Cuando las cosas cambian
by Tamara Aragon
Summary: Un dia Pucca se dio cuenta de que Garu no la quería, o eso pensó ella. El se alejó por varios años, dejando a Sooga sin su compañía y a una niña sin su alegría habitual. Ahora ella ya ha crecido, y madurado y se ha sobrepuesto gracias a sus amigos, algunos los menos imaginables. Con el regreso de Garu, nuevos encantos y desencantos ocurrirán entre ellos.
1. Sucesos

_Yo hago lo mío y tú haces lo tuyo. No estoy en este mundo para llenar tus espectativas y no estas en este mundo para llenar las mias. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Y si por casualidad nos encontramos, es hermoso. Si no, no hay nada que hacer._

Era un viernes por la tarde, Pucca había salido de paseo con Ching. Ambas a sus 15 años lucían espectaculares, Ching tenia una gran cantidad de pretendientes, y se recriminaba a su misma porque, por que? Con tantos chicos tras ella, con tantas posibilidades, solo tenia ojos para el quizá único que nunca la tomaría enserio, porque no podía olvidar a Abyo, y este a su vez, no podía olvidar su obsesión por conquistar chicas y ser considerado el mas guapo de la aldea. Y aunque ni el ni Ching lo aceptaran, el mas guapo era otro, que tenia de sobra admiradoras.

Con Pucca, era aun el mismo cantar de siempre... Ella era apreciada por toda la aldea, porque desde pequeña siempre había sido un amor con todos. Y todos de quien en la infancia había sido su amiga ahora querían ser mas que eso, bueno; todos exceptuando a dos personas, Abyo, el cual solo la veía como amiga y nada más. Y... Esta el que mas le dolía, o el único mas bien. Garu. Porque la verdad nada había cambiado, el aun reuía de sus besos y demás demostraciones de afecto, y ella había creído que para esta edad ya habría logrado un avance con el, pero no. No era así, una parte de ella quería aceptar que eso nunca iba a pasar, pero la otra, la mas fuerte, se reusaba a creerlo.

Ambas chicas caminaban hacia el chin-dooda, pues ya era tarde y habían quedado de hacer una pijamada.

-Se esta nublando, hay que apurarnos Pucca- La pelinegra solo asintió, era lo único que podía hacer debido a su voto de silencio.

~En la casa de Pucca~

\- O! Hola chicas, los tíos se preocupaban porque no llegaban- les dijo Dada, este se había vuelto menos torpe, y ellas no entendían porque Ring Ring no le daba el sí, porque era guapo, eso ni dudarlo, y era amable y atento, pero vaa, ella se lo pierde xD.

Ambas sonrieron, Ching le dijo que habían entrado a una tienda y eso las había demorado.

Luego Pucca y Ching se dirigieron a una mesa, su mesa preferida, ahí ya las esperaban Garu y Abyo. Se podía notar fácilmente que el único conteto de verles era este ultimo, pues Garu rodo los ojos al ver a Pucca, y esto la pelinegra no lo paso desapercibido, pero ya que, eso hacia siempre.

Ya una vez todos reunidos en la mesa, hablaron de cosas sin sentido, ( bueno, mas bien Abyo y Ching), porque, cuando llegas a formar una gran amistad, puedes hablar horas y horas de cosas sin sentido, y aun asi divertirte mucho. Y esa era la amistad que tenian los ,los otros dos por su parte solo podían asintir debido a aquel voto de silencio, que cada vez torturaba mas a Pucca. En su momento llego Dada a tomar sus pedidos, el era un buen amigo de los cuatro, y para pucca y buen primo. Este anoto lo que Ching y Abyo querían, lo de pucca podía fácilmente adivinarlo y Abyo dijo por Garu su orden.

-Bien chicos, vuelvo pronto-

-Genial Dada, adiós :)- se despidieron los únicos hablantes.

Se ollo un ruido, Ring Ring había entrado al restaurant, y eso significaba que lo primero que haría seria ir a buscar a Pucca.

Esta se encontraba Abrazando y atosigando a Garu, este ya tenia la cara morada por estar tan apretado. -O pucca, pero porque te esfuerzas tanto, lo mas seguro es que Garu te odia, porque vamos quien le haría caso a una cara de mono- se empezó a reír, pucca tenia la cara roja de la ira.

-Es ovio que lo cansas y que piensa, al igual que todos que eres una arrastrada, además, piensalo, solo hay que verlo para saber que no esta, no estuvo ni nunca estará interesado en ti- Ching y Abyo estaban a punto de objetar algo para defender a su amiga, mientras que esta, al menos en algo muy muy oculto en su corazón se comenzaba a preguntar si Ring Ring tendría razón, si era verdad que Garu y todos pensaban eso de ella, pero quería ignorar ese pensamiento, el no pensa va eso... O si?...

Muy oculto en su lugar Garu pensaba en las palabras de esa niñita mimada, algo, algo muy pequeño lo llenaba de furia, pero no pensó mucho en eso, total según el por toda su vida desde que conoció a la joven de dos moños, a querido sacársela de encima y Ring Ring tenia razón, por mas incomodo que fuera aceptarlo.

-Callaté pelos azules, deja de decir esas tonterias- le dijo una enfurecida Ching.

-Exacto, tu no puedes hablar por Garu, no conoces su opinión!- siguió Abyo, incapaz de quedarse sin hacer nada.

-A si... Pues... Conozcamosla, A ver Garu dime es verdad lo que digo a que no- dijo una altanera Ring Ring.

Un tanto conmocionada por toda la atención repentina hacia el, no supo muy bien que hacer, levemente empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero luego, con toda determinación afirmó, dando a entender que si, que en efecto eso era lo que el pensaba. Todos, incluyendo a Ring Ring estaban shockeados, la mirada de Pucca y la suya se cruzaron por un instante, pudo ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a raudales de sus ojos y casi podría decirse que se sintió fatal. Ring Ring solo había querido ir alli para molestar un poco a Pucca, al fin y al cabo no era tan mala, y no había planeado preguntarle eso a Garu, pero se salio de control y lo hizo, jamas hubiese imaginado que la respuesta seria afirmativa, de hecho se había arrepentido al instante de hacerla, preocupándose por quedar en ridículo. Pero si, Garu había aceptado que odiaba a Pucca. Y al ver a la pobre niña a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas se sintió culpable.

Pucca no pudo mas, se levanto de la mesa, en todo ese tiempo que transcurrió desde que Garu dijo que si, se puso a pensar rápidamente, y se dio cuenta de que entonces ya no tenia caso ese estúpido voto de silencio. Intento decirle algo a Garu, algo que lo hiciera sentir tan mal como ella se sentía, pero no pudo por dos motivos, uno: la rabia y le decepción combinada no la dejaban conseguir hablar y eso combinado con la razón dos, tantos años sin hablar habían malacostumbrado a sus cuerdas vocales y costaba mucho articular un sonido. Así que solo se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación.

Ching fue a seguirla, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Garu y Ring Ring.

Esta, solo quería irse. Vio a Dada, la miraba con decwpcion, había llegado lo suficientemente antes para enterarse de lo más importante. Traía una rosa consigo, aparte de la comida, pero la arrojo al piso y le dio un pisotón, pensaba dársela a Ring Ring porque escucho que había llegado, pero al haber hecho, llorar de esa manera a su prima, no le pasaria por alto.

Es decir, aquella vez que ella lo hizo fingir que era Garu para hacer enojar a Pucca lo había hecho sin rechistar porque así se "casaría" con Ring Ring, pero esto era diferente. Había ido demasiado lejos!.

Ring Ring se fue, Dada entregó los pedidos a la mesa, no sin antes mandar una mirada asesina a Garu, luego solo se fue. Dejando a un shockeado Abyo y un arrepentido Garu, que no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

**Bien este es el primer capitulo, que tal, yo siento que me quedo del asco xc, pero prometo mejorar. Bien saludos, y adiós.**


	2. Corazón roto

**La destruiste, le dejaste el corazón en pedazos.** **¿Estás contento campeón?**

Pucca corrió y llego lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, al pasar por la cocina escondió el rostro, no quería que sus tíos la viesen llorar.

Una vez ahí, simplemente se dejo caer boca abajo en su cama, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y lloro, lloro sin reprimirse, saco todo lo que tenia dentro y mas, lloro hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, pero lo siguió haciendo, porque la tristeza que sentía era mas de lo que una jovencita podía aguantar. Porque había pasado casi toda su corta vida persiguiendo un amor que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era imposible. Porque había pasado tantas horas, tantos días persiguiendo a su amado Garu, había empleado tanto tiempo y habia dejado pasar tantas cosas, tantas oportunidades por el! Por Garu, quien la consideraba un estorbo, una ensimosa y a la que además... Odiaba!

-P-Pucca, me dejas pasar- pregunto un tanto temerosa Ching. Su amiga la había seguido hasta ahí, no la podía dejar en ese estado, por algo se consideraban casi hermanas.

Como obviamente no podía recibir una respuesta, se disponía a girar la perilla, pero algo la detuvo, le había parecido escuchar algo, un leve y dulce sonido, un tanto ronco, pero le había parecido escuchar la adorable voz de Pucca. Eso debería ser imposible, puso los ojos en blanco, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Pucca, pero fue interrumpida.

-A-aa- adelante, pasa- Su voz en efecto sonaba ronca y era muy difícil de entender lo que decía, porque aparte estaba llorando. Pero a pesar de eso aun conservaba ese tono dulce, de esa voz tan hermosa que tenia.

Ching abrió, entro y cerro la puerta tras de ella a velocidad del rayo, entonces la miro completamente sorprendida y le dijo...

-¡Pucca, hablaste!-

La chica solo soltó una leve risita por la reacción de su amiga, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado deprimido y deplorable.

-o Pucca- se acerco a ella y la abrazo- tranquila amiga, se que duele ahora, pero se que podrás superarlo, eres la persona mas fuerte de toda Sooga.

-P-puede que lo sea Ching, pero yo... Yo- comenzó a hiperventilarse y estaba a punto de colapsar otra vez en llanto- Ching la abrazo mas fuerte, pero la dejo continuar, quería que se desahogara.

-Yo le di todo a Garu, incluso busque darle mas de lo que estaba a mi alcance, y a el no le importo!- Al parecer un ataque de furia le sobrevino.

\- Yo hice todo por el, le dedique tiempo, anduve como estúpida detrás de el, nunca me enoje por todo lo que me hacia, HICE UN VOTO DE SILENCIO POR GARU! y siempre me repetía "no te preocupes, tu esfuerzo valdrá la pena" pero no!. No sirvió de nada, fue todo una gran perdida, el me ha lastimado, y me ha herido. Además gracias a el, no he hablado en mas de 10 años, si no me quería me lo hubiese echo saber Ching- le dijo esta vez sin reprimir su llanto.

~Con Dada en el restaurant~

Dada estaba hecho una furia, miraba a ese cretino de Garu desde lejos, que clase de ninja honorable era ese, el que lastima corazones de niñas dulces y tiernas, le había hecho un gran daño a su prima, eso lo sabia, y nadie hacia nada, solo estaba ahi, comiendo de su plato de fideos tan tranquilamente, ahora solo, porque Abyo se había ido, lo había dejado solo, y aaun así no le importaba.

-aa, en que piensas Dada?-

Este se sorprendió, Abyo estaba junto a el con los brazos apoyados a la barra de la cocina, y con la cabeza gacha.

-En que creo que voy a partirle la cara a tu amigo- suspiro -Bueno, lo haría, pero tal vez me haga papilla-

-Sabes, ya somos dos- Abyo estaba sinceramente decepcionado de su amigo, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, lo comprendía, eso era cierto, Pucca podía ser extremadamente obsesiva, pero no era la forma de hacerla entender, humillandola publicamente. Ese no era el amigo honorario que el conocia.

-Deberás?!- Dada estaba sorprendido.

-Aa, si, no me malinterpretes, no es que este enojado con el, solo... Un tanto extrañado, no pensé que fuera capaz de decirle a pucca que la odiaba, de hecho, siempre creí que muy en el fondo el la queria, creí conocerlo bien. Hace rato lo vi un tanto constipado, le pregunte si quería que lo dejara solo, al menos se que cuando esta mal prefiere despejarse la mente, pero sin compañia.

Así que aquí estoy-

Y con la platica de Dada y Abyo, transcurrió todo lo que quedaba del día. Mientras Ching intentaba consolar a una Pucca con el corazón dolido.

Una Ring Ring muy arrepentida. Y... Un deprimido y solitario ninja, caminando bajo la lluvia de regreso a su casa.

**Ya se, no soy Miguel de Cervantes, lo se. XC pero hago un intento. De una fan para fans. Que tal a estado?**


	3. Estoy ¿Arrepentido?

**"Aveces, me quería dormir, un mes o un siglo entero, y despertar, al fin, en otro mundo"**

Garu caminaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto era así, que no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, y si lo había hecho, estaba demasiado ocupado como para apresurar el paso.  
Que clase de error tan grande he cometido Podía oír los susurros de la gente de la aldea. ¿Por qué rayos hice eso? y o era que tenia un mono en la cara o la noticia ya había corrido por toda Sooga. Pero eso le venia importando un cacahuate. Lo que realmente ocupaba su mente y era la razón de esa cara tan aflijida que tenia era el recuerdo de la mirada de Pucca. Antes de que ella se fuera, cruzaron miradas, encontrándose con una que lo hizo sentir un completo imbécil, un cretino, y que le daba tanto dolor recordar. Nunca, nunca y estaba de mas decir que absolutamente nunca, la había visto así, por mas rechazos que le haya dado a través de los años, jamas había puesto esa mirada de decepción y tristeza como la que habia visto. Y luego, cuando por fin se levanto del asiento, pudo ver que lo miraba con odio, no con enojo, si no con un sincero odio, casi tan fuerte como el amor que le profesaba segundos antes. Luego las cosas fueron de mal en peor, hasta la cretina pelos azules lo miraba con sorpresa, si no fuese una chica, le daría una paliza, bien merecida se repetía, Ching también se había marchado, esta para seguir a Pucca, y al igual que esta, le lanzo una mirada asesina, también Abyo lo había dejado solo, aunque en parte lo agradecio , no se sentía de humor para ser compañía de nadie. Y como nuestro guapo •w• ninja no era tonta, sabia perfectamente que Dada y Abyo estaban hablando de el, y que el primero, ahora formaba parte del club recién formado de miradas homicidas a Garu.

Así que ahí estaba, caminando de vuelta a su casa, con los murmullos de la gente tras el, casi empujándolo hacia adelante. Aunque ni aun así no apresuraba la marcha, caminaba miserable por el bosque de bambú,por fin... Casa!

-miw, miw- bueno, al menos alguien no lo juzgaba, se apresuro a darle su tazón de leche, mio era el único que lo comprendia a la perfección, lo cual ya era muy patético xc.

Se sentó en el suelo, mientras acariciaba dulcemente a Mio, pero en realidad seguía perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué le tenia tan mal la reaccion de esa niñita? Debería traerlo completamente sin cuidado, según eso era lo que pensaba de ella. Pero casos al instante se corrigió, no pensaba que fuese una aventada, mucho menos ma odiaba, solo... No la soportaba (xD wow, gran avance Garu x_x) bien, talvez le caería mejor si no lo acosara cada 5 segundos, pero.. En esos escasos momentos, podia resultados sumamente divertida y buena amiga, podía ver la forma en que se relacionaba con las personas y esa era una de las razones por las que le caía tan bien...

Espera! Para el carro, acaso acabas de decir que Pucca te cae súper bien!?, esta situación enserio te esta afectando hombre.

En efecto, era así, porque aunque ni el ni nadie cuerdo en su totalidad lo aceptara, el estaba terriblemente afectado por ese asunto, y quería ser capaz de regresar el tiempo para remediar ese error o de despertar varios años después cuando Pucca lo hubiese olvidado, pero que va, reunir de los problemas no era el estilo de un ninja honorario. Tenia que buscarle una solución, aunque bajo ninguna circunstancia le pediriq perdón a pucca, la chica se volvería el doble de ensimosa si le daba alguna muestra de afecto, y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo... Tenia completamente puestas todas sus esperanzas en que mañana ya nadie recordará nada.

"No creo que me odien para siempre.. O si?" Si... Tenia todos sus anenhelos en que para mañana, ni Pucca ni sus amigos siguiesen molestos con el, era un hilo muy delgado del que estaba colgado pero a fin de cuentas, no lo dejaba en caída libre, a su merced.

Si... En efecto, nada es como tu crees Garu, ni nada como te lo esperas, el amor es fuerte chico, la atracción también (akshsjskdjdnsks -w- ) pero por mas fuerte que sean y por mas guapo, alto, fuerte, y maduro que seas, no bastaran para que una este tras de ti como perro al hueso.

**Hola, este cap, lo hice antes del tiempo esperado, pero... No se, me dieron unas ganas por escribir, claro que ahora ya no, pirque voy a ver el capitulo nuevo de hora de Aventura! Adiós y saludos**


	4. Te odio!

**Hola! No se, yo tengo una especie de bloqueo, o bueno, eso siempre. Aunque ahora siento otra cosa, y espero que escribir me ayude... A no ser... Si tengo un bloqueo como rayos se supone que escribiré algo! **

**Ya saben entonces, si me quedo feo el capitulo es por eso xc.**

* * *

**Nunca debes decir Adiós**

**Porque decir adios significa irse lejos**

**e irse lejos significa Olvidar"**

_Todo se veia completamente gris. Era un ambiente completamente lugubre. Podia ver a las demas personas, y estas lo volteaban a ver, parecia que le recriminaban algo, el no tenia idea de que era, pero por lo que podia darse cuenta, seguro y era un grave error suyo._

_Caminaba como si fuese un preso siendo escoltado a la silla electrica , sin ningunas ganas. Ademas, no entendia ni un solo comino de lo que estaba sucediendo en Sooga. Lo unico que era claro, es que la ciudad parecia llorar, parecia lamentarse. Y que todo le estaba sucediendo a el, ya se habia tropezado, había chocado con mas de dos personas y ya se había hasta caído!_

_Todo, en ese pequeño tramo hacia el... ¿chin-dooda? Que es lo que hacia yendo hacia allá?! _

_Al entrar los presentes se le quedaron mirando, se sintió sumamente incomodo, parecían unos zombies y... Sinceramente daban miedo. Se cruzo con Ring Ring y Dada, solo lo miraron extraño y siguieron su camino, lo mismo paso con los chefs, al encontrarse con su amigo Abyo, negó la cabeza y lo empujo, acto seguido se marcho, vio a Ching, si no tuviera excelentes reflejos, le hubiese cortado un brazo, pero no, estaba completamente confundido. y al igual que Abyo, Ching se marcho. Así fue con todos sus conocidos, vio a Pucca, se paro frente a el y lo miro con expresion sombría._

_-Te ODIO!- Le dijo, obviamente el no se esperaba que le digiese eso, y mucho menos que hablara, así que decir que por poco le da un imfarto estaba de sobra._

_Ahí fue cuando sintió que todo el mundo se le venia ensima, literal y metaforicamente. _

_-No tienes vergüenza!?- -Que clase de ninja honorario eres!?- Acaso pensaste en las consecuencias-_

_Esas eras unas de las frases que podíamos oír, pero, la que predominaba era la siguiente _

_-Deberías irte, te odiamos!-_

* * *

Fue justo ahí cuando acabo su sueño.

Se despertó de golpe, el día anterior le había dicho a Pucca que la odiaba, y se sentía fatal, ahora, este sueño que había tenido, había despertado un gran temor en el. Era posible que toooooda Sooga estuviese enojado con el, que sus amigos y Pucca lo odiasen, que había perdido por completo su honor, y lo que era peor, querían que se marchara de la aldea. Estuvo toda la mañana meditándolo. Si ya nadie quería su presencia, porque quedarse ahí, y.. La razón por la que había llegado a ese remoto pueblo escondido entre bosques de bamboo era para restaurar su honor empezando de cero. ¿Como restauraría su honor empezando de cero en un lugar donde había perdido lo ultimo que le quedaba de ello y donde ya se encontraba demasiado comprometido y enrollado en un sin fin de asuntos? Porque... Esta demás decir que un ninja no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia herir a nadie, eso manchaba el honor. Ademas, se supone que un ninja debe actuar desde las sombras, cosa que ya ni recordaba, pero era cierto, y el para nada lo hacia, era muy popular en la aldea.

Pero a pesar de todo quería quedarse. Aunque ya había tomado una desicion: si era verdad su sueño, se iría, sin decir nada, solo se marcharia, pero si no, se quedaria.

Caminaba extremadamente nervioso, a diferencia de su sueño, no había absolutamente nadie, siguio de largo, llego al Chin-dooda, pero al acercarse titubeo, no sabia que esperar. Asi que mejor dio un gran salto y se quedo ahi, escondido cerca de la ventana de Pucca, pudo ver que Ching estaba con ella, ollo su voz, pero... También escuchó otra, Garu pensó que esa voz era quizá la mas hermosa y dulce que hubiese escuchado, a pesar de eso, la oía un tanto triste, y ronca, pero eso no le importo, lo que le dejo atónito, fue descubrir que le pertenecía Pucca.

-Y que es lo que harás ahora Pucca?- Ching se oía preocupada por el estado de animo de su amiga, pero estaba feliz de que ya se encontrase mejor que ayer, pucca siempre fue muy positiva.

-No lo se, estoy muy triste, ese estupido de Garu me esta haciendo cada vez mas daño- yo... Yo.. LO ODIO!- Bueno, al parecer no estaba mejorada del todo

-Te comprendo amiga, entiendo que te sientas así, yo también estoy terriblemente enojada con el, pero no al grado de odiarlo, y no creo que tu tampoco...-

-No!- ni te molestes Ching, si en efecto lo odio, es un tonto, como ha podido haberme dado tantas falsas esperanzas a lo largo de los años y luego humillarme en mi propia casa, eso no es propio de un ninja honorable, de eso, no tiene ni un pelo!-

-Aaah, en eso tienes razón!-

Garu sintió una puñalada en el pecho, se sintió completamente mal por lo que había dicho Pucca, sintió enojo pero también traición no podía creer que ella estuviese diciendo eso de el, tampoco de chin en la consideraba su amiga al parecer todo el mundo le daba la espalda eso tampoco lo voy a perdonar además ya había tomado una decisión y la tristeza causada por lo que había escuchado de esa conversación más su responsabilidad con el mismo por cumplir con su palabra no le dejaban más opción se sentía traicionado se sentía ofendido pero más se sentía triste no podía quedarse más tiempo en Sooga así que esa misma mañana sin decirle nada a nadie sin dejar una nota ni mucho menos huyó como un ladrón. escondiéndose de cualquiera que lo viese pero eso no fue suficiente porque al bajar de la ventana se topó con Abyo.

-qué haces espiando a pucca y a ching? qué crees que haces garu?- claramente se notaba un deje de desprecio no puedo pasarlo por alto eso lo motiva aún más a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

a pesar de todo el ninja se acercó a él le dio un abrazo ,era su mejor amigo no podía abandonarlo así como así Abyo estaba completamente confundido no puedo decir nada porque al instante no había ni la sombra de garu.

esa fue la última vez que se le vio en su lugar nunca más por varios años se supo de él corrieron toda clase de rumores acerca de su desaparición pero ninguna era cierta algunos decían que él se había escapado porque solo era un bandido, un niña renegado. esas eran las teorías más locas pero la más loca era que garu se había suicidado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero eso sólo lo decían los que apoyaban el puca y garu. Pucca por su parte cada vez que oí esa versión de la historia se llenaba de ira cómo podía pensar eso? Aunque eso solo lo pensaba las primeras semanas, después de había aceptado que ya no lo vería mas. No sabía si estar feliz o triste por una parte no tendría que verlo ahora que se sentía tan devastada, porque sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos o estar triste porque a pesar de todo seguía queriendo a garu y no verlo le resultaba difícil, casi tanto como verlo xD.

casi todos en la aldea principalmente pucca creían que este es el fin de un capítulo de sus vidas pero lo que ignoraban esque este el comienzo de tal vez la más emocionante experiencia que cualquiera de ellos haya vivido.


	5. Mi nuevo Yo! I

**Por fin!, he vuelto, no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero hoy me siento inspirada. Antes de todo, saben que me ayudo para la creación de este capitulo?... Una canción de mecano( si ya se que es un grupo de antaño) pero y que, se llama El 7 de Septiembre, escuchenla, vale la pena.**

* * *

_Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces _  
_Ahora estoy mucho mejor! _  
_Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido _  
_Haber recorrido lo que recorrí._

_Si a final de cuentas, esto era mi recompensa que suerte que nunca me fui._

Ya habian pasado 3 años desde la partida de Garu de la aldea no habían cambiado muchas cosas pero quién es definitiva había cambiado era Pucca.

Ching y Abyo se habían vuelto los mejores amigos de ella siempre estaban juntos y compartían todo. Abyo nunca había formado parte de esa relación mas profunda que tenían Ching y Pucca. antes era los chicos por su lado y las chicas por el suyo, esto ya había cambiado. ahora los tres no se les podía ver por separado no se tenía noticias de garu poco a poco sus amigos que habían sentido una gran pérdida no fueron superando al no saber nada de él. también se habían comenzado a llevar con Tobe, el viejo enemigo de garu también ring ring.(Pucca la perdono porque ella estaba sumamente arrepentida). en fin en una de esas salidas que organizaron para ir todos al festival de año nuevo ( Pucca, Ching, Abyo, Tobe, Ring Ring y Dada) estos dos últimos comenzaron a salir así que poco a poco se fueron apartando del grupo y sólo quedaron tobe y los otros tres. Estos eran mas amigos, así que Tobe se sintió solo, de nuevo, como cuando el olvidado estaba.

a pesar de todo este embrollo los seis no perdieron el contacto y de vez en cuando aun se reunían.

la nueva actividad favorita de pucca y por la que sus tíos habían implementado todos los miércoles una noche de karaoke era porque a ella le fascinaba cantar eso siempre le había gustado pero no podía hacerlo debido a su voto de silencio iest ya estaba en el olvido al igual que garu. todos los recuerdos relacionados con él había preferido olvidarlos se encontraba dolida, ya lo superó eso es cierto pero eso no quita que en su momento le dolió..

finalmente era miércoles eso significaba que toda sooga atestaría el chin dooda no por la comida o el karaoke sino para oir la maravillosa voz de pucca.

-lista para hoy, dime que cantaras!- como siempre Pucca no paraba de hablar, parecía una niña de 8 en vez de una joven de 18. Con ella uno no paraba de reír y jugar.

-Pucca! Me lo vienes preguntando ya cinco veces en solo este tramo de tu cuarto al restaurant.- Decía ya una acostumbrada Ching.

-Pero no te preocupes de todas formas, porque nuestra querida Ching si te acompañara, dice que quiere cantar la de Darte un beso*, y no le cres si lo niega es pánico escénico.- Hablo el bromista de Abyo, le encantaba hacer enojar a Ching, consideraba que se veía linda.

\- ooo claro, tienes razon, esa hay que cantar y tú nos acompañarás Abyo así que apúrate, no, apúrense y vamos porque ya está llegando la gente ánden!- Dijo la pelinegra, mente hoy tenía como propósito asesinar a la vida social de sus amigos.

~Ching y Abyo con una gotita, y ya completamente rendidos a seguir alegando, era imposible razonar con Pucca, lo que se decidía, lo hacia.~

Ella tomo el micrófono, y se acomodó justo en medio de restaurante las sillas y las mesas ese día se acomodaban en los alrededores pucca tomó la palabra:

-Bien amigos, buenas noches, hoy, no cantare yo primero, porque hoy si ha valido la pena que vengan (se olleron gritos y risas, y la voz de uno que otro muchacho diciéndole "como crees".haha, claro, como decía, hoy habrá un dúo romántico, y cantaran dos personitas a quienes quiero mucho... Con ustedes Abyo y Ching!

Estos se quedaron con cara de"pero que rayos estas hablando, wtf, que fumaste vieja drogadicta" como no se movían de su lugar, Pucca tuvo que ir y empujarlos hacia el centro, le dio a cada uno un micrófono y les guiño el ojo, a lo que estos se pusieron colorados, "yo se que cantaran hermoso" y con esto se sentó en la mesa donde estaban Dada, Ring Ring y Tobe.

-Se te ha ido la mano Pucca- le dijo su primo.

-Como crees, esos dos ya merecen un empujoncito, bien hecho Pucca- fue el turno de hablar de la peliazul.

-Sabes, puede que tengas razon, pero como que no tienen idea de que hacer, vaya, si que son lentos- dijo.

-Haha, tienes razón Tobe, si que son lentos, por eso tuve que entrar en acción, es decir, los únicos que no saben que se gustan son ellos.- ~Señores... Pucca ha hablado~.

Comenzó la musica.

Abyo: (comenzó tartamudeando por toda la gente que lo veía, le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amiga sentada, y para ya no ver a nadie más se concentro en Ching y siguio cantando.)

Amarte como te amo es complicado  
Pensar como te pienso es un pecado  
Mirar como te miro está prohibido  
Tocarte como quiero es un delito

Ching:(esta hizo lo mismo que Abyo, parecían leerse completamente los pensamientos)

Ya no sé qué hacer  
Para que estés bien  
Si apagar el sol  
para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués  
Aprender a hablar francés  
O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

(Ambos juntos, y medio bailando)

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
Y regalarte mis mañanas  
Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
Llenarte con mi amor el alma  
Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
Quiero que no te falte nada

Abyo(Acercándose mas a Ching y haciendo ademanes sobre lo que cantaba mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa y la veía directamente a los ojos)

Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría  
Hasta mi religión la cambiaría  
Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría  
Pero tú no me das ni las noticias.

Y ASI SIGUIERON HASTA QUE LA CANCION TERMINÓ, EN DEFINITIVA, TOOOOODO EL MUNDO LES APLAUDIO.

Pucca se acerco a ellos y los abrazo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya ven, no estuvo tan mal- A momento en que dijo eso ambos se le quedaron mirando con cara de asesinos después de que compartieran una sádica mirada entre ellos.

-¡¿ No estuvo tan mal dices!? Pucca, morí de nervios!- dijo Abyo.

-Exactamente, fue una trampa, !-

A la pelinegra se le escaparon un sin fin de gotitas, y luego una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, pero... Pero ya todo esta bien no, XD haha, yo, yo creo que esta bien, vamos, saben que los quiero.

Ching le dio un puñetazo amistoso y Abyo otro. "Nosotros también pero si vuelves a hacerlo te matamos" dijeron al unísono "no dejare ir esa advertencia" dijo ella.

-Woow tórtolos, nunca pensé que cantasen tan bien- en definitiva si había alguien, aparte de Pucca que fuera infantil era Tobe.

-Tobe!-

-jajaja, hay por dios chicos, ya ni le respondan, esta bien loco- dijo Ring Ring.

A lo que Dada acertó, luego la apretó entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Awwwww, dijeron Ching y Pucca, y Tobe solo hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

* * *

*A Ching, en realidad no le gusta esa canción, es por eso que Abyo pretendía molestarla con ella, claro que le salio mal la jugada, o bien, ddependiendo desde que ángulo se vea


	6. Mi nuevo Yo! II

**Hi! ya esté es la continuación por fin porque tengo un fin de semana tan largo haré todo lo que yo quiera así que por fin pm dignado a escribir otro capítulo sin mas de parte de mí aquí va.**

* * *

"Ese mismo miércoles pero más temprano nuestro ninja favorito ( o el unico de esta historia ಠ_ಠ) se encontraba ya preparando todo para su viaje todos estos años los había pasado alado grandes y duros entrenamientos, consiguió un maestro apenas llegó a hong kong, pronto, se hizo muy amigo de el, aunque siempre se mostró misterioso con su pasado nunca le contó a nadie de dónde venía y la única forma en que se abrió fue para contar su objetivo, pero nunca las razones.

pasa sus horas entrenando en la academia de artes marciales no tenía muchos amigos así que casi no salía, claro que lo que no se podía negar es que era muy guapo y había llamado la atención de muchas chicas, principalmente en la academia era muy perseguido por ellas, tanto por su forma misteriosa de ser como por su atractivo físico, claro que siempre las rechazaba, se decía a si mismo, o mas bien se pretendía mentirse diciendo que no tenia tiempo para relaciones de ningún tipo, ya había manchado lo suficiente su honor como para enrollarse una vez más en un sin fin de asuntos, como allla en la lejana Sooga. Pero algo, que nada tenia que ver con aquella respuesta que se daba, era la verdadera razón de que aun a sus gloriosos 20 años no haya intentado rehacer su vida, salir con alguna chica o algo, porque... A decir verdad, lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir cuando los entrenamientos se ponían cada vez más difíciles era la idea de que algún día regresaría a Sooga aquella a la que también llegó de casualidad buscando su honor hace 15 años pero ahora ya no era sólo una casualidad se sentía pertenecer ahí y quería volver con la frente en alto con todos su honor recuperado y arreglar las cosas que había dejado pendientes, queria arreglar las cosas con... Ella.

Porque aunque él jamás jamás de los jamases lo admitiera en estos últimos 3 años no había parado de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto se preguntaba "qué estara haciendo ahora" ¿me habra perdonado? ¿ella también estara pensando en mí? y si no ¿en qué piensa?

Hace año y medio que había hecho la prueba máxima para pasar de su nivel de ninja avispa de fuego* y la había pasado, y con méritos, ahora, ese voto de silencio no lo encadenaba mas, podria decirse entonces que ya tenía recuperado al completo su honor, pero (ok, con migo siempre hay un pero XD) pero no, de hecho, solo era una parte, también después de esto, tenia que hacer algunas ceremonias, unos cuantos tramites locos y... Finalmente el evento en que lo nombrasen oficialmente un "ninja honorable que siempre siga el codigo de un guerrero, y que lleve siempre a cabo sus ideales, defendiendo ante todo lo justo y lo correcto" ese evento se llevo a cabo el martes, eso quiere decir que fue ayer.

Hoy, era por fin su día, su momento, el que había esperado desde que partió de aquel lugar, el día en que volviese a Sooga. Tomo las cosas de su apartamento, no tenia mucho, solo lo esencial, como trabajaba, tenia el dinero suficiente para comprar el pasaje de tren, ya que era lo único que llegaba a Sooga.

"_Tercera llamada, a los pasajeros con destino a la aldea verde"- _si algo había aprendido durante su estancia en Hong Kong era que a su amada aldea no la llamaban por su nombre, la llamaban "aldea verde"

Cogió su boleto y su equipaje, y abordo el tren, era un viaje de unas 12 horas llegaria como a las 7 allá.

Decidió dormir un rato, total, le esperaba bastante camino. Miro al cielo por la ventana, en dirección a "la aldea verde"

-Alla voy... Pucca-

Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se le escapo.

Su suave, pero varonil voz, derretia a cualquiera (creo que ya habia ganado una nueva admiradora, pues la que compartia el asiento con el no paraba de mirarlo, de sonreirle, jugarse el cabello, y morderse el labio inferior, esto a Garu le molesto, como puede insinuarsele alguien que ni siquiera lo conocia, que no sabia por las cosas que habia pasado, y la razon por la que estaba en ese tren, casualmente con ella, pero esa... Era su unica coneccion.) Desvio su mirada de ella, se acomodo en su asiento al tiempo que caía tendido a los brazos de morfeo

* * *

**Wow! Ni yo me esperaba esto, debo admitir, es que, verán, me acaba de hablar alguien especial :3 ( ω *) y pues, me ha pedido perdón por algo que paso, así que... Booom!/ ok nada de esto es cierto xD, yo estoy forever alone ╥﹏╥**


	7. Miércoles de Karaoke

**Me he inspirado! Bueno, tal vez no lo suficiente, y no escribiré en un tiempo, yo misma me pienso castigar (T_T) porque estoy casi segura de que sacaré un 7 en dos materias, yo solía sacar 10'ses, no se que me pasa (个_个) y en las demás las paso con 8, me siento un asco xD.**

**Por eso el capitulo largo. A por cierto! La canción de Rosas, ya saben, de la oreja de Van Goh, no se, siento que quedaria con este capitulo a la perfección, oiganla, esta bonita. De se un tiempo para apreciar la letra.**

* * *

_"Pense en escribirte acerca de los besos que nos faltaron por darnos, __Acerca de las promesas que todavía nos debemos, __Acerca de las canciones que faltan por dedicarnos. Quería escribirte sobre el amor, __Pero siempre me ganaba el orgullo y la rabia, el enojo de que fueras tan imbécil __De que no te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. __Entonces te escribía cartas de olvido, aunque en el fondo, olvidarte era lo que menos quería"._

_Tobe hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando Dada beso la mejilla de su novia._-¿_De verdad tienen que darse a cada rato sus muestras publicas de afecto?-solto en tono de queja.

-Claro Tobi, cuando encuentres a la persona especial querrás darle todo el tiempo muestras de afecto...- No pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida por Tobe.

-O vamos! Te he dicho que no me llames Tobi, suena raro, y con lo otro, yo no creo, además, como puedes estar segura si tu no has encontrado a quien...- se callo al instante, todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando con expresión fija, aunque ya habia pasado el tiempo desde aquellos acontecimientos él no estaba seguro ni nadie en general de si pucca ya lo había superado por completo, pues ella siempre evadía ese tema.

La mirada pasaba del acusado a Pucca, y esta tenia una expresión sumamente incómoda trabajó muy duro para que no se notara y simplemente respondió "rayos, no pueden quedarse con esa cara de poker cada vez que se habla de Garu, amigos". Fue en ese instante, cuando todos volvieron a respirar y rieron nerviosamente, luego todos los presentes volvieron a lo suyo.

-Wow, cada vez manejas mejor esto Pucca- fue el unico intento de Ching por llenar el incómodo vacío.

Ese tipo de silencio serán un tanto raros porque a pesar de la diferencia de edad siempre encontraban algo de qué hablar, eran una especie de complemento perfecto Pucca y Ching tenían 18, Ring Ring 19, Abyo 20 y Dada y Tobe 21, las chicas estaban en el rango menor de edad por eso eran amigas y los hombres también compartían su propio rango, así que también se llevaban bien. Y como Tobe era amigo de Dada y Abyo, tenia que llevarse con sus "novias" ( si es que entienden a que me refiero, cof cof, Ching Y Abyo) además, se llevaba con Pucca, talves mejor que con las demás, pues eran los únicos solteros y debes en cuando se veían obligados a hacerse compañía, para no verse tan forevers.

-Y ahora quien mas va a cantar?- Fue la pregunta mejor caida, eso de seguro llenaría el silencip, todos amaron un poquito mas a Dada.

-Creo que ahora si deberías cantar tu Pucca.- fue el turno de hablar de la peliazul.

-Exacto, hazlo- le siguieron todos, Pucca un poco apenada, sonrió, y estaba a punto de pararse, pero un muchacho, de esos nuevos que habían llegado a la aldea la semana pasada, había pedido el micrófono.

-uy, bien habrá que esperar...- Empezo Abyo pero no pudo terminar por lo que empezó a decir el muchacho del micrófono.

-Cantaré esta canción para una la chica mas bella de esta aldea, me dicen que se llama Pucca... Nena, te he visto, y quisiera verte mas de cerca, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo con un tono seductor.

En ese momento ella, dio una mueca de asco, pero solo eso, la noche era fantástica como para desperdiciarla dándole una paliza a un cretino. Pero eso no pensaban tres lindos muchachos sentados a la mesa, que al momento se levantaron y se llevaron al chico a.. Darle una lección (no se alarmen, solo conversaron con el, pero en privado, no lo golpearon, aunque... Fácilmente pudieron hacerlo).

-A valla, a todas nos cuidan como a niñas pequeñas- Dijo Ring Ring.

-Tienes razon- dijo Pucca.

-Aunque a la ves es tan tierno- dijeron al unisono.

Los chicos volvieron después de un rato, alguien mas estaba cantando. Nunca se quedaba en silencio, aveces hasta se hacia cola, al pueblode Sooga le gustaban mucho los miércoles de karaoke.

* * *

Nuestro joven ninja por fin pisaba el suelo de su anhelada aldea después de tres duros años de cambios, y entrenamientos.

Apenas bajar del tren pudo apreciar el olor del bosque de bamboo, que tantos recuerdos le traía, también pudo apreciar el dulce aroma que se percibía en las noches de Sooga, y pudo, por fin, volver a ver un cielo cubierto de estrellas, como no había visto hace tiempo.

Había cambiado, ya no se peinaba de dos colitas, tenia el pelo suelto, y un tanto largo, pero, no mas allá del final de su cabeza. Y ya no se vestía como un ninja, sus entrenamientos habían concluido, de ahora en adelante solo se vestiría así para alguna misión.

Practicamente estaba irreconocible.

Sonrió para sí, decir que estaba contento, era decir poco. Tenia hambre, no comía desde el inicio del viaje, no se daba de rodeos ¡extrañaba los fideos de ya-yang! Pero no estaba seguro de si ir alli.

-¿Que hay si me reconocen?- sus palabras se perdieron entre el viento, si a cualquiera de los pueblerinos que pasaba por ahí, les hubiesen dicho que aquel recién llegado era Garu, jamas se lo habrían creido.

Una parte de el, emprender la más rápida carrera hacia el restaurante y arreglar las cosas con cierta pelinegra y reencontrarse con sus amigos, pero, no se sentía capaz, sentía que todavía no era el momento, qué, como buen ninja que era, tendría que evaluar la situación para ver cuándo era conveniente presentarse.

Por fin se decidió, sabía qué sólo lo reconocerían si él dijera "soy Garu" porque de otra forma no había; iría, observaría y claro, comería.

Tomo su equipaje, eran tan solo unas dos maletas, se veían pesadas, pero claro, con sus entrenamientos se había vuelto tan fuerte, y tan :3, así que puso las maletas sobre sus hombros, y empezó a caminar... Otra vez, todo el mundo lo miraba y murmuraba, la duda le empezó a embargar, era posible que se hiciese realidad su único temor? Una mujer mayor se le acerco.

-E... Disculpa joven, porque no mejor pide un taxi y ya no se preocupa de cargar esas maletas hacia su destino.

Este se quedo con cara de poner, luego se sintió un completo tonto, y una gotita estilo anime se le escapo, rió nerviosamente.

-S-si muchas gracias-

Se sintió aliviado si, pero eso no quita que también paso una vergüenza, en fin, se resignó, pidió un taxi.

-Hola, vera, acabo de llegar, en donde me recomendaría comer?- le dijo al conductor con una gran sonrisa, tuvo que mentir, para mantener su coartada, estaba completamente seguro de que lo llevaria al ChinDooda.

-Sabe cual es el favorito del pueblo, uno llamado China Dooda, es de fideos, si quiere lo puedo llevar a allí- respondio este con la misma sonrisa, en ese momento Garubse dio cuenta de que era un viejo conocido suyo, de su edad (pero na importante en esta historia XD)

* * *

-¡Bien... Ya llegamos!- Garu le agradeció, además de que fue generoso con la propina.

Ya no tenia sus cosas, antes de llegar, primero había pedido que lo llevasen hasta algún hotel y ya estaba registrado, así que dejo sus cosas y volvió al taxi.

Tenia puesta una camisa azul celeste, bueno, mas bien una playera, y con eso se le realzaba su bien logrado dorso, no se confundan, no estaba completamente lleno de músculos como un luchador de la liga solo... A ya se! Imaginense al chico mas sexi que puedan crear y luego multipliquenlo por 10.

Su cabello suelto se movía con el viento y no paraba de respirar estaba exaltado, ese era el momento en que todo se reacomodaria, bueno, mas o menos, era el momento en que volvería a verla, en todo ese tiempo, que estuvo fuera, pudo darse cuenta, de que lo que más extrañaba eran esas locas persecuciones que Pucca le daba, que también la extrañaba a ella, extrañaba esa manera feliz y hermosa de tratar a todo el mundo, esa sonrisita que se le escapaban de vez en mucho, esas varitas y gestos que ponía cundo se enojaba, cuando se divertía, o cuando tenia miedo, la extrañaba en su totalidad, pues. Estaba completamente arrepentido de hacer lo que hizo esa noche, aunque, si no lo hubiese hecho, no se habría dado cuenta entonces de cuanto quería a aquella niña, ya no sabia que pensar.

Talvez a lo largo de su vida había hecho muchas misiones, pero esto lo estaba superando.

-vamos hombre, tu puedes, casi creciste dentro de estas paredes, no es nada de otro mundo- se dio ánimos a si mismo al tiempo que abría las puestas, con una gran sonrisa, vio entonces algo anormal a como lo recordaba todas las mesas estaban estaban agrupadas alrededor dejando un espacio en el centro todas las personas sentadas prestan atención a la que estaba parado en medio y que cantaba.

Supo al instante quien era... Esa voz tan hermosa aun na llevaba guardada en su interior, y ella estaba... Cantando?

**_Flashback._**

Ahora si! No te escapas" gritaban todos al unisono._  
_

Esta bien, que es lo que quieren que cante?-Contesto la más sonriente Pucca, feliz por todo lo que ocurría en su vida, había valido la pena tanto dolor, ahora ella era la persona mas feliz del mundo, a pesar de haber perdido a su único gran amor, a 'el'.

-Heard Attack- When you're gone- El primer día del resto de mi vida* esos eran los mas aclamados, porque ya la habian escuchado cantarlas y sinceramente les encantaba.

-Esta bien, sera When you're gone.- dijo, tenia planes para la canción (musiquita tenebrosa).

**_Fin del flashback_**

_Always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Fue justo en ese momento cuando las puertas del restaurantes se abrieron, pero ella decidió restarle atención.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

Un instante después de que se abrieron las puertas, sintió que alguien la miraba, no eran quienes la escuchaban cantar, esta era una mirada penetrante, sentía todo su peso encima, era una sensación completamente misteriosa.

Volteo en esa dirección, la dirección de aquella mirada, topándose con unos ojos castaños que no paraban de observarla, y ella a su vez no podía dejar de ver asia ellos. Cuando lo logro, pudo ver en si al dueño de aquellos orbes, al instante se percató de que era extremadamente guapo, y tenia un cierto toque familiar, hubiera querido examinarlo mas, pero, como todo ocurrió a la velocidad del rayo, el muchacho desvío la mirada y camibo hacia una mesa, en la que apenas y se notaba. Aunque al parecer, el si podía verla, pues al poco rato volvió a sentir esa mirada. Se quedo como en trance, aunque afortunadamente duro unos pocos segundos, y pudo transcurrir con su canción.

_I haven't felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do_  
_reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left_  
_are lying on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you_  
_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

Después de un rato, no pudo evitar pensar en él, en Garu. Lo extrañaba? No estaba segura, pero, no podía dejar de recordarlo, a cada momento, no quería que ninguno de sus tíos, o sus amigos se diesen cuenta, por eso siempre lo ocultaba.

Cambiando de tema, y hablando de sus amigos, ella tenia un plan! Uno a uno los fue jalando hacia el centro, al parecer la advertencia de Ching y Abyo no bastarían para dejarla quieta.

Fue por los novios, Luego se trajo a Ching, a Abyo, y finalmente, lo mas difícil... Tobe.

-vamos Tobi, no sera tan difícil, además, así puedes conocer chicas- -Ya te dije que no me digas Tobi pequeña!- -Vamos, anda, si, si si?- le dijo con una cara de ángel, de esas a las que nadie se le podía resistir y el no tuvo más que aceptar.

Desde lo lejos teníamos la mirada atónita de un ninja. Garu estaba completamente confundido, y se sientio mal por toda la atención que Pucca le daba a ese... ¿Que tanto había pasado mientras estuvo fuera?.

_We were made for each other_  
_I'm here forever_  
_I know we were_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_  
_Yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you*_

Aplausos, Aplausos y mas aplausos, eso fue lo que se ollo. Todos les aplaudían a ese grupo de amigos, los mejores de toda Sooga, y que les traían tan buenos recuerdos del pasado de la aldea.

"Gracias" "Gracias" sus voces se perdían entre los vitoreos, Pucca buscaba con la mirada a aquel singular muchacho, pero no podía encontrarlo, se preguntaba si ya le habían atendido, pues esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para examinar quien era.

-Que es lo que buscas Pucca?- Wow, eso si que la tomo por sorpresa.

-A! Ching! Casi me matas de un infarto... Pero no, no busco... nada importante.

Así acabo la velada, ella volvió con sus amigos a su mesa y ya no supo mas sobre aquel chico.

* * *

***No me decidía que canción cantaría, así que puse todos los nombres para que se diesen una idea.**

***La letra de la canción en español, siento que deberia ponerla, para que vayamos a la misma frecuencia, ok no xD.**

Cuando Te Vas

**Siempre necesite tiempo para mi **  
**Nunca pense en necesitarte cuando lloro**  
**Y los dias se sienten como años**  
**Cuando estoy sola**  
**Y la cama en la donde descansas**  
**Esta hecha en tu lado**

**Cuando caminas cuanto los pasos que haces**  
**No ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo**

**(Estribillo:)**  
**Cuando te vas**  
**Las piezas de mi corazón estan extrañandote**  
**Cuando te vas**  
**El rostro que conoci te extraña también**  
**Cuando te vas**  
**Las palabras que necesito oir**  
**Para pasar siempre el dia y hacerlo bueno**  
**Te extaño**

**Nunca me senti de esta manera**  
**Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti**  
**Y las ropas que dejaste, estan tiradas en el piso**  
**Y huelen a ti, amo las cosas que haces**

**Cuando caminas cuanto los pasos que haces**  
**No ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo**

**(Estribillo)**

**Estamos hechos el uno para el otro**  
**Estoy aqui para siempre**  
**Se que lo estaremos, si**  
**Todo lo que siempre quise es que tú supieras **  
**Todo lo que hago entrego mi corazón y el alma**  
**Apenas puedo respirar necesito tenerte aqui conmigo, si**

**(Estribillo)**

**Y por cierto, como han de saber, esta canción es de Abril Lavigne, las otras dos que puse son de Demi Lovato y la Oreja de Van Goh respectivamente.**


	8. Mas sucesos y descubrimientos

**Hola! Creo que volvi (⌒_⌒;) al parecer no saque ningún 7 pero... Falta español así que.. XD.**

**Tal vez hoy el capitulo resulte deprimente, no se. **** Ahora el cap.**

* * *

_Me enamoré de alguien que no me ama, eso me convierte en alguien muy valiente o en una persona verdaderamente idiota"._

¿Pero que rayos? ¿Que se supone que es lo que me tiene tan alterada? Pucca despertó esa mañana como de costumbre, o mas temprano de lo habitual. Casi no había pegado el ojo en la noche. Se habia desvelado por alguna razón, que, según ella no conocía, pero era mentira. No paraba de pensar en aquel joven de intensa mirada, aquel que no paraba de observarla y que de hecho, no conocía.

Pero.. En dado caso de que lo hubiera aceptado ¿que es lo que la ponía tan tensa? ¿por que tanto interés en aquel muchacho del cual no sabia nada?. No podía entenderlo.

Dio un salto para levantarse de su cama. Primero arreglo la habitación, no le gustaba el desorden, luego se dirigió al baño para arreglarse, posteriormente se cambio de ropa ya que traía puesto un pijama. Su vestimenta, a diferencia de antes, era muy variada.

Se puso un short blanco con estampado de flores, y una blusa delgada, color rojo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, hacia buen conjunto. Ideal para esa temporada ademas. Tenia planeado salir con Ching a caminar en la aldea, después, se reunirían con Tobe y Abyo, porque la parejita de novios, tenían planes aparte.

Así que desayuno y se despidió de sus tíos

-ve con cuidado Pucca- le dijo el tío Ho.

-Lo tendré, gracias.- y se despidió de cada uno de ellos con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

En el parque donde se iban a reunir ya se encontraban todos. Pucca no era así que muy puntual que digamos. Cuando por fin llegó se pudo notar la alegría de los demás.

-Hola Pucca!- le dijo Ching al tiempo que le daba un gran abrazo.

-Que hay Pucca!- le dijo Abyo con un saludo de mano y una gran sonrisa.

-Tarde como siempre, pequeña- Le dijo un Tobe con una sonrisa y un tono sobre protector, mientras le revolvía el cabello que llevaba suelto.

-O! Vamos Tobe! Son solo 5 minutos de retraso, no es mucho. Hola a todos chicos. - Dijo nuestra pucca mientras pasaba la mirada de Tobe a Ching y Abyo.

No muy lejos de alli nuestro joven ninja estaba hechando rayos a su suerte, y mal diciendo su viaje, y su total estado de confusión.

-¿Cuanto pueden las cosas cambiar en tres cortos años!?- ¿Que es lo que sucede con esta sociedad? En que no te puedes ausentar ni un tiempo porque cuando vuelves todo esta de cabeza!-

Fue en ese momento cuando dejo de lanzar gritos al vacío, porque se fió cuenta de que todos en el desayunador del hotel lo miraban. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco se fue llenando y ya no estaba el solo.

-Sigan con lo suyo amigos, no me hagan caso- intentando ser amable, pero sonó algo molesto, y valla que lo estaba. Todo el mundo decidió hacerle caso. Principalmente por el miedo que inspiraba aquel personaje, con esa voz tan profunda y ese aire de autoridad.

"Ella y Tobe, eso no puede ser, como se supone que se van a hablar si fue mi mayor enemigo! Se supone que ella me habría perdonado para cuando llegara! No que hiciere las paces con aquel bruto!"

No cabía en su ira, por una parte, hasta podría decirse que tenia razón. Pero el chico, por mas que ya tuviera 20 años no era lo suficientemente maduro para ver las cosas con claridad, no se ponía a pensar en el daño que el también le había hecho a aquella niña y que además, a mi parecer, estaba siendo muy egocéntrico.

Cuando acabo de comer, decidió ir a despejar su mente, suizo ir a aquel parque que tantos recuerdos le traía. No había caminado ni 6 metros rumbo hacia alli, cuando diviso la gota que colmo su vaso, alli, justo alli, estaban Pucca, Abyo y Ching, riendo y si.. Con Tobe ¿era posible que aquellos que fueron sus amigos también lo traicionaran? Al parecer sí. Con aquella habilidad ninja que poseía se las arreglo para espiarlos desde la copa del árbol mas cercano. Podía escuchar todo lo que ellos decian.

Ellos por su parte, no paraban de reírse por todas las cosas que Abyo decía, "yo soy algo así como el mas inteligente de los... 6 no?" eso fue lo que mas les causo gracia, el nunca fue un genio total, ni ahora ni nunca. Garu también rió, fue una delicada risita para que no lo escuchacen, y luego se puso a pensar... De los seis, quienes son los otros dos? A ver Dada? Podría ser, pero en dado caso quien era esa sexta persona, tenia que averiguarlo.

-Aaaaa que lindo es estar todos juntos- dijo Ching después de un rato.

-Si lo es, solo que los noviecitos ya no pasan tiempo con nosotros- le siguo Abyo.

-Si, ambos tienen razón, extraño tanto a mi primo como a Ring Ring, pero... Vamos, no pensemos en eso, hay que divertirnos hoy... Así que... ¿que hacemos?- Dijo Pucca.

"Espera, espera! Pero que sucede, Pucca, amiga de la pelos azules!? Ring Ring saliendo con Dada?! Ahora si no hay duda, el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza, que rabia" Tenía una cara completamente palidecida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Saben, que tal si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta y compramos helados, hace calor- dijo muy serio Tobe.

-Buena idea Toby- xD valla, le encantaba molestarlo. Era el tipo de satisfacción que se tenia cuando molestas a tu hermano mayor. Asi era como ella lo consideraba.

-mmmmggg- este soltó un gruñido al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Otra persona que tampoco estaba para nada contenta era Garu cómo era posible que le hablara con tanta soltura a aquel chico!? Estaba rojo de ira, es que.. Vamos tiene que ser tan difícil el amor? Es que este tipo de paradojas tienen que pasar? La chica había estado loca por el por tantos años y ahora, que se había dado cuenta que desde siempre la había querido es cuando ella ya no quiere nada con el y busca a otro chico. Si, talvez se lo merecía, había sido un tonto desde siempre, le tenia miedo al compromiso, tal vez tenia miedo de si mismo, de que si lo aceptaba todo se arruinaría, todo acabaría, por eso fingia no quererla. Pero eso no evitaba, ninguna excusa bastaba para sacarlo de su depresion, y de que ahora el pagaba por todas las consecuencias de sus actos tan estúpidos y su tonta egocentricidad al pensar que Pucca siempre estaría ahí, y que jamas dejaría de quererlo.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, los cuatro chicos habían empezado a caminar hacia el carrito de helados.

-Esta oportunidad no la dejo pasar- hablo para si mismo. A velocidad del rayo se dirigio hasta alli e hizo un trato con el vendedor para que lo dejase hacerse pasar por el, no pudo negarse el hombre "cof cof dinero cof cof"

Al llegar ellos al carrito, no se imaginaban lo que había pasado antes.

-Y diganme.. De que sabores los van a querer?-

-Tobe y Pucca se le quedaron mirando sin poderlo creer, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera el pensamiento d otro, ambos compartían un presentimiento, ya habian visto a ese sujeto antes. Y para quitarse de la duda Pucca hizo lo siguiente.

-Hola! Oye me pareces conocido... No eres el chico que entro ayer al restaurant de mis tíos.. Si te atendieron?- dijo intentando ser amable, puesto que había visto la cara de preocupación del joven.

-S-si, g-gracias.-

-Como te llamas, eres nuevo en la aldea no? No te había visto por aquí... Aunque me pareces conocido-

-Tienes razón Abyo, a mi también- continuo Ching.

-Nooo!- dijo bruscamente, pero luego se calmó -No, disculpen, deben estar confundiéndome con otra persona, apenas llegue ayer...-

-Wow, y ya tan rápido tienes trabajo, eres un chico rápido, pero no tanto como yo ㈴6- le interrumpio Abyo.

"Tonto, piensa antes de decir otra tonteria"

-¿Y como se llama joven?- le dijo Pucca con su habitual dulce voz.

-Y-yo.. Yo... Me llamo... "Piensa rápido Garu" YomellamoSaito... si, Saito, Provengo de Japón.

-Pues.. Es un gusto conocerlo joven Saito- le dijo Pucca con una gran sonrisa.

-El placer es mió señorita- le respondió este devolviéndole la sonrisa, a lo que instantáneamente se ruborizó y las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas, décimo que nadie lo notara.

-Si, un gusto- confirmaron Ching y Abyo.

-Tobe... Por qué estas tan callado?- le pregunto Pucca, algo que le borro de inmediato la sonrisa al ninja.

-No, no es nada.. Un gusto.. Saito- dijo con un cierto toque de desconfianza.

* * *

Después de un rato, llego el verdadero vendedor pues ya se había deseaperado, y como pudo, Garu logro salvar su mentira, diciendo que de vez en cuando habría que relevarse, por supuesto eso no dejo tranquilo a Tobe que lo tenia en la mira.

Y ellos, como les había caído bien "Saito" lo invitoron a ir con ellos, durante ese tiempo conversaron y conversaron, Garu pudo enterarse de todas las cosas que habian pasado en su ausencia, de como Pucca y Ring Ring habían hecho las pases, y al poco tiempo se habían vuelto amigas, la peliazul había sido bien aceptada, y por fin, le dio el si a Dada, después de que este la perdonara por todo el embrollo que había causado entre su prima y Garu. Se dio cuenta en ese tiempo de charla, que no les gustaba a todos ellos hablar mucho de el, y que sólo lo mencionaban cuando era absolutamente necesario, y que de hecho, no habían mencionado su nombre ni una sola vez, eso lo entristeció un poco.

También le contaron de como Tobe, se había reconciliado con Dada, pues fueron amigos de la infancia, eso Garu lo sabia, pero era un tema del que no se hablaba mucho, y que así, fue como se formo ese grupo de seis grandes héroes! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ, ok no xD ese grupo de seis amigos.

Por su parte Garu tuvo que contarles un sin fin de mentiras, y que venia de Japón para descansar del clima de la ciudad, y que deseaba convertirse en un ninja excelente. Les suizo decir eso porque se dio cuenta de que no podría ocultar todas sus habilidades por siempre.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al Chin-Dooda. Ahí, Pucca, presento a "Saito" ante Dada y Ring Ring que acababa de llegar.

-Hola, es un gusto- le dijo la peliazul, o como Garu le decía, "la pelos azules" de hecho el no la había perdonado a ella, aun le guardaba cierta duda. Fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Hola, Saito... Oye me pareces conocido... Desde cuando estas aquí, talvez nos vimos en el pieblo...-

-Eso es lo que todos pensamos, parece muy familiar, no lo crees Dada?- hablo Tobe.

-No! Yo nunca he estado aquí, llegue ayer, no creo que nos hayamos visto antes- intento excusarse Garu.

-Ok, tranquilo viejo, te creemos- le dijeron Abyo y Dada.

* * *

Con el paso de los días fueron incluyendo al grupo a Garu... O Saito, "claro" todos se habían encargado de darle una bienvenida cálida a Sooga, hasta el mismo Tobe, pero aun lo tenia en la mira, le caía bien y todo pero había algo en él qué lo hacía sospechoso y por eso lo vigilaba, a pesar de esto pronto el grupito de seis amigos se había convertido en uno de 7 y es que como ahora Garu hablaba hasta el mismo se había sorprendido de la facilidad con la que se relaciona con las personas, recordaba que cuando era pequeño, cuando tenía a él atado ese de voto de silencio le costó mucho relacionarse con su nuevo entorno, acostumbrarse.

pronto todos en la aldea conocían a ese tal Saito. Además se preocupo por volver hacer amistad con aquellos que una vez lo habían apreciado como Garu.

él sabía que nada podía volver a ser como antes lotería completamente presente en su mente aún así si yo fingiendo ser alguien que no era para poder acercarse, para poder estar con ching, con su amigo abyo, y con su querida pucca. Porque la simple idea de estar en el mismo pueblo en dónde estaban todos a quienes amaba y no hablarles le llenaba de impotencia.

En toda la semana que ya había estado ahí, pudo conocer a detalle, todo, y digo todo lo que paso en la aldea desde hace tres años, nuestro guapo ninja oía con atención cada una de las historias que le contaban. Y se inventaba mentira tras mentira para mantener aquella fugaz excusa. Con quien mas pasaba el tiempo era con Pucca, era muy caballeroso con ella, y siempre esta le hacia reír y lo ayudaba con algún problema. Pronto también se había vuelto intimo de Abyo, y de vez en mucho se tenia que callar la boca porque se le salían cosas que el antes le había contado, que Abyo le había contado a Garu.

Desde el momento que llego, llamo al instante la atención de varias chicas, pero al notar que este era amigo de Pucca, las otras se rindieron, era ya algo perdido, pues en ese grupito se encontraban las mas guapillas de la aldea.

Además, desde el primer momento comenzó a correr el rumor de que ya había otro chico agregado a la lista de pucca, esto Garu lo sabia, lo que no sabia era como actuar al respecto, cuando uno esta enamorado hace cualquier tontería, más si es la primera vez que te sucede. Entonces el lo negaba, a todo juramento, lo negaba, pero lo que se notaba a leguas era que mentía, pues nuestro querido Garu cada día caía aun mas rendido a Pucca. A ella ya le habían advertido, tanto Ring Ring como Ching se lo habían dicho hasta el mismo Dada, y la habían tratado de convencer de darle una oportunidad, pero ella, por primera vez se sincero con ellos y les dijo que no estaba lista para volver a entrar en el mundo amoroso, que aun no podía olvidar lo sucedido con Garu, aunque... No les contó que aveces, todavía se acordaba de el y que de vez en cuando le sacaba una sonrisita, porque eso, ni ella lo aceptaba.

* * *

Tobe siempre esta alerta, con cada gesto que hiciera, cada acción, lo convencia mas de su sospecha, lo unico que no cuadraba era su actitud con ella. ¿Es acaso para confundirme? No, era otra cosa, lo había comprobado, poco a poco, pero no le quedaban dudas, su forma de ser, sus ocacionales momentos de sencio en que solo se comunicaba con gestos y sonidos. Pero lo que en verdad lo había llevado a su conclusión era su forma de pelear, la conocía bien, ambos se habían enfrentado en mil ocasiones, y aunque había mejorado notoriamente, aun conservaba ese estilo suyo. Bien... Si Saito y Garu eran la misma persona entonces... ¿que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿que pretendía con Pucca? ¿porque ahora era tan atento con ella? ""Talvez se dio cuenta de que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella" "claro claro Tobe, esto mi amigo, te esta haciendo daño, donde en la historia de Sooga, Garu amaría a Pucca?!" -En la historia de hace tres años, recuerdas lo que te dijo Abyo una vez?- "que!?, pero que rayos, estoy hablando con migo mismo" - concentraré idiota, tratamos de descubrir un misterio milenial- "si claro como digas (¬_¬)ﾉ , pero si, me acuerdo de hecho yp pensé que Gari quería a Pucca, es lo que estuve viendo los días antes a que se fuera y yo también lo pensé asi, creía que estaba enamorado de la pequeña. Entonces... Eso quiere decir que Saito es Garu, sin duda alguna y que además, este esta enamorado de Pucca!?" - ash, si.. Alfin! Que lento-

En la salida que tenían planeado el martes, se dispuso a hablar con el, una vez que ya todos se empezaban a ir, y aprovechando que Saito estaba medio embobado hablando con Pucca, se le ocurrió algo. Pucca se fue, tenia una pijamada con Ring Ring y claro, Ching, así que se fueron juntas, Dada y Abyo se fueron.

-Garu, espera tengo que hablar con tigo.-

-Si claro, de que se trata Tobe- después de ciertos segundos la cara se le puso palida y abrió los ojos como platos

-N-N-N-NO.. E-e-espera, desde que ha-a-ablas, mi nombre es Ga..Saito!-

-Basta no lo ocultes mas Garu, conozco tu forma de pelear, desde siempre nos hemos enfrentado, y me di cuenta de eso el viernes que tuvimos aquel combate amistoso. Lo se-

-No! Yo me llamo Saito.. Saito.. rayos, no me acuerdo del apellido que invente ... Esta bien, si soy yo! De acuerdo tobe.. Soy Garu, Garu Sanada, el mismo que vivió aquí toda su infancia, ya!? Contento?-

-No te haces idea- sonrió maliciosamente- no te haces idea Garu buajajajajajjajajajajaja...(ríe malvadamente xD)-

-Que se supone que haces?- dijo Garu con tono cansado.

-No pues, solo quería agragarle un efecto dramático a todo esto-

-Y les dirás a todos?, andarás como un cobarde diciéndole a todos como una vieja chismosa?-

-No te permito que me hables así Garu, deberás que te haz vuelto un niñito muy pretencioso... Eso... No es honorable-

-Claro.. Burlate lo que quieras Tobe-

-Esta bien, ya, no le dore a nadie, guardare tu secreto, pero quiero saber porque? Porque estas aquí, porque finjes ser alguien mas? Que fue de tu vida todos estos años?-

Después de ciertos segundos de meditación Garu se decidió a contarle todo a Tobe, todo, no omitió ni una sola parte, pues todo era un secreto que lo consumía por dentro y tenia que contárselo a alguien.

Al final de su largo relato ya hasta había oscurecido.

-wow! A ver a ver, te gusta la chiquilla, estas enamorado de Pucca!... Siempre lo supe. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

-si, si, tranquilo... Ya si! |||||| pero... Tu que sientes por ella?-

Tobe quedo paralizado

-es enserio? Jajaja es como mi hermanita, no soy incesto, por eso no salgo con ella así que despreocupate porque si fuera el caso no tendrías oportunidad, hay Garu, te volviste mas gracioso xD-

-claaaaro-

-Yo te quiero ayudar, Pucca lo niega, pero aveces la siento sola y triste, aunque debes comprender que lo que le hiciste es grabe-

-T_T ya lo se.-

Y con esas confidencias se acaba el capitulo mis amores. A por cierto le puse a Garu de apellido Sanda porque así he visto que le ponen y suena llindo(≧∇≦)/


	9. Un día para enamorarse

**Hola, Hellow, Mi hao, Cyao, ok no XD. Por fin he vuelto, y antes que nada quisiera agradecer a dos personitas por sus reviews, de verdad significa mucho, al ser mi primer fic, esperaba que nadie lo leyera, yo crei que nadie veria mis disparates, pero no, y por el apoyo, gracias, pondria sus nombres pero sinceramente no me acuerdo, soy mala para los nombres. Y con el cap... bueno, de hecho lo pensaba publicar al dia siguiente del ultimo que hice, como un bonus, pero simplemente no he tenido tiempo, asi que lo dejare como otro capitulo mas. Por cierto, como ya es noche, dejare el capitulo a medias, mañana lo terminare, es que, considero que ya es justo actualizar.**

* * *

_"Ojala coincidamos en otras vidas, ya no tan tercos_

_ ya no tan jovenes, ya no tan ciegos ni testarudos_

_ya sin razones sino pasiones_

_ya sin orgullo ni pretenciones"_

_ -Charles Bukowski_

El sol se iba asomando poco a poco por entre las montañas, ese, sin duda, prometía ser un día hermoso. Es cierto, que desde hacía varios años a Sooga le fataba ese toque que lo caracterizaba. Ese no se que, que hacía el resto del trabajo y le ponía la magia a esa pequeña aldea.

Porque habra que decir que antes, al tiempo que el sol despertaba, comenzaban las persecusiones matinales de una tierna niña que desde muy pequeña supo lo que es el verdadero amor, un significado que muchas personas no llegan a conocer ni aun en toda su vida. Y por otra parte un niño serio que siempre llevo una carga con sigo, aquella añoranza de restaurar el honor que fue arrebatado de su familia, y que por esa misma razon habia madurado desde muy, muy joven.

No. No y no! Nada podia volver a ser como antes... Aaaa Garu ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan siego con tus sentimientos?.

De cualquier manera, poco importaba el pasado ahora. Ya solo queda el presente, el presente que nosotros mismos construimos y que muchas veces nos encadena. Pucca, Ching, Abyo y tambien Tobe, Ring Ring y Dada, habian crecido, todos eran unos jovenes responsables y maduros, cada uno tenia su caracter, pero asi tambien, cada uno era una persona de la que cualquier madre estaria orgulloso... Aunque... ninguno la tenia.

Habian todos quedado de ir ese dia temprano de viaje, a la aldea que estaba cerca, tomarian un tren, porque a ellos les parecia mas divertido. Era una excursion que planeaban desde mucho antes del regreso de Garu a la aldea. El desde que se lo comentaron, habia rechazado la oferta, tenia algunas cosas que hacer, cosas, que tambien debia hacer, pero sin la presencia de todos ellos, asi que era la oportunidad perfecta.

Acordaron reunirse a las 8 en punto, ahi mismo en la estacion de trenes.

Ching y Abyo llegaron, el paso por ella, ultimamente se habian vuelto mas unidos.

Despues llegaron Dada y Ring Ring. Como siempre aflorando esos sentimientos que los unian.

Un poco mas tarde llego Tobe, para cuando lo hizo ya eran las 8:30, solo faltaba Pucca.

-Los siento chicos, se me hizo tarde- dijo el avergonzado. Mientras esperaban a la pelinegra bromeaban como siempre, pero despues de un rato nadie dijo nada, era comun que Pucca llegase tarde, pero eso ya era demasiado. El tren salia de la estacion a las 9.

Oficialmente todos se habian desesperado y se habian ya preocuado por su amiga, asi que llamaron al Chin-Dooda. Ching fue la que mantuvo la conversacion desde su lado de la linea, al parecer le habia respondido el tio Dumpling.

-Ella sigue dormida Ching, ayer nos ayudo hasta tarde pintando la habitacion de visitas, ya necesitaba una manita de gato... No creo que despierte en largo tiempo, ya sabs como es... simplemente tomara sus cinco minutos... ¿Por qué no van ustedes, diviertanse, nosotros nos encargamos de explicarle... en dado caso, se enojara con nosotros-

-Valla, mi amiga no cambiara verdad...- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Pues ni hablar, Pucca debe descanzar, los ultimos dias se ha desvelado mucho... Cuando se despierte enviele saludos de nuestra parte... y que no se preocupe, le traeremos un monton de regalos y recuerdos-

-Eres un amor Ching, que bueno que mi sobrina y todos ustedes son amigos, son tan comprensibles- se despidio el tio Dumpling.

Ching igual se despidio, y luego les explico todo a los demas, que se decepcionaron porque Pucca esta vez no hiba a acompañaros, pero aliviados de que a ella no le hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

Eran exactamente a las 11 am cuando nuestra Pelinegra desperto, dio un brinco desde su cama y corrio a su armario a buscar ropa para cambiarse e ir con los chicos, en su inquietante carrera emocionada, solo al final, cuando solo le faltaba peinarse... se percato de algo, el sol penetraba con demasiada fuerza, eso no era usual a las 8 de la mañana, se fijo en el reloj que tenia en su cuarto... ¡Dios mio eran las 11! tarde, tarde, muy tarde, de seguro se habian ido, y lo entendia, pero que pasada la suya!

Asi que simplemente, se quito aquella ropa para paseo que tenia, y se puso lo primero que encontro.. curiosamente una blusa roja con unos leggins negros, eso le traia tantos recuerdos. Bajo al comedor y saludo a sus tios, les dijo que si querian ayuda para preparar el desayuno.

-O Pucca no te molestes, aunque de hecho, desayunamos ya hace 4 horas...- La mencionada se quedo con cara de poker-

-A si... ya debes haberte dado cuenta... Se-te-hizo-tarde-

-Aaaaaa! ya ni me lo digan T-T, deberas tenia ganas de ir-

-jaja, lo comprendo sobrina, pero ya lo hemos hablado.. hay que ser puntual XD-

-Tio Ho! ya! no te burles de mi 7u7.-

-Lo siento Pucca XD-

Y despues de un rato de demas burlas hacia su sobrina, por fin abrieron el restaurante, aunque, por consideracion a ella, le dieron el dia libre, de todas maneras eso ya estaba planeado, no es que fueran tan bondadosos.

Ella quizo dar un paseo por todas las partes que no frecuentaba de la aldea... Paseo por el jardin de santa, pero apenas lo vio huyo de ahi, aun no se llevaba bien con el rojito... Llego a la playa, pero igual se retiro al instante, ultimamente ya no disfrutaba del sol... Ya se encontraba caminando por las afueras y le vino un escafrio al cuerpo, era justo ahi donde hace por lo menos 3 años, pasaba cada dia de su vida, ahi, era donde comenzaba el bosque de bamboo, osea, que mas adelante se encontraba la antigua casa de Garu. Pero, ella misma queriendo tentar a su suerte, no cambio su rumbo, de hecho, pensaba ir directo a alli, y eso hizo.

A medida que avanzaba por ese sendero, le llegaban mas y mas recuerdos que hasta ese momento, habia mantenido encerrados hasta lo mas profundo de su corazon, pero inevitablemente estaban aflorando en ese momento, EL PRIMER GRAN AMOR NO SE OLVIDA TAN FACIL SABEN!, la chica era fuerte, poseia una fuerza mas alla de lo normal y un sin fin de demas habilidades, pero seguia siendo humana.

Ollo un leve ruido, apenas audible, primero lo tomo como su imaginacion, pues estaba recordando a Garu, y ese era el tipo de ruidos que hacia, debido a sus habilidades ninjas, en el pasado, ella tenia que mantenerse muy atenta, para tener señal de Garu y saber por donde seguirlo. Pero a aquel ruido ya no podia seguir tomandolo como un invento de su retorcida mente, aquello era real, ya se habia repetido como cinco veces. Con aquel sigilo casi identico al de un puma en asecho,se dirigio lentamente a donde oia que provenia el ruido... Ciertamente, enfrente, en el claro donde estaba la casa del mil veces ya nombrado, habia alguien... ora vez, creyo que su mente le jugaba una broma, porque el sujeto tenia unos movmientos identicos a los de Garu, era la misma forma, y estaba levitado, de la misma forma en que el lo hacia cuando su meditacion llegaba al maximo.

-"Se que estas ahi Pucca"- Fue lo que le dijo aquel extraño, aunque dejo de serlo al instante, esa voz le resultaba totalmente inconfundible.

Garu.. o bueno "Saito" se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de ella, unos cuantos segundos antes, pero ya no habia tiempo para escapar, sabia que ya lo habia visto. Se sentia muy enfadado con sigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha antes. Entonces, mientras se hacia el que no se daba cuenta, penso rapidamente en un plan para safarse de esa, pero se dio cuenta de que no habia que pensar mucho, solo actuar como un despistado, pues segun ella, el no sabia donde estaba la casa de ese tal Garu, asi que no habia forma de que lo relacionase con el.

\- O, hola Saito, perdon por espiar.. es que m-me tomaste por sorpresa- Puede en parte que esta confundida por todo ese asunto, por estar recordando a Garu y el pequeño susto que se habia dado, pero tambien... el la ponia un poco nerviosa con esa mirada que le lanzaba, sus oscuros ojos penetrantes siempre le quitaban el aliento, y ella no era de las que se dejaban intimidar por cualquiera, era el, el lo causaba, no sabia que era eso que pasaba cada vez que lo veia, porque no era atraccion o amor, esas las conocia muy bien, aunque lo que no conocia era que el amor no se siente de la misma manera dos veces.

-No te preocupes, tranquila- dijo el al tiempo que bajaba de los aires, y se acercaba a ella, esto la hizo retroceder un poco, otra vez, la estaba mirando de esa manera.

\- Y dime.. que haces aqui?- OO esa era la pregunta que esperaba que no hiciera, porque no sabría que responder.

-P-pucca! sabes... yo siempre vengo aqui...- Al instante pudo ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de ella -Recuerdas que les dije que quiero ser un ninja no? Bueno, este lugar me parece maravilloso para entrener, hay mucha calma y el viento sopla de una manera tan relajante...-

-A! era enserio lo del ninja!... Sabes... yo conoci a uno y te quisiera decir que... No te obsesiones mucho con eso, es decir... no hagas de eso tu unica prioridad y luego no le prestes importancia ni a tu propia salud Saito... es...-

-Por que me dices todo esto? Como sabes que eso podria pasar?- lo dijo, es decir, el efectivamente sabia por que se lo decia, pero aveces el ser humano es tan masoquista, que prefirio que ella se lo explicara, aun tomando en cuenta que podria referirse a el de la peor manera, y herirlo.

-Ya te lo dije, antes aqui vivia un joven, el tambien, desde pequeño deseaba ser un ninja, sacrifico muchas cosas por eso, apenas y tuvo amigos, aunque ellos lo querian mucho, el aveces parecia tan frio, como si no le importara y lo unico prioritario en su vida era recuperar su cansino honor- De hecho, poco a poco Pucca habia dejado en si de hablar con Saito, mas bien estaba hablandose a si misma, recordandolo todo, tenia la vista perdida en direccion a la casa de Garu.

Tuvo que pararla, era demasiado para el todo aquello, anque en vez de cambiar de tema, solo quiso exolorar a fondo lo que pensaba de el. MASOQUISTA ENSERIO.

-Valla... tu debiste conocerlo bien, te refieres a el como si siempre hubieras estado a su lado, ¿el y tu eran amigos?-

-No, nunca lo fuimos- con aquellas ultimas frases, comenzo a prestarle atencion de nuevo, pero de una manera fugaz, su mente aun no superaba el trance provocado por el recuerdo de aquel ninja bobo... que tal vez aún quería. -Tampoco lo conoci bien, nadie lo conocio bien, tampoco estuve a su lado, porque en reaidad nadie estuvo a su lado, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que el solo creo una barrera impenetrable contra todos en Sooga.-

A Garu estas palabras le dolian en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero tenia que fingir quee no era asi, imaginense, un tal Saito, apenas llegado a la aldea desplomandose en lagrimas porque a una tal Pucca, que acaba de conocer, se expresa de una terrible manera de un tal Garu del que casi no se habla, y es un total misterio para el!? Que idea mas estupida.

Pucca, otra vez recordaba todo, le era tambien doloroso hablar de Garu, y expresarse asi de el, sentia como que lo traicionaba, pero tampoco era una mosquita muerta, sabia que no debia sentirse de esa manera, y que estaba en todo su derecho de expresearse asi de el, ademas de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Pero para que hablar de viejos recuerdoss enterrados en el pueblo de Sooga no? Queres hacer algo Saito... cuando acabes tus entrenamientos?-

Apenas repuesto de aquel momento, se dijo a si mismo que esta vez no cometeria los mismos errores, desde muy temprano el habia llegado a su casa y la vio completamente intacta, al parecer nadie habia puesto un pie en ella desde su partida, eso lo agradecio, y se habia dedicado la mañana completamente a poner todo en orden, luego, al final, despues de no haber encontrado ni rastro de Mio, se rindio con eso, y de verdad que lo ponia triste, era su mejor amigo, junto con Abyo y a los dos los habia perdido. En fin, el caso es que ahora no volveria a equivocarse.

-Sabes que Pucca.. Me acabas de asustar con todo eso que dijiste, vamos si?- y le dedico a ella y solo a ella, la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Por cierto que se sentiria tan afortunada de saber que ella era la unica que podia hacerlo sonreir de esa manera.

-Perfecto, a donde vamos- Le dijo con otra sonrisa radiante, y recuperando la emocion suya caracteristica.

-A donde tu quieras, yo te sigo- Le respondio sin perder esa sonrisa, y mirando sus hermosos ojos que apenas ahora podia admirar, puesto que hace tres años siempre los mantenia cerrados, como? quien sabe, esa chica si que tenia grandes habilidades.

Pucca se sonrojo levemente, Garu vio esto y al instante su cara se torno de un color rojo carmesi... -Digo! es decir, tu conoces la aldea mejor que yo!... es ... es que... y-yo... yo te sigo... por eso- Valla! para tener 20 años se comportaba como un mocoso que apenas conocia el amor aunque tecnicamente eso era, tenia el alma de un niño por dentro, y de hecho... apenas estaba conociendo en si la accion y el efecto del amor.

-Claro Saito, lo comprendo- lo tranquilizo con aquella sonrisa suya que lo dejaban sin palabras, asi que solo asintio, ella, a comparacion de el, parecia mas madura, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y que ella tenia 18, dos años menos que Garu.

**Garu Pov´s**

Es tan linda y adorable cada vez que sonrie.

-A-A que tal si vamos al parque, y ahi vemos que hacemos.. digo- Rayos, otra vez lo estoy haciendo! la estoy mirando fijamente como si fuera un asqueroso acosador! debo de ponerla nerviosa, Rayos Garu, deja de hacer eso.

O, no puede ser, tambien debo dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos.

-Si, me parece buena idea- le conteste lo mas rapido que pude.

-Entonces que esperamos!, pero antes hay que pasar al Chindooda, les voy a avisar a mis tios que estare fuera, es que... siempre olvido el celular- Su expresion era de una persona apenada, y me pregunto, ¿De que? Yo ni siquiera tengo un ceular, nadie me llamaba en Hong Kong y nadie me llama ahora, es una aldea pequeña.

-Claro, no hay problema, vamos- le dije de la manera mas atenta que pude.

Asi que emprendimos la marcha en direccion a su restaurant, juro que cada vez que voy ahi tengo la sensacion como si regresase en el tiempo, pero por suerte pera mi, es efecto se rompe debido a la forma en que me tratan, eso jamas me habria pasado siendo Garu, estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre Saito, aunque no me guste mucho, al parecer, trae suerte.

Ella fue y le aviso a sus tios que estaria conmigo el resto del día, dios la simple idea me daba escalofrios.

Ellos me saludaron, y... de no ser por Pucca, por poco y me dan la charla de las abejitas y la miel, wow, son tan exajeradamente sobreprotectores como lo recordaba y por eso debo agradecerles, por no dejar que nadie le falte el respeto ni le ponga una sola mano a Pucca.

Nos fuimos casi como huyendo de una prision, valla que parecia como en las peliculas donde todos corren y atras de ellos tiene lugar una gran explosion de la que por poco no se salvan, digo, no se, yo nunca vi tantas peliculas hasta que me mude T_T.

-haha, lo siento por eso, aveces no pueden dejar de tratarme como a una niña-

-No pasa nada- dije -Creo que es genial que tengas personas que se preocupen por ti, de todas maneras no pienso hacerte nada, soy un caballero- se lo dije como una broma para romper el hielo, pero al fin y al cabo todo lo que le dije era cierto.

-Ja-Ja... Un caballero, disculpeme señor, pero hace tiempo que no veo uno de esos- creo que la pequeña Pucca se unio a las bromas.

\- A si! con que esas tenemos, pues habras de saber que no has visto ni uno de esos, porque todos estan concentrados en mi, yo soy un niño bien-

-Claro claro, eres un niñito bien, no lo creo Saito, porque esa soy yo... bueno niña, no niño, pero el caso es que yo! si soy una dama... no no... soy una princesa, no! mejor aun Soy una reina- tiene razon, valla Garu! Concentrate.

-Ja-ja una reina eh! Entonces yo soy un rey!-

pude ver su sonrisa, creo, cabe la posibilidad, de que este disfrutando de mi compañia, talvez.

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo soy la Reina y tu el Rey, trato?-

-Trato!- le dije, esta chica enserio me hace pasar bien el tiempo.

-Y-y quieres ir por un helado?- simplemente no puedo dejar de tartamudear, me odio por eso.

-Claro, pero solo si me lo das gratis!- Esa sonrisa, dios, esa sonrisa. Pero espera que!? Gratis? De que esta hablando esta desquiciada? Quiere que se lo invite? eso ya estaba planeado, en mi loca mente, por supuesto, pero por que no me dice claro? Tienen razon con eso de que las mujeres son complicadas.

-Porque trabajas en el carrito de helados, no?-

Aaaa! ya me acorde, yo tuve que decir esa mentirita cuando llegue, como se me pudo olvidar? Pero que va! ya esta hecho

-A! Claro, Veras ya deje ese trabajo, mas bien fue como un empleo temporal-

-Fugaz, diras, llevas aqui menos de una semana- Pucca es muy calcualdora.

-Jaja tienes razon, vamos entonces? de todas maneras, te invitare el helado-

-Eres muy lindo, no tienes que molestarte-

-Quiero hacerlo, de lo contrario si me molestaria- le guiñe el ojo.

Y nos fuimos entre risas y bromas, ya era pasado de las 4, el sol estaba empezando a caer cuando llegamos.

**Garu Pov´s off**

Y sus figuras recortadas por el sol y el cielo anaranjado reian sin parar dde las ocurrencias de nuestra linda pelinegra y de las tonterias de nuestro torpe pelinegro enamorado, una imagen digna de enmarcar.

Al final, se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque... terminaron charlando de coas serias como los adultos que eran, todo era perfecto, Garu con ese traje de ninja que no se habia quitado desde la mañana y Pucca con ese lindo conjunto de blusa roja y mallones negros, como si el tiempo jamas hubiera pasado... o bueno, mas bien como si todos los eventos hubiesen pasado de distinta manera y al final aquel par de niños que correteaban por toda la aldea hubieran terminado juntos.

Pucca se sincero con "Saito" le conto muchas cosas que hasta el momento solo el sabia, cosas que no habia podido hablar con nadie mas por miedo a que la juzgaran, nesesitaba sacarselas de ensima y sentia, cada vez que la miraba, (aunque fuera perturbador en ocaciones) que podia confiar en el, y que no la defraudaria.

**Pucca Pov´s**

-Te juro que esa mirada que tienes me esta dando miedo Saito!- se lo dije en broma, si era una mirada que podria asustar a cualquiera, pero a mi mas bien me intrigaba, queria intentar decifrar todo lo que pensaba con solo ver sus ojos... aunque todo esto suene acosador.

-S-Si te molesta dejare de hacerlo- como que estaba apenado, tendre qe decirle algo, aveces como que no tiene tiempo para bromas, y se pone serio de vez en cuando es como si se pareciese a... Rayos Pucca! deja de pensar en Garu, se fue,es parte del pasado.

-Es broma, no te lo tomes todo tan enserio-

-Gracias, es que... si me han dicho que mi mirada asusta-

-A mi no... de hecho... me trae recuerdos, de tantos momentos de mi niñez...- No! otra vez divagando, hay problemas.

-Recuerdos? Mi mirada?-

-Es que se parece mucho al de alguien que conoci...-

-Ese alguien es Garu cierto?-

Que rayos!? Como lo supo?

-He oido hable¿ar de el, tu lo conociste no? Era el de quien me hablabas hace rato, cuando me decias que no me obsesionara con los entrenamientos?-

YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA

-Si, es el... veras y-yo, yo me enamore de Garu desde muy pequeña, y siempre le incisti y le incisti, hubieras visto, lo perseguia por toda la aldea para darle un beso, y el siempre rehuia de mi- al principio yo sonreia al contarlo, pero al recordar como Garu ajams me amara, me entristeci un poco.

-Sientes algo aun por el Pucca? Porque si quieres podemos no seguir hablando de esto...-

Y pues si! le conte todo a Saito, le conte como me enamore de el, como lo ayude desde siempre, como fui tan feliz en el corto tiempo qye pense que podria tener esperanza... tambien le conte de como admitio que yo le resultaba desagradable y de como al dia siguiente no se supo nunca nada mas de el. Saito me dijo que puede tener sus motivos, que solo era un niño, un muchachito y que no tenia control de sus acciones y sus emociones, que tal vez Garu solo estubiera confundido, quero creerlo, de verdad quiero creerlo, pero solo me haria daño, es simplemente uso de razon. Saito es muy maduro y comprensivo, ademas de que supo como levantarme el animo despues de confesarle todo esto.

-Gracias por escucharme, de verdad, nesesitaba deshaogarme, eres la primera persona con quien admito que aun siento algo por ese ninja cretino- le dije sonriente.

-No te preocupes Pucca, yo mantendre esto como nuestro secreto si asi lo deseas..-

-Eres muy amable, es bueno saber que puedo confiar en ti-

Y despues de eso ya no nos dijimos nada, solo nos sonreimos y nos miramos el uno al otro, ya mencione que cada vez que me mira de esa manera.. yo lo miro igual, es como una especie de concurso de miradas, aveces gano yo, y otras veces el gana porque me gana tambien la risa.

Sus ojos, su forma de ver.. tienen algo.. me resutan tan asquerosamente familiares, ambas miradas me atraen de una manera tan fuerte, como si fueran una sola, ypertenecieran a alguna persona de la cual yo me haya enamorado y la haya amado en otra vida.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que cada vez que lo veo asi, noto que tiene un gran parecido a Garu, almenos en la forma fisica, porque por lo que he comprobado, fuera de su extraordinariamente bella mirada, algunas tacticas de pelea y la forma de pensar que tienen, no se parecen en nada (WOW, enserio, se parecen en todo y no te das cuenta! Esta chiquilla, asi como la descibo, parece retrasada)

**Pucca Pov´s off**

Con toda esa platica, y como Pucca le narro sobre el voto de silencio, y sobre el mismo, Garu pudo entender porque guardo tantos años ese voto de silencio junto con el, tambien recordo aquellos dias pasados, cuando nada de lo que al final sucedio habia pasado y todo estaba relativamente bien, Pucca conservaba esa ecencia, de la que se habia enamorado sin saberlo, desde tiempos remotos. Sintio tal admiracion por ella que ese dia la amo un poquito mas, era una chica fuerte, de eso no habia duda.

Ya una vez de regreso a casa, porque hay que decir que eran las 9, se encontraron con un ladron, intentaba robarle el bolso a una indefensa anciana, ok no! XD pero... si hubiera pasado, Garu al instante con su masculinidad habria golpeado a aquel sinverguenza y dejadolo mas estupido y habria conducido sana y salva a la ancianita a su casa.

Lo que si paso es que hicieron una carrera, si, asi como si fueran dos niños chiquitos tratando de probar quien era el mejor.

Garu tomo la delantera, y con sus habilidades ninja intentaba hacer a Pucca perder el paso, pero esta no se quedaba tan atras, pocos sabian, que ella tambien practicaba artes marciales, Garu lo sabia, no se porque se hacia el tonto.

Asi! Asi justamente con esa ecena de persecusion, era como si de verdad el tiempo no habia pasado, como si aquellos dos niños, siguieran con la rutina de hace años. Pucca corria tras Garu, Garu no se dejaba alcanzar y curiosamente ambos llevaban una ropa mas o menos parecda a la que usaban siempre tiempo atras.

Garu gano, llego primero al Chindooda y Pucca para vengarse, cuando llego, dos segundos despues lo empujo y lo tiro al suelo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, me deje llevar- le decia al tiempo que lo ayudaba a pararse

-Eres muy fuerte mi reina-

-Gracias rey pero ya lo se-

Se miraron de nuevo ese concurso de miradas.. pero hubo algo extraño esta vez, a Garu le parecio que ella estaba peinada con sus dos cebollitas que se hacia antes, y Pucca por un momento creyo ver que no era Saito con quien estaba, si no con Garu, fue una sensacion extraña, tambien fue como si toda la aldea hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, todo era absolutamente perfecto.

-Adios, Saito- eso rompio su encanto, no era Saito, era Garu, rayos, no podia objetar nada.

-Adios..Pucca- y se aventuro, tomo valor y se despidio de ella con un torpe, pero tierno beso en el cachete. -Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- Su sonrisa lo decia todo, al parecer no se habia apresurado para eso y lo habia hecho en el momento justo.

Ese dia, cuando Pucca entro, saludo a sus tios, les conto de su dia y tambien tuvo noticias de sus amigos, acababan de llegar, se les habia acabado el dinero y tuvieron problemas para volver (Se lo merecen)

En la noche tanto el guapisimo, tierno, lindo de Garu como (La que me lo robo.. ok no XD) como Pucca, pensaron en todo lo sucedido, Garu feliz de la vda y Pucca, tambien feliz, pero tambien confundida, ¿Por que habia visto a Garu en Saito? ¿Ahora le gustaba Saito? y si fuera asi.. ¿Estaria lista para darse una oportunidad con el?

* * *

**Por fin termine, no se como quedo, aunque me gusto, no lo he leido bien, pero creo que quedo bien, :) me tarde en actualizar, lo se, lo siento, I´m sorry! Pero esta vez si tratare de ser cumplida y publicar uno cada semana**


	10. Poderes, Habilidades, que es esto?

**Hola! Se que dirán: O! miren quien se apareció, y la verdad es que lo siento. No quisiera poner excusa tras otra, pero que va, para empezar, ni siquiera se me ocurría nada, recuerdo una noche que me quede pensando: ¿Y ahora qué? Tampoco he tenido tiempo, la escuela... Por suerte no tendré clases en varios días y me propuse continuar este fic. Ayer vi un monton de capítulos de Pucca y recorde un sin fin de cosas que habia pasado por alto, talvez haya unos cambios, porque recorde que Pucca tiene muchas habilidades sobre humanas, y Ring Ring tambien, por ejemplificar algo. No pienso dejarlo a medias, por eso mismo me anime a publicar uno, porque no hay mucho que leer de Pucca y lo que hay la mayoría esta incompleto. No lo pienso dejar asi. Hace uno o dos años, cuando descubri los fanfics, fue justamente uno de Pucca, en un foro que me parece esta inactivo, la historia que tenia era genial, y hubiese querido que la continuaran, pero en fin. Gracias a todos por su paciencia, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, significan mucho. Es bueno saber que lo que escribo le agrada a las personas. Titima, Nekodanyhentai, Ustedes dos! me han apoyado desde el inicio :3 Angie Kao (lo se mi puntualidad no es de las mejores) y Andrea de cisne (Actualizar puntual, si. Muchas gracias! por los cumplidos, soy como tu, me gusta leer algo con buena ortografía, :) y que bueno que pienses que escribo bien. **

**Esta bien, ya no los aburro mas, ahora... con ustedes... el capítulo.**

* * *

_"Quizás tenemos que vivir por pequeñas cosas, como que alguien recoja el lápiz que se te ha caído, o reírte tanto que tu estómago te duela. Quizás estas cosas sean las que verdaderamente importan al final del día"_

Era uno de esos días en Sooga en que todo parecía simplemente aburrido, la razón? La niña consentida se había marchado; aunque ya era una costumbre desde siempre, la aldea no sabía reponerse.

Llegado cierto tiempo, Pucca tenía que salir de viaje, anteriormente la llevaban sus tíos, pero ésta no deseaba causarles molestias, y ahora que se había amigado con Ring Ring iba con ella.

Tenían que ir a una especie de academia, pues... a pesar de que ellas estudiaban aparte, era necesario que acudieran de vez en cuando para revisar sus progresos, Ring Ring como amazona, guerreras para acortar las cosas, y Pucca en la dominación de sus habilidades, que según sus tíos habían sido heredadas de su madre, aunque demás cosas sobre ella aún permanecían en misterio.

Y justamente hoy era el tiempo. Pucca, como siempre despertó temprano, aunque igual se le hizo tarde, no era un día común para ella, había perdido demasiado tiempo en cosas pequeñas, no se pudo concentrar desde que despertó. Emprendió una carrera, dejando ráfagas de aire atrás, el motivo era justo, así que ocuparía sus poderes. Alcanzo a Ring Ring a la salida de Sooga.

-O! valla, miren quién por fin decidió aparecer, Pucca, ya hemos hablado, hay que ser mas puntual, no puedes andar por la vida así, debes ser mas centrada-

-Si, si, lo siento...- Esto extraño a la peliazúl, normalmente cuando se pone en plan de regañarla, ella rápidamente contesta, cosa que esta vez no hizo.

-Tienes algo? estas distraída..-

-Eso mismo me dijeron mis tíos esta mañana, no se que me pasa- dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que perdía su mirada en un punto perdido.

-No será... que te dejo pensando el día de ayer en él?- Le dijo burlonamente

-¿¡Quién te dijo de eso!? Fue el tío Lingûinni verdad!? O ese viejo, debe dejar de meterse en todo-

Una risita dejo escuchar la peliazul, no pudo evitarlo.

-Pucca, cariño, no puedes ser mas obvia, ni siquiera parece que tienes 18, pareces una niña!- río nuevamente -Si, nos dijo el tío Ho, ayer que llegamos, quisimos ir a visitarte, pero tus tíos nos dijeron que ya te habías ido a dormir porque pasaste todo el día con Saito... dime la verdad... Que hicieron pequeña pícara?-

Al oír esto palideció, y se sonrojo levemente. -¡¿Qué?! En que estás pensando? Me lo encontré por casualidad y hayamos temas de que hablar eso es todo-

-Ajá...- Entonces una nube bajo y se poso frente a ellas.

-Creo que debemos irnos Pucca-

Ésta acertó con la cabeza

Una vez allí las recibió una de las doncellas del maestro Soo en la entrada del palacio.

-Hola chicas, que bueno verlas de nuevo- les dijo ésta con una gran sonrisa.

-El placer es mutuo- Le dijo Pucca con la misma o una mas grande sonrisa.

-Pasen a el salón principal, el maestro Soo, los demás senseis y los alumnos ya están ahí.

-Gracias- dijeron ambas al unísono.

La sala principal era una verdadera obra de arte, muy pocas habían estado allí, de la aldea Sooga solo eran Pucca, Ring Ring, Soso y sí, el ninja olvidado Garu. Dos grandes pilares se levantaban sobre un piso de mármol puro que brillaba gracias a los tragaluces que estaban en el techo, el salón en si emanaba magestuosidad.

Para la ocasión se encontraban dispuestos de forma semicircular varios cojines (No se como se llaman esas cosas dende se sientan los orientales xD) solo dos estaban sin ocupar, y al final del semicirculo estaba el maestro Soo, un ser elemental de fuego (La del capítulo Amor de fuego), Muji (que acepto impartir clases a cambio de cera para bigotes) Destiny el dragón, Tortuga (esa que hace las galletas de la fortuna) y el padre tiempo.

Las chicas tomaron asiento, a la derecha Ring Ring estaba Soso y a la izquierda de Pucca un chico que no conocía y que no había visto antes.

El maestro Soo tomo la palabra, dio un aburrido sermón que solo Soso, Pucca y otra chica escucharon.

-... y como les he dicho siempre, tener poder y habilidades no es solo entrenar y entrenar, es saberlos usar con honor y responsabilidad, anteponiendo el bien sobre todo...-

-Garu...- Susurro tristemente, el chico de a lado pareció escucharla, al instante volteo a verla y estaba a punto de hablarle pero se lo penso mejor, hablar mientras que un maestro este hablando era una falta grave.

Fue el turno de hablar de el Padre tiempo: -Muy bien, ahora dividiremos las clases, para que cada quién haga muestra de su progreso hasta ahora, porfavor, vallan con el maestro que les corresponda.

La elemental de fuego tomo la palabra.

-Muy bien, las amazonas, por favor siganme, Karin, Ring Ring, Mitsumi, Hatsume, MeiLing, Sango, Kajo y Analís.

luego hablo Muji

-Ustedes, sean lo que sean, tendrán que venir conmigo: Kurogane, Souma, Fujitaka, Gembu, Milo, Subaru, Tanátos, Ryoga y el rarito nuevo.

Recibio miradas fulminantes de casi todos los maestros, exepto Destiny... el miraba para otro lado.

El padre tiempo y tortuga hablaron por último.

-Soso, Eriol, Takishima, Tokisada, Kashino, Ringo, Aitana, Silka, Silvia y... o creo que nada mas- acompañenme dijo Tortuga.

-Kayla, Sísifo, Li, Tadashi, Hiro, Genko, Park (el chico a lado de Pucca) y... Pucca, esta vez te toca conmigo-

Entonces cada quien fue a su sitio. Pucca, no era una guerrera, pero deseaba aprender a controlar sus poderes, antes, había ocasiones en que su fuerza se salía de control. Por esa razón era que no tenía un maestro definido, ella llevaba clases de todo, hasta de las que impartía Destiny, y de hecho el solo estaba de ayudante XD.

Esta vez el padre tiempo le ayudaría a manejar la concentracion y paciencia, el control de la velocidad de sus ataques, y manejo del tiempo, clima y estados de los elementos (materia).

* * *

Mientras tanto en Sooga, nuestro ninja entrenaba sin cesar, confundido y enojado, estaba completamente al tanto de que hoy era día de entrenamientos para Pucca y la pelos azules, y estaba completamente furioso por el hecho de no poder asistir, como son en el palacio del cielo, podía ir incluso allá en Hong Kong, y había hecho prometer al maestro Soo que guardaría su secreto, pues a este no se había creído el disfraz que uso y noto al instante que se trataba de Garu.

Todos los árboles que estaban a la redonda de su vieja casa habían desaparecido, daba patada tras patada, golpe tras golpe, y corte tras corte con su espada, no cesaba.

-Wow Garu, si sigues asi, deforestaras todo el bosque de bamboo-

-Tobe! No aparezcas asi quieres, y no me llames Garu, alguién podría oirte-

-Mmm tan mal te tiene no poder asistir a esa reunión de ñoños? Pense que el encuentro con la pequeña Pucca de ayer te suavizaría un poco...-

-¡¿Quién te dijo de eso?!- dijo ligeramente sonrojado

-Garu! Toda la aldea lo sabe, no se ha dejado de hablar de que talvez Pucca ya haya superado a Garu... escucha, te lo vuelvo a repetir, si lo que deseas es jugar con ella ten por seguro que te costara..-

\- Ya me lo has dicho un millon de veces, yo la quiero, aunque soy un idiota por darme cuenta ahora que ya no quiere saber de mi, estoy conciente de que si intento reconquistarla puedo dañarla aun mas, y dañarme a mi, pero tambien se que si finjo ser alguien que no soy por siempre tambien le causare daño, y no puedo irme y dejarla asi, porque creo que me ha empezado a querer...- su cara se sonrojo de solo pensarlo -e irme sería volver a hecerle lo mismo, y eso sería no tener nada de honor, por eso decidi que mejor me atendré a mi plan inicial, que me vuelva a querer como Garu. No puedo asegurarte que la amo, porque para mi, esa es una palabra muy fuerte, que solo puede ser usada una vez, yo deseo usarla con Pucca pero aun no. Lo que siento por ella es algo muy especial, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, y esta lejos de ser un cariño fraternal como el que sentiría por una hermana o mi madre... Es.. un sentimiento mucho mas profundo que eso y...

-Viejo, me matas con toda esa melosidad, estas como aquella vez que Pucca te hizo un hechizo de Luna- Dijo Tobe cansado

-¡¿Ella qué¡?- Los ojos se le abrieron como platos - O esa mujer no se la va a acabar, una vez que estemos juntos le pedire mil explicaciones de todo lo que hizo con migo en estos ultimos años...- se paro al oir una risita de parte de Tobe - ¿De qué te ríes?-

-Es que... me das risa, que esperabas, acabas de derramar miel sobre hojuelas por ella y ahora dices que le pediras explicaciones a "esa mujer" además del hecho de que dijiste "Cuando estemos juntos"... - Se paro por un momento al ver la cara que le ponía Garu -es gracioso, admítelo- A lo cual solo consiguio la mirada fulminante de Garu.

* * *

Ching, Abyo y Dada no cabían en su aburrimiento, sobre todo este último, que no tenía a Ring Ring con el y lo unico que podia hacer era ver como los tortolitos se miraban cada oportunidad.

Estaba recargado en la mesa, apoyando el codo y sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano con una mirada cansina con Ching al frente y Abyo a lado.

\- Vamos! solo digan que se aman y ya! No es tan díficil-

-De que rayos estas hablando Dada?! Ella no me gusta-

-Y yo jamas podria amar a un retrasado mental como el-

-Si, exacto, lo que dijo Ching... Oye!-

-No es cierto, sabes que te quiero Abyo-

-G-gracias Ching, y-yo tambien-

A lo que Dada lanzo un gruñido y estrello su cabeza contra la mesa.

* * *

En otra parte del Chin-Dooda estaban los tres tíos de Pucca, conversando animadamente como siempre.

-Me hace muy feliz que Pucca y esa niña por fin puedan llevarse bien- dijo Linguini

-Estas en lo cierto, aun recuerdo como ella sufrio despues de lo que dijo y lo que hizo Garu, Sooga se volvio gris por varias temporadas, no paraba de llover y ella de llorar- Hablo Dumpling

-Nuestra pequeña... pero luego Ring Ring vino muy arrepentida a pedirle disculpas, hizo de todo para que la perdonara, deberas se sentía muy culpable- dijo Ho.

-Y ahora ellas son amigas- dijeron al unísono.

-Es muy obvio que tenia que pasar, después de todo sus madres fueron muy buenas amigas. Como me hubiera gustado que la pudiese conocer...- y los otros dos le quedaron mirando con cara de espanto - A la hermana que los tres conocimos -se apresuro a decir -no a la que estuvo hasta el final, aun sigo convencido, de que algo le paso o le hicieron, antes de que hiciera lo que hizo-

-Tal vez Linguini, tal vez tengas razón- y después de eso solo se oyó un suspiro.

* * *

De nuevo en el palacio del maestro Soo, en una habitacion, Ring Ring estaba en medio de un combate amistoso con una de sus compañeras, MeiLing, a pesar de que ella, no poseía poderes como Ring Ring, no era capaz de cambiar de forma, hacer cobrar vida a su cabello y lanzar golpes de liston (lo se, que onda!? XD) era una oponente dificil, habia entrenado desde pequeña, y era una experta en artes marciales chinas, ahora ella deseaba convertirse en una amazona, y nada podría detenerla, ni siquiera la hija de una de las mas grandes guerreras que pudieron existir.

Por otro lado, en el salon en que estaba Muji, luchaban un par de chicos muy lindos y poderosos, la mayoria de ellos poseía habilidades para controlar los rayos, (como Tobe en un episodio) sus ataques, aparte de habilidosos, poseían una gran fuerza. Kurogane y Subaru, esos eran sus nombres.

En el salon de tortuga se encontraban meditando, Soso y un tal Eriol eran los mas sobresalientes, les faltaba poco para alcanzar el nivel de sabiduria que poseía su mentor, por eso, muchos los admiraban. Si habia alguien en segunda fila para llenar el puesto si alguno de los grandes faltaba, aun por encima de Destiny, estaban ellos. A diferencia de Soso, que era de temperamento pasivo y sencillo, Eriol era un bromista, pero tambien misterioso chico, no se sabia mucho de su pasado y le gustaba "Vacilar" a la gente.

Mientras, en el salon de Pucca, El Padre tiempo, le decia a todos que debían consentrarse para poder llevar a cabo las pruebas, que consistían en deformar o romper algún objeto si tocarlo, y al finar, modificar el clima en una sala especial, pensada para practicar eso mismo, previniendo algun desastre natural que pudiera desatarse en el mundo humano.

Antes de su turno le toco a ese chico... Park, nunca lo habia visto, asi que tuvo intriga de conocer sus habilidades... ( Ay por dios, me estoy pareciendo a Garu) T.T

Deformo un gran objeto y le hizo cobrar forma de un signo, el signo que representaba a su familia, por lo que pudo averiguar, y posteriormente lo destruyo haciendo alusion a una lluvia de estrellas, miles de polvitos estallaron por todo el lugar.

Pucca no dejo que esto la intimidara y dio su mayor esfuerzo, como siempre consiguio que su mentor y sus compañeros quedaran realmente impresionados. No lo hacia con afan de presumir, sabia que debia mostrar sus habilidades tal cual eran, o si no, nunca sabría hasta que punto había mejorado.

-Muy bien hecho linda, ahora entiendo porque mi tatarabuelo te quizo tanto ( vease el episodio No hay año nuevo) has mejorado bastante en estos años.-

-Gracias maestro- dijo un tanto avergonzada, no le gustaba que le mostraran tanta atención en ese tipo de situasiones.

-Nosotros ya hemos terminado, si desean, pueden darse un recorrido por las demas aulas, pero no interrumpan las clases de los otros mentores-

Una vez que todos se despidieron del padre tiempo, salieron y cada quien tomo su camino. Pucca sabía exactamente a donde ir, no dudo instante y fue al salon de las amazonas.

Entro y vio a Ring Ring peleando con MeiLing, se quedo sentada viendo, reconocía las habilidades de cada una.

Luego de un rato vio a alguien mas entrar a la sala, era el mismo chico que se había sentado a su lado, Park.

-Hola! Pucca cierto?- Le djo sentandose en un lugar cerca de ella para ver el encuentro.

-Si, mucho gusto... Park?-

-El mismo-

-Conoces a alguien de esta clase o...?-

\- O nada de eso, vine a aqui porque me gusta ver chicas lindas luchando, me da una buena vista...-

Pucca lo miraba con cara asustada de pocker.

-Es una broma! Vine porque ya me di una vuelta por todas las salas y me faltaba esta... esas chicas de alla son muy habilidosas, no crees?-

-Si que lo son-

No habia pasado mucho tiempo mientras charlaba con su nuevo amigo, cuando oyo la voz de Ring Ring que venia hacia alli, al parecer, habian declarado su combate como empate.

-Hey Pucca.. y...?-

-Park, hola-

-Ring Ring, un gusto-

-Hola, asi que... empate e?... Tu debes ser meiling, hola, me llamo Pucca :)-

-Pucca eh? Asi es, mi nombre es MeiLing, y quiero que sepas que el empate no se quedara asi, la vencere, no es asi peliazul? ajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

-Am, si, como digas- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas, al parecer algunas personas nunca cambian.

-Uhm, esta bien U-.- -dijo Pucca

-Que energica eres-

\- Y tu eres...?-

-Mi nombre es Park, un gus...-

-Con que Park eh? Pues bien, te advierto, me pienso convertir en la mejor amazona y dominar todos los demas artes, mejor que ella- dijo señalando a Pucca

\- E-esta bien U-.- dijeron todos

\- O si, eso me recuerda.. llevo aqui ya tres semanas, porque nunca las habia visto (refiriendose a Pucca y Ring Ring) y porque a ti te dijeron " A ti te toca hoy con migo" Que se supone que pasa con tu vida!?-

-Eso es porque ellas dos decidieron estudiar aparte para no dejar su aldea, pero tienen que venir cada cierto tiempo, porque por ejemplo ella, posee grandes poderes y habilidades y cada vez que tiene le toca entrenar con alguien diferente, con la maestra Phoenix, el padre Tiempo, Tortuga, Muji, y con el maestro Soo..- hablo Meiling

-¿¡El maestro Soo!? Escuche que el solo le enseña a aquellos que cree que poseen habilidades superiores, mas alla de cualquier otro, personas para las cuales el tiene grands espectativas, y en los ultimos diez años solo ha entrendo a uno... - y en la mente de Pucca y principalmente Ring Ring algo asi como "No digas Garu, no digas Garu" -Garu Sanada me parece que se llama-

-Si, seguro que es el- dijo Pucca con voz cansina.-

-Que pasa?-

-Nada, nada, creo que ya debemos irnos, hasta luego, un placer, a ambos (mira fulminantemente a MeiLing)

-A-adiós- dice mientras es jalada por Ring Ring

-Hasta luego chicas, Ring Ring, Pucca- dijo Park completamente extrañado

-Adios, las esperamos la proxima vez, recuerda eso peliazul ajajajajajaja-

-si, si, como digas, ADIÓS!-

y se marcharon.

-Extraño no lo crees?-

-Concuerdo con tigo Park-

* * *

-Y ahora!? qué fue eso?-

\- Es que oir de Garu me pone mal...-

-Enserio, tu? ¡¿No deberia ser yo!?-

-No, soy yo, me pone mal, porque me recuerda a aquel dia... deberas lo siento Pucca-

-Ring Ring, tienes que disculparte cada vez que recuerdes el tema? Ya te perdone, estoy bien...-

-Es que ya te he dicho que si yo no hubiera interferido todo hubiera terminado de una diferente manera, siento que Gau deberas te queria he hizo lo que hizo por miedo, a que de ser lo contrario, hicieras lo que hacias siempre, pequeña acosadora-

\- U-.- No me lo recuerdes-

\- Hablo enserio, recuerdas cuando hice que dada se disfrazara de el para engañarte, el vino, desmintio todo y te dio un ramo de flores, o aquella vez que tus tíos buscaban una cancion para su comercial... se peleo con Tobe porque te ofendio, o como se puso celoso, cuando su clon tuvo esas citas con tigo, y muchas cosas mas, si yo no hubiera metido la pata, sigo pensando que algo diferente hubiese pasado...- Comenzo a buscar a Pucca por todos lados, la vio en un puesto de helados -¡Pucca!-

-T.T que!?-

-Olvidalo, es mejor que no lo oyeras, no se hasta donde lo haz superado..-

-Como digas, quieres un helado? Oye, sabias que los helladeros se relevan, eso es lo que me dijo Saito...-

-Eso es lo que te dijo tu querido Saito eh...-

-Como que querido!? Es un buen amigo, tierno, divertido y gentil, pero yo no se si estoy lista para volver a enamorarme, de hecho... prometi que jamas me pasaria de nuevo, cumplire esa promesa, aunque se hace dificil con ese torpe de Saito aqui... O! Rayos... no te burles-

-Tu tranquila- dijo suprimiendo una risa.

-Ya, no empieces.

* * *

Dada seguia golpeando su cabeza en la mesa

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Abyo, podrias ordenar por mi, seria un gesto muy lindo-

-Yo porque?! Para eso tienes voz Ching... me refiero a que tu sabes que es lo que quieres comer, no yo-

-Agh, eres imposible!-

-¿POR QUÉ?!

* * *

\- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Como haras que pucca se enamore de Garu.. pequeño Saito? XD-

-¿Pequeño Saito? ¿Que rayos con eso?-

-Bueno, es el apodo que le puse a Pucca, asi que tu tambien lo heredaras-

\- Aaa T.T pero yo tengo 20 naños, porque no mejor algo como gran saito o algo por el estilo-

-Porque no y punto pequeño-

-¡Que cruel eres!-

-si, si como digas, ya me voy, conseguiste fastidiarme, ire a ver que hace Chief y los vagabundos, mis ninjas me dan deshonra y en este momento Dada debe estar insoportable porque extraña a Ring Ring y Ching y Abyo han de estar en una crisis matrimonial... nos vemos pequeño Garu-

Este solo gruño y rodo los ojos, típico de Garu.

* * *

**Termine por hoy, rayos, lo empece a escribir a la una y son 8:30 que es esto!? Yo queria ver kobato T+T, use, para los estudiantes, nombres de algunos personajes de animes, Tsubasa y Card Captors, de Clamp y otros mas, algunas personalidades si concuerdan, pero no es un crossover, no son los mismos personajes, si vieron Tsubasa me entenderan, son sus vidas en la dimension de Pucca o algo por el estilo cx **

**Que tal los cambios, les gusto? diganme, por supuesto no solo se va a tratar de poderes, una academia y cosas asi, este capitulo lo hice para aclarar, los demas, seran como siempre, pero de vez en cuando pucca saltando y golpeando con fuerza sobrehumana XD. Bye Bye, nos vemos, :)**


	11. Amigos, promesas, recuerdos y mas

_Nunca sabes quien te esta pensando,_

_quien te esta leyendo,_

_quien te esta viendo,_

_o quien te esta tratando de olvidar._

Era un martes muy enérgico en Sooga, la temporada de calor estaba terminando y comenzaban las lluvias, que venían de maravilla después de tantos días calurosos. Ring Ring y Pucca habían llegado ya tarde...

**Flashback:**

Dos chicas entran al restaurant.

-¡Oh! Hola chicas, que bueno que ya regresaron, estaba empezando a preocuparme... Pucca, que te he dicho de ir de coqueta... y Ring Ring... ¡¿Qué te he dicho de dejarme sólo!? No lo hagas, sufrí mucho T_T Ching y Abyo tenían una crisis de matrimonio cada cinco minutos! Tobe fue a coquetear con la tal Chief, y ese Saito ni siquiera se apareció... Por favor, no tarden tanto la próxima vez si? Son las únicas que valen la pena de estos seis- dijo completamente neurótico

-Oye!- dijeron Ching, Abyo, Saito y Tobe al unísono.

U-.- fue el gesto que hicieron las dos mencionadas.

-¡¿Qué esperaban!? siempre me abandonan T.T-

-Oye, oye, a mi ni me veas, llevo aquí una semana, no puedo abandonarte siempre- Ya se imaginaran quien lo dijo.

-Hola Saito!- Saludo Pucca con su habitual sonrisa.

-Ho-hola P-Pucca...-

-Aggh! No puede ser, ahora tengo que aguantar a mas tórtolos!? Ya era sufiente con Ching y el retrasado de Abyo, Pucca... querida prima... ¿Por qué? T_T-

Y como reacción a esto, ambos se sonrojaron, Abyo y Ching le lanzaron miradas asesinas, Tobe le resto atención y su novia dejo escapar una risita.

-Por eso te quiero Dada- hablo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y se estiraba para darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el rubio se sonrojo.

-Y-yo, tam..también te quiero Ring Ring-

-Si, y ellos son los tórtolos Dada...- le dijo Tobe con afán de molestar.

-Cállate- -_-

-Ahhh, por que todos me callan?-

-Porque es lo que mereces!- O-O

Tobe: :p

-Ok, ok, esto se esta saliendo de control.. ya cenaron?-

-Pucca, como siempre, pensando en comida :) -

-Ching, eso no es cierto cx -

-Yo si quiero comer, no como ella, tráeme unos fideos de ya-yang, anda.. si?-

-A sus ordenes jefe- mirando fulminantemente a Abyo

-Espérame que ahorita te ayudo, me lavo las manos y te acompaño a la cocina con los tíos-

\- Gracias Dada!-

-Gracias chicos!- dijeron todos menos "Saito" que estaba ocupado mirando sonrientemente a Pucca, y esta a él. Una sonrisa de esas que te da de satisfaccion cuando estas orgulloso de algo que haz decidido, o de una persona a la cual aprecias mucho, asi la miraba Garu.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Pucca despertó temprano y por primera vez no se le hizo tarde, estaba de muy buen humor, ayer, se puso muy contenta porque su mentor le dijo que había mejorado bastante, y que ya no tendría que preocuparse por crear un desastre natural cada vez que sus emociones se salieran de control, se cambio de ropa y se puso un pantalón pesquero blanco con una blusa rosa, el conjunto se le veía adorable, y dejo su cabello recogido en una cola, nada muy ostentoso, corrió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras como por arte de magia, llego con sus tíos, les dio los buenos días, desayuno y luego se puso a ayudarlos junto con dada a arreglar todo preparándolo para cuando abriera el restaurant.

-Si quieren, yo puedo llevar las entregas, hace tiempo que no ocupo mi motoneta-

-La ayuda siempre es bienvenida :) -

-Esta bien tíos, entonces eso haré, sirve de que me daré una vuelta por lugares a los que ya no he ido-

-Pucca, solo ten cuidado, ultimamente Sooga ya no es tan seguro como antes...-

-Tranquilo Dada, estare bien, no es como si me fuera un pequeño ratoncito llendo hacia un grupo de gatos hambrientos con letreros de neon apuntandome...-

-Pucca!-

-Ya ya, tranquilo, gracias por preocuparte por mi primo, por eso te quiero-

\- Y que hay de tus tíos, aquellos que te han cuidado desde que tienes memoria?- hablo Dumpling

-Es diferente, a ustedes los hiper adoro, no como ha Dada-

-Oye!- dijo el mencionado.

-Mmm creo que se me hace tarde, debo apurarme con las entregas querido primo, bye!- U-.- les dio un rapido beso en las mejillas a cada uno y salio de ahi lo mas rapido que pudo.

Mientras arreglaba la motoneta, y verificaba que no tuviese ningun problema... su mente comenzo a vagar, no penso como siempre en que es de Garu a estas alturas, o en quien estara pensando Saito, no, no estaba analizando sus paradojas... De que de Garu conocía su pasado, pero no su presente, con Saito era todo lo contrario, conocía se presente... o algo asi, pero no su pasado. No divagaba en eso, ni en cualquiera de sus preocupaciones comunes... Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y llevaba tiempo sin ver: ni a Yani, ni a Mio, ¿Cómo es que se daba cuenta hasta ahora? tendría que ser la peor dueña del mundo... En donde rayos se habían metido ese par de gatos traviesos?

Por Yani, pensaría que no debían andar muy lejos, pero no podía evitar recordar que Mio era un gato ninja.. entrenado por el mismo Garu, por cierto, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de el. Y donde andaba uno, ahí estaba el otro... ¿Donde buscar?

Lo cierto es... que había tomado una buena desición, mientras hacia las entregas, podría buscarlos a ambos. Eso haría, ya estaba decidido.

Arranco la motoneta y fue directo a la estación de policías (normalmente alli empezaba su recorrido cuando lo hacía antes)

-O! Pucca, que sorpresa verte, cambio... hace tiempo no hacías entregas, que lindo es verte otra vez como siempre, cambio-

¿Cómo siempre? Ese no podía ser el término correcto, ya lo había asimilado, nunca volvería a ser la que era... y por una parte lo agradecía, ¿Correr tras un ninja a toda hora? ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir? Era una niña muy entusiasta, y al menos en ese entonces, la causa parecía justa, parecía justa porque cuando el llego, pasaron muchas cosas... Ahora, gracias a lo que paso después, tuvo la oportunidad de madurar y ver las cosas con mas responsabilidad.

-Muchas gracias, igual es un gusto verlo de nuevo... amm, disculpe, hace tiempo que no veo a Mio y a Yani por ningun lado, me podría avisar si los ve?-

-Lo hare la prioridad en el departamento de policía, cambio-

-Amm, gracias U-.-

-Pucca! Ayyyyyy (gritito de nena U-.-)- Abyo se acaba de caer de las escaleras... cambio xD -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ese tonto... los dejo, tengo cosas que arreglas, Abyo, fijate por donde vas, cambio-

-Hasta luego señor-

-Adios Pucca... Abyo-

-Adios papá... Pucca, pense que esa moto no existía ya!-

-De hecho, siempre la he guardado, no quise deshacerme de ella, a pesar de que en su momento me recordaba a el, tambien me recuerda a todos aquellos momentos que vivi en la aldea, es un tesoro viviente para mi... y, aun asi, tampoco puedo enterrar a Garu para siempre, es parte de mi pasado, un lindo recuerdo mientras duro...- Voltea en dirección a Abyo -¡Abyo! hazme caso-

-Lo siento, te pusiste poetica y eso...-

-Aahh, no se que es lo que ve Ching en ti-

-Ya vas a empezar... Ching solo me ve como un amigo y nada más, no hay nada que hacer, así que tus burlas no funcionaran-

-mmm, ¿Es idea mia o no objetaste nada? Solo dijiste que Ching no puede verte como mas que un amigo, nunca negaste que te gusta...- Dice mientras levanta una seja, una y otra vez, asi todo tetrico.

-Que infantil eres, yo no dije nada de eso-

-Mira quien habla, Abyo, somos amigos, los mejores.. recuerdas?

**Flasback**

Sooga, 10 años antes.

-Prometemos entonces nunca quebrar nuestra amistad?- dice una Ching de 8 años

-Prometido- Responde un Abyo de 10

-¿Y tu Pucca, prometes ser siempre mi mejor amiga, y de esos dos tontos por siempre? y que nunca te vas a rendir con Garu?-

Un gruñido y un gesto de cansancio de parte del nombrado, la pequeña solo pudo asentir.

-Y tu Garu.. vas a prometer ser siempre mi mejor amigo.. y el de Ching y Pucca... y que conseguiras traer el honor a tu familia...-

Garu ya se había cansado de tantos "y" asi que comenzo a asentir a todo lo que el dijera, muy serio por cierto, asi es Garu.

-Y que algun día, cuando ya seamos grandes, te haras el novio de Pucca?-

Garu interrumpio sus asentimientos infinitos cuando Abyo termino de decir la ultima palabra, puso los ojos en blanco, se sonrojo levemente, pero no dejo que nadie lo notara, lo que si surgió un poco despues, y que no pudo ocultar, fue la cara de pánico que se le formo... Acaba de jurarse, palabra ninja, que llevaria a cabo todo en ese juramento, pero lo que enserio le asustaba era lo que sabia, iba a pasar a continuacion, Pucca se le avalanzo y lo lleno de besos y abrazos "asqueroso" penso Garu.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-Entonces... puedes contarme lo que sea... ¿Ahora quieres a Ching?-

-¿Por qué hablas de mi y mis sentimientos como si se tratara del almuerzo "O! esta vez quiero comer una pizza, mañana quiero unas enchiladas"?

-Porque estamos hablando de ti Abyo, cambias de chica cada que puedes, o bueno, de amor platónico, pareciera que ninguna puede hacerte sentir bien, después de un rato, te cansas de todas... Óyeme bien, si piensas querer a Ching para un rato como a todas las demás, mejor ni te acerques-

-Pucca, que se supone que me crees, ¿un emperador chino con un millón de concubinas? A Ching yo la quiero... no se como expresarlo, es diferente del resto de las chicas, ambas lo son, igual Ring Ring, no son aburridas, son originales, no se dejan llevar por la situación, ustedes crean sus propias situaciones, tienen... decisión y una marca personal. A Ching, ella... bueno, ella... es especial para mi, ha sido mi mejor amiga (niña... o mujer) desde siempre, ha estado ahí para, aún a pesar de mis tonterías y constantes egocentricidades y coqueteos con otras chicas...-

-Abyo...-

\- Recuerdo hace 5 años, cuando confesó sus sentimientos por mi, tuve que rechazarla, no puedo recordar si se lo dije de forma amable o sono como a "Lo siento Ching, por ahora estoy muy ocupado con mi club de fans y mi aspecto físico, además, yo te veo mas bien como otro compañero de pelea, como Garu, aveces de hecho, se me olvida que eres una chica, eres un buen "cuate"...-

-Si, yo también, no supe como hacerla sentir mejor, en ese tiempo aún tenía mi voto de silencio- Sintió tristeza, por el hecho de recordar como se puso Ching en aquella ocasión por culpa de un desamor, y por pensar en su propia situación, la razón de porque comenzó y término su voto de silencio.

\- ¿Dime, que sentirías si un día de estos llegase Garu y te dijera "Oye Pucca, que crees, en estos años, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, soy un tonto y todo eso ¿Podríamos empezar de cero?"-

Esta se quedo estática, no supo como reaccionar, ni que contestar... ¿Acaso Abyo había dicho lo que dijo?... No, de hecho, la pregunta no era esa, la pregunta sería, si en el remoto caso de que un día Garu se apareciera por la aldea, y le dijera.. eso... ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Es acaso que al momento de escucharlo se le avalanzaría y lo llenaría de besos y abrazos? ¿Iría corriendo lo mas pronto que saliera de su estado de shock y se congelaría a si misma por 100 años cuando el mundo resultará coherente y supiera que hacer? ¿O acaso sería capaz de rechazarlo?

-L-lo lamento, no debí preguntarte eso, tal vez tengan razón en que soy un tonto...Es sólo que... Yo.. Yo le dije que no la quería mas que como una amiga, que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos... Y ahora, venir a decirle que la quiero, que es la chica mas especial que conozco, la única especial y diferente de las demás..-

-Oye!-

-Tu tienes lo tuyo, pero lo siento nena, no eres mi tipo-

-Abyo-

\- Ching tiene su encanto, me la paso súper bien con ella, y es la única que me entiende, podemos hablar de tantas cosas y se que ella comprenderá de que hablo, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos que ya perdí la cuenta, risas.. enfados (adoro cuando se enoja, pero mas cuando me sonríe)... Ahhh, sería tan estúpido decirle todo eso ahora, como mínimo espero que me rechaze, se que ya no siente eso por mi... no se porque tarde tanto en darme cuenta, además, no se que es lo que me vio en primer lugar, soy un bobo, un engreído, infantil, lo único que me salva es que soy increíblemente apuesto-

-Ajá- Notése el sárcasmo.

\- No le diré nada, ya lo pense, así es mejor, tendrá la oportunidad de conseguir a alguien, talvez hasta la pueda querer mas que yo, y no tarde tanto en darse cuenta...-

-No! Por el amor de dios no! Abyo, debes luchar por tus sentimientos, que acaso no aprendiste nada de mi persiguiendo a tu amigo por nueve años? Obvio no la acoses, eso... sólo hará que le desagrades...-

-Pucca...-

\- ¡Pero haz que se entere, que sepa que la quieres! Trata de volverla a conquistar... yo no puedo decirte lo que siente Ching por ti... es secreto de amigas... ¡Pero aunque te odiara y detestara! si la amas como dices, debes poder conquistarla, una vez más, y si estan hechos para estar juntos... así sucederá-

-Yo, amm, ¿que bonitas palabras?-

\- :/

-No lo se...-

-Piénsalo, hablo enserio...-

-...-

\- Bien, se que lo haras, porque soy genial y me haras caso... por lo mientras... ¿No haz visto a Yani o a Mio? No los veo por ningún lado-

-Nop, no lo he hecho... si quieres, podemos reportarlo para que la policía los busque... xD

-No hace falta, tu papá ya lo hizo- U-.-

\- U-.-

-Sí lo se, aggggh rayos, voy tarde con las entregas, debo irme... Coonquistalaaaaaaaaaa- dijo al tiempo que se iba en la motoneta.

-Conquistala..- repitió Abyo.

El día era lindo, las nubes no permitían pasar ningún rayo de sol, y se emanaba el aroma a húmedad... aún así, estaba fresco, y de vez en cuando, soplaba una pequeña brisa fría que le caía bien a cualquiera.

Pucca paso por una calle y pudo ver a los vágabundos... o bueno, aquellos chicos que siempre andaban en grupo, hacía años que habían dejado de ser eso, pero el apodito seguía estando allí. La chica se llamaba Chief... En las veces que había hablado con ella, podía saber que era una buena persona... y saltaba a la vista que estaba enamorada de su amigo Tobe, de hecho, el único que no lo notaba era él mismo.

También estaban Payaso y Shamang, (me parece que así les llaman en la serie) ellos.. bueno, se los había cruzado un par de veces, aparte de que eran muy bromistas y un poco torpes, podía decirse que eran igualmente buenos chicos...habrán de tener unos 22 ahora. Y Chief, bueno, ella era mas pequeña... 19 o 20 talvez.

-Hola Pucca!-

-Ho-hola Chief, chicos... hasta luego- dijo sin poder detener la motoneta, había perdido mucho tiempo en casa de Abyo

Y así siguió, paso por la casa de Ching, iba a hablar con ella de muchas cosas más tarde, ya casi acababa, cuando le pareció ver una colita negra retorcerse tras un muro... Mio, si, tenía que ser el, paro, pero ya no lo vío, ni vio nada, típico de un ninja. Rayos! penso. Se propuso regresar y buscarlo cuando acabara, ya solo faltaba un pedido, era la casa de santa... ese viejo

Llego, le dió su plato de fideos y se fue, por alguna razon, no conseguía soportar a ese hombre.

Una vez que estaciono la moto y se dispuso a buscar a sus gatitos, no tardo mucho en volver a tener una pista, oyó maullidos, muchos, luego vio dos colas, una negra y una rosa: Mio y Yani!

Corrió hacia alla a toda velocidad y sigilo, se sorprendió a si misma comparandose con Garu. Cuando entro a aquella callejuela donde se escondían, casi perdió el aliento...

... ¡Tres años!, mas si tomas en cuenta desde cuando se conocen, tres años y ahora se dignaban a hacerle esto!

¡Gatitos! Mio y Yani tuvieron gatitos! Dos... una de color negro y uno de color crema o melon, sencillamente hermosos.

\- Que pícaro Mio... pero bueno, al menos te haces cargo de ellos, ¿así que la sacaste de mi casa y te la tragiste aqui para hacer de las tuyas!? Suerte para ti que la haz estado cuidando, y a los gatitos...- decía al tiempo que mio le lamia la mejilla y yani le maullaba desde el lugar en donde estaba con sus crías.

* * *

Garu... Saito paseaba por allí, iba de compras, pensaba prepararse el almuerzo, porque tanto comer en el Chin-dooda o en el restaurant del hotel, estaba acabando con todos sus ahorros, ya debería conseguirse un empleo, uno de verdad esta vez.

Oyó una voz, no se entendía muy bien y no reconoció a quien pertenecía, así que como todo buen ninja ( o chismoso diría yo) dió un salto y se escondió en la callejuela, tras un árbol, pero al ver quién estaba ahí, y que de hecho se dió cuenta, salió de se escondite para reunirse con ella.

Pucca al parecer había desarrollado un oído biónico, ya que la mayor parte de su vida lo necesito para hallar a cierto ninja.

Esta, aún con Mio en brazos, volteó en su dirección, sus miradas se cruzaron como lo hacían siempre.

-Ho-hola Saito-

-P-Pucca, hola-

De nuevo, se miraban fijamente, Garu no reparaba aún en que tenía en brazos Pucca.

-Miw miw- el gato salto y se avalanzo sobre el, lo hizo con tal fuerza que lo tiro al suelo, parecía completamente feliz y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Garu supo al instante quién era, y no podía controlar su alegría, quizo agarrar a Mio y que supiera que el tambien lo había extrañado, y hacer de esas cosas que solo el y el gato hacían, como ser el mejor equipo en todo y que el le ayudara a terminar sus cosas y el ayudara a Mio con lo suyo, cosas así.

Pero no pudo...

-Mio, baja de Saito-

-Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada, es un curioso gato, que fuerza, que majo!-

\- Tú crees? A mi me parece un gato bobo- Pucca acaba de desarrollar rencor hacia el porque ahora el sería el padre de los gatitos de Yani.

-No sabía que tenías... tantos gatos-Dijo a la vez que se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y tenía al gato sostenido dulcemente como a un bebe, ignoro su comentario, estaba muy feliz de tener a Mio en sus brazos.

-Ni yo lo sabía, ese gato!...-

Paró de hablar, observo a Garu, estaba muy animado mimando a Mio...

-Siempre supe que esto pasaría Mio, travieso, ahora Pucca esta enojada porque hiciste a Yani madre...- Lo decía en susurros, casi inaudible, con un tono sobreprotector y de regaño, como una madre reprochándole algo a su hijo y no se le entendía muy bien, no aclaraba las palabras, como si hablase en otra lengua.

-¿Qué dices?-

"Diablos, creí que no me estaba escuchando" penso.

-Saito... Cómo conoces sus nombres?- Dijo la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió, hubiese querido decirle ¿A qué te refieres con "Siempre lo supe"? o algo como: ¿Cómo es posible que te lleves tan bien con mi gato!? Pero fue eso lo que le salió.

-L-los dijiste hace rato Pucca, si... los dijiste, no te acuerdas?-

Pucca se mostro dudosa.

-Yo hago caso a todo lo que dices...-

Pucca se sonrojó, Garu también, o más.

-Esta bien, como digas-

-Pues.. como digo-

Garu estaba algo atontado... Pucca había cuidado de Mio, Pucca se hizo cargo de Mio por él. No sabía porque estar mas feliz, si porque Mio seguía con vida y no lo había perdido, a porque cabía la posibilidad, de que Pucca lo hubiese guardado ya que aún, muy en el fondo, sentía algo por él, por Garu, no por Saito.

* * *

Se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el Chin-Dooda, una vez ahí, Pucca lo invito a pasar.

-Oh! Saito, que alegría-

-Un gusto igualmente, señor Dumpling-

-O, puedes decirme tío, después de todo, tu y Pucca...-

Garu palideció.

-Tío!-

-Ya, ok, ok, no haré mas bromas-

-Es mejor así-

-Oye Pucca, ¿Puedes ir a la habitación de huespedes y traerme mi sárten? es que... lo olvide ahí- intervino apenado el tío Ho.

-Que hace una sárten ahí?- dijo Pucca de lo mas confundida

-Y-yo... no lo se pequeña- xD

-Ammm, oookay? Iré, vamos saito-

-Yo te sigo-

Una vez allí, G..Saito le dijo.

-No sabía que tenían una habitación de huéspedes-

Y era cierto, aún siendo Garu, nunca se enteró de eso, talvez se deba a que en el Chin-Dooda, solo iba a comer y huía si veía a Pucca, nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Si, ha estado ahí siempre, pero nadie la ocupa desde que yo recuerde, antes la usábamos de almacén, pero hace poco la limpiamos y esta como nueva... aún no se que hace un sarten ahí-

\- Nada tiene sentido en la sociedad-

-Tú lo haz dicho, me ayudas a buscarlo?-

-Claro, para que me lo preguntas, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, siempre-

-Gracias...- decía mientras buscaba muy ocupada de un lado a otro. Segunda pregunta, ¿Cómo se pierde un sarten en un cuarto así?

Y Garu con cara de completo forever, porque no le hizo caso, epico xD

Mientras Pucca buscaba, encontro un libro de poemas que recientemente había leído... Uno le había gustado. En ese instante recordo a Abyo y Ching, tenía mucho que ver, quiso pedirle un consejo a Saito, sus observaciones siempre eran atinadas y siempre deseaba conocer su opinión, pero no encontraba como preguntarle sin comprometer a los dos, era un secreto que guardaría de sus amigos, sin más. Lo penso rápido.

-Oye Saito.. te gustan los poemas?-

La pregunta le resulto extraña y muy de repente, aún no superaba que lo hubiera ignorado.

-Ammm, sí, la mayoría me gusta.. si, algo-

-¿Qué opinas de éste?- y se lo mostró.

_Ahí va ella, como reina, con todo su esplendor,_

_ahí va ella, tan perfecta, recordándome mi dolor._

_¡Qué decepción, que tristeza! como acaba el primer amor._

_Tan preciosa, tan única, que cautivo..._

_a un corazón perfecto que solo poseía yo._

_¿Cómo tomarlo?¿Cómo superarlo?_

_Si a cada momento me lo esta recordando._

_Con su presencia, su aire de grandeza,_

_camina como si nada con esa amplia sonrisa_

_y esa bella mirada... Una bella mirada_

_¿Qué ojos no caerían al encontrarse con los de ella?_

_¿Cómo no vi venir ese problema? ¿Cómo antes no me di cuenta?_

_Ahí va ella... y todo lo demás parece olvidarse,_

_ella emana poder, grandeza y confianza._

_¡Y ahí estas tu! Observándola de lejos,_

_es muy fácil darse cuenta,_

_tu mirada se pierde cuando esta ella_

_y sonrisas traviesas se te escapan..._

_Se que tu y yo no fuimos nada..._

_Se que jamas me dijiste lo que sentías,_

_ni yo lo que pensaba... pero sabía que era yo quién te sonrojaba._

_Te negué mil y un veces, te ignoré y te decepcionaba_

_tal vez por eso dejaste de quererme..._

_o tal vez... fue por ella._

_Ten por seguro que jamás te detesté,_

_siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos,_

_ahí, escondido en un único rincón._

_Tus ojos iluminados, tu sonrisa accidental, tus suspiros eh ilusiones..._

_ya no me pertenecen._

_Pertenecen a ella._

_Y pueda que sea muy tonta por seguir queriéndote._

_Y pensar que en algún momento volverás a mi._

_Si es que pasa, no sabre que hacer._

_No quiero nada mas contigo que mirarnos, querernos y sonreírnos._

_Sería egoísta obligarte a pertenecer a mi lado,_

_por una parte es mejor, pues solo eso puedo darte, y tu quieres cariño y compromiso._

_Ojalá y ella te pueda querer de la misma... de una mejor manera._

_De todas formas, tu para mí, seras el pensamiento mas bonito,_

_la ilusión mas perfecta... y la tristeza y decepción mas grande,_

_ahora se que no todo lo puedo tener,_

_ahora llega mi castigo por todos aquellos con los que jugué._

_Lo que más detesto es que a pesar de saber cuanto la quieres,_

_aún me sigo emocionando cuando te encuentro mirándome, sonriéndome o hablándome._

_Una única cosa te pido,_

_ríete si quieres,_

_imagina que todo esto te lo digo,_

_entonces responde, ¿Cómo reaccionarías? _

_lejos estoy de pensar que la dejarías por mi,_

_lejos estoy de imaginarme que harías,_

_Respóndeme por favor... Si te dijera todo esto..._

_¿Aún me querrías?_

Garu leyó el poema con mucha atención, volvía a leer una frase si así lo deseaba, había dado en el clavo en muchas cosas, ¿Volvería a quererlo Pucca?

Quiso volver a leerlo en algún momento, a solas, para hallarse a si mismo y a sus pensamientos, con Pucca, en ese momento se sentía vigilado.

-¿Y bien?-

-Es muy bonito, ¿Quién es el autor?-

-Una tal Tamara no se que, a lo que me refiero es... que te pareció la situación¿Podría el chico volver a querer a la chica, a pesar de que esta ya lo rechazo una vez y ahora ya lo supero?- su voz sonaba tranquila, no entendía por que le preguntaba esas cosas.

\- Por que lo dices?- Lo que en realidad quería decir es: " No lo sé, tu dímelo ".

-Porque hace un tiempo leí ese poema y me quede con esa duda, tal vez tu me puedas ayudar, tu opinión siempre es la mas sabia (y la que espero)- mintió

\- Es dificil saberlo, cada persona es diferente... Sí el chico quiso tanto a la chica, la otra es solo para olvidarla, de quién esta enamorado es de ella, aunque... como saberlo? Los chicos tenemos la mente complicada. Si se volvió a enamorar, puede que quiera aún mas a la segunda que a la chica. En dado caso de que el poema solo hablara de que ella siente que ya no la quiere pero no hay nadie mas de por medio... podría ser, podría pedonarla, todo depende de que tanto lo hizo sufrir y que tan rencoroso sea, y cuanto la quiera..-

Pucca lo penso detenidamente. Ching aún seguía loca por Abyo, no estaba enamorada de ningún otro chico, y no era de las que guardaban rencor, de hecho, su amistad con él crecía continuamente. Claro que Abyo tendría que recorrer un largo camino si pensaba recuperar el corazon por completo de su amiga

-Ayyy! Gracias Saito, por eso te quiero!- Dijo muy feliz mientras corría a abrazarlo, esto, sonrojo al chico

-D-de, de nada Pucca-

-Umm, rayos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo, haz tenido suerte con el sarten?-

Y ella se apartó de él para seguir buscando, no quería que ella se apartará, quería tenerla mas tiempo con el, mas ahora que se había comenzado a llenar de dudas sobre sus oportunidades de reconquistarla. Pero que le iba a hacer.

-No será ese?- Talvez lo dijo sarcásticamente, el sarten saltaba a la vista.

Pucca miro en la direccion que le señalaba, estaba en la mesa de noche.

-A-amm, si, es.. es ese- U-.-

-Hahaha, que distraída eres, es por eso...- Se calló, no podía decirle "Si Pucca, por eso te amo y me enamore sin querer de ti" No, ella saldría corriendo, la asusutaría.

-¿Por eso que?- dijo entre risas

-Nada, olvidalo, algún día te lo diré-

-Entonces... esperaré ansiona-

"No creo que quieras oírlo, ni saber de mi cuando te lo diga" penso Garu.

* * *

**Termine el capitulo, Yuhuuuuuu! Ahora a ausentarme por 5 meses mas xD, ok no, por cierto, el poema, yo lo hice, se lo hice a alguién, pero como obviamente nunca se lo mostraré, para que no se pierda, mejor se los muestro a ustedes, porque son muy Hellows (Nótese el lenguaje de Hora de Aventura)**

**Hasta pronto! Si encuentro algún pensamiento que convine con este capítulo, se lo pondré arriba, bye!**


	12. Mejores Amigos!

**Hola, Hola! Un saludo a todos aquellos que se atreven a leer mis locos delirios, gracias. Adrihs! Si... yo también hago eso de ponerme a leer todo en un día aveces U-.- jeje. Kleyra, gracias por tus comentarios c: jajaja, tranquila, seguiré, es solo que estuve ocupada, mis padres ya no me dejan ocupar mucho computadoras, celulares o cualquier cosa que se le parezca, porque dicen que soy adicta y que no se que... y que por aquí y por allá y blablabla, B/ .**

**Además estuve pensando en mas ideas, publicare este capitulo, de ahí escribire los otros (Todos los que pueda, pero no actualizaré el fic) Y un día verán que subio de 11 caps a 15, 16, 14, por ahi va. XD**

**Y no los pienso aburrir más... de hecho, aveces me pregunto.. ¿Alguién leerá las notas de la autora? Ustedes lo hacen? Porque a decir verdad, las veces que he leído fics, si tengo mucha prisa, o no tengo suficientes ganas de leer, no las leo. Y ustedes?... Aggg! Rayos! estaba diciendo (escribiendo) que ya no escribiría mas, con ustedes, el capitulo :3**

* * *

Esa mañana todos se encontraban ya despiertos y hablando entre ellos, resguardándose de la lluvia, Ching, Abyo, "Saito" Ring Ring y Tobe habían ido a desayunar al Chin-Dooda, ahí, obviamente se tenían que encontrar con Dada y Pucca, esta los invito después a seguir hablando en su habitación, para que no abarcaran mas espacio en el restaurante y dejaran a los clientes que iban llegando sentarse.

Todos se encontraban en la habitación de Pucca, Garu al principio se encontraba ¿Incómodo? Nah, ¿nervioso? algo, pero no, no encontraba una palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía. Con esa, sería la segunda vez quue entraba a su cuarto, la primera fue cuando se encogio y se refugio de aquellos gatos en esa misma alcoba, porque Mio no lo defendió... O! si! Mio, Mio... ¿Dónde estaba Mio?

Había cambiado significativamente, ya no había fotos de el por todas partes, pero bueno, tampoco es que esperase encontrarlo de esa manera si ya todo había cambiado.. Pucca, no quería saber mas de Garu.

También había adquirido un toque mas maduro, sin tanto rosa, florecitas y corazones, Pucca ha crecido.

Cada quién tomo un espacio donde se acomodo mejor, Pucca estaba cruzada de piernas sobre su cama con una almohada en el regazo, Ching y Ring Ring se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana, por supuesto esta estaba cerrada ya que de lo contrario, toda la lluvia entraría.

Dada le había cedido ese lugar a su novia y Abyo.. bueno Abyo deberás sorprendió a Pucca, el mismo se acercó a Ching y le dijo "Sientáte, te guarde este lugar" Como el es menso no fue la mayor muestra de caballerosidad, hasta sonó un poco brusco, pero con el ya era bastante, Pucca y... Ching, quedaron encantadas.

Tobe no quiso pasar mas adentro de la habiatacion y se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta, parado y de brazos cruzados.

Garu, Garu.. mmm... bueno.. él, podría decirse que estaba ahí, algo así, apenas y se veía entre tantos gatos, se acomodó en un sillón que tenía Pucca y Mio al notar a su ex-amo, fue corriendo a seguirlo, y ls gatitos lo siguieron, Yani debería darle una regañiza por eso.

Charlaban de cosas sin importancia, así todo loco y eso, lo que hacen los amigos.

Garu estaba mas que encantado con Mio y sus hijitos, se divertía mucho jugando y haciendole bromas a su ex-gato. Bueno, estaba feliz hasta que uno lo mordió.

-Mio! Enseñale modales a tus hijos!-

-Es incréible lo bien que te llevas con el- dijo Ring Ring, le causaba gracia y simpatía.

Garu volteó a verla, se le fue la sonrisa, trato de que no se notara, a pesar de que se dió cuenta que no tenía nada que reprocharle y que de verdad se había hecho amiga de todos y no pretendía volver a hacerle daño a Pucca, aún se sentía incómodo hablar con ella, por los viejos recuerdos.

Casi al instante hablo Dada

-Si, valla, yo tuve que soportarlo en estos años, iba caminando sirviendo las ordénes y Puf! Ese gato aparecía de la nada queriendo robar la comida-

-Jaja, valla- U.U

-Si, Saito, Dada no pasaba un día sin quejarse de Mio- dijo Ching

-¿Cómo puedes llevarte tan bien con ese gato del infierno?- Le dijo Dada en broma con tono de indignación

\- Te llevas mejor con él que el mismo Garu xD...-

Se calló, pues fue golpeado por Tobe.

-¡¿Me puedes decir que diablos haces aquí?! retrasado!-

\- T.T señor Tobe, vine a buscarte para preguntarte si de regreso nos puedes traer fideos de ya-yang...-

-Dime, si ya llegaste asta aqui... ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió pedir los fideos de una vez para llevarlo a la casa?-

\- Ammmm... porque... ammm... que listo es!- Acto seguido se fue.

-Agg, no se pará que sigo manteniendo a todos esos ninjas inserviles-

-Tranquilo Tobe, tranquilo- dijo Abyo.

Luego se oyó una risita.

-Esos tontos no cambian verdad-

-¿Qué dijiste Saito?- dijo Pucca

-Se refiere a... el conoció a mis ninjas hace algunos días, le dije que siempre han sido así de torpes- Intervino Tobe

-Aaah- fue la respuesta de todos, mientras Garu miraba a Tobe asi de: Te debo una viejo.

-Como sea, Saito! Te reto a un duelo en la tarde, cuando pare de llover, que dices?-

-Amm, si, como sea abyo-

-Aaaah! que malo, eres igual a Garu!... rayos-

-Como que ultimamente nadie deja de nombrar a Garu no?- dijo Pucca

\- El hombre me recuerda a el, es tan serio y aburrido, sin ofender amigo, sabes que te quiero- Dijo Abyo

-No creo! Saito no se parece en nada a Garu! El es maduro, divertido, comprensivo y responsable...-

-Dos de esos adjetivos también son características de garu...-

-Shhh, calla, no hables Ching-

Ching: :p

Pucca: XD

-Hola! Estoy aquí, pueden dejar de compararme con el ninja inombrable de Sooga?-

-Tu también, calla Saito- XD

-Te alocas si hablan de Garu, verdad pequeña?-

Y recibió un almohadazo de Pucca y una mirada asesina de Garu, muy mal Tobe.

-Claro que no, ya les dije que ya no siento nada por Garu-

Garu trataba de ignorar toda aquella conversación.

Pararon para suerte de Garu, al oír gritos de abajo.

-Parece una pelea- dijo Dada

\- Iré a ver que pasa, mis ninjas no han de estar muy lejos, golpearemos a todos- B)

-No se asusten damicelas, Ching, Yo las salvaré, Hi..Ya!- Y se arranco la camisa... si, algunos habitos nunca cambian Abyo.

\- O! no se quedarán con toda la gloria, para algo soy Ring Ring, la mas bella de esta aldea...- se lo penso mejor - con exepcion de ustedes dos, Pucca, Ching-

-Lo sabemos, tranquila... Aggh, iré a ver que no mueran por una tontería- Dijo Ching

-Ni hablar, las seguiré,- Dijo Pucca

-Bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo Saito, es una tristeza que todos tus amigos practiquen una forma de pelea, hasta tu novia! almenos tu no practicas artes marciales... aguarda!-

-Lo siento, iré a ver que esta pasando- dijo Garu mientras salía de ahí con la ágilidad propia de un gran ninja, seguido por su gato fiel.

* * *

-¡Escuchenme bien viejos! No lo pienso repetir ¡Diganme la ubicación de a quién busco! Y no los molestaré más-

\- Y tú también escucha, entiende que el no esta aquí desde hace años!- dijo el tío Dumpling

\- Deja de mentirme vegestorio! ¿EN DONDE ESTA..?-

-Muy bien, alto! que pasa aquí?! ¿quien eres? ¿a quien buscas?- Dijo Pucca con voz firme, interponiendose entre su tío y un hombre rodeado de guarda espaldas vestido con traje ninja que se veía simplemente amenazador.

-Escucha niñita, no te entrometas, y a menos que me pienses dar el paradero de Sanada, Garu será mejor que no habras la boca con esa voz chillante que tienes.

Garu llego no mucho después que Pucca, pero nadie lo vio entrar debido a que se posiciono en un rincón del techo, para observar y planear un ataque, se sentía con mucha ventaja hasta ese momento, entonces se sintió un niño vulnerable que no sabia que hacer.

Pucca se quedó estática, junto con todos sus amigos, porque los demás presentes ya sabían a quién buscaba.

-¿D-de qué hablas? Garu?-

-Si, y no pienso seguir aceptando que lo encubran, Sanada llego a esta remota aldea hace unos días, le perdí la pista desde Hong Kong, pero ya lo encontre... A! y puedo asegurar que aqui es donde se mantuvo oculto en esos 12 años... Sanada! se que me escuchas! Aún tenemos algo pendiente recuerdas!? No descansaré hasta que tu familia pague por la deshonra que le causó a la mia!-

-Está loco! Garu se marcho hace tres años a quien sabe donde y desde entonces, nadie ha sabido nada de él!...-

-Te equivocas! El, luego de acabar sus entrenamientos en la academia de artes marciales, vino a esta aldea, mis secuaces lo siguieron y pudieron ver como se marchaba en un tren, debió llegar hace unas semanas-

-Academia de artes marciales?-

-Si te respondo todas tus preguntas, me dirás donde esta sanada?-

-Entienda que si le pregunto esto es por que no se nada de Garu!-

-Ujuy, tiene caracter la princesita-

\- Un momento, no te atrevas a faltarle al respeto!- dijo Tobe

-Así es, mejor contestanos, que tenemos menos información de él que tu!- Dijo Abyo, el enserio tenia ganas de saber en donde estaba aquel que antes fue su amigo

-¿Que ganaría con eso?-

-Tal vez así, tambien podamos ayudarte..- dijo Ring Ring

-Me suena a un trato justo, me gustan los tratos-

-Digame, cual es esa academia de artes marciales? ¿Usted sabe que hizo garu en estos tres años que estuvo ausente de la aldea?- dijo Pucca

-Estuvo en HongKong, llevo persiguiéndole mas de la mitad de mi vida, o toda, por 12 años no tuve pista de él, pero lo localice hace 3 años, el muy estupido se inscribió en una academia de artes marciales, ¿De qué sirve ser un gran ninja si no tienes honor? El caso, logro superar el ultimo nivel, y ahora es un maestro ninja, con el rango mas alto que uno pudiera tener, ahora es un guerrero "Honorario", bah, no puede ser mas falso, no hay ni una gota de honor en ese bastardo-

Todos lo escuchaban atentamente, hasta el mismo Garu. Se escuchaban murmullos por todas partes, tal vez este sujeto tenía las respuestas sobre la razón por la que Garu deseaba restaurar su honor.

Pucca sintió un golpe en el corazon, estómago y bueno, todo es cuerpo en general ¿Para eso se había marchado tan cobardemente? ¿realmente su honor estaba por ensima de todas las cosas? ¿Lo único que le importa es volverse superior y tener grandeza ? ¿QUÉ NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS!? Sintió tanto rencor y odio hacia Garu, pero también alegría de que el siguiera vivo y por eso se enojo consigo misma. Y ella que aveces se dejaba divagar en lo mas loco de sus fantasías pensando que tal vez, en algún momento Garu si la quiso, como las veces que le daba muestras de afecto y ella se sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo. O soñaba con el día en que Garu regresaba y le pedía perdón mientras le decía cuanto la había extrañado. ¡Que tonterías mas grandes se había inventado, la realidad era esa y nada más. Estaba paralizada, no fue capaz de articular mas palabras por un rato.

-G-Garu, el...- Dijo Abyo

-Vas a decirme en donde esta o que?-

-Ya le dijimos que no sabemos donde esta!- dijo Ching enfurecida.

Tobe encontró a Garu en el techo, el le hizo una seña de: ¿Crees que me reconozca? y se dió cuenta de que aquel chico, empezaba a prestarle atencion.

-Que es lo que miras arriba? Estas rezando o que haces?-

Tobe bajo la cara y lo miro fijamente, penso en algo rápido.

-¿Como sabes que te refieres a Garu Sanada? Podras haberte confundido de nombre-

-No hay forma de que lo confunda, jamás lo he visto de cerca, pero he espiado sus archivos, su historia, y mis hombres saben perfectamente quién es-

-Y en donde vieron a Garu antes?- dijo Tobe mirando hacia los guardaespaldas

-Oye viejo, estos son mis guardaespaldas, no traje a mis hombres-

-Ammm? ok lo que digas- Tobe había conseguido su objetivo.

-Basta de charlas! Diganme en donde se encuentra Garu Sanada!- les hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas, y estos fueron directo por Pucca, Ching y Ring Ring. Al ver esto Garu enfureció, sus puños temblaban, que cobarde era en ir y tratar de secuestrar chicas? Que rayos?

Salto y cayo justo entre Pucca y uno de los guardaespaldas. Le dio una patada en la caeza y lo derribó facilmente, miro a Pucca, esta a el, y luego ambos se separaron, Garu, fue a ayudar a Ring Ring, Abyo y Pucca a Ching, Y luego Tobe, Garu, Abyo, Ching, Pucca y ring Ring, hasta los mismos tíos consiguieron darle una palisa a todos.

-Esta bien, tranquilos, no hay porque recurrir a la violencia, nos marcharemos, pero escuchame Garu Sanada, volvere con mucha mas información y con mas refuerzos, se que me oyes! Terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente hace 15 años-

-aja si como digas- dijo Abyo.

* * *

-¿¡Qué rayos acaba de pasar!?-

-Te juro que no tengo idea Pucca-

-Ching, lo escuchaste, Garu esta vivo, y no solo eso, Ahora alcanzo el rango que tanto deseaba y tiene un enemigo desde los cinco años-

-Tranquila, yo tambien estaba ahi-

-Necesito un abrazo-

-O! Pucca, ven aqui-

-Soy tan tonta, porque hasta antes de este dia, aun lo queria-

-No esta mal tener sentimientos tan fuertes..-

-Si! si lo esta-

-desahogate, calmate, tranquila-

-No quiero volver a llorar por Garu-

-Pucca, eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, has hecho un buen trabajo siendo feliz estos años, y por una simple cosa dejaras de serlo?-

-No lo se-

-Se que lo sabes-

* * *

Mientras, abajo...

Los tres tios, Saito, Abyo, Ring Ring, Dada (que recien le contaban todo)y Tobe conversaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-No puede ser, nunca pense que Garu estuviera enrollado en asuntos tan profundos-

-No le crei ni una palabra a lo que dijo ese hombre, bueno, almenos despues de su graduacion de la academia esa, Garu es una persona responsable, no es verdad lo que dice-

-Abyo, que no te siegue el que fuiste amigo de Garu- dijo Dada.

-Nada de eso! Yo lo conozco desde la infancia, el no haria cosas impropias-

-Tu que piensas Saito- le dijo Tobe, el queria explicaciones.

Tomo desprevenido a Garu, que estaba pensativo.

-Amm, yo? Dicen que Garu buscaba restaurar su honor no? Puede que ese hombre tenga algo que ver, y por eso Garu intentaba restaurar el honor de su familia, aunque el malo bien puede ser el, por lo que me han contado de Garu, no creo que sea el-

-Tal vez tengas razon- dijo el tio Linguini

¨Si, tal vez- confirmo Ring Ring.

* * *

Cuando Garu decidio irse, Tobe lo siguio, ahi lo hizo hablar, no se quedaba muy contento con aquella respuesta. El le explico que no conocia ni habia visto antes a ese sujeto, pero que pensaba que podria tener que ver con su pasado, Su familia provenia de una dinastia larga de ninjas, y como toda familia de ninjas, tenia enemigos de otros clanes, los Sanada eran los enemigos a muerte de los Kan y un dia antes de que Garu decidiera mudarse a Sooga, habian tenido una feroz batalla en la que toda su familia habia muerto, de parte de los Kan, el que llevaba las ordenes era un hombre mayor que tenia un hijo, que durante todo el combate se la paso sentado observando, mientras Garu ayudaba a su familia, el niño tendria que ser dos o tres años mayor, el en cambio tenia 5, pero comenzo sus lecciones desde hacia tiempo. Cuando todos perecieron, la gente de Kan observo a Garu, pero por lastima y debilidad, no quisieron asesinar, lo dejaron vivir.

Esto a Garu le molesto, no habia peor humillacion que eso, el debia morir junto con su familia, en vez de quedar solo en el mundo, y por eso juro devolverle el honor a su apellido, una vez posicionada entre las mas respetables.

El hombre y su hijo se llevaron a Garu de ahi, lo transportaban a su pais de origen, el camino era duro, se tenia que pasar por grandes y altas montañas, caminos rocosos y desnivelados, Garu no queria estar ahi, no queria que le tuvieran lastima, ni que lo obligaran a vivir con ellos, asi que como pudo logro escapar de la carroza en donde venia junto con esos dos sujetos, curiosamente, estaban cerca de Sooga, pero no se les ocurrio buscarlo ahi (Al señor Kan) porque no se percataron de la falta de garu, si no hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Tobe escucho atentamente su relato, junto con otra persona... entonces, se disculpo por haber dudado de Garu.

-Lo siento viejo, perdon por no creerte, valla, no tenia idea Garu-

-Garu?! Ahora entiendo-

-¡¿Que!? Abyo desde cuando estas ahi?-

-Desde hace rato, Garu, e-eres tu? De verdad?-

-N-No, no es Garu, es Saito, el, el... el viene de... viene de?..- Miro a Garu, porque ya no se acordaba de el lugar que este invento.

Garu le hizo entender con la mirada que no tenia caso

-¡No Tobe, soy idiota pero no tanto!... aw T.T rayos!-

Tobe y Garu se rieron de el.

-Garu! Eres tu?-

-Si, pero baja la voz queres?-

Abyo corrio a abrazar a su mejor amigo, lo habia extrañado, era todo un aburrido amargado, y odiaba que siempre lo venciera, pero igual lo habia extrañado. Lo abrazo por unos segundos, pero luego le dio un puñetazo que lo derribo y tiro en el suelo.

-Agg, Abyo, y eso porque?-

-Porque!? Preguntas Por que!? Me dejaste solo con las niñas, Dada y este rarito...-

-Te estoy oyendo Abyo!- dijo Tobe.

-.. Me debes un sin fin de explicaciones y no tienes idea de lo que te extrañe idiota!-

* * *

Garu le explico todo a Abyo, despacio, el pobrecito no entendia, y Tobe se burlaba de el. Fue un hermoso reencuentro de mejores amigos. Al menos para alguien termino bien el dia...


	13. Interferencias Pasado y presente

**Hola! Bien, antes que nada, quería aagradecer a todos los que marcaron mi historia como favorita o la siguen, eso me pone muy feliz! Gracias x'c y... Guest! Hola! :) oye, una pregunta (perdona mi curiosidad) eres de Argentina no? Que genial! **

**Y que bien Andrea, gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Lo siento, pero no avance con los capítulos como dije, la lap que normalmente uso se descompuso... Tengo varias cosas pensadas, y pronto vendrá una revelación sobre el pasado de Pucca... ¿Ya les escribí sobre el pasado de Garu? Naaah, de todas formas, ahora me fijo... Ahora si, por cierto, me gustaría que todos los que lean este capitulo me hagan saber su opinión, porque... Ahora como que tomara un cambio muy...muy... Bueno, están por leerlo xD**

* * *

_-¿Por qué te gusta tanto si sabes que nunca van a poder estar juntos?-_

_-Y tú ¿Para qué respiras, si sabes que algún día vas a morir?-_

_(...)_

_"Te rogué porque valías la pena,_

_no por falta de dignidad._

_Te extrañé porque fue hermoso el tiempo compartido,_

_no porque vivir sin ti no pueda"_

Para la fecha en que estaba la aldea Sooga, Garu ya había olvidado la manera en que cada uno se había enterado de quien era en realidad... Primero fue Tobe, luego Abyo, Dada, Ring Ring y a lo último Ching... Ya hacia tiempo que había vuelto a la aldea, debía tener un mes cuando menos desde ese entonces... Mucho había cambiado, sin mencionar que cada vez se llevaba mejor con Pucca.. Bueno... Saito lo hacia.

"Debes decirle, se molestara, pero te perdonará, si le cuentas todo"

Eso fue lo que le dijo Ching luego de haber salido del trance que la noticia le había provocado y del impulso asesino que le dio poco después.

Pucca, obviamente noto un cambio en todos sus amigos, noto que todos actuaban un poco raro...

(...)

-Apresurate Abyo!-

-Tranquila Pucca, tampoco es que Ching valla a desaparecer-

-Tobe! ¿No entiendes la importancia de la situación?-

-Es importante, pero no hay que armar un gran lío por esto Ring Ring-

-¡Dada no me corrijas, soy tu novia!-

-"Ujuy" si eso significa estar en una relación, ya me hubiese hecho novio de todos ustedes... para dominarlos (risa malvada)-

-Tobe, amigo, eso sono tan gay..-

\- Jajajaja, buena esa G..Saito-

-Abyo! Chicos, pueden fingir ser maduros un momento, principalmente tu Abyo!-

\- (T_T) Esta bien Pucca-

-Solo en unos momentos llegara Ching, todo listo Abyo?- dijo Pucca

-¿El cartel?- dijo Garu

-¿Las flores?- dijo Ring Ring

-¿Tu cancion?- dijo Dada

-¿El sombrero de "soy un idiota"..- XD dijo Tobe

-Ahh, ¿Porque tenias que proponer eso?- dijo Abyo

-¡Callense! Ya esta aqui!- dijo Pucca.

Pucca, Abyo, Ring Ring, Garu, Dada y Tobe, habian preparado una gran sorpresa en el Chin-Dooda para que Ching le diera el si a Abyo. Pucca lo propuso, y le pidio ayuda a todos los demas, Garu dijo que Abyo podría hacer un gran cartel con una forma original de expresarle a Ching sus sentimientos, algo que tuviese que ver con ambos, Ring Ring dijo que podría buscar esas raras y hermosas flores solo conseguibles pasando por un camino lleno de peligros, Dada dijo que el escribiera y grabara una cancion donde explicaba todo, y Tobe.. Tobe ...XD...XD...X.. ok, no esta bien. Tobe propuso que usara uno de esos sombreros de castigo que dicen "tonto", pero en vez de eso, que dijera idiota, como todas las ideas fueron buenas, todas fueron usadas.

Ching fue citada por Pucca en el rastaurante, asi todo casual, apenas habia abierto la puerta, comenzo a sonar la cancion, aparecio el cartel atravesando el techo, y Abyo llegaba con su bello sombrero y sus bellas flores, se las entrego a Ching y espero a que ella dijera algo...

No había respuesta

-¿Creen que lo haya tomado a mal?- dijo Tobe

-Comienzo a dudarlo- dijo Pucca

(...)

"¿Que significa esto?" Abyo analizaba sus unicas palabras, sonaba un poco molesta. _¿Por qué estaría de ese modo? Pucca sabia como Ching seguía loca por Abyo._ "¿Que significa esto?" la pregunta no dejaba de retumbar en la pequeña cabeza de Abyo, ¿Que significa esto?¿Que significa esto? ¡Significa que te amo, por dios! No sabía que hacer, comenzo a notar que Ching estaba a punto de llorar, intento decir algo, algo que la tranquilizase, nada pudo salir. Estaba psando por el peor momento de desesperacion al que habia sido sometido.

¿Que significa esto?¿Que significa esto? ¿Que significa esto Abyo!? ¿Como vienes ahora a confundirme asi? ¿Como me haces esto? La mente de Ching estaba aturdida y sentía una especie de golpe que le fue directo al pecho. No entendía nada del asunto... Que significaba, si mal lo recordaba Abyo solo la veía como una amiga.. de hecho, solo aveces recordaba que ella no era un chico.. entonces... ¿A que venia todo eso? ¿Una broma? ¿Era tan malvado como para hacerle una broma de ese tipo? El estaba ahí frente a ella con un divertido sombrero que quiza era lo unico que tenía lógica.. un lindo traje, unas hermosas flores prohibidas (si es que eran de verdad, pues eran muy dificiles de conseguir) y la miraba, la miraba como si todo, cuando siempre la miro como si nada, ¿Que esperaba de ella?

\- C..Ching.. yo...-

-...-

-¿Quieres sentarte?- le hizo un ademan hacia la mesa, wow, que forma de romper el hielo

Ching solo hizo caso.

-Oye, vez mi sombrero? Loco no? Tiene mucha razon, si lo soy, por venir a decirte todo esto ahora... Ching, perdoname, perdoname por haberte dicho lo que te dije hace años, no voy a mentirte, es verdad que a veces se me olvidaba que eras una chica, pero vamos, estaba pequeño, y lo decia principalmente porque contigo me la pasaba super bien, y normalmente con "las chicas" no, siempre pasaba algo que las hacia enojar, y sinceramente, nunca lo pase bien con ninguna, aparte de ti y de Pucca, pero por ella jamas voy a sentir lo que siento por ti...-

-Abyo, por favor-

-Dejame terminar Ching. Te decia que soy muy tonto y que tal vez no tenga derecho de decirte esto ni a pedirte nada, mas bien, esa es la mera verdad, pero me he convencido de que, al menos hasta ahora, no vale la pena vivir asi, sin que tu conozcas mis sentimientos hacia ti, somos jovenes, y quiero ser feliz en cada momento, yo soy feliz estando junto a ti-

-...-

-No me dare por vencido! Si es que aun mantienes un poco del afecto que sentias hacia mi, no descansare hasta recuperarlo del todo, pero si hoy me dices que no quieres saber nada de mi, me rendire... espera! antes de que me lo digas, deja expesarte algo..-

-Abyo, basta, yo...-

-Desde hace varios meses comenzé a notar que lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a ti habia cambiado, o quiza recien me daba cuenta, porque comenze a analizar que desde siempre me he interesado por tu seguridad, por compartir tiempo contigo, y porque siempre busque tu felicidad, no solo porque eras mi amiga como te dije, si no porque eres una persona muy especial para mi, tu compañía me resulta fascinante y espera, soy un tonto, estupido, idiota, y si quieres puedo seguirme humillando mas, nada importa tanto como me importas tu, desde siempre, aunque tu tengas 18 y yo 20, no creo que nada sea tan extraño, tu eres un millon de veces mas madura que yo, eso me gusta de ti, quiero compartir un futuro contigo y si esto suena muy extraño, perdona, no tengo idea de como decirte esto...-

-Abyo ¿Te estas burlando de mi? No es nada gracioso sabes..- dijo ella a punto de romperse en llanto.

* * *

-Me parece que las cosas se han puesto un tanto incomodas, creo que deberiamos dejarlos un rato- dijo Tobe.

-Si, es lo mejor- dijo Garu, luego le hizo un gesto a Pucca para que los siguiera, puesto que era la unica que aun no avanzaba, al verla con la mirada perdida fue directo hacia ella.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- se veía que estaba preocupado, y creía entender que la tenía tan mal, pero quizo que ella se lo confirmara.

-¿Tu crees que hice lo correcto al animar a Abyo?- le pregunto esto apenas y Garu terminaba se frase. - Es decir, ¿Piensas que hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no entrometerme? Es que yo sabía que a Ching aún le gustaba Abyo y... pense que todo acabaría bien...-

-Pucca, no debes culparte por las cosas que estan pasando, todo lo que ocurre es inevitable, de una forma u otra Abyo tomaría la inicitiva (yo lo hubiera alentado) y pasaría lo que paso ahora...-

-Pero es que eso no evita que yo sienta un poco de culpa, porque ahora que me puse a pensar; Ching sigue queriendo a Abyo tanto como antes, mas eso no significa que este dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos como si lo que paso hace años jamas hubiese sido... yo siento que el de verdad la quiere.. o ¿Que me dices tu? Ambos se quieren y puede que por muchos factores no lleguen a estar juntos, y eso sería una gran tontería, que me hace sentir mal!-

-Tu lo has dicho, puede que a pesar de lo mucho que se quieran, no esten juntos, pero tambien podemos confiar en que nuestros amigos son los suficientemente listos (principalmente Ching) y pondran sus sentimientos por delante de su orgullo, que es... ah, como debería ser-

-¿Por qué el suspiro?-

-Porque acabo de decir una gran verdad, que espero que se ponga en practica mas seguido-

-Sabes... no tengo idea de si esta platica nos llevo a alguna parte, pero no se como, me siento mucho mejor, eres genial Saito.. ah, deberas espero que todo lo arreglen y vivan felices por siempre-

Su comentario lo conmovió

-Eres tan infantil- cx

-Jaja, mira quien lo dice-

* * *

_Existen diferentes mundos alrededor del reino de los vivos, en uno de esos, estaban a punto de ocurrir ciertas cosas, que modificarían lo que ya una vez fue planeado en otro mundo._

_-Creo que es tiempo de interferir-_

_-Como que ya decía que te habías tardado, a ese chico le ha salido todo bien desde que se lo propuso, necesita un poco de "mala suerte"-_

_-No es tanto por el, su familia siempre ha ido de la mano con nosotros, lo he ayudado muchas veces. Es mas por la chica, son ella y sus antepasados a los que no soporto- dijo al tiempo que miraba a una puerta que llevaba a un lugar en el que el tiempo se encuentra congelado y nada puede salir de allí, mientras se mantiene penando el resto de su eternidad._

_-Por cosas como esta entiendo porque eres nuestro rey en el mundo de los demonios-_

_En el lugar donde estaban se podían ve diferentes portales, uno de los cuales, estaba sellado con pergaminos desde dentro... Era una estancia principal, como las que hay en esos viejos castillos, le faltaba iluminacion, y en el suelo, habia una gran pantalla que espiaba a ciertos chicos._

* * *

-... Abyo basta! Para de hablar! Ni siquiera pareces tu! El Abyo que yo conozco me hubiera dicho "Eres diferente a las otras chicas" y con eso ya hubiese sido suficiente- Dijo Ching enojada-

! Si me dejaras demostrarte que esta vez... aguarda, que?!- Abyo relajo sus gestos, y su cara de frustracin fue reemplazada por una gran sonrisa

-Dije que con un te quiero estilo Abyo bastaba- dijo Ching riendose de la confusion de Abyo

-Entonces por que dejaste que creyera todo este tiempo que mis sentimientos te molestaban?-

-Porque merecías una lección al venir a decirmelo hasta ahora-

-Que mala..-

-Ya s...- No acabo su frase porque Abyo fue corriendo a su lugar y le abrazo, aunque... luego la miro mejor y la beso.

* * *

Frente a una gran casa, aparece un sobre con varias fotos, que nadie comprendía de donde aparecierón, los empleados las observan y al percatarse de quien se trata, comenzaron a alegrarse, uno tomo el sobre y lo llevo al dueño de la casa, un joven de no mas de 25 años, el empleado estaba feliz, menos trabajo para ellos... mas, nadie quizo preguntarse ¿quien tomo las fotos?, ¿como llegaron ahi? o cualquier otra cosa relacionada.

-Señor, aqui estan las fotos que pidió sobre Garu Sanada-

-Hasta que haces algo bien, no pienso volver allá sin siquiera poder reconocerlo, pagara por la deshonra y las desgracias que le hizo pasar a la familia Khan-

-Supongo que emprendemos marcha a la Aldea Sooga ahora mismo..-

-Asi es, prepara el auto-

* * *

Ya había caído la noche en la aldea Sooga, y todos estaban de fiesta, era un momento tan feliz, porque una de las espectativas de la aldea se había cumplido, ahora, Ching y Abyo salían, como ellos eran amigos de todos, la aldea entera (como no les gustan las fiestas) celebro con ellos, algunos hasta hicieron apuestas... ¿Ching y Abyo saldrían? o Primero Pucca o Tobe encontrarían un novio (a) algunos de hecho, pensaron que ganarían, con la llegada de Saito, pero ñaa n_n

Ching y Abyo estaban sentados juntos en esa mesa que los siete siempre usan, despues Ring Ring y Dada, y luego iban Garu y Pucca y Tobe, conversaban alegremente sobre la nueva relación de sus amigos.

-Es genial que por fin esten juntos y no me cansare de decirlo- dijo Pucca

-Tranquila amiga, si, es genial y todo, pero.. pero es que lo has venido diciendo todo el día!-

-Y que Ching!? Ustedes son mis mejores amigos desde siempre y me parece estupendo que por fin esten juntos felices! ¿No chicos?-

-Amm, da igual, solo prometan que no se pondran acaramelados como el rubio y la peliazul-

-Hey, Tobe, estamos justo enfrente de ti!-

-Si, si-

-No se enojen chicos, solo esta celoso porque el también quiere una novia-

-Tu no dices nada porque tu también tienes a Saito verdad pequeña?- le dijo en tono burlon

-¡Toobee!- le dijo Garu con aire de asesino

-Niegame que la adoras-

Al oir esto Pucca palideció y Garu comenzó a sonrojarse hasta que todo lo demás se veía incoloro a su lado

-C-callate quieres-

-Bueno, ya enserio ¿Que tienes?- pregunto Ching

-Creo que ya se que es- dijo Dada mirando en dirección a tres mesas al frente.

Chief (La chica enamorada de Tobe que de vez en cuando sale en los capítulos) ella también llego a la fiesta, acompañada de uno de esos chicos que se pasaban por la aldea, se veían muy contentos. Todos ellos sabían, a pesar de que Tobe lo negara, que este sentía algo por ella, bueno... no estoy segura de si Saito lo sabe, pero Garu si, el era muy observador, (salvo con sus propios sentimientos).

-Amigo, no se de que te molestas, si nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos- le reclamo Dada

-De todas formas, no creo que valla enserio, para empezar, el se va mañana, seguro solo se hicieron amigos y se divierten el ultimo día que estara- le animo Abyo

-Amigos o no, Tobe! ella te gusta y deberías decírselo antes de que enserio se te haga tarde!- casi le gritó Pucca

-Es fácil decirlo para ti, que siempre has demostrado tus sentimientos y nunca te los has guardado.. ademas.. No me gusta!-

-Aja, si claro- le dijo Ring Ring

-Te podemos ayudar como nos ayudaron a mi y a Ching, y tranquilo, yo te presto mi sombrero- dijo Abyo

-A jajaja, que gracioso-

-Saito.. ¿En qué piensas? has estado muy callado..-

-En nada Pucca, es solo que... me perdí un momento-

-Jaja, yo si se que tienes-

Ching le dio un pisotón a Abyo y Garu lo volteó a ver con mirada asesina.

-Digo, digo, saben, me callo.

-Si, será lo mejor- le dijo Tobe.

_"Garu debería decirle de una vez a Pucca quién es y sus sentimientos, para evitar tantos problemas" _penso Dada.

-Todos ustedes son tan absolutamente extraños- dijo una Pucca confundida.

Después de cierto tiempo de bromas totalmente carentes de sentido, Pucca, la dulce e inocente Pucca obligó a Garu a cantar en el chin-dooda cuando pasaban canciones aleatorias, curiosamente para todos (menos para Pucca porque ella no sabía que Saito/Garu la quería) le toco "Yo quisiera" de Reik (Por cierto, a su situación le va como anillo al guante o como se diga)

_Soy tu mejor amigo_  
_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_  
_de amores perdidos_

_Te recargas en mi hombro_  
_Tu llanto no cesa_  
_Yo solo te acaricio_

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel_  
_Con tus sentimientos_  
_Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo_

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte_  
_De tu próximo encuentro_  
_Sabes que te cuido_

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser_  
_Ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas_  
_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_  
_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_  
_Ummmmmmm ummmm_

_Tu te me quedas viendo_  
_Y me preguntas_  
_Si algo me esta pasando_  
_Y yo no se que hacer si tu supieras_  
_Que me estoy muriendo_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento_  
_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes_  
_Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre_

_Por eso yo quisiera ser por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas_  
_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_  
_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_  
_Mmmmmmm ummmm_

Mientras cantaba esa canción y recordaba lo que habían dicho sus amigos hacía poco, y lo que todos al final le dijeron al enterarse de quién era el y sus sentimientos hacia la querida pelinegra, comenzo a tomar fuerza de voluntad, Para algo era un ninja honorario no? Y... al fin y al cabo, era mejor que ella se enterará por el, a que lo descubriera de una manera fea, y también tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, Pucca se armo de valor y se lo dijo desde que era una niña, y el siendo un adulto no podía hacerlo? Ella debía saber cuanto la quería y lo mucho que sentía haberla dejado en rídiculo por culpa de su falsedad con sigo mismo.

Ya lo había decidido, ese mismo día se lo diría... Todo! "_Ojalá no me mates Pucca" _pensó.

_Yo quisiera ser por que te desvelas y te desesperas_  
_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_  
_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_  
_Mmmmmmm ummmm_

Pucca miraba embelesada a "Saito" y eso ya lo habían notado sus amigos.

-Saito canta muy bien verdad?- le dijo Ching

-Si, se le da perfecto, tambien se ve genial ahí en el escenario- casi y dejo escapar suspiros

-Ya la perdimos... otra vez- dijo Ching, aunque al final cruzó una mirada preocupada con sus demás amigos, no querían que Garu volviera a hacerle daño, aún inconcientemente, puesto que todos comprobaron que de verdad la quería, ya lo sospechaban incluso desde hace tres años.

Pucca volteó a ver a varias chicas que suspiraban mientras Garu cantaban, giro la cara molesta hacía sus amigos.

-Agh! No les molesta como todas babean por el primer chico lindo que ven-

-Valla que si-

-Que!? Yo no babeo por el, bueno, yo no babeo por cuaquier chico lindo, mi primo es guapo, Abyo y Tobe tambien lo son y no me derrito por ellos-

-Es que parece que solo te hace efecto uno, ¿C-cuál es tu problema con el-

-¿Pero de que hablas Tobe?

-Sabes, olvidalo pequeña-

-Ultimamente es lo unico que saben decir-

-Tu novio esta a punto de terminar su canción, porque no lo vas a ver, tu lo metiste en esto en primer lugar-

-No es mi novio Tobe! y si, mejor te dejare de hacer caso e iré a ver.. pero no es mi novio-

(...)

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_  
_Yo quisiera que vivieras mi siempre enamorada._

Garu termino de cantar y Pucca fue a verlo.

-Cantaste genial!-

-Bueno, nada comparado contigo mi reina-

-Lo se... pero igual fue asombroso-

-Pucca, espera, hay algo que debo decirte-

-Solo no me asustes Saito-

Este rió nerviosamente

-Espera, creo que nos llaman ¿Es muy urgente?-

-N-No- _Si se lo digo en este preciso momento, le arruinaré el resto de la noche, mejor se lo explico en un rato, ademas así ni Abyo, ni Ching, ni Tobe, ni su primo, ni la "pelos azules -No es por nada, ya le guardé cariño al nombre- intrvendrán"_ se dijo a si mismo.

-Esta bien, pero que no se te olvide decirme, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Creéme, cuenta con eso-

Asi que se dirigieron hacía la mesa que tenían, y conversaron un poco, hasta que todo el restaurante quedó en silencio pues un chico había entrado, era el mismo que llego ese día desvariando buscando como loco a Garu. Todos se callaron al verlo, a diferencia de la otra vez tenía una sonrisa socarrona, pero a la vez cierto toque imponente que a mas de uno le causo miedo, no grito ni hizo nada, buscaba algo con la mirada.

-Rayos, es ese chico de nuevo-dijo Pucca enojada

Garu al saber quien era, le clavo una mirada tan penetrante y disgustada que podría incomodar y hacer sentir inseguro a cualquiera.

Esto lo noto aquel chico, porque al instante volteó a ver en su dirección, entonces sonrió complacido y camino hacía su mesa.

-¿Creíste que tu mentira duraría para siempre? no Sanada-

La mirada intimidante de Garu se desvaneció siendo sustituida por una de confusión y algo de miedo

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cuándo vas a entender? Garu no está en ésta aldea- dijo Pucca

-Ni te molestes princesa, se muy bien quién es Garu, es el-

-Justo asi como cuando viniste aquella vez sin saber siquiera como se veía- intervino Tobe

-Si... un error de mi parte, deberas creí que lo reconocería, pero bueno, ya han pasado 15 años-

-Vas al punto? Te apuesto a que no tienes pruebas de lo que estoy diciendo- presionó Tobe

-Te equivocas, tengo pruebas, si quieren las pueden mirar, ademas... de que otra forma explican la cara pálidecida de ese chico?- señalo a Garu

Este recibió una mirada de sus amigos, como diciendo "Ahora o nunca" y Pucca tenía una enorme mueca de sorpresa, no entendía nada

-Garu Sanada... No olvide jamás la deuda que tienes conmigo... Tu familia atacó a la mía sin motivo, la mía busco venganza, y en esa batalla fallecieron tus padres, el mío se sintió culpable y quiso adoptarte, pero tu! Desapareciste en algún momento y el paso sus últimos días buscándote, hasta que callo enfermo y murió mientas tu, te la pasaste muy cómodo en esta remota aldea, disfrutando de una reputacion honoraria que en verdad nunca tuviste y por cierto rechazando sin piedad a esta linda chica...- dijo señalando a Pucca

-A ella no la metas en esto!- le dijo Garu enojado

-O valla, parece que si tienes voz, te digo algo curioso, nunca te he oído hablar-

-¿Crees que con venir aqui y montar todo un espectáculo te hace ver honorario?- le dijo Garu un poco mas sereno

-No he venido a levantar un espectáculo, el que estos pueblerinos no tengan manera de ocuparse de sus asuntos no es mi problema- al decirlo los demás dejaron de mirar en su dirección, pero todos afinaron su oído para saber lo que decían (ratas chismosas)

Pucca escuchaba toda su conversación en silencio, igual que la otra vez, se quebraba poco a poco cada segundo, trato, enserio trato, y nadie tenía pruebas para decir lo contrario, pero es que sus lágrimas no la obedecían, sus ojos negro azabache se cristalizaron y Garu notó estó, sintió el peor dejabu que alguien haya sentido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo en aquel momento? Tal vez asi, hubiera sido menor el daño que le causo.

-Oye! Me prestas atención? Ya bastante tengo con que me hayas dejado huérfano... sabes-

-¿Has venido a reclamarme solamente por un evento que se dió en primer razon porque tu familia atacó sin razón a la mía?-

-Te equivocas Sanada, mi familia solo respondío a la agresión que le hizo la tuya-

-Claro que no! Los Khan llegaron a atacarnos de la nada...-

-Eres una basura al igual que todo tu linaje, ¡Ahora los encubres?-

-No te permito que levantes falsos en contra de mi familia-

-Lo mismo digo Sanad...-

El chico se callo y todo el mundo les dejo de prestar atención a el y a Garu, voltearon a ver a Pucca, que se había levantado de su lugar con mirada indiferente y la frente en alto, camino directo hacia la puerta y salio del local.

-Debo ir a seguirla- dijo Dada

-Yo te sigo- Dijo Tobe

-Por favor- les dijo Garu

-Te lo advertí desde un principio Garu, "no le hagas mas daño a Pucca" ¿Es tanto pedir?- le dijo molesto Dada.

-Garu Sanada, pagaras por esto, no tienes derecho al título que se te ha otorgado en Hong Kong, jamas te perdonaré las desgracias que hiciste pasar a mi familia..-

* * *

-_"Jamás te perdonaré las desgracias que le hiciste pasar a mi familia" ¿No adoras a los Sanada?, siempre destruyendo la vida de los demás... adoro a esas personas-_

_-Parece que este chico, solo necesitaba una ayuda para dar con el, puesto la incompetencia de sus subordinados-_

_-Ha llegado en el momento justo, la hija de ella ha salido destrozada... de nuevo, y el chico sigue aún triste porque perdió a su papi de pequeño... adoro las desgracias-_

_-Lo se-_

* * *

_**Para aclarar... Este es el que debería ser el capitulo 14. Y así era. Pero en un error, lo borré, por suerte lo tenía de respaldo y se lo inserté al capitulo 13.**_

**Hola! n_n Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya son 22! (para mi es demasiado, soy muy entusiasta) Hola Juli, jaja, saludos entonces desde Mexico! Y si... asi son los padres, que se puede hacer. Andrea, gracias, si, yo leo los reviews, porque, aparte de lo que tu dijiste sobre ver las opiniones de lo que escribo y la forma que lo hago, tambien los leo porque quiero llevarme bien con ustedes, quienes leen esta historia, porque, a fin de cuentas, es para ustedes que la hago.**

**Yo tambien estoy feliz. Mi hermana me dijo: -Nadie leera tu historia, porque estas loca y eres algo rara- (Si, es una hater de primera) Pero yo digo, ¡Arriba la rareza! Y si vamos a ser llamadas locas por leer fanfictions, que asi sea.**

**Iba a subir el capitulo el domingo, bueno, lo pensaba terminar ese día, pero no pude y apenas hoy segui con el capítulo. Oigan, si alguién encuentra alguna cancion (En ingles, español, o cualquier otro idioma... japones, aleman, ammm yo que se)**

**Bueno, al caso, que como que se identifique con la historia de Pucca y Garu... comentenla porfa, es que... aveces me gusta oir canciones y relacionarnas con alguna historia, solo que no encuentro una que concuerde con el fic que escribo de Pucca y Garu.**

**Bien, espero que les guste el cap de hoy. Adios.**

_"Ese momento en el que te enteras de algo, sientes tus ojos cristalizados y un nudo gigante en la garganta, sabiendo que si pronuncias una palabra, no aguantaras mas tus lágrimas"_

Fingió estar calmada cuando salió del Chin-Dooda.. Pero al momento de cerrar la puerta tras de ella, todo aquel teatro se acabo. Pucca se desmoronó y se apoyo en una de las gárgolas de la entrada mientras lloraba, se hubiese quedado ahí hasta que se calmase -si es que eso llegaba a pasar- pero no pudo, porque casi al instante, escucho pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. Quien quiera que fuese... no tenía ganas de lidiar con el (ella) asi fuera Ching, Abyo, Dada, Tobe o Ring Ring. Y mucho menos con Garu! Es mas, Saito o Garu, lo que sea, ni siquiera se debe haberse sentido mal por ella, _no debe tener ni una gota de remordimiento_ penso al instante, asi que no había forma de que fuera el quien venía en su dirección.

Esa persona ya estaba cerca, así que Pucca dió un gran salto y llego al techo... No, la encontrarían tarde o temprano, y ella necesitaba tiempo para despejarse. Escondida en un espacio totalmente oscuro del tejado acosada boca abajo, observo que quién salió era Dada.. y Tobe también. Ellos si que eran buenos amigos, todos lo eran, y se sintió algo culpable por dejarlos preocupados buscándola, pero tenía que irse un rato y conseguir sentirse mejor.

Trepo a un arbol, luego dio un salto a otro, asi hasta que llego a las afueras de Sooga, en direccion opuesta a la casa de Garu, claro. Entre tantas maniobras, saltos y correr, ademas de el hecho de que se encontraba sola en medio de la noche, se arrepintió por habersele ocurrido justo ese día ponerse un vestido, cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Consiguio encontrar un lugar que le parecio lindo, y por un momento la aparto de sus pensamientos.

Le brindaba una tierna sensación cálida, como la de una persona que volvía luego de muchos años, al lugar donde se crió, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad...

Garu...

Garu...

Siempre es Garu.

Hace tres años, cuando el se marcho sin explicación, luego de haber aceptado que ella le parecía una niña ensimosa o lo que sea, sintió lo mismo. O bueno, sintió dolor, uno profundo, pero no podía compararse con lo que esta vez sentía. Era como una traicion, un golpe por la espalda... _Me hubieras dicho que solo me subías a las nubes para ver como caía... _Era eso lo que ella creía. Pucca imaginaba que Garu solo había regresado para comprobar que todavía tenía el mismo efecto en ella... y penso que la mera accion de disfrazarse de otra persona, era la mera prueba de su narcisismo.

Es decir, hacer notar que a pesar de aparentar ser una diferente persona, todavía podía enamorarla, era Garu posiblemente la persona mas egocéntrica que pudo pisar el planeta.

Lo que mas le molestaba era que ahora entendía varias cosas de sus amigos, ellos lo sabían: -Pero parece que solo puedes fijarte en uno _¿Cuál es tu problema con el?- _Se lo dijo Tobe. Ahora lo entendía. ¿Quién mas lo sabia? ¿Ching?¿Abyo? ¿Dada? O ya de una vez toda la aldea.

¿Porque tenía tan mala suerte en el amor?...

O mas bien...

¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en unicamente Garu? ¿Que tenía el de sorprendente, de distinto? Aparte de ser un incréible ninja, ser un chico muy maduro para su edad, pero a la vez un bromista sin cura, estar completamente guapo... ¡Garu era una mala persona! Acababa de descubrir que, como siempre.. lo unico que deseaba era ser reconocido como un nija honrable, se alejo de Sooga no por sentirse culpable o algo por el estilo, se fue para recibir un mejor entrenamiento y aumentar de rango...

¿Volvio? Si, ¿Para qué? Para, mmm, ella que sabia.. ¿Para recibir la atención y admiración que hace tiempo no tenía y que tampoco podía recibir ahora siendo Garu? Si, eso debía ser.

Pucca pensaba cada vez mas en el asunto, y cada vez menos entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Garu, y lo que ella creía entender, solo apuntaban a que Garu era un ser sin sentimientos, pero narcisista y egocéntrico...

Recordó entonces cuando el llegó a la aldea... porque... Pucca necesitaba saber por que se había enamorado de Garu en primer lugar. En este momento, no veía en el nada lo suficientemente bueno como para haber hecho un voto de silencio y eso...

Habían pasado 15 años, en ese momento, cuando uno tiene tres años, uno no se entera de mucho, pero mas tarde, Abyo, sus tíos y hasta el mismo Garu, le contarían los demás detalles, ahora, ella hasta había logrado armar una sucesión perfecta desde que Garu puso el primer pie en la aldea hasta que la conoció:

_Sooga por aquellos años, la verdad, no era muy diferente, era una pequeña aldea escondida en un lugar olvidado remoto._

_La única cosa que cambiaba, era la edad de sus habitantes, aún entonces, los tíos de Pucca ya tenían el restaurante, y eso ella siempre lo agradecía, pues de no ser por eso, tal vez, nada de lo que paso después hubiera podido pasar. -Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de si sentirse feliz-_

_Ella se pasaba los días jugando con la unica niña de su edad, Ching (Ring Ring, llegaría años mas tarde a la aldea) Sus tíos siempre andaban de aqui para allá dando vuelta tras ella, apenas se daba cuenta que en ese entonces, enserio la sobreprotegían, tal vez de una manera excesiva, y eso que eran mas jóvenes. Dada tampoco estaba, literalmente, la unica amiga de Pucca era Ching._

_Un día, ella se encontraba como siempre, correteando con Ching por todo lugar donde hubiese paso en la casa de esta. Chang estaba entrenando a algunos estudiantes y perdía la cabeza por el miedo de que las niñas se pudieran hacer daño por jugar en un salon de entrenamientos._

_En otro lugar, situado a las afueras de la aldea, un niño hacia uso de sus ultimas fuerzas para llegar asta ella, desde lo alto de un risco, la había divisado, y la vio como su unica esperanza. Garu tenía heridas vendadas y algunos rasguños en la mejilla y los brazos que se había hecho en el trayecto del risco a la aldea. Cualquiera pensaría que un niño de cinco años no debería relacionarse a la imagen de un vago herido, pero Garu era la escepción, siempre ha sido la escepción..._

_Los pies le dolían, había andado todo el día, sin mencionar que al saltar de aquella carroza se había llevado un buen golpe, mucho peor que los que había recibido antes, estaba casi muerto._

_Logro andar un poco mas y encontró una vieja casa, era bastate claro que estaba abandonada, desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía ese estilo de las casas de antaño y los árboles de bamboo y la maleza se metían por las ventanas y culaquier otro orificio, la ciudad no estaba muy lejos, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba muy cerca. A Garu le pareció un perfecto lugar para descansar, y tal vez, hasta para quedarse a vivir ahí, ya que no podía regresar al luagr de donde venía y estaba seguro que con quienes estaba jamas lo encontrarían allí._

_Como todo le dolía se quedo allí un rato, no se dió cuenta en que momento se durmió, pero era eso, o quedarse a fantasear sobre los males que le hacechaban y las bestias que podían esconderse en ese mismo bosque..._

_Se despertó porque alguién le hablaba, casi le da un paro cardiaco, enserio que no se esperaba encontrarse con nadie. Tuvo miedo cuando sintió el primer golpecito en el hombro. Había un niño a su lado, tal vez de su misma edad, le hablaba a otra persona, oía susurros._

_-Si, es un niño, cambio-_

_-¿Y qué es lo que le paso papá?-_

_Se sentó, observó al niño a su lado, este a su vez, hizó lo mismo, el también tenía una expresión asustada, tal vez debido a que estaba tapizado de rasguños, golpes, y una que otra venda, no debía de tener buen aspecto..._

_-¿Qué te paso niño?- le dijo guardando las distancías con el, quizas y el niño le temía mas que el al niño. De cualquier forma, se sintió incapaz de artícular sonido, desde que atacaron su casa, no había dicho nada, ni aún después de ser subido a la fuerza a la carroza de ese sujeto... Ahora le era díficil hablar._

_-¿Qué es lo que te paso?- le repitió el niño como si estuviese hablando con un idiota -El idiota es otro- penso Garu. -Vulveme a hablar así y veras..- se dijo a sí mismo._

_-Abyo, dale espacio quieres, cambio- Sonó la otra voz que el había escuchado, ahora que lo veía mejor, se enteraba de que era un policia. -O no- penso, seguro que ya había llamado a su casa, y seguro en su casa había alguien de la gente de ese hombre, lo iban a encontrar. Aunque bueno, eran los pensamientos de un niño asustado de cinco años, no podían llamar a ningún lado, sabían tanto de él, como él de ellos._

_-Papá! Intento resolver un caso policiaco!- Reclamó el mencionado, con voz chillante, de esa que tienen los niños :3_

_-No se ni por que te traje, cambio- Se lamentaba el padre. A lo que el niño le mostró la lengua_

_Mientras ocurria toda esa pequeña riña, Garu trataba de evaluar su situación, no tenía a donde huir, y ya le había encontrado un monton de cosas buenas y a su favor a ese lugar, trataría de convencer a los policias de no entregarlo con esas personas. Rayos, seguía sin poder hablar, mal comienzo._

_-Niño, como te llamas, cambio- ¿Por qué tenía que meter esa palbra al final de cada una de sus oraciones? Bueno como sea, no podía contestarle, no podía hablar_

_-¿Eres mudo?- dijo esta vez el niño con toque de desdén, a lo que Garu asintió_

_-Te llevaremos a la estacion, cambio-_

_Así que Abyo, y su padre, fueron las primeras personas de Sooga a quién conoció, estaban de patrulla, le daban una vuelta a la aldea porque, bueno, al ser el hombre un padre soltero, no se le ocurría mejor forma de hacer callar al pequeño, pero irritante Abyo que llevarlo a dar una vuelta, como la cancion de cuna. Cuando los años pasaron, Garu a menudo le hacía bromas a Abyo agradeciendole su forma de ser: Si no fueras tan irritante, no me hubiesen encontrado y posiblemente una serpiente o algo me hubiera matado, nunca cambies, "irritabyo". A lo que Abyo siempre decía: Oye!_

_Cuando lo llevaron a la comisaria, le brindaron atención médica, pues desde que lo vieron, todos le dijeron: Hey, ese niño no esta muy bien" _Eso era obvio_ se decía Garu._

_El, en todo ese transcurso, siguio sin poder hablar._

_-¿Y siempre has sido mudo?- Abyo le estaba hablando, como que desde que se conocieron, no paraba de hacerle preguntas, ya le estaba resultando molesto. Nego con la cabeza_

_-¿Y entonces desde cuando no hablas?¿Ayer? ¿Hoy? ¿Te deslumbro mi grandeza verdad?- Garu hizo una mueca de cansancio._

_-Abyo, deja de atosigarlo, cambio-_

_-Papa!- luego se volvió a el, tenía una cara rara, como... como de pensar. -¿Sabes escribir en coreano?-_ (La compañía de Pucca, Vooz, es coreana, así que por ende, me imagino que sus personajes viven en Corea, y no en Japon o China como se piensa)

_Garu asintió._

_Abyo salió corriendo a su habitacion, regreso en un rato. Traía consigo una libreta y un boligarfo._

_-Bien, te hare preguntas, y esta vez podras contestar, de acuerdo-_

__Pues ya que_ Se dijo Garu a si mismo._

_-¿Cual es tu nombre?-_

_"Garu"_

_-Garu, ¿Cuantos años tienes?-_

_"Podrias preguntarme mas cosas ¿y prefieres malgastarlo en eso?"_

_\- Agh, que molesto eres. ¿Sabes algun arte marcial?_

_"Si, pero... ¿y eso para que es importante?"_

_No recibió respuesta, en su lugar, obtuvo una patada por parte de Abyo en la cara_

_-A si! Yo tambien, yo se KungFu- Despues de eso intento separarse la camisa como lo hace siempre, pero no pudo._

_"¿Qué intentas?"_

_-Es que lo vi una vez en una película..- lo intento atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez Garu lo esquivo- Eres bueno._

_"Oye, eso no vale, no se ataca a alguién desprevenido, eso es algo desonesto y sin honor"_

_-¿A quién le importa el honor? Solo estamos jugando-_

_"Abyo, eres un niño muy extraño"_

_-Nah. Tu me admiras, admítelo-_

_"Ni en mis mas locos sueños"_

_\- Si te sirve de algo, ya me caes bien-_

_"Pero nos acabamos de conocer"_

_-Eres un amargado. ¿Quieres jugar al kungfu?-_

_Y Garu asintió con una sonrisa, jugaron un buen rato._

_Logro contarles como llego ahi, que vio la aldea desde las alturas, luego le preguntaron que hacia alli, fingio no poder contestar: "No recuerdo nada antes de eso" Les escribio. No queria que ellos, ni nadie supiera de su pasado, lo iba a enterrar_

_Bueno, lo que paso antes de llegar a esa montaña, tampoco Pucca lo sabe, solo que se lo quiero explicar bien a ustedes_ Solo hacia conclusiones sobre que tenia que ver con ese hombre que llego al restaurant y lo desmintio.

_El minininja seguía sin poder hablar: -En esos momentos, seguía teniendo miedo, y estaba asustado por no recordar nada- le explico Garu a Pucca algunos años después, ahora le parecía tan falso. ¿Tenía que arruinar incluso sus preciados recuerdos de la infancia?_

_Recordaba que Chang ya estaba completamente estresado y que las mando al restaurant, es que le daba mucho miedo que se lastimaran con algun arma o algo. Mientras se iban, vieron la motoneta de la policía, en ella, aparte del oficial iba su hijo_ Seguro habia tenido otro berrinche_ Eso hasta Pucca lo sabía. Tambien iba un niño, igual seguro de la edad del otro, tenia una herida en la mejilla, aun asi se veía adorable. A las pequeñas Pucca y Ching les dio curiosidad._

_-Quizas es algun sobrino del oficial- Les comento Chang._

_-Osea que es primo de Abyo- dijo Ching. Nunca habían intercambiado plabras el y ella, pero el pueblo era pequeño, todos conocian a todos._

_-Es como mi primo Dada, hablan aveces de el, pero yo ni lo conozco- dijo Pucca, apenas y se entendía lo que decían, despues de todo, estaban pequeñas._

_Al llegar al reastaurante, el tio Ho los recibio._

_-Lo siento Ho, pero no puedo cuidarlas mas, me asusta que les valla a pasar algo en la sala de entrenamientos._

_En ese tiempo Chang la hacia de niñero de su hija y de Pucca, pero acababa de renunciar y pedirle ayuda a los tios de esta._

_-O, es cierto, pero ahora vamos a tener un problema, aca estamos muy ocupados, no se quién las pueda cuidar-_

_-Tranquilo, estare buscando a alguien que las cuide-_

_-Lo mismo hare-_

_-Esta bien. Ching, como se dice-_

_-Hola señor Ho!- dijo enérgica la niña._

_-Hola Ching!-_

_-Hola Tio!-_

_-Hola Pucca-_

_Su charla a la entrada se vio interrumpida cuando llegaron el oficial, Abyo y por supuesto Garu._

_-Eh, Hola Ho, cambio-_

_-Hola kik... ¿cambio? jaja-_

_-Buenas tardes señor policia- n_n dijeron Pucca y Ching al unísono, en ese entonces Abyo y Garu se percataron de su presencia_

_-jajaja buena esa.. pero solo yo lo digo, cambio, Hola niñas, cambio-_

_-Esta bien, lo que digas, ¿Que tal Abyo y...?_

_-Su nombre es Garu- dijo Abyo._

_-Hola Abyo, hola Garu- dijeron Pucca y Ching de nuevo al unísono._

_-Valla! que extraño, hablan al mismo tiempo, me dan miedo- les dijo Abyo_

_-Jaja, eres raro- le dijo Pucca_

_-¿Es algún sobrino tuyo?- le pregunto Ho a Kik señalando a Garu_

_-No, es un niño que encontramos a las afueras de la aldea, pero no recuerda mucho, no sabe quienes son sus padres, ni en donde vive-_

_-O valla, me suena mal. ¿Y ahora tu lo cuidas?- le dijo Ho_

_Toda la platica se le hacia incómoda a Garu, por lo mismo escapo del otro, no queria que le tuvieran lastima._

_-¿Quieren juagar con nosotras?- dijo Ching._

_La voz chillante y desigual como solo la tiene un bebe, saco al pequeño Garu de sus pensamientos._

_-Ja! Jugar con niñas de tres años, lo siento, pero soy mucho mejor que eso- dijo Abyo burlándose._

_casi al instante este quedo derribado en el suelo, Pucca estaba sobre el._

_-Claro que no! Somos muy divertidas- le decía mientras le daba cachetadas una y otra vez. Tenía una fuerza desentendible para una niña de tres años. Todos se reían ante la escena, era bastante cómica._

_-Tu sobrina es adorable, cambio-_

_\- Jaja... Pucca, deja al joven Abyo- le dijo Ho._

_Hasta Garu se reía de esa imagen, la niñita tenía agallas._

_-Esta bien tio- luego volteo a mirar a Abyo -¿Entonces vas a jugar?-_

_-No!-_

_-Abyo, ve y juega con ellas ¿si? cambio-_

_-Pero papá-_

_-dije cambio-_

_-Aggh-_

_-Y tu jugaras?- Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenia a Pucca a su lado_

_Lo penso un rato.. ¿Para que negarse a niñas de tres años? Tenia menos sentido negarse a esa intrepida niña de tres años, asi que ya que._

_Garu asintió._

_-Amm, lo tomare como un si, vamos!- Y jalo a Garu de la mano hacia el patio, asi como Ching se llevaba a la fuerza a Abyo._

_Asi estuvieron jugando un buen rato, el oficial fue a comer, y les pago a los tios de pucca de una vez por la comida de Garu y Abyo, que comieran cuando quisieran._

_-No por favor, esta vez, su comida va por la casa-_

_-Seguro? cambio-_

_-Si, me encanta que tu hijo y ese niño jueguen con ellas, es que no hay mas niños de su edad y pues aveces no podemos encargarnos de nuestra sobrina-_

_-Gracias, cambio-_

_-Provecho Bruce-*_

_De repente se escucho un ruido de fuera, los tíos de Pucca salieron corriendo, y alguno que otro cliente mas._

_Una de las gárgolas de la entrada estaba en el suelo. Casi al lado, se encontraba Pucca llorando muerta de miedo y Garu abrazándola._

_-¿Que paso?- dijeron_

_-El león se calló- dijo entre sollozos Ching_

_-Le iba a caer a Pucca, pero Garu corrió y la saco de ahí- explico Abyo._

_Pucca lloraba, Garu intentaba calmarla, si de por si, estabilizar a una niña pequeña ya es dificil, lo es mas si no puedes hablar._

_-Ching, ve con ella- le dijo el tío Dumpling, pensaba que entre las dos las niñas se calmarian, eran mejores amigas._

_-Garu, amigo, eso fue sorprendente, tienes algo así como reflejos ninja-_

__Eso son_ penso Garu, desde pequeño lo habían entrenado para eso._

_-Gracias mmm.. Garu, muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra sobrina-_

_Este hizo un gesto de modestia._

_Al pasar el tiempo, Garu se fue ganado la confianza de todos, de Pucca y Ching también. Y era el mejor amigo de Abyo. Tanto que los tíos le ofrecieron ser el niñero de ambas, se lo pidieron a el y a Abyo, mas principalmente a el, nadie confiaba realmente en las capacidades de Abyo. Entonces los tíos de Pucca lo invitaron a vivir con el, en la habitacion que mas tarde sería de Dada, así Garu sentía que la comida y el hogar que recibía, no eran dados por lástima, sino por el fruto de su esfuerzo._

_Unos cuantos meses mas tarde, los cuatro ya eran inseparables, y asi se quedarian por largo tiempo._

_Pucca acababa de cumplir cuatro, Garu aún tenía cinco y seguía sin hablar, el trauma de perder a toda su familia era mayor de lo que se esperaba._

_-Garu ¿Seguiras siendo mi niñero cuando sea grande?-_

_-C-claro, cuenta con eso-_

_Ambos se miraron sorprendidos._

_-Ya hablaste!-_

_-S-si, hable-_

_Se abrazaron y celebraron. _Posiblemente, comenzo a hablar de nuevo por el amor y la amistad que recibió, haciendole ver que no estaria solo y no tenía nada que temer, o era porque la niñita que cuidaba era un amor de persona que siempre lo llenaba de felicidad, o por los poderes calidos y gentils que esta poseía debido a su herencia.

_Desde que era pequeña, Pucca recordaba siempre tener el mismo sueño, estaba ella en un bello lugar y podía observar a una hermosa mujer sonriéndole y hablando con un joven muy apuesto, este sueño fue desapareciendo a medida que ella crecio, lo recordo por casualidad, por estar recordando el pasado._

_A medida que los años pasaron, los tíos de Pucca fueron soltando un poco mas a esta, al punto de ya no necesitar un niñero, por supuesto que nunca hecharon a Garu, pero este se dió cuenta de que en realidad, ya no hacía gran cosa ni por Pucca ni por Ching y que estaba viviendo de mantenido, no quiso, la idea no le gustaba. Tenía en ese entonces siete años, recordó la casa que encontro cuando llego. Les hizo saber a todos que se mudaría._

_-No! ¿Por qué Garu? ¿Es que acaso soy muy molesta?- le dijo triste Pucca, Garu era su segundo mejor amigo, o bueno, su mejor amigo hombre, y lo queria mucho._

_-No tiene nada que ver contigo Pucca, a ver dime ¿Alguna vez me he molestado contigo? ¿He dicho que no a algo que me has pedido?_

_-N-no-_

_-Pues es porque adoro ver esa sonrisa tuya de felicidad, es muy chistosa, sobre todo ahora que se te callo un diente..-_

_-Garu!-_

_-jaja, esta bien. Queria decirte que no has hecho nada malo, y sabes... me voy a sentir muy triste ahora que no vea tu sonrisa mas seguido.. pero es que siento que no esta bien que me quede aqui viviendo de la generosidad de tus tios..-_

_-Pero Garu, mis tíos me han dicho que no les molesta, ellos te quieren mucho-_

_-Y yo también a ellos. Escucha, pienso irme a la casa que les mostre, ya sabes, en donde te conte que me encontraron Abyo y su padre, pero siempre vendre a jugar con ustedes Pucca ¿Te parece?-_

_-Si, algo, pero ¿Que tiene de malo vivir de la generosidad de alguién?-_

_-Bueno, es que mis padres me criaron de esa manera, me decian que era poco honorario vivir de esa manera, que yo jamas debia recibir lastima de nadie-_

_-¿Tus padres? ¿Como eran ellos? ¿No que no los recordabas?-_

_-Amm...No recuerdo como llegue a ese lugar, ni lo que paso días antes, pero si tengo vagos momentos en que me acuerdo de cosas que solían decir-_

_-Y Garu... ¿Que es el honor?-_

_-Es una cualidad que todo guerrero ninja debe tener-_

_-¿Tu eres un ninja verdad? Siempre estas jugando con Abyo a eso, esta claro que tu le ganas, así como cuando eramos mas chicos y me salvaste de esa estatua... quiero ser como tu-_

_-No, tu, eres mucho mejor que este desastre-_

_-Eres un bobo, ¿Por qué siempre finjes modestia?-_

_-Y tu eres una preguntona, la modestia es parte del honor de un ninja-_

_-Dale con eso Garu, ya no lo mensiones frente a mi, que por eso mismo te vas a ir-_

_-Solo me mudo de casa y ya, lo demas será lo mismo-_

_-Mas te vale! O si no...-_

_-Me golpearas, ya lo se-_

_-No, te dejare de hablar-_

_-Jaja, no podrias hacerlo ni aunque quisieras, tu me adoras Pucca-_

_Entonces, los tíos de Pucca, el papá de Abyo y todo el mundo, ayudo a restaurar la casa, los tíos enserio intentaron convencerlo de que se quedara, pero no lo consiguieron, sabian que Garu podría cuidarse solo, auque de todas formas, toda la aldea le dijo que no le cobraría el alimento, Garu acepto, pero solo hasta cumplir los 15, de ahí en adelante, el lo pagaría._

_Dos años después, cuando Ching y Pucca tenían 7, Abyo y Garu 9 (Por cierto que este ya era enemigo de Tobe, desde que llego, porque el era también otro huerfáno, solo que se las apañaba solo robando, y la aldea de Sooga no lo apreciaba bastante que digamos. Por eso Tobe le guardo rencor a Garu y el también quizo formarse como guerrero) Bueno, el caso, por esas fechas llegaron a la aldea Ring Ring, de 8, quien fue dejada allí por su madre, que no quería ocuparse de ella, aún así, siempre le llegaba una suma para poder mantenerse, y bien. Por eso crecio de esa forma tan engreída. También llego Dada, su padre, hermano de los tíos de Pucca, había fallecido el mismo año que los padres de esta, se habia quedado con su madre, pero ella acababa de morir y ahora se quedaria en casa de los tios. dada tenia 10 años._

_Ring Ring no salia de su casa sin hiper mega arreglarse, era demasiado para una niña tan pequeña, pero bueno. Desde el día que la vio, a Dada le pareció muy chistosa, y también la vio como un modelo a seguir, nunca bajaba la cabeza, siempre caminaba como si todos estuvieran a sus pes. La autoestima de Dada en cambio, era todo lo contrario, siempre estaba triste, y Pucca hacia esfuerzos para animarlo, aveces pasaba mas tiempo con el que con Ching, Garu y Abyo, porque Dada, tenía problemas para relacionarse con los demás. A Garu le agobiaba, pero se sentía feliz de que Pucca ayudara a alguien, asi como habia hecho con el._

_El caso, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su amistad era cada vez mayor, hasta el punto de que Pucca se enamorara de Garu, era algo inevitable. Todos se dieron cuenta, Ching y Abyo, incluso Garu._

_-A pucca le gusta Garu, no Ching?-_

_-Es un secreto de amigas bobo-_

_Estaban en medio de una pelea de entrenamiento._

_-Hasta Garu lo sabe, yo se lo dije-_

_-Eres una niñita chismosa-_

_-No, soy una niñita muy lista-_

_-jajajajajaja-_

_-No, espera, no te burles de mi, me confundiste-_

_También hubo una ocasión en que Abyo y Garu hablaron del mismo tema. Garu se divertía viendo jugar a Pucca con el, cuando Abyo apareció._

_-Hey, Garu- no tuvo respuesta_

_-Garu!-_

_-Que es lo que quieres Abyo?!-_

_-No te enojes conmigo!... Espera, ¿estas enojado porque te interrumpí mientras mirabas a Pucca? Eres un pedofilo, jaja-_

_-¿De que hablas? No hagas conclusiones extrañas-_

_-Bueno, es que como tu le gustas, pense que a ti tambien te gustaba-_

_-Por ultima vez, yo no le gusto, solo somos buenos amigos, para ella soy como su hermano mayor-_

_-Naa, no es cierto, siguete mintiendo, asi jamas podras salir con ella-_

_-Soy mayor que ella, seria extraño-_

_-Pero no has negado que te gusta, siempre te preocupas por ella y te enojas si pasa demasiado tiempo con su primo Dada-_

_-¿Es su primo?-_

_-Ah, ya vez que si te interesa-_

_Bueno, Aún no cumplia Garu los diez, cuando decidio hacer un voto de silencio, era algo muy común entre los antiguos guerreros ninja, se dio cuenta que desde que su familia fue vencida, perdio el honor que siempre fue importante para ellos, debia continuar con los ideales de su familia si no queria olvidar lo que una vez fue importante para el._

_-¿Como piensas dejar de hablar? Es lo mas tonto que he escuchado!- fue lo que le dijo Pucca al enterarse._

_-Es algo que debo hacer, para recuperar el honor de mi familia-_

_-Honor, siempre es el honor, Garu existen otras cosas mas importantes que eso-_

_-Pero no para mi-_

_-Ni siquiera yo? Ni siquiera nosotros cuatro?-_

_-No estoy diciendo que me alejare de ustedes, solo que hare un voto de silencio-_

_-Osea que nos dejaras de hablar-_

_-No, bueno, si, pero solo hasta que el honor de mi familia vuelva a ser resturado-_

_-Es la cosa mas tonta que he escuchado Garu!-_

_-Pucca, no me lo hagas mas dificil-_

_-No, tu me lo haces dificil, no comprendes que eres la persona mas importante para mi, y que si dejamos de tener nuestras extrañas conversaciones me sentire muy triste, porque... porque tu me gustas!-_

_-Y-yo, ammm Pucca, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo... soy mayor que tu...-_

_-Ya sabia que dirias eso, pero intentaba ver si asi cambiabas de opinión-_

_-Eres muy inmadura, ahora yo también me siento mal-_

_-Pero tu lo superaras, en cambio yo no-_

_Pucca confeso sus sentimientos ese día, y Garu levanto un voto de silencio. Todo cambiaría desde allí._

_Dejaron de hablarse, porque, bueno, Garu tenía un voto de silencio, Pucca se desespero por esto, al grado de ir frente a Garu y decirle que tomaría todo con calma, y lo ayudaría a restaurar su honor, pero haria el voto de silencio con el, para que entendiera que eso de guardar un voto era tonto._

_Cuando Abyo y Garu cumplieron 10 y Ching y Pucca 8, todo el mundo se acostumbro a no volverlos a oir jamas, y a Pucca y su unica forma de demostrarle amor a Garu. (Corriendo tras de el)_

_A partir de ese entonces, la historia sobre todos ellos cambiaria y se convertiria en los episodios que vimos de Pucca..._

Al recordar todo eso se sintió tan mal, ya habia amanecido, ¿Como se fue a fijar en Garu? Y después ¿Como se fue a fijar en Saito? Y... ¿Como rechazo a tantos chicos a lo largo de esos tres años que se veían como buenas personas con buenos sentimientos? ¿Para ser rechazada una y una y otra vez por la misma persona? _Querido karma, esta vez si dolio_ Es que... duele tanto haber confiado una vez mas, pensando que la vida le habia dado una oportunidad y haberse dado cuenta al final de que solo le volvia a imponer la misma prueba.. Pucca se pregunto ¿Tanto daño habia hecho? Habia ayudado a todos sus amigos con sus problemas, era de ese tipo de personas que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa a las demas, sea lo que sea que haya hecho... no debia ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

-Garu! Vida! ¿Que hice mal? ¿Por que me mentiste Garu? ¿Por que rompiste nuestras promesas de pequeños? ¿Por que fingiste que te importaba? ¿Por que me ilusionaste saito? ¿Por que soy yo la que ahora tiene que sufrir? Si tu fuiste quien jugo conmigo. ¿Por que lo hiciste Garu?- dijo entre sollozos al amanecer.

Es que todo tenia que ser tan malo. ¿Porque exiistía alguién que tenía que echar a pérder todo en sus momentos de felicidad? Era como si la sola presencia de Garu trayera consigo desgracias y tristezas, asi como lo que sea que le hizo a ese joven...

No había llorado para nada como hace tres años, pero justo en ese momento, al combinar tristezas pasadas y presentes, no pudo aguantar mas. Se acurruco junto a una roca en aquel claro. Poco a poco, cuando se calmo, observo mas detenidamente aquel lugar, por fin lo podia ver bien, puesto que antes estaba oscuro. Le resultaba familiar, pronto encontro de donde, era el mismo sitio de sus sueños, sus sueños de pequeña con aquella mujer misteriosa y el otro hombre, antes, le habia preguntado que podia significar a sus tíos, pero hasta ahora que era mayor, se daba cuenta de que siempre habian evadido el tema.

Ahora sabia que no solo era una ilusion, pues ese lugar si existía realmente, se preguntaba si tambien esas personas... le preguntaria a sus tíos, si es que estos le contestaban... De cualquier manera.. ¿Que tenia de especial y peligroso un claro y dos personas que no conocia? ¿Porque al misterio?...

Bien, cuando se calmara del todo... A! Porque por ningun motivo Garu la veria llorar... Iria y les preguntaria sobre el tema.. quizas y eran sus padres.. Ja! Buena broma.

* * *

*Acabó de arreglar eso. Pensé que el papá de Abyo no tenía nnombre, pero hoy recordé que se llama Bruce. Antes le había puesto Kik. Sólo quería aclarar.

Si... Fue por esto que borré el capitulo 14 U-_-


	14. Venganzas

**Bien! Hola! ¿Cómo están? Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo mi historia... como siempre me alegran el día, si.. ¡Que viva la rareza! Saben, me parece que lo haré mi lema. Creo que el capítulo que viene queda perfecto con esta fecha... bueno, independientemente de que lo publique hoy o justamente mañana "el día de las madres" y de cuanto logre incluir en el próximo cap. Estaran mas cerca de descubrir lo que tengo planeado para el pasado de varias personas en Sooga y de una en especial... Tal vez ya les di una pista.. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Sobre quien es el pasado que revelare esta vez? Todo esto y mas.. no se lo pierdan ¡Sigan viendo canal cinco! :3 jaja. Justo ahora, preparare algo para mi mami :3 pero terminando retomare mi compu, y entonces.. no pues solo escribire un poco mas... (despues ire de paseo y como siempre... acosare con la mirada a chicos lindos con los que me encuentre y con los que jamas tendré una relación de ningun tipo TT-TT "****_Un brindis por esos amores de pasillo, supermercado, autobus y calles que jamas volvemos a ver" )_**

* * *

Amanecía de una forma preciosa en el horizonte, como un nuevo renacer... Si lo de anoche hubiese ocurrido hace algunos años, el paisaje que se vería no tendría nada que ver con este.. Habremos de agradecer al maestro Soo y los otros de la academia, pues si no, el estado de ánimo de Pucca arrasaría con Sooga.

El restaurante literalmente estaba vacío, y no era porque los tíos de Pucca lo habían cerrado por ese día, porque aún cuando pasaba, nunca faltaba gente que merodeara por allí. El único allí era el tío Lingüini, se quedo por si Pucca regresaba... Pero en el resto de la aldea, el resto de las casas, e incluso las calles (recordemos a los vagabundos, la novia de Tobe :3 payaso y Shamang) no había nadie mas que Dada y Tobe que seguían buscando a Pucca. Tanto era asi que si algún forastero se pasase por allí, habría dado por hecho que Sooga era una ciudad fantasma.

El resto de la aldea se había trasladado a una arena de pelea que hace tiempo no era utilizada...

**Flash Back:**

-Escucha, Khan, no tienes por que meter a nadie mas, esta pelea es tuya y mía, nada mas-

-Sanada, parece que no entenderás el motivo que me trajo aquí..

Garu apretó los puños, estaba enojado, y triste a la vez, se sentía incapaz de hacer nada, como si viera una película, ajeno a ella, sin poder interactuar, pero sufriendo con los personajes las desgracias que se desatan.

-No vine solo para pelear contigo, no vine a matarte, vine a cobrar venganza... Mira, hubiera preferido que tu acabaras con mi vida en vez de haberme hecho tener una infeliz y sola. Planeo hacer lo mismo contigo, veras como la gente que aprecias sufre y no podrás hacer nada... ya que soy superior a ti, y te venceré... entonces...-

-Al diablo con tus discursos! Entiende que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso, quizá tu padre ya estaba enfermo, yo que se. Lo único que tu quieres es buscar un culpable para intentar sentirte mejor, eso no va a funcionar..-

-¿Quizá? ¿Te basas en un quizá? Tu no conoces mi historia, lo que nos conecta, es un episodio de mi pasado y el tuyo, en el cual, muy en el fondo tanto tu como yo sabemos que fue culpa de los Sanada-

-Escucha, ya estoy harto de oírte decir el nombre de mi familia mientras intentas manchar el honor que apenas restaure. Fueron los Khan quienes atacaron de la nada, no nosotros-

-Garu... ¿vas a dejar de intercambiar insultos conmigo y te pondrás a luchar? Si yo te venzo, podré volver a cobrar mi venganza..-

-Si yo te venzo, no volverás a pisar esta aldea y dejaras tranquilos a sus habitantes-

-Si eso pasa, cuenta con eso.. Te doy mi palabra-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Pucaaaa!-

-¡Pequeñaaa!-

-¡Primaaa!-

-¡Pelinegraaa!-

-Sobrina de mis tíoooos-

-¿Es enserio?-

-Bueno, me quede sin adjetivos..-

-Agh Dada, llevamos buscando toda la noche y no la encontraremos si seguimos peleándonos por cualquier cosa-

-¿Por qué tuve que creerle aquel cuento de "buenos sentimientos a Pucca"?-

-¿Hablas de Garu?-

-¿De quién más?-

-...-

-Es que... ¿Que no pensó en lo que podría pasar con algo como esto? Pucca sufrió mucho antes.. ¿Por qué volvió? El ya debería saber que no podría retomar las cosas como antes y seguir teniendo aquella buena relación que llevaban... Las personas cambian, la situación cambia, lo unico que provoco con su regreso fue hacerle mas daño a ella-

-Garu penso que una vez que le contará la verdad, Pucca lo detestaría, aún así quizo intentarlo, conquistarla de nuevo..-

-¿Lo estas defendiendo? Creí que eran enemigos... Tobe, de cualquier manera.. ¿Por qué no dio la cara desde el principio? En vez de ilusionar a mi prima creyendo que ya había encontrado el amor en una nueva persona...-

-Ni te creas, aún somos enemigos, cobraré mi venganza, no supero que Sooga me haya hecho a un lado por la llegada de un niño bonito. Hice una tregua por la felicidad de Pucca... Ya se que en este momento eso no puede estar mas alejado de la realidad, pero vamos, todos sabían que ella aún quería a Garu, y que este, incluso desde antes de marcharse ya sentía algo por ella, yo solo quise revivir la felicidad que no se le ve a Pucca desde hace tres años, no es lo mismo.-

-Ella no necesita de ningún chico para ser feliz-

-Tranquilo Dada.. -

-No estoy enojado contigo, si es lo que te preocupa.. tal vez ni con Garu, es con la suerte que le trae a todo el mundo, aún a pesar de que las intensiones de este sean buenas-

-Todos quienes lo rodean al final terminan sufriendo... como ese hombre, perdió a toda su familia por un enfrentamiento con la de Garu-

-No entiendo mucho sobre el, ¿Se apellida Khan, no? Me suena conocido, de cuando vivía con mi madre... pero, no recuerdo porque lo nombro-

\- Quiere hacer pagar a Garu por la muerte de su padre... culpa a todos los Sanada, principalmente a el, por todo lo que le paso, aunque lo que no se es si solo quiere pelear con el o busca algo mas-

-Parece que el se venga mejor que tu..-

-Ja-ja, que gracioso rubio, yo no soy un psicópata culpando a todos por mis desgracias-

-Pero culpas a Garu de haber crecido solo...-

-No es eso, a lo que me refiero es que para el todo fue facil, desde el día que llego tuvo un hogar y amigos, yo en cambio no, cuando era pequeño, eso me llenaba de rabia, pero poco a poco, al pasar de los años, esa sensación disminuía, tal vez llegue a entender que no debía culparlo de mis problemas, aunque segui retandolo porque se convirtió en una de esas cosas que formaban parte de mi vida diaria, como para algunas personas lo es bañarse..-

-Haha ¿Quieres decir que no te bañas?-

-No me interrumpas Dada, tengo un momento conmigo mismo.. Como decía, lo segui haciendo con menor frecuencia, no tanto porque lo hubiese perdonado, sino porque Pucca se volvía mas fuerte y cada vez sus golpes me dolían mas- U-.-

* * *

Ya casi era medio día, Pucca no aparecía...

-Me esta preocupando enserio..- dijo Tobe

-Sigamos buscando- dijo Dada

Por fin, lograron verla sentada en la roca de aquel claro, con la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Pu...!-

No pudo terminar, fue interrumpido por Dada

-¡Pucca! Por fin, Prima, estas bien!- Dijo al tiempo que se avalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba.

-Emm, dentro de lo que se puede, de maravilla, aún respiro ¿no?-

-Dada, muere!- dijo Tobe enojado por haber sido interrumpido

-Tobe! No vez que hablo con mi prima! No todo se trata de ti!-

-Jaja, que bueno que fueron ustedes los que me vinieron a buscar, siempre me levantan el ánimo-

-Tal vez no seamos ni Ching, ni Ring Ring, ni ninguna otra florecilla, pero vamos, si quieres que alguien golpee a Garu estaremos gustosos-

-¿Florecilla? ¿Llamaste florecilla a mi novia?-

-Gracias Tobe.. Hey! ¿pero quien defiende a Ching?-

-Ring Ring tambien es importante..-

-Pero tu ya objetaste Dada-

-O! Supera eso- le dijo Tobe en burla

-Jaja, ademas, no creo que ninguna sea una florecilla..-

-Oh! Doble supera eso Tobe-

-Nunca me has caído bien-

-Chicos dejen de pelear!-

-Esta bien, ya, tranquila..- le dijo tobe

-¿Quieres ir al ChinDooda o prefieres dar una vuelta para depejarte?-

-No Dada, ya estoy mejor, digo, esto ya me paso una vez, ya se como superarlo, ademas, tengo una vida que no dejare de vivir por Garu, ya se como afrontarlo, ademas... quiero ir a hablar con los tíos, me ha surgido una duda..-

-Pequeña.. Tu fortaleza me sorprende..- Dijo Tobe

-Ya lo se, toda yo soy sorprendente-

Pucca aparentaba llevar todo aquel asunto bien, no queria que Dada enloqueciera, sabia lo mucho que detestaba lo que Garu hacia, tampoco quería que sus amigos se preocuparan de mas por ella, por algo ya había llorado la noche anterior, para no derramar una lágrima mas... Ademas, buscaba metodos para mantener su mente distante del asunto de Garu... y el hecho de que aquel claro se viera como el de sus sueños de pequeña había llegado en buen momento.

-Entonces... te llevaremos al ChinDooda.. correcto?- dijo aun no muy convencido

-Si, ya basta Dada, no me importa encontrarme con el, pero debo, enserio hacerle una pregunta a nuestros tíos-

-¿Por qué tanto misterio Pucca? ¿Que les preguntaras?-

-Tobe, la curiosidad mato al gato..-

-Correcion, el gato se suicido al saber la verdad- agrego Dada

-¿Ves? Es mejor que no lo sepas- dijo Pucca

-¿Crees que con tu secretito me suicidare? No debe ser muy importante..-

-Si no es tan importante ¿Para que quieres saberlo?- le dijo Pucca

A lo que Tobe se quedo con cara de: Has ganado esta vez, pero cobrare mi venganza. Acto seguido la cargo en sus hombros (Tobe era muy alto y cuando estaban juntos, Pucca se veía aun mas pequeña) Y dio varias vueltas hasta marearla. Pucca lo golpeaba para que la soltara, pero no paraban de reir, los tres.

-Ya bajame Tobe-

-Esta bien-

-Son los dos tan extraños..- repetía Dada.

-Pero asi nos quieres- dijo Pucca

-Mmmm, rayos, es cierto-

Dada y Tobe trataban de hacerle subir el humos con chistes y juegos, muy a su manera, no eran de los que dan consejos y hablaban y consolaban a una persona... eso para muchos es dificil (Para mi tambien.. Si veo que alguien llora me quedo asi de: Esta llorando,... ¿¡Que rayos hago!?)

* * *

Cuando llegaron al ChinDooda no habia nadie mas que su tío Linguini, eso era muy raro, Pucca y Dada estaban desconcertados.

-Hola señor Linguini!- Saludo Tobe -¿En donde estan todos-

Este solto un suspiro.

-Tomen asiento y les digo- miró a Pucca, corrió en dirección a ella y la abrazo -Pucca! Que bueno que hayas regresado! ¿Que voy a hacer sin mi sobrina consentida?-

Dada fingió toser y susurró: -Es bueno saber que en mi hogar siempre soy apreciado-

-Eres un sentimental Dada- le dijeron todos

Una vez que se sentaron en la mesa, Pucca tomo la palabra

-Tío.. quiero hacerte una pr...-

No pudo terminar, fue interrumpida por Tobe

-Eso luego Pucca... perdon..- le dijo mientras la miraba -¿A donde dice que se fueron todos?-

-A la arena de peleea de Sooga..-

-¡La arena de pelea! ¿Que hacen alli?- dijo exaltada Pucca, masomenos se daba una idea de lo que harían

-Aquel joven reto a Garu a una pelea..-

-El acepto ¿no tío? Nunca puede negarse- dijo Dada cansado

-Dada! No lo interrumpas, quiero saber mas- dijo Tobe

-... Se fueron hace algun tiempo, Garu estaba molesto porque el quería tomarsela contra todos nosotros, dijo que mandaría su gente a atacar la aldea-

-¿Quería hacer que?! ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con ellos?-

-Pucca..- dijo suavemente Tobe

-Esta bien, continua tío-

-Garu le dijo que si lo vencía, tendría que irse de la aldea y no volver, ni molestarnos-

-Pero me imagino que si ocurriese alreves, vendría a atacarnos para hacerle sufrir a el la perdida de sus seres queridos, tal como le paso, ¿Me equivoco?-

-Tobe! No interrumpas a mi tío!-

-Chicos, esto es algo serio! ¿Quieres decir que si Garu pierde, la aldea estara condenada al sufrimiento?- dijo Pucca en una mezcla de emociones

Su tío asintío

-Agh! ¿Quién se cree que es para venir a comprometer a toda la aldea a una lucha que no es mas que suya?! Si veo que solo lo hace para alardear de su fuerza, yo misma lo venceré hasta que no quede nada de el-

-Pucca, tranqulizate hija-

-No tío, ire ahora mismo a la arena de pelea, mas le vale que sus tres años fuera y su nuevo rango de ninja-

Dicho esto abandonó el lugar totalmente decidida.. Tobe y Dada intercambiaron miradas y decidieron seguirla, una Pucca enojada, no era para nada una buena situación.

* * *

Garu demostraba cada segundo en la arena el fruto de sus entrenamientos. Era muy hábil, siempre esquivaba los golpes y apenas se recobraba comenzaba a atacar, todo lo hacia a gran velocidad.

Sangming Khan tampoco se quedaba atrás, era unicamente 3 años mayor que Garu, aunque sus habilidades difícilmente diferían.

Normalmente un chico de 20 y uno de 23 estarían estudiando o trabajando, con una vida promedio, no luchando para defender la reputación de su apellido. Pero estos eran jóvenes diferentes, descendían de prestigiosas familias, ambas rivales, clanes ninja que desde siempre estuvieron en riña. Aunque, se podría decir, que desde el momento en que comenzaron a luchar, ya habían logrado hacer prueba de lo bien que se habian forjado como guerreros.

Todo iba bien, el combate era parejo...

Era como -para los amantes de una buena pelea- era como arte.

Pero en la mente de Garu, no se podría ni siquiera considerar que fuese arte abstracto.

Su mente lo llenaba de recuerdos de cosas que debió haber hecho y cosas de las que se arrepentía.

Se arremetía una y otra vez contra el mismo, reprochándose el haber sido tan estúpido, tan ingenuo, se reprochaba haber dañado una vez mas a Pucca.

¿Como era posible que aún inconscientemente no parase de lastimarla? Por mas que lo que intentara fuera lo contrario...

Hubo un gran momento de silencio, toda la gente se quedo estática sin emitir ni un sonido. Algunos ahogaron gritos.

Sangming le había logrado dar un golpe a Garu en la costilla izquierda dejándolo sin aliento... La aldea entera comenzaba a preocuparse.. Garu no se levantó si no hasta 30 segundos después, eso era bastante tiempo. Cuando lo hizo, veía estrellitas por todos lados, pensó en todo el mundo, quiso tomar fuerazas de todos ellos, porque debía protegerlos de el, quiso tomar coraje y poder continuar gracias al sentido que nace por proteger a alguien como en las películas. Pero no pudo. Lo único comparado con el dolor físico por el golpe, era el peso de sus culpas y su carga emocional. No eran sus mejores condiones.

Hasta el mismo Sangming Khan dudo en atacar de nuevo, se veía bastante mal...

Pucca había llegado al tiempo para ver el golpe que recibió. No sabia si estar preocupada por Garu o enojada con el.

-He vencido Sanada... Te dije lo que pasaría después-

Garu lo busco con la mirada, estaba agachado debido a que el golpe lo había mareado. No dijo nada.

Pucca intervino.

-Escucha, es una tontería meter a toda la aldea, hay gente que ni siquiera ha cruzado una sola palabra con el.-

-Tu escucha, Garu ha dado su palabra, y si no quiere llevar aun mas abajo el nombre de su familia, no debe objetar nada-

-Es la cosa mas tonta que he escuchdo- Miro a Garu, seguía viendo a un punto perdido. Pucca le tendió la mano.

-Levantaté, di algo! No te quedes solamente alli- dijo intentando sonar amable, no lo logro.

Garu tomo su mano, apenas se levantó, Pucca se vio pequeña, le llevaba cierta altura, y hasta hace un momento, se veía imponente a su lado. Garu agacho la cabeza.

-N-No puedo..- dijo y desvío la mirada

-¿Como que no puedes?!-

-Es, por el honor de un ninja..-

Al oír eso, Pucca perdió la cabeza.

-¿Honor? Es todo por el honor? Como siempre? Que tiene de honorable venir de la nada a empeñar toda la aldea en tu luchita de juegos de la infancia? Ahora arregla lo que provocaste Garu-

-Tu no lo entiendes porque no eres un ninja.. Garu ha tomado la decisión correcta-

-Desde el punto de vista de donde te conviene-

-En cualquier punto de vista. La palabra de un ninja, es su honor tambien-

-Agh! Porque siempre es por esa tonta palabra? Siempre, hacen los mas grandes actos de estupideces por eso.. Es que.. No tiene sentido!-

Garu apretó los puños, Sangming no supo como responder y Pucca como continuar, no le salían las palabras por el enojo.

Ching y Abyo que estaban alli se la llevaron, estaba dando un espectáculo, intentaron tranquilizarla, pero después de un rato dejo de argumentar con ellos y de hacerles caso, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Siempre era lo mismo

A los siete años fue algo así como:

-Oh, me iré de tu casa porque no debo recibir la lastima de alguien, me criaron para no perder el honor.

A los nueve fue:

-Mi familia al ser vencida fue deshonrada, haré un voto de silencio.

-A los diez accidentalmente había aceptado darle una oportunidad a Pucca -Por un juramento de honor ninja-

"_Seguramente por eso volvió, a cumplir con su palabra honorífica ninja.. ¿Posdria llegar a tanto?._

Luego, desde los 17 a los 20 se la pasa encerrado sin vida social para ser un gran guerrero -y restaurar el honor de su familia-

Y ahora:

-He jurado cumplir mi palabra, ya no queda que hacer, dejare que ataquen la aldea y ami mismo. Pero no perdere el honor-

Honor, honor, honor, que sucia palabra, asquerosa y fastidiosa. Era la que mas odiaba, la peor convinacion de letras t sonidos y todo lo que implicaba.

?

¿Por que tenia todo que ser así de complicado?

* * *

**Ya! Ahora si termine. Espero que se hayan divertido ayer, hoy y siempre :')**


	15. Tristezas

**Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capitulo... Por cierto... cuando termine la parte que escribi (Por que pienso alargar otro poco el capitulo 16) Pues.. ya era noche, siempre me pasa esto, no logro concluir un capitulo en un solo día... T-T  
**

**Termine de Actualizar (Ejem, si, como una semana después, lo se) Mejor ya ni les digo nada. Tratare de cumplirme a mi misma y no darles falsas esperanzas sobre si voy a subir un nuevo episodio rápido o no.**

* * *

_Alguien: ¿Cuál es el final mas raro que has escuchado?_

_Yo: "Y vivieron todos felices para siempre.. juntos"_

Ya habían pasado mínimo tres días después de todo aquello...

Como era de esperarse, al instante de haber perdido la pelea y rehusarse a buscar revancha, se gano el odio de toda la aldea. Todo el mundo lo miraba tal como en aquel sueño, el de antes de marcharse de la aldea. Casi podrían asesinarlo con una mirada. Concluyo entonces, que lo mejor era volver a su hogar -Al que siempre perteneció-

Volvió a aquella casa a las afueras de Sooga, donde paso la mayor parte de su vida... Era mejor idea que permanecer en el hotel y despertar un día colgado del tejado o algo parecido. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era seguir recibiendo miradas acusatorias por donde fuera, al menos allí tendría tranquilidad. De hecho... la única razón para no quedarse en su misma casa, era porque podría levantar sospechas... pero puesto que todo lo que había armado se fue al vació para nunca volver... ¿Que inconveniente había?

¿Es qué merecía tener tanta mala suerte? ¿Es que justamente todo le tenía que pasar al mismo tiempo? ¿Había alguien mas hipócrita que el, que supiera que todo eso se lo merecía pero aún culpando al destino por su mala suerte? ¿Por qué ese chico tenía que llegar justo ahora? Si le hubiese dicho a Pucca quien era en realidad... Si hubiera, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho... Habría podido evitar tantas cosas... Pero, ni el hubiera ni el habria tienen validez en el presente, jamas sirven de nada una vez que ya todo esta hecho, para nada mas que para recordarte lo miserable que te encuentras y lo feliz que pudiste haber sido de haber elegido caminos diferentes.

Esa mañana, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, se encontraba mirando hacia ningun punto en especial, pensando... Garu ya no meditaba, ya no practicaba, comía solo por el hecho de hacer algo.. es que también le daba pavor hacerlo puesto que en donde sea que comprara, siempre estaba alguién mostrandole mala cara, puede que hasta escupieran en su comida, asi que muchas ganas no le daban.

Mio se había ido con el, cuando noto que sus visitas a la casa de Pucca cesaron, iba y venía, después de todo, ahora tenía una familia. Los años no pasaban en vano, el comenzaba a verlo, su gato ya no era tan ágil como antes, y dentro de poco se haría mas facil darse cuenta, justo lo estaba observando cuando este entro por la ventana, Mio se acerco a el, se acurruco en sus brazos y Garu podía escuchar sus ronroneos. Le ponía mal también pensar en algún día despedirse de Mio. Pues, ahora era su unica compañía, al menos con el nunca echaba las cosas a perder,

No había visto a Pucca desde que le grito en la arena de Sooga. De manera que su ultimo recuerdo era ella enojada con el... A los demas si los había visto... menos a Ching, imaginaba que estaba con Pucca y lo evitaban. El trato de Ring Ring hacia el -aunque nunca fueron los mejores amigos- era incómodo, cuando se cruzaban se perdían en un silencio fingiendo agradarse un poco. Veía a Dada, era menos extraño, almenos el no ocultaba que lo despreciaba... (la mayor parte del tiempo) osea, normalmente se encontraban y platicaban, pues... bastante bien, como amigos o almenos conocidos, nunca hablaban de Pucca o de lo que había sucedido, pero aveces, notaba en la forma en que le hablaba cierto recelo, molestia... Abyo, su mejor amigo.. Pues, bueno, el hacia esfuerzos por seguir hablando con el, aveces lo iba a visitar a la cabaña, pero no era lo mismo, no se veían tan frecuentemente como antes, porque Garu no iba al ChinDooda... ni loco soñaría con aparecerse allí.

A pesar de todo, eran Tobe y Abyo los únicos que no buscaban pretextos para no verlo y no lo evitaban... ellos, y Mio eran su única compañía... pero era mas agradable estar con Mio... Recordaba aquella vez que se encontro con Tobe...

El estaba en medio de una charla animada con Chief... Puede que si le gustara, tendría que decirle que se apresurara a declararse si no quería perderla...

-Hola Garu!- Le saludo contento... Chief desvió la mirada, no por lo mismo que la aldea, ella, y el resto de los vagabundos, al parecer no tenían nada en su contra... lo había hecho porque.. por que... ammm, yo que se, es una chica enamora, nada de lo que haga tiene sentido! Tobe le pidió disculpas a Chief porque la iba a dejar, comenzo a caminar hacia Garu

-Hola!- le devolvió el saludo.

-Tobe, ¿vas ya al ChinDooda? Es miercoles!- le dijo alegre Dada... sin percatarse de que hablaba con Garu antes...

Luego se dió cuenta de con quien hablaba... Dada no odiaba precisamente a Garu, pero prefería evitar su presencia un tiempo.. Sobre todo, por evitar hacer sentir mal a su prima.

Tobe se paro, vio a Dada y a Garu. Lo que respondiera, seguramente molestaría al otro. Garu nisiquiera le dio tiempo de escojer, se marcho. Algo parecido había pasado con Abyo.

Pensaba en que todo lo pudo haber evitado desde un principio. Se sentía solo... le dolía recordar los días pasados, cuando todos eran amigos, le dolía recodar a Pucca, nunca se iba completamente de sus pensamientos, pero estaba de mas decir que no estaba ahí. Un día de aquellos, llego a estar tan mal que deseo regresar el tiempo, no a hace algunos días. Si no 15 años atras, deseo jamas haber escapado de el auto donde lo llevaba la famiia de Sangming, quiza, con algo de suerte, no era una experiencia tan mala del todo. Asi... jamás hubiese pisado la aldea, asi, no hubiera conocido a Abyo y no le dolería que ahora el tiempo que pasaba con el era solo una parte, porque lo demás lo pasaba con los chicos en el ChinDooda, asi, no hubiese conocido a Ching, ni a la pelos azules que le ayudo a darse cuenta de lo tonto que era y que todo lo que decidia estaba condenado en algun momento a fracasar. No hubiese conocido a su peor enemigo-amigo con el que tampoco tenía tiempo de convivir, al odioso doble cara de Dada, incapaz de decidir entre apoyar a su prima o hablar con el. Jamas hubiese cnocido a Pucca que era lo mejor de todo.

Así, no la habría tenido que cuidar cuando era pequeña. Así no se hubiese hecho su mejor amiga... Así, ella no se hubiera enamorado de el y lo hubiera llevado los proximos años a su alejamiento total. Así, no tendría que haberla evitado y no hubiese sido acosado y tal vez así no le hubiera dado a entender a ella que le desagradaba y jamas tendrían oportunidad como pareja. No hubiese huído y no hubiera vuelto despues.

En su lugar, podría hasta haber sido solo un ninja y ya. -Y Sangming Khan no peleaba para nada mal- Le parecía un tipo con principios, almenos hasta el punto de querer cobrarse con toda la aldea algo solo entre ellos dos.

Le pareció una buena idea, pero solo por unos momentos. Por que de ser así. No se habría hecho amigo de Abyo, ese tonto despreciable intento de karateka. No hubiese tenido la oportunidad de crecer como persona gracias a cada uno de los habitantes de Sooga. Y así no hubiese conocido a Pucca, la niña que siempre le dio animos y le brindo felicidad.. aún despues de que ya no se hablaban... Era una completa encrucijada. Garu odiaba todo lo que amaba.

* * *

Pucca seguía con su vida de una forma mas o menos normal... ya tenía práctica. Sonreía y se divertía, la pasaba bien a ratos, pero siempre sentía que algo le fataba. Se dijo a si misma que lo que le provocaba Garu, toda esa decepción y tristeza, todos esos sentimientos, pronto la abandonarían...

Si, se decía tantas cosas, pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad. Luego de que Garu perdió la batalla, luego de que se negó a intentar una vez mas, ella se perdió a sí misma. Le parecía que fue ayer o antier -ya no estaba pendiente del tiempo- habían ido a la aldea los hombres de Khan, estaban molestando a los aldeanos, ella no fue a ayudar, pues no lo supo si no hasta que se lo contaron. Tambien le dijeron que Garu si fue, que los saco de la aldea, pero que estos se burlaron de el, ya no quizo saber mas... Todo en el mundo le parecía tan monótono, tan aburrido, pero fingía divertirse como antes, así, cunado menos las cosas no empeoraban, (aunnque tampoco mejoraban)

* * *

\- ¿_Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que Sangming se arrepienta por mandar a hacer daño innecesario a gente inocente?-_

_-Poco... Debemos buscar mas alternativas, al paso que vamos, terminaremos mandando a los propios demonios..-_

_\- Eso pasa por confiar todo a los humanos comunes... A los unicos en que se puede confiar para que hagan daño es en la familia Sanada-_

_-Si, pero Garu ya esta haciendo suficiente... además, no tenemos ningún objetivo fijo por cumplir, no es como aquella vez... asi que no hay que tomarlo mu enserio._

_-Si es asi.. ¿Entonces porque hacerlo?-_

_-¿Estas de broma? Somos demonios, nuestro objetivo es hacer miserable el mundo-_

_-S-si, pero..-_

_-No sigas... Sabes bien lo que pasa con aquellos que no desean seguir las tradiciones de su clase, tanto es igual para el mundo de los espiritus como en el cielo, si no cumples con tus funciones, puedes ser vetado de tu reino o quedar como ella... - El demonio se fijo en una puerta donde tenían encerrada a una hermosa mujer sumergida en un sueño era ¿Humana? ¿Ángel? ¿Demonio o espiritú? De cualquier forma, su destino no era el mejor de todos. -Almenos nosotros tenemos el mejor trabajo-_

_-Esta bien, tiene razon-_

* * *

Por fin Pucca logro recordar lo que tenía que preguntar.

* * *

-_Esto es malo, su hija esta metiendo las narices... ojalá y los viejos no recuerden nada-_

* * *

-Tío Ho! Tengo que hablarte de algo..-

Su tío era el unico en casa, los demás compraban los ingredientes y la despensa.

-Dime Pucca-

-Amm, cuando... yo salí del restaurante la noche en que me entere sobre lo de Garu... logre llegar a un lugar, que me pareció muy familiar, esta a las afueras de la aldea, del lado norte, se que lo he visto antes, en un sueño... los que tenía de pequeña-

Su tío se puso incómodo al instante..

\- Aveces los sueños son un asomo del futuro-

-Pero aveces no, y esta no parece una de esas veces..- Miro fijamente a su tío -Esos sueños los tengo desde que puedo recodar.. y segun tengo entendido, los sueños que se anticipan a algo, ocurren a lo mucho, unas semanas antes, no 18 años antes!-

-Pucca, ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? Es solo un lugar... no tiene nada especial-

-¿Entonces porque me han evitado esta pregunta siempre?-

-No la hemos evitado, son imaginaciones tuyas-

-¿Que tiene de especial?-

-Nada-

-Tío!-

-Pucca!-

-¿Por qué te reúsas a responderme?-

-Por que no tengo la respuesta- mintió.

* * *

Pucca se rindió con el innterrogatorio. Converso un rato con sus amigos y opto por irse a dormir despues.

* * *

Su tío espero a que sus hermanos llegaran.

-Los volvió a recordar- les dijo al verlos

Esto tomo desprevenidos a los otros dos.

-Recordo el claro donde siempre se la pasaban-

\- ¿Hablas de en donde la llevaba a pasear ella?- dijo Dumping

-Me he puesto a pensar ¿Deberíamos contarle la historia?-

-No lo se... Justo ahora Pucca pasa por muchas cosas, eso sería la gota que derramaría el vaso- dijo Linguini

-..Pero... si no le decimos con tiempo, lo descubrira de la peor manera, así como paso con Garu.. el hijo de el.. es el mismo que ataco a Garu.. Puede que el sepa algo de esto y se lo diga a Pucca-

-Tenemos que buscar el momento apropiado-

-Al fin y al cabo... no creo que se lo tome tan mal, digo, tiene poderes magicos, ¿que mas la sorprendería?-

El rumbo de las cosas comenzaría a tomar un gran giro desde este momento... Aunque... Después de todo, era inevitable. Nadie puede cambiar el pasado.

Todo lo que ocurrió en Sooga incluso antes de que Garu naciese, el misterioso pasado que involucraba a varios de los habitantes de ella. Lo que ocurrió con la familia Sanada y Khan. Y lo que mas tarde ocurriría con la llegada de Garu a la aldea por casualidad. Todo eso. No podría ser cambiado, ni lo podrá ser. Por un asunto parecido es que ocurrió todo en primer lugar.

Pero... ¿Para qué agobiarse pensando en lo que pudo pasar o viviendo en el ayer? ¿Para qué detenerse a pensar si existe el destino o la vida se compone de cientos de casualidades? Si todo el mundo hiciera eso, tarde o temprano acabarían encallados en un vació emocional.

Pucca por primera vez en su vida, comenzo a cuestionarse tantas cosas que antes le habían pasado desapercibidas. Todo lo relacionado a Garu la lastimaba. Todo lo que había en su pasado le dolía. Porque fue en el pasado cuando tuvo la desgracia de conocerlo... Se preguntaba.. ¿Porque? Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, ellos dos se encontraron. Habiendo podido nacer en diferentes epocas, o tiempos, en lugares tan alejados que jamas hayan tenido que cruzarse... El mundo era grande... Y sin embargo ¿Por qué? ¿Existirían las vidas pasadas? ¿Habría hecho algo tan malo en esa vida, que le habían mandado a Garu como castigo? -Debí ser el peor ser que piso la tierra.. ¿Hittler? ¿Vlad Drácula?... No se me ocurre ninguna mujer...- se dijo.

¡Ah! Pero esta vez no lloraría. No se haria la victima. No haría que pensasen que necesitaba ayuda. Mucho menos si Garu estaba allí para verla. Intentaba convenserse de que aquella vez hace días cunado huyó al claro... había llorado mas bien por la decepción que una persona le causo.. que por un chico que la lástimo... Si iba a volverse una feminista en exceso.. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Quién necesita a un chico para ser feliz?

No había vuelto a ver a Garu desde entonces... Cuando todo el pueblo de Sooga volvió de la arena destrozado y ella siendo arrastrada por sus amigos, porque sí no, se decía que allí mismo hubiese acabado la vida de Garu... Al volver, logro calmarse... y como todos se reunieron en el ChinDooda atemorizados por lo que vendría, ella estuvo allí para tranquilizarlos... Aunque en el fondo, sabía que todo lo que les decía a los aldeanos era falso.

Analizando... era bastante "estupido" es decir... ¿Sangming? Sí, ese debía ser su nombre. El venía porque al parecer busco al otro ninja idiota toda su vida. Y llegaba un día dispuesto a atacar a ciertas personas porque sí... ¿Que tienen en la cabeza los ninjas?! Y esto no era por una venganza personal nada mas... Venía muy ligado al hecho de que sus familias han sido enemigas desde los datos mas remotos que se tiene de ellos. Esto era por seguir la tradición de sus familias... por seguir con su linaje, cosa que todo ninja haría. Que bobos. Independientemente de si fue la familia de Garu o la de Sangming la que ataco primero.. Ninguno de los dos era mejor que el otro. Ademas.. Eso, la verdad, ni siquiera les debería de importar, porque paso hace tiempo y ellos ni siquiera participaron ¡Eran niños por dios! Ahora que se ponía a pensar... Segun Sangming... Su padre ofreció hacerse cargo de Garu, cuidarlo. Si lo que quería el era convertirse en un gran ninja bien lo hubiera podido lograr allí. Estaba claro que tanto el como Sangmming estaban casi a la misma altura. Y la mejor parte... Así el no hubiera escapado y jamas hubiese puesto su horrible presencia en la aldea. Ellos dos jamas se hubieran encontrado, el pueblo no correría peligro ahora y en vez de tener dos enemigos a muerte, el resultado hubiese sido dos tiernos hermanastros ninjas dispuestos a mantener en alto su honor y lo que sea. Todos felices... pero como siempre, las sabias decisiones de Garu son lo que lleva todo a la ruina. Escribiría un libro: Ideas y desiciones de un ninja idiota a lo largo de los años. Todo el mundo querría una copia.

Y no era una idea para nada tonta. Ni egoísta, como penso en un principio. Hasta a Garu le hubiese traído felicidad. De haber sido en otras circunstancias, el y Sangming se hubiesen llevado muy bien, tienen la misma forma de pensar, coinciden en varias cosas. Y pues aqui en Sooga. Vamos! Es un pueblo pequeño, tarde o temprano hubiera conocido a todos sus amigos, tal vez desde tiempo atras. Así Tobe no hubiese sido considerado el malo de la aldea y se hubiera podido relacionar con ellos. Dada y Ring Ring ya llegarían después, y su relación y la primera vez que se encontraron, siempre fue ajena a Garu. Abyo siempre iba al ChinDooda, tarde o temprano se hubiesen conocido y estab segura de que Ching y el estaban tan ayudados por el destino o las casualidades que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos. No cambiaría gran cosa... desde su punto de vista -Aunque el manejo del tiempo y los sucesos nunca puede ser comprobado o previsto.

Pucca divagaba constantemente.

No había visto a Garu desde entonces. Lo cual se sorprendió al ver que no le provocaba emoción alguna. Le daba igual encontrarlo o no. Aunque, por lo que se dió cuenta, el la evitaba. Evitaba a casi todo el mundo, menos a Abyo y Tobe... ¿Quién lo diría? Antes eran super enemigos. Lo mismo que pasaría si se conociese bien con Sangming. Al parecer, era de esas personas que no podían tener un enemigo, porque ellas son su propio impedimento. Su propio problema. Todo lo que el hacia le causaba problemas tarde o temprano.


	16. ¿Todo es lo que parece?

**Hola! Saben... ultimamente ya no encuentro como unir los hilos de esta historia, ya tengo todo planeado, pero no se como plasmarlo... Es una verdadera tortura esto de ser escritora... Al parecer me gusta sufrir... "Los escritores son seres heridos tratando de escapar de la realidad" Ammm... Juli, sobre lo que me has preguntado... No pensaba escribir una segunda parte ni nada de ese tipo como dices tu... Pero hoy que veía unos episodios de Pucca se me ocurrio una idea super hellow :3**

** Estoy considerando en escribir algo asi como un spin-off o serie alternativa... Me parece que tiene su nombre, pero no se cual es... Osea, se centra en la misma historia, pertenece a esta que estoy escribiendo, con el mismo pasado y compartiendo tambien el mismo futuro. Solo que en vez de narrar el "presente" se centrara en los años dentro de la historia, despues de que tanto Pucca como Garu adquieren su voto de silencio y antes de que este se marche por lastimar el corazon de Pucca. Osea, durante los episodios de la serie oficial. Los capitulos estaran basados en algunos capitulos, y seran narrados desde el punto de vista de Garu.**

**Uno de los capitulos que me gusta mas es el de batalla de bandas , tambien, mi amado clon, por cierto que en ese se revelo que Garu hizo un voto de silencio... En fin, es una idea, pero no lo pienso comenzar a escribir antes de terminar esta serie. De por si ya me es dificil subir capitulos de una sola historia U-.- **

**pd: Me duele la garganta T-T aaaah me esta dando fiebre que mal.**

**pd2: Creo que repetí "historia" "serie" y no se que mas, pero tengo pereza de corregir, experimenten el vocabulario desigual de mi ser. cx**

**pd3: La mayoria de veces dejo los capitulos a medias, si ya llevo tiempo y sigo sin agregar un nuevo capitulo, posiblemente le agregué algo al ultimo, asi que compruebenlo. **

* * *

_No duele tu ausencia, duele tu intermitencia. No te quedas pero tampoco te vas,_ _y no se puede extrañar a quien no se va ni olvidar a quien se queda._

_En algún momento de mi vida me perdí a mi misma. No me río tanto como solía. Creo que estoy bien, es solo que no disfruto estar bien, estar viva, estar dentro de ese círculo de inmunidad. Y disfrutaba tanto antes. Era una niña, emocionada con todo. Extraño eso. Y no culpo a nadie. Solo busco respuestas. Un lugar nuevo donde pueda ser yo otra vez y disfrutarlo... Disfrutarlo de veras. Quiero tener el coraje de irme. De irme a encontrarme con mi misma y traerme de vuelta._

_Ya no soy quien solía ser..._

_ -Autores anónimos._

La aldea Sooga -Nuevamente- experimentaba grandes cambios. Nadie actuaba de la misma manera que antes, el ánimo siempre estaba decaído.

Ataques, invaciones, tensión, enemistades.. Era el ambiente que reinaba. ¿Quién lo diría? Hace dos semanas todo marchaba perfectamente. Hace dos semanas, el humor de una pelinegra que era la luz de la aldea había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre...

Los hombres de Sangming habían vuelto a atacar la aldea unas dos veces mas. De haber tardado un poco mas Garu, el tío Dumpling de verdad habría salido herido. Llegaron un día por la tarde, solo los tíos estaban en el ChinDooda, Ching había convencido a Pucca de ir a distraerse, Dada, Tobe, Abyo y Ring Ring las acompañaban. Atacaron el ChinDooda de repente, Garu apareció, y los sacó del restaurante. Sangming estaba allí. Era la primera vez que se encontraban desde aquel día, ninguno de los dos reflejo emoción alguna al encontrarse.

¿Cuándo todo esta perdido... Que hacer? ¿Cuando has jurado respetar tu palabra... como puedes intervenir? ¿Que se hace cuando eres un descendiente de uno de los clanes ninja mas respetados y debes mantenerlo de ese modo?

* * *

Ching, Abyo, Tobe, Dada y Ring Ring hacian todo lo posible para despejar la mente de Pucca, y a pesar de que esta les decía que no era necesario porque estaba bien.. sabían que no era cierto.

-Estoy muy segura de que dijiste "aun no"!-

-Es completamente falso, estas alucinando-

-Tobe, ya deja de negárselo a Pucca, todos lo escuchamos- dijo Ching

\- Asi es Tobi... eso quiere decir... que en relidad si te gusta... y te descuidaste y ahora todos lo sabemos!- le dijo Pucca

-Viejo, se hombre y admitelo, sientes algo por Chief!-

-Oh! Cállate Dada, solo porque ultimamente todos aqui se enamoran no significa que yo tambien-

-Tobe por favor, aunque no hubieses dicho nada, es muy facil darse cuenta- dijo Ring Ring

-Esto es muy gracioso, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que una flecha de cupido salió de la nada y te hizo enamorarte de Chief? Parece que su efecto continua- Le dijo Abyo levantando la seja y mirandolo de manera seductora.

Tobe lo observo de manera atónita

-¡¿Pero que diablos dices?!-

-Hey! Calla! Deja de molestar a Abyo!- intervino Ching

-Aaaaaah! ¿Por que a mi?- se quejo Tobe

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que Pucca tenía la mirada perdida, ellos no podían saberlo, pero en su mente un sin fin de recuerdos comenzaban a chocar. Había estado a punto de decir: -Hey! La flecha llego a ti por culpa mia.. intentaba flechar a Garu pero...- y se lo penso mejor, se callo. Luego se quedo penando un rato recordando tantas cosas...

-¿Pucca, vamos a caminar al jardin del parque?- Le dijo Dada para sacarla de su trance

-¿Cual?-

-Que si ¿vamos a caminar?-

-Ah! Claro ¿Vamos chicos?-

-Vamos!

-No me gusta verte triste prima- le dijo Dada cuando se acerco a ella

-Pero no lo estoy Dada-

Aquel jardín era sumamente hermoso, y tenia cientos de flores de colores y perfumes diferentes, algunas ni siquiera crecían de manera natural en Sooga. Allí estaban cuando Pucca fijo la vista en una Anagalis Foemia, un tipo de flor totalmente hermosa, de bellos colores y tristes recuerdos...¿Es que no había una sola cosa que no le hiciera pensar en Garu y el pasado?

_-Pucca! Ahi estas... ¿sabes que tus tíos te están buscando como locos?- Garu intentada sonar duro, después de todo, era el encargado de cuidar a una niña de cuatro años_

_-Jaja, ¡Mira, flor!- Pucca observaba embelesada a una flor con un tono morado que resaltaba de entre las hierbas verdes_

_Garu suavizó su mirada y se río con ella_

_-Eres muy traviesa, siempre tengo que estar detras tuyo-_

_Pucca lo miro divertida y luego siguió contemplando la flor_

_-Pucca! Hazme caso-_

_-Garu! No molestes-_

_-Puccca!- Fue y se planto frente a ella haciendo un puchero de tristeza fingido. Pucca lo miro preocupada_

_-¿Te has enojado?- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas -Lo siento...- Se callo cuando sintió algo en el pelo, Garu le acomodaba la Anagalis tras la oreja._

_-Solo era una broma, no te pongas a llorar-_

_-¿Broma?-_

_-Si, ven mira, te llevare al ChinDooda, pronto e-mpezara a caer nieve y ambos nos resfriaremos._

-Pucca!-

-¡Estoy despierta!-

-Dime... dormias caminando?-

-Cállate Tobe

-¿Pucca estuviste escuchando?- le dijo Abyo

-Si! Perfectamente, debemos irnos antes de que comienze a nevar-

-¿De qué hablas?... Olvidalo, no tiene importancia-

-Eres tan molesto Abyo, peor que una niña-

-Escucha! Es cierto, pero no se lo digas, hieres sus sentimientos Ring Ring-

-Tránquila Ching, ya estoy acostumbrado... Oigan!-

-hahahaha- rieron todos.

_El día que cumplian tres años de ser los cuatro mejores amigos, quisieron hacer un intercambio de regalos, cada quién le daría el regalo mas especial a aquel que le toco. Resulto que Garu tendría que darle a ella, se le notaba muy contento, pues en ese tiempo se habian heho grandes amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Aquel día, le había entregado una carta que le agradecía su amistad y lo importante que el la consideraba *_

-Esto comienza a ser molesto- se dijo refiriendose a que no podía parar de recordar.

-¿En serio?-

-¿Qué? Ah! No, ustedes jamas seran molestos-

-Estás muy distraída-

-Miren! Es una de esas plantas carnivoras que le ponen trampas a los insectos para que vallan hacia ella-

-jaja, claaaro-

_Una de las pocas veces que entraron a la casa llena de trampas ninjas Garu estuvo muy cuidadoso, para empezar, nisiquiera queria que entraran, pero Abyo y Ching lo forzaron. Para ese tiempo, tanto el como ella ya tenían el voto de silencio, y Garu ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada de el. En pocas palabras, para ese entonces su relacion se habia ido al caño. Ella era a quien menos tomaba el en cuenta, ahora lo notaba. Aunque en ese tiempo penso que la habia salvado del gato gigante porque aun le guardaba cariño... que boba, solo queria parecer el heroe como siempre._

-Chicos! Creo que deberiamos irnos..- les hizo saber

-y eso?-

-Es solo que...ammm... ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera y la aldea esta algo lejos, no quisiera dejar a los tíos solos-

_-Pucca, Garu te esta observando- le habia dicho Ching, estaba emocionada, pues segun ella, solo le faltaba suspirar, al oirlo, ella se emociono tambien, lo volteo a ver_

_Fue cuando se cruzaron sus miradas que Garu cambio rápidamente su expresión, hizo un gesto de asco y desvió la mirada -Algo nada maduro para un chico de 17- penso ahora._

Garu, Garu, ¿Por qué tienes que atormentarme aun en mi mente?

_-No hay nada que pueda hacer, he dado mi palabra-_

_-Cada vez que das tu palabra es para cometer algo estúpido-_

_-Pucca...-_

¿Por qué comprometió a toda la aldea?

* * *

El maestro Soo apareció entre ellos en ese momento, hacia semanas que no se le veía por Sooga.

-Garu... Sangming, deben seguirme, es importante-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Maestro Soo ¿Que es...?-

-No hay tiempo chicos, apresúrense- Apareció unas pequeñas nubes bajo sus pies y ambos fueron dirigidos al palacio del cielo.

**Sangming Pov´s **

¿Llegar a la aldea Sooga significa ser raptado por un hombrecillo volador? No persegui a Garu Sanada por quince años para esto.

Me pregunto... ¿será este el maestro de esta area? Digo, el lo ha llamado "maestro"... A todo esto.. ¿por qué me he dejado secuestrar?

Hemos llegado a un gran palacio, literalmente esta en las nubes. El hombre (el cual no tengo idea de quién es) Nos ha conducido a un gran salón, nos ha hecho tomar asiento.

-Sangming..- empezó, cada vez estoy mas seguro de que es el maestro de Sooga, eso o me ha estado espiando -Muchacho... ¿Es tan grande tu pesar?- No entiendo a que se refiere -Te has dejado controlar por los amos del ultimo mundo, has actuado tal y como ellos lo han querido.-

Lo que me esta diciendo comienza a asustarme, el tercer mundo, no es mas que el mundo de los demonios. Y aunque no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, las historias que me contaba mi padre son suficientes para hacerme dudar. Volteo a ver a Garu, ha de tener una expresion similar a la mía, de completa confucion... ese m..

-No te he traído... A ninguno lo he traído para reprocharle nada. Ambos son lo suficientemente mayores para tomar sus propias decisiones. Es solo que.. Algunos espíritus y yo hemos visto la situación que se esta viviendo en Sooga por culpa de confusiones y manipulaciones. Si esto continua de esa manera, terminara afectando no solo sus vidas y la de toda esta aldea, también el equilibrio y la existencia de nosotros los espíritus.-

-Sin rodeos hombre, ¿que es lo que tiene que decirnos- Acaba con mi paciencia, ¿que mas puedo hacer? Garu me ha volteado a ver en tono de reproche, pero luego su mirada ha cambiado a una inexpresiva en cuestión de segundos. ¿Se cree acaso el ninja perfección?

-Hablame con respeto.- Me dijo de forma severa, sigo sin saber cual es su nombre -Es verdad, debemos hacer esto rápido. Para acortar todo esto. Sangming, cuando la familia Sanada ataco a la tuya..- le hecho un vistazo rápido a el, yo también- Si, asi fue... Lo hizo... agh, es muy complicado.. Chicos ¿Por qué no hablamos con ellos por separado?- Lo ha dicho quejándose al vacío - Garu...- Ahora se dirige a el -Seguramente esto no lo sabes, porque aún eras joven cuando llegaste a la aldea, tu familia... desde los inicios a ido de la mano con los demonios, así que pienso facilmente que lo que dice Sangming sea verdad...- Bueno, justo ahora ya no estoy escuchando nada, este hombre barbudo sigue hablando, hablando y hablando, pero solo puedo pensar: Ja! Supera eso! Tenía razon, tenía razón (baile de la victoria mental)

-... Entonces... todo lo que he creído ¿es falso?... Jamás en mi vida fui descendiente de las personas que yo admiraba ¿todo fue falso?...-

-Garu... Muchas veces lo que hacen las personas cercanas a nosotros no es necesariamente lo correcto, pero recuerda que cada quién es responsable de trazar su propia vida, y nada externo puede influir en eso.- Saben... es algo muy cierto.

De manera que... Por fin todo se ha aclarado, ahora entiendo, porque el decía que fue mi familia la que ataco primero, el no sabia nada acerca de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y ha vivido pensando cosas equivocadas, asi como yo... Esperen... ¿Y si esto es una farsa? ¿Si es una mentira? y de cualquier manera, eso no cambia que mi padre quizo ofrecerle ayuda y el la rechazo, condenándolo a morir a causa de una enfermedad buscándolo, fue por su culpa que me quede huérfano.

-Sangming, debes entender que continuando con esto, seguiras haciendo lo que ellos quiren, y al final habras de causar desgracias en inocentes. ¿No lo entiendes? Los demonios están allí afuera complacidos de que todo marcha tal y como les parece, mientras mandes a mas personas a atacar la aldea, destruiras vidas... romperas lazos, y las desgracias que ellos desean serán llevadas a cabo. Sobre todo, evitaras lo que debe suceder en el futuro, lo cual será totalmente malo-

¿Malo? Malo es haber perdido al último miembro de tu familia en una tontería.

-Khan... ¿Sangming?... Me disculpo por los actos que mi familia cometió...- Otra vez esa expresión ¿Es que este chico no tiene sentimientos?

-Garu, no es necesario que te molestes, yo también lamento el malentendido... Pero eso no cambia el rencor que siento hacia ti, gracias a ti, perdí a mi padre-

-Asesinaron a mi familia, en ese entonces yo tenía 5 años, y según las enseñanzas que había recibido, jamas debia recibir pena de nadie. Además, consideré el hecho de que también podrían hacerme daño a mi, por eso escape, no deseaba hacer daño a nadie, solo buscaba mi protección, y... perdoname que te lo diga, pero me parece tonto guardar rencor durante tantos años por algo que no es totalmente la culpa de alguién..-

Quiero mantener mi pensamiento inicial, esto es falso. Pero me han dado la razón, la familia Sanada es la que ha atacado primero, y jamás en su vida tuvo honor... No se si no ha sido culpa de Garu o sí. Desde hace catorce años, en lo unico que me he puesto a pensar es en encontrar a Garu para hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, mantuve la opinión que tuve a los ocho y nunca la tuve que revalorar... todo esto supone un tremendo dolor de cabeza, una ida al psiquiatrico, y un día completo de reflexiones eticas... Hasta ahora, mi mente me quiere hacer pensar que he hecho un sin fin de cosas estúpidas, no sólo mi mente, un presentimiento, pero mis recuerdos quieren que jamas cambie de opinion, que siempre le guarde odia a Garu Sanada.

-Maestro Soo ¿Que son esos desequilibrios que ha mencionado? Se de la existencia de los diferentes reinos, El cielo, Nuestro mundo, El de los espiritus, y el reino de los demonios... pero... No entiendo ¿Que desequilibrios podría causar que hagan sus travesuras como siempre?-

-Demasiados, puesto que esta vez, de seguir interfiriendo por medio de Sangming, cosas que no deberían pasar, pasaran, y aquello que esa destinado a pasar, no lo hara-

-¿Que es lo que debe pasar?- Me atrevi a preguntar.

-Esto es demasiado para decirselos hoy. Ademas, si lo saben desde ahora, el tiempo igual se verá afectado, todo debe descubrirse a su tiempo, así como pasaría de no estar los demonios interfiriendo- Puffh, Basura existencial.

-Si todo lo que ha dicho es cierto... imagino que querrá que deje de atacar la aldea, ¿no es asi?-

-Tu mismo lo haras por tu cuenta... El padre tiempo lo vio en un sueño... De cualquier manera, tus opciones se encuentran limitadas, ya deben saber que todo esto se los he revelado, _así que muchas cosas estan por cambiar _se ha de poner en peligro tu vida... posiblemente.

**Sangming Pov´s off**

El maestro Soo, de manera tan repentina como los hizo llegar al palacio, los hizo salir. Los dejo a cada uno en un lugar separado.

_Muchas cosas están por cambiar... Me pregunto... Agh!_

-Garu vivió sus primeros años creyendo que su familia era honorable y nosotros no, sintió miedo y escapo, se quedo en esta aldea hasta el día en que decidió marcharse... escapo porque tenía miedo -_A fin de cuentas yo haría lo mismo- ¡_Demonios! Si todo esto es cierto, he vivido buscando una venganza que no tenía ni motivos. ¿Alguién tiene idea de lo estúpido que me siento en este momento?... mm. creo que no-

Caminaba velozmente, con la mano en los bolsillos y pateando eventualmente alguna que otra roca, tomando calles aleatorias en vez de principales, si alguién de Sooga lo reconocía y lo tomaba por sorpresa no quería imaginarse lo que le harían.

-Esto apesta..-

Sangming estaba teniendo un importante encuentro consigo mismo, o... bueno, mas bien un terrible momento retrospectivo, y de reproche... y de inestabilidad emocional, en el que sientes que apenas te das cuenta, que llevas largo tiempo viviendo sin sentido. Largo tiempo en un mundo de juguete, totalmente falso, en el que todo marcha de forma tan monótona... Uno de esos momentos en los que todos hemos sentido que caemos en una depresion sin razon... Claro que el si sabía el motivo.

Mientras caminaba, caía aun mas en la cuenta. No podía culpar a Garu por hacer lo que hizo, escapar de un montón de extraños que el creía malos. Cualquiera con sentido común lo habría hecho... y... si le estuviesen mintiendo ¿Por que le habrían dado la razón? ¿Por qué aceptar que la familia de Garu era la malvada? De cualquier manera, Garu no representaba ninguna amenaza... y ¿Por que mentiría el gran maestro? No! Sangming estaba convencido. Todo era cierto, todo.

Recordo cuando el maestro Soo le dijo que dejara de ser el títere de los demonios... Se comenzo a inquietar.

-¿Acaso ellos estarán...- No pudo terminar. La brisa de aquella tarde empezó a tornarse helada y macabra... algo no estaba bien. Como ninja había aprendido a sentir el aura de las cosas, todo, tanto lo vivo como lo no vivo tenía un aura. Pero a medida que avanzaban los segundos, pareció como estar en un sueño, una pesadilla, lo unico que podia percibir era una oscurudad apoderándose de todo.

-¿Has de creerles todo lo que te han dicho?- Lo cuestiono una voz gélida que parecía venir de ninguna parte.

No contesto.

-Sabes... pensé que el descendiente del clan ninja mas respetado y honorable tendría un poco mas de carácter y fuerza de voluntad... Creo que nos hemos equivocado entonces, no debimos dejar esto en tus manos-

-¿Dejarlo en mis manos?-

Sintió un aire frío pasar entre su hombro y nuca, tuvo una horrible sensación y se giró.

Posado detrás de él, un ser con forma humanoide lo aguardaba. Su figura se disolvía en la oscuridad. A diferencia de cualquier persona normal y viva, él parecía ser solo una imagen puesta, como un holograma, como si no estuviera allí en realidad. Mucho peor que una aparición fantasmal. Porque te creaba la horrible sensación de volverte loco, saber que hay algo allí (Nada mas explicaba el temor que emanaba) pero no dar crédito a tus ojos, porque simplemente no parece real.

Eso era lo que podía hacerte la aparición de un demonio.

El seguía sin contestar a su pregunta. Solo lo miraba divertido, pero era algo verdaderamente inquietante.

-¿Para que has venido?-

-Sabes... Ese tono podrías guardarlo para hablar con algún humano- Le dijo sin cambiar su expresion

-Demonio, ¿Cuales son sus propósitos?-

-Tan solo un poco mejor, ya casi lo tienes-

-Escucha.. Se que amaras restregarme en la cara cuales eran tus planes y como hice todo lo que ustedes quisieron ¿Por que no empiezas?-

-Agh! Toda la escoria de tu clase es igual; ni siquiera saben divertirse un poco...-

Sangming aguardo a que volviese a hablar de nuevo.

-Todos apostaron que al final acabarías reuniéndote con "los niños buenos" en el fondo sabíamos que pasaría, queríamos ver que tan útil eras mientras tanto. Si que lo has sido. Solo que, desenmascarar a Garu, provoco algunos acontecimientos que no estaban previstos. Ahora "su hija" quiere centrarse en otras cosas para no sentir tanto dolor, justamente tenía que ser en sus sueños! Esto pone en peligro todo ¿No te das cuenta?-

-Es una pregunta retórica ¿no?... No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas.. ¿"su hija"? ¿sueños?..-

-Nada que te importe en realidad. Ademas, ni siquiera me dirigía a ti, hablaba con migo mismo-

-Oh! Te entiendo, a mi también me pasa- dijo un poco mas relajado, _¿Pero que estoy diciendo? _se dijo a si mismo, y volvió a su antigua expresión. -Entonces... ¿Has venido porque ...?-

-Trataba de hacerte dudar... Al parecer no funcionara, tienes poderosos principios, ni pensar en que trabajes por tu cuenta para nosotros. No sería bueno que ahora ayudes a aquel Sanada, ni siquiera deberías salir...-

Al instante, sintió a aquel ser con increíble fuerza sobre el, lo golpeaba tantas veces, que le era imposible saber como habia llegado a aquella situacion. Hubo un momento en que se acerco a su oído y termino la frase: -_ni siquiera deberías salir de aqui- _Los torpes movimientos que el hacia era para intentar safarse, mientras que aquel demonio se movia mas de forma salvaje y costaba distinguir si aquello se parecía mas a una bestia o a un humano. Asi se la llevaron por largas horas, Sangming solo pudo resistir. Cuando se dió cuenta el sol comenzaba a salir, habían estado toda noche la forcejeando,** (Dios, estoy superhipermega malpensando :3) **Las fuerzas desde hacia horas que le faltaban, pero el demonio seguía sin inmutarse.

Lanzo un fuerte alarido. Se le heló la sangre.

-Que extraño.. Debe ser.. Agh! De cualquier manera estas casi muerto, asi que he cumplido-

Y se marcho evitando los lugares donde el sol tocaba. Sangming observo el resto de su camino hasta que simplemente se desvaneció.

-No toleran la luz del sol- Dijo de forma divertida. Luego se desmayo.

* * *

***Los recuerdos de Pucca, el segundo y el tercero están basados en un corto y un episodio respectivamente.**

**El corto es el numero 16 de la serie Funny love. Y el episodio -de la serie oficial- se llama "Hogar peligroso hogar" ambos los pueden encontrar en YouTube**


	17. ¿Ayudar al enemigo?

**Bueno. Este es solo un adelanto. Y... Lean el capitulo 17, lo actualize. Me he hartado de escribir sobre una Pucca despechada, no lo soporto! Es mucho "SnowWhite" para mi: Como si las unicas aspiraciones de una mujer fueran encontrar al hombre de sus sueños y con ello pensar que su vida esta resuelta... Eso no es para mi. Pero, tengo que atenerme a esto, ya que yo misma decidí escribir una historia de amor, y por mas que he leído y visto esas historias, donde la protagonista tiene tantos sueños que no necesariamente involucran a un hombre, al final, siempre acaban de la misma manera, cediendo al amor (que aclaro, eso no es lo que me molesta)si no que anteponen todo por la felicidad de su pareja y el bienestar de la relación. **

**Aún así, esta historia es mia... asi que yo decidire que hacer con ella, y tratare de no incluir mas esto que me molesta.**

* * *

_"Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que si volvías todo volvería a ser igual. _

_Pero no, __las cosas no son así. Todo el daño,_

_ todas las noches llorando por alguien a quien no le importas_

_me cambiaron, ahora se que por mucho que te quiera, _

_no quiero volver a besarte, __ni a compartir mis días contigo._

_ Creo que eso es la madurez:_

_dejar escapar a personas que por mucho que quieras, solo te hacen daño._

_Y créeme, no se puede ser feliz con la soga siempre atada al cuello,_

_porque un día te empujarán y morirás ahorcado por esa persona_

_por la que habrías muerto siete veces"_

_-Fuente: We heart it._

Cuando las cosas cambian, es díficil volver a lo que era antes. Por mas que uno utilice todo su empeño, lo que antes era, ya no sera. Es uno de esos detalles divertidos de la vida, que se demuestra aún en los eventos mas simples... aquel árbol que floreció en primavera, perderá hasta sus hojas en invierno, y, aunque una vez que se reinicie el ciclo florecerá de nuevo, no tendrá las mismas flores que viste el año pasado.

Ella se dió cuenta de algo muy curioso... cuando lo recordaba, jamas dejaba de lado aquellos buenos tiempos. Cualquier memoria que tenía, que a ella le dolían, se enteraba de que mas que nada, extrañaba todos aquellos ratos, extrañaba ser pequeña, extrañaba aquellas tardes de juegos, extrañaba a un mejor amigo, a su hermano mayor, su confidente y su protector.

Sus casuales depresiones, incluso antes de la llegada de Saito, al recordarlo ocurrían porque volvía a aquellos días. Si. ¿Para qué negarlo? Extrañaba a Garu, pero al de antes, y sus buenos ratos con el... Los sentimientos que había llegado a sentir, eran verdaderos, y ella no quería avergonzarse por eso, de hecho, se enorgullecía. Pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de algo verdaderamente importante... ¿Obsesión? Tal vez, porque, en aquellos días, cuando experimentaba su primer amor, quiso guardarlo como algo muy valioso, ademas, ella no deseaba que se convirtiera en solo un recuerdo con el pasar de los años, se esforzó mucho en eso, de ahí el que siguiera acósandolo, y le hizo saber a toda la aldea sus sentimientos, para que ellos se los recordaran y así jamas poder olvidarlos.

Quien sabe, tal vez... había dejado de quererlo... había dejado de estar enamorada de el desde hace tiempo y no se había dado cuenta... porque aún lo quería, seguramente fue eso lo que la había mantenido confundida, ese cariño tan profundo que sentía por su mejor amigo de la infancia a quien tanto admiraba... Quien sabe.

No estaba enamorada de el, estaba enamorada de una idea que se había creado ella misma, de una persona que ella había inventado, la mente es algo engañosa, guardo los recuerdos de Garu junto con realidades propias de sueños, creando así al chico perfecto, a quien disfrazo en Garu, asi es como el permaneció en su corazón.

Ahora que sabía eso, había logrado lo que por esos años había deseado... Aun asi, no dejaba de ser doloroso cuando se encontraba cierta flor morada o recordaba la mítica casa llena de trampas de Garu, tan doloroso como lo es cuando se extrañan los buenos tiempos.

* * *

-No puede ser!- Dijo completamente alterada y al borde de un colapso

-Tranquilizate, deben simplemete haber salido- Ching intentaba calmarla

-¿Sin ni siquiera dejar una nota? Ellos no harían tal cosa-

-Bueno, quiza, surgió de imprevisto Dada, no puedes saberlo- dijo Ring Ring

-Descartemos eso, en la cocina todo esta hecho un desastre, como si hubiese habido una pelea..- Les aviso Tobe

Al oír eso, el rostro de Pucca palideció, los demás ahogaron un grito.

Abyo, Dada y Ring Ring se reunieron con Tobe en la cocina y revolvieron todo para intentar comprender que paso, Ching animaba a Pucca.

-Esto es malo... ¿Creen que alguién los haya secuestrado?- Les dijo Abyo en un susurro.

-Es lo que pienso- dijo Tobe

Se oyó un puñetazo, Dada había golpeado la pared. Ring Ring lo miraba con preocupación, luego volteo a ver a Pucca desde la ventana.

-¿Ella estará bien?- dijo

-No le digan lo que creen, mejor, traten de calmarla, ella ya estaba algo triste de todas formas- Les propuso Dada.

Todos asintieron, luego salieron de la cocina.

-¿Y?- pregunto Ching, en ese momento, Pucca comenzo a prestar atención denuevo.

-Tobe exageró, solo es un poco de desorden, algo normal, ya saben como son esos tres...-

Pucca, quién era abrazada por Ching, seguía observando a Dada con ojos espectantes, para que le dijeran el paradero de sus tíos, esta mirada profunda comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, era malo para las mentiras.

-Y... y.. entonces.. lo-lo.. que creemos es...- fue interrumpido por Ring Ring

-Seguimos pensando lo que dije, deben haber salido de imprevisto, así que los iremos a buscar..-

-Entonces.. aún puede que si corran peligro ¿no? si no.. ¿para que los irían a buscar?- les dijo Pucca.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, Abyo intercambio una mirada con Ching, que ella comprendió facilmente.

-No podemos asegurarlo Pucca, Ring Ring lo decía unicamente para estar mas tranquilos, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes ser del equipo que los busque, otros se quedaran aqui para cuando lleguen, pero no hagan de esto un gran embrollo, porque, lo mas seguro es que solo salieron ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Tobe, tratando de sonar despreocupado y sin darle mucha importancia para que ella no se diese cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de las cosas.

-¿Que te parece si damos una vuelta por la aldea?, y de paso, compramos algo de cenar, no debes estar con el estómago vació- le dijo Ching con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo...- le dijo no muy convencida.

* * *

Una vez que fue regresado a la aldea, se dispuso a volver a su casa... ¿Quién lo quería cerca? Comenzaba a anochecer, pero no era la razón de su paso apresurado.

-Rayos! ¿Por qué no le pedí algo de comer al maestro Soo?- se lamentaba en voz baja.

Garu tenía hambre, pero aún no tenía ganas de comprar nada en la aldea... ya que... era eso o morir de hambre... ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿La causa de la muerte?

Alfin se decidió, encontro un carrito ambulante de comida rápida, se acercó allí y se puso a ahacer fila.

*¿Y si hablo con acento frances? Quisiera pedir un croissant... ¿Me sale el acento francés para empezar?... Mmmm, creo que no, tendre que pensar en una nueva forma para que no me reconozcan y no envenenen mi comida...*

-Aún no sabemos nada de mis tíos- Dijo una voz tan dulce que conocía bien, le heló la sangre.

*¡Que! (Colapso interno) ¿Que hace ella aquí?... Ahhhhhh!... Cálmate Garu... ¿Le hablo...?*

Garu miro disimuladamente en dirección a la voz

*¿Les hablo...? No, mejor no... O que tal...? Para que arriesgarse... Sin embargo... ...Aguarda, ¿Que fue lo que dijo?*

-Seguro es una falsa alarma, apareceran- Le dijo Ching.

*Agh! Como me odio...

-Perdona... ¿Que les paso a tus tíos?- Penso que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse callado.

Ambas, apartaron su atención de la una a la otra y lo voltearon a ver.

-Garu.. No es un buen momento- Le dijo Ching, se le notaba preocupada.

-Desaparecieron, se supone que no es gran cosa pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada- Esa respuesta, o mas bien, su forma de responder les sorprendió a ambos, Pucca hablaba de manera normal, como si hablara con un completo desconocido.

-¿Qué?! ¿Como no es gran cosa? La gente no desaparece asi como asi...- Se detuvo, cierta persona que antes cargaba una gallina, lo intentaba asesinar con la mirada nuevamente.

Pucca permaneció con su semblante inexpresivo, no respondió nada. En su lugar dijo:

-Iré a ordenar... ¿Quieres que pida por ti?- Se dirigía a el, pero lo miraba con indiferencia.

Garu tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar... Considerando como Pucca casi había intentado asesinarlo la última vez que se vieron, esperaba que esta vez iniciara con sus reclamos, pero en vez de eso, parecia como si ella apenas notaba que el estaba ahi.

-Ap... Si... Por favor... {Tal vez así no le hagan nada a mi comida} - dijo en susurros. -C-Comeré lo que ustedes-

Acto seguido, ella se marcho.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable... Ching se dirigio a Garu.

-Deberias tener mas cuidado con lo que dices, ella de por si esta preocupada, que insensible de tu parte-

-Ya, ya.. ¿Entonces por que dice que no es gran cosa?-

-Dada y Tobe se lo estan ocultando. Cuando llegamos al Chin Dooda, los tíos no estaban, y en la cocina había un completo desbarajuste, porque, seegún nosotros, alguién forzo la entrada y los ataco alli... Abyo le avisoa la policia, el y su papa estan organizando una búsqueda, los demas, esamos viendo si tenemos noticia de ellos.-

-...Ayudaré, a la policia siempre se le olvida buscar en los lugares mas..-

-No sera necesario-

-Pucca! ¿Hace cuanto estas aqui?-

-Acabo de llegar Ching- Luego se volvió a Garu -No sera necesario, no tienes porque preocuparte, ni siquiera es algo serio- El modo tan frivolo en que lo trataba, estaba acabando con los ultimos momentos de cordura de Garu.

-No puedo!, ellos tambien son personas muy importantes para mi, y quiero ayudar a encontrarlos-

-¿Enserio?- Intento reprimir una risita sarcastica - Bien, haz lo que quieras, aqui esta tu comida- Le dijo acercándosela.

Este la tomo, solo por hacer algo y no sentirse tan tonto.

-Ya nos vamos, de cualquier manera no ibamos a cenar aquí, tenemos prisa, adiós Garu- Dijo Ching, haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus dos amigos no se peleasen justo en ese momento.

-Ya sabia- dijo el con una sonrisa forzada -Pero.. ¿Podría hablarte un momento?-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de Pucca

-¿De que se trata?-

-Sólo quiero que me escuches-

-¿De que se trata? No pienso quedarme aqui a oír excusas, estoy cansada de sufrir por ti, y estoy segura de que lo que tengas que decirme solo me dañara aún mas-

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Mi intencion jamas ha sido hacerte daño...- No supo como continuar, dijera lo que dijera, de hecho si la habia lastimado.

-¿Enserio? Eso no es lo que has demostrado a lo largo de los años. Garu.. date cuenta, aún esta simple conversación me parece un cliché de lo mas absurdo y vacio... así como me lo parece ahora mi antiguo enamoramiento hacia ti- No sabia bien lo que decia, ella solo deseaba liberar aquellos pensamientos que habia encerrado en su mente.

Aquello lo dejo sin habla, ella hablaba de forma tan tranquila y serena mientras el, a cada segundo que pasaba, se alteraba mas, y un sin fin de emociones lo embargaban. Se quedo ahí, sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero Pucca lo obligaba a mirarla de frente, a los ojos; como hacia ella, segura de si misma y calmada.

Tomo aíre y dijo l primero que se le ocurrio.

-Tengan cuidado, ya anocheció y... los ninjas de Sangming también rondan a estas horas-

Los ojos de ella también se tornaron llorosos.

-Si.. Es triste que ahora Sooga ya no sea tan segura como antes- y se marchó

A partir de ese instante, Garu sintió el peso de mil granadas sobre sí. Termino de comer y pago. Luego se perdió entre las sombras para buscar por su cuenta a los tíos de Pucca.

Paso toda la noche, y nada, poco a poco, los rayos dorados invadían el horizonte. En su mente, sólo había pensamientos negativos hacia su persona. Había algo que le decía que el nunca cambiaría, siempre sería así, narcisista y egocéntrico. Incluso comenzó a dudar la razón por la que buscaba a los tíos de Pucca ¿En verdad era porque ellos representaban algo muy preciado para el? ¿O era porque con eso, deseaba ganarse el perdón y la admiración de ella una vez mas? Gracias a eso, no podía evitar sentirse falso y egoísta, aprovechando la primera oportunidad que le viniese encima... Durante la búsqueda, se había encontrado una que otra vez con Tobe y Dada, no cruzaban palabras, sólo miradas.

Cuando se le ocurrió ir por todos los recobecos de Sooga, halló un cuerpo, y temiendo lo peor se acerco a él.

Pudo ver que mas bien era Sangming... Era extraño, ayer por la tarde, el maestro Soo lo había dejado y se veía tan enérgico... Ahora...

Se acercó y comprobó su pulso, al menos, estaba vivo.

Lo miró y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria ¿El haría lo mismo por él? De ser las circunstancias contrarias, seguramente no. Además, dejarlo ahí, hasta que alguién de la aldea lo encontrase, suponía librarse de el, total, ellos, lo apreciaban tanto como a si mismo. No tenía por que convertirse en su problema.

Comenzaba a marcharse cuando su conciencia lo reprendió.

-¿En verdad piensas dejarlo a su suerte? Eres peor de lo que pensaba- Desafortunadamente, ni su mente lo dejaba tranquilo, esa era la voz de Pucca.

Intentó ignorarla y siguió caminando.

-¡Garu! ¿En que te has convertido? Vuelve allá y haz algo bien. Es por eso que Pucca..-

-Pucca nada. Tampoco creo que le haga gracia que traiga al enemigo numero uno de Sooga a la aldea... Y a todo esto... ¿Que mas importa lo que piense ella? Yo soy dueño de mi vida-

-Mmm.. Eso es cierto... Pero ¿Que crees? Soy tu conciencia, así que yo también influyo en tus descisiones-

-¿Quieres que valla y lo recoja? ¿Luego que haré con el?-

-No lo se... Tu eres el que quiere salvarlo-

-¿Que?!-

-No la escuches. Trata de engañarte con problemas existenciales, te intenta decir que si ella esta en tu mente, es porque esos son tus deseos...¡Basura!-

Esa voz era la suya, pero sonaba mas ronca.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-

-La parte inteligente de tu cerebro-

-¿Inteligente o vengativa?-

-Calla niñita-

-Oigan! Paren- dijo Garu cansado

-Escucha, ella sólo intenta engañarte, mira! hasta usa la apariencia de Pucca.. Por cierto hermano, creo que deberías olvidarla, en fin, llevarte a Sangming, sólo te metería en mas problemas con la gente de la aldea-

-Tienes razón... Aunque, ahora recuerdo que ayer parecía confundido, quisiera poder hablar con el, ademas, también quiero saber, quien fue capaz de provocarle todas estas heridas...-

-Garu, ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que aprendiste?- dijo su conciencia

-¿La- la academia? No, de hecho, ella decia "No confíes en nadie, hasta el amigo, es el enemigo que se oculta"-

-Mmm, bien dicho- dijo la parte "inteligente"

-No! Yo no hablo de eso: Es de valientes ayudar incluso al que te traiciono. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

_Sucedió hace diéz años. Acababan de pasar varias cosas, yo hice mi voto de silencio y Pucca me había declarado sus sentimientos, hablamos cada vez menos desde esa vez, uno, porque yo huía de ella y dos, porque ninguno podía hablar._

_Recuerdo que Ring Ring le había hecho otra de las suyas a ella, y yo estaba enojado, desde el día de su llegada, lo único que había hecho era fastidiarla. Esa vez hasta la hizo llorar, ni siquiera me acuerdo que le hizo, pero si recuerdo que me pregunte, ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan inmadura? Ya casi cumplía mi edad, y seguía molestando a una niña de siete años años._

_Al día siguiente, era su cumpleaños y a pesar de que ella lo sabía, adelanto su fiesta y la hizo por separado, el mismo día. Al menos nadie iba a ir, y eso me dejo tranquilo. Pero cuando la vi a ella en el ChinDooda, divirtiéndose y todo, de verdad pense que ella no tenía vergüenza._

_Vencí mis miedos y fui a hablar con Pucca, con el riesgo de que ella se me viniése encima. Le escribí una pregunta simple: "¿Por que Ring Ring esta aqui?" y ella respondió: "Yo la invité" _

_Deberas no la entendía, me dije que Ring Ring jamás tendría consideraciones hacia ella, sin embargo, hasta la invitaba a su fiesta, ella era muy tonta, eso no lo cambiaría nunca._

_Interrumpí mis pensamientos cuando sentí un leve toque en el hombro, voltee a ver y Pucca me tendía otro papelito: _

_"Se lo que piensas. Sabes, estoy mas que consciente de eso, si, puede que nada cambie la forma en que me trata Ring Ring, sin embargo... Yo misma no me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que todos la abandonaron en su fiesta por mi. Es de valientes perdonar a los que te traicionaron. Aún creo que algún día, si alguién es amable con ella, dejará de hacer cosas malas"_

_Me reí en mi mente, era tan tierna e inocente, después de todo, era un pensamiento de una niña de sie.. ocho años._

_"Supongo que cuando ya haz tomado una decisión, y que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer, suerte entonces en hacer buena a Ring Ring"_

-Al fin y al cabo tenía razón, Ring Ring, termino convirtiéndose en una gran amiga suya.-

-Así se habla-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Así de fácil?-

-Haré lo correcto, al menos por una vez- Dijo Garu mientras caminaba hacia Sangming, lo cargó y se lo llevó a su casa. Mientras se iba, su mente volvió a aquel recuerdo.

_"Suerte entonces en hacer buena a Ring Ring"_

_Eso le respondí, no pude reprimir una sonrisa, debí hacerlo, porque ella me vio y como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, saltó sobre mi y me abrazó, luego ella.. me besó. Creó que me sonrojé, como sea no pude verlo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez que me besaba en los labios. Admitó que fue raro, sobre todo porque yo tenía diez, y a pesar de que se supone que a esa edad empiezas la pubertad y todo eso de las hormonas alteradas, lo que me puso en ese estado fue el que Pucca, a quien yo seguía viendo como mi pequeña mejor amiga, a quién yo cuidaba, esa niña menor que yo por dos años.. me besara._

-Basta de tonterías- Se dijo

Habrán sido las 6 y media cuando llego a su casa, de ahí, se dedicó a curar sus heridas.

Sangming despertó al rededor de las 10, en ese momento, Garu estaba en otra habitación. Cuando se dió cuenta, el miraba en dirección a una fotografía, aquella que le dió Pucca, de sus antepasados, la había encontrado hace poco.

Corrió y la puso boca abajo. Se le notaba nervioso.

Sangming, por su parte, le dirigió una sonrisa. Luego de eso ambos se miraron.

Hora de respuestas.

* * *

**Hora de Aventura :3 **

**Este ha sido el nuevo capitulo. Por fin lo termine.**

Hasta la proxima.


	18. Proteger

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que las largas esperas no disminuyan sus ganas de leer mi historia. Hola MikoMikoKawaii me alegra que te guste, a mi también me gustan las tuyas, pero ya no he podido leer la que estaba leyendo, porque si no, me distraigo, asi que decidi que cuando termine la mia, la volvere a leer, es muy buena :) **

**¡Katherine! ¿Es tu verdadero nombre? Es muy bonito, o bueno, a mi me gusta. Que bueno que te guste, ¡gracias! **

**Igual estoy muy contenta de que la hayan marcado como _favoritos_ o la sigan, me pone muy feliz. **

**Hoy vi un episodio de Pucca... No recuerdo como se llama, pero sus tíos se pelean entre ellos por algo que hizo Dada con la comida y cada quién abre un restaurante, todos se vuelven zombies porque ya no comen fideos de ya-yang, y... XD es muy gracioso, porque hay una parte en que Pucca esta triste y ve a Garu y a este le da miedo que se le vaya a abalanzar, pero lo ignora, entonces comienza a bailar, y me mato de risa porque todos estan tristes, hasta llueve así todo drámatico, y el se pone a bailar de alegría. Eso me dio mas ganas de escribir esa segunda parte que le dije a July... Hola por cierto... Sobre los episodios de Pucca, pero narrado desde la perspectiva de Garu... Claro, eso será cuando termine esta historia. Hasta luego. Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

_NO HAY PEOR SIEGO... QUE EL QUE VE AMOR DONDE NO LO HAY..._

Comúnmente, por aquellas fechas en Sooga, desde temprano la lluvia ya no cesaba. Pero aquella mañana era la excepción. El sol resplandecía en lo alto y se alzaba con tal majestuosidad imponiendo su existencia por sobre todas las cosas. A pesar de que aquella era una vista hermosa, no dejaba de ser bastante peculiar.

Almenos para la mayoria de las personas, era agradable.

...Y una pelinegra habría tenido ganas de quejarse por el cambio repentino, de no ser por estar preocupada pues Ho, Dumpling y Lingüini aún no aparecían.

En aquella noche, ella no había podido dormir bien, apenas escuchaba un ruido, corría emocionada a la puerta pues creía tener noticias de sus tíos, Ching se había quedado con ella para no dejarla sóla, también Ring Ring, a diferencia de ambas, que ni siquiera cuando se levantaba despertaban.

Al día siguiente, se cumplia un mes desde la ultima vez que ella y Ring Ring se presentaron en la academia, por lo tanto, debían ir.

Pero Pucca no tenía cabeza para pensar en aquello, la única vez que cruzó por su mente, facilmente decidió no ir y quedarse... Sus tíos estaban perdidos.. ¡Vamos! Era la cosa mas prudente que podía hacer, ademas, hoy, ella podría buscarlos por su cuenta.

Eran las 6:00 a.m. cuando Ring Ring ya se preparaba para ir.

-Entonces.. ¿No iras?... Bueno, te entiendo, de hecho es una buena decisión. No te preocupes, le haré saber al maestro Soo tus motivos-

-Como si fuera la primaria..- Dijo con una sonrisa. Pucca, como siempre, intentaba animarse a si misma, lo cual, no era tan díficil si se lo proponía, ya que era de ese tipo de personas que siempre le encontraban la alegría a vivir. -Gracias Ring Ring-

-No te preocupes, ademas, me siento mal por no ayudarte a buscar-

-No tienes por que, se supone que no debemos faltar, no se en que problemas me meta por esto-

-Jaja, nos vemos, adiós Pucca, adiós Ching... rayos! voy tarde. Seguramente... tus tíos ya estarán contigo cuando regrese-

-Si, seguramente- dijo pucca.

* * *

En el palacio de el maestro Soo, se vivía cierto revuelo, pues el, los había convocado a todos en una asamblea improvisada.

La mayoría de los estudiantes presentes le escuchaban con atención, otros solo a medias.. Hasta que fue nombrada una aldea.

-Aguarda... ¿Sooga? MeiLing.. ¿No es esa la aldea de aquellas chicas?-

-¿Ring Ring y Pucca? Amm... si... ¿Sabes Park? De hecho me parece que hoy deben venir de nuevo-

-Ah! ¿Ya es un mes?... Oye... Pero el maestro Soo esta hablando de que esa aldea esta siendo amenazada, esta pidiendo voluntarios para que...- No pudo continuar, al parecer, su conversación, era bastante mas ruidosa de lo que creian.

El maestro Soo los miraba de manera espectante, pidiendo una explicación por su falta de respeto.

-Ap... Yo... nosotros... ¡Hablabamos sobre ofrecernos voluntarios!-

-¿¡Qué!?- Dijo exaltada MeiLing

-Bien, pero que esta sea la última vez que esto pasa... ¿alguién mas?-

Mientras el maestro Soo desviaba su atención, ella le dirigió una mirada confundida a Park

-Entre en pánico ¿si?- susurró.

_¿¡Qué!? ¿Ese par de inadaptados? ¿Ofreciéndose para agradarle al maestro? No lo permitiré, la única que sobresaldrá seré yo._

Una chica de tez blanca, acababa de alzar la mano, vendría estando en la misma clase que Ring Ring y MeiLing, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes, ella no descendía de una reconocida familia, es mas, hace un año, ni siquiera vivía en Asia, era de Escandinavia. Llevaba el pelo corto, color rubio platinado, sus ojos azul claro siempre miraban con fiereza a los demás.

_¿Isko? Debí imaginarlo. Siempre intenta estas cosas, aunque no le sirven de mucho. En fin, dos reinas histéricas (Isko y MeiLing) y un bromista con problemas sociales... una combinación divertida, tendré que verla._

Desde el fondo, Long sorprendió a varios por ofrecerse, era el tipo de personas que se tomaban siempre todo a la ligera, asi que era extraño que se ofreciera para tomar tal responsabilidad. También era el tipo de chicos con mas músculo que cerebro, o eso parecía.

-Bien, con ustedes cuatro por ahora basta, de cualquier manera hay gente en la aldea dispuesta a defenderla, esto no deben tomarlo con calma, ahora cargan una gran responsabilidad-

* * *

_Ya es tarde, ya es tarde, rayos! ¿Cómo me tardé tanto? _Ring Ring acababa de llegar, así que no pudo escuchar lo que había pasado, mas bien, corrió apresurada para llegar a su clase.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió normal para ella. Hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Una voz la llamó cuando estaba de salida. Volteó a ver en dirección al maestro Soo, se aproximaba a ella.

Conversaron durante un rato.

El le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no ha venido Pucca?-

Entonces Ring Ring le contó la historia, le contó como desde la tarde anterior no habían tenido noticia de sus tíos. Ella también le hizó una pregunta, le planteó la posibilidad de que hubiese sido Sangming quién los raptó, pero el maestro desechó esa posibilidad de inmediato, aunque no le dijo por que, se le veía muy distraído también.

Ella escucho después decir algo al maestro Soo, pero no le entendió bien.

Lo que si entendió fue cuando el dijo: -Nadie tiene permitido irse, reúnanse en la habitación principal-

_Lo que me faltaba__ Se dijo ella

Los demás estudiantes compartían su opinión, todos muy a su pesar se dirigían hacia allí. Ring Ring no prestó mucha atención a los que decía, hasta que oyó nombrar su aldea.

-...Así que aquellos que se ofrecieron para protejerla.. les ha llegado el momento, por favor, permanezcan aquí unos momentos mas, por los demas.. pueden retirarse, les pedí que estuvieran todos, porque sería muy dificil reunir a cada uno de los voluntarios- Y luego esbozo una sonrisa burlona, se oyeron quejidos por parte de los estudiantes.

_Ese viejo. _Sin embargó, ella se preguntaba la razón de que el maestro Soo pidiera voluntarios para proteger Sooga ¿Habrá sido por Sangming? Pero entonces... ¿Por qué le había dicho que ya no era necesario preocuparse por el? No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, de todos modos lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Se presentarían en la aldea ¿No? Así que simplemente se marchó, deseaba ver si los tíos de Pucca habían aparecido, deseaba estar con esas dos personas que bien podrian ser las mas importantes para ella_Dada y Pucca_

* * *

Desde que le escuchó decir que los tíos de Pucca habían desaparecido, no pudo evitar desesperarse, lo asocio de inmediato con el hecho de haber revelado a Sangming y a Garu la verdad sobre su pasado y quién lo había estado manejando... Una vez que Park, MeiLing, Isko y Long se reunieron con él, les dijo algunas cosas, nada que los demás habitantes de Sooga no supieran, por desgracia, ese era el límite en que podía intervenir, los espíritus no deben meterse demasiado en la vida de los mortales. El maestro Soo les contó sobre la pelea de Sangming y Garu, pero luego les aclaró que ese no era el problema.

-No lo entiendo.. ¿Entonces por qué iremos allá?- preguntó Park

-¡Si! ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- Siguió Isko

Se les notaba confundidos y algo irritados.

-Como verán, al contarle yo a Sangming el propósito de los demonios, hice una interferencia menor, que no sería grave a no ser que ellos no deseasen cobrársela..-

-Pero... si ese es el caso ¿Por qué atacarán Sooga?- Dijo MeiLing

-Los demonios no pueden acercarse al palacio. Ni siquiera a los espíritus a menos que sea por una proyección y como imaginaran.. Si solo se proyectan, no pueden hacernos daño, porque no están presentes verdaderamente. Además, si yo quise ayudar a aclarar las cosas entre Sangming y Garu, fue porque Sooga me importa, y también ellos, pero eso... los demonios también lo saben, así que es muy fácil ver su siguiente movimiento-

-...Entiendo...- dijo para sí Long

-¡Basta de charlas! Alisten todo lo que tengan que alistar y preséntense en Sooga, les explicaré la situación a los habitantes y ellos les darán la bienvenida... Tal vez tengan que trabajar con algunos de ellos-

-¿Qué? Nunca dijo nada de eso- Dijo Long

-Si ya tienen en la propia aldea personas para protegerla ¿Por qué debemos ir nosotros?- Se quejó Isko

-La ayuda siempre se es bienvenida- Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a tres estudiantes confundidos y una enfurecida por tomarla a la ligera.

_Estaba muy preocupado... que aquellos tres desaparecieran era muy alarmante, sobre todo porque eran los únicos que sabían lo que había pasado y podían decírselo._

_Si desaparecían, no habría quién le revelara el secreto, así que lo que debía pasar, no sucedería y eso tendría grandes repercusiones negativas en un futuro cercano._

_Era otra de las desventajas de existir como un espíritu, saber tantas cosas, que día a día te torturan, pero que no puedes hacer nada para remediarlas. El maestro Soo había vivido con culpa desde hacía mucho tiempo, el no era el destinado para arreglar las cosas, intentase lo que intentase para hacer justicia... no funcionaría, lo único que el podía hacer era esperar a que el tiempo llegara, entonces aquel sufrimiento llegaría a su fin porque todo se resolvería... Suerte que ese tiempo estaba a punto de llegar, pero ahora ya no podría decir lo mismo. Desde la llegada de Sangming a la aldea no había visto mas que nubarrones en el horizonte del destino. Los demonios lo ocuparon como su títere, haciendo que alterara el orden de los eventos, gracias a su aparición, sucedieron algunas cosas antes de tiempo, que pueden parecer pequeños detalles. Pero no lo son._

_"El destino es tan complicado y tan complejo de entender... Aunque siempre puede ser cambiado, cualquier mínima acción alterara lo que venga después, por eso muchos mortales nunca llegan a cumplirlo como fue planeado en el amanecer de los tiempos"_

_Eso lo sabían en todos los reinos, menos el humano, que ignoraba la existencia de los otros._

Garu había llevado a Sangming a su casa desde que lo encontró. Pero el no despertó sino varias horas después, como a las diez, por fijar una hora. Aquel episodio fue bastante gracioso además.

Sangming dormía en la cama de Garu, ya que era la única que tenía, el por su parte, se encontraba en la cocina como por novena vez, una costumbre que Garu había adquirido durante su estancia en Hong Kong era la de muchos otros citadinos... Lo ultimo que se debía hacer era perder el tiempo, si se quedaba al lado de Sangming, sentía que lo desaprovechaba, tiempo que podría emplear haciendo cosas útiles, manteniéndose ocupado, así que mientras Sangming dormía, Garu ya le había preparado el almuerzo, pero como no despertaba, terminaba comiéndoselo, estaba nervioso.

El caso, como el estaba en la cocina, no vio el momento en que Sangming abrió los ojos, tampoco vio cuando se incorporo para sentarse y su vista se fijo en aquel viejo cuadro que le dio Pucca cuando eran niños, el de sus antepasados, o dobles, o reencarnaciones... o lo que sea. * No, el no vio todo eso, lo único que vio fue la mirada divertida de este al contemplarlo.

Entonces Garu al ver esta escena se puso pálido y ligeramente sonrojado...(Si, debido a su tono de piel se sonrojaba muy a menudo) Dejó la taza de café que bebía y corrío a interponerse entre Sangming y la fotografía.

-¡Veo que has despertado!- Dijo algo exaltado.

Sangming se encontraba muy divertido con aquella situación, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa algo burlona. Pero luego cambio su semblante al darse cuenta de el lugar y la situación en que se encontraba.

Garu también ya repuesto por aquel incidente, lo miro de manera seria.

-Estabas... estabas inconciente en una calle, te encontré y te traje aquí- vacilo al hablar.

La mirada de este se desvió, y pareció como si recordará algo.

Después de una breve pausa, Sangming le contó todo, había decidido confiar en ellos... Ese deminio le había probado que lo que le dijeron era verdad.

-...Desenmascarar a Garu, provocó algunos acontecimentos que no estaban planeados, ahora su hija quiere centrarse en otras cosas para no sentir dolor... ¿Sus sueños? ¡¿Su hija?!- Repitió Garu confundido.

-Si, eso mismo. Exactamente dijo "Justamente tenía que ser en sus sueños" Después agregó que eso ponía en peligro todo... ¿Tienes una hija?- Preguntó el extrañado

-¡No!... no... no que yo sepa, amenos que en algún momento hayan abusado de mi estando inconciente- se dijo a si mismo en broma, pero Sangming lo oyó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Después de dirijirle una rápida mirada a Garu para comprobar si bromeaba o lo decía enserio, volvió a a hablar -De cualquier manera, el divagaba mucho al hablar, porque en realidad no hablaba con migo sino para sí mismo, así que no creo que tengan mucho sentido sus palabras-

-Es cierto, si embargo, no hay que tomar esto a la ligera, puede ser importante en el futuro- dijo completamente serio

Sangming lo miro como si no acabara de creerlo. Entonces Garu le preguntó con el rostro la razón de su extrañesa _(No me pregunten como, eso si es posible)_

-A un minuto, haces una broma que me puso algo de nervios, y al siguiente estas completamente serio. Llegaste corriendo frenéticamente a esconder la fotografía de tu novia y tuya y luego me miraste como si fueras un soldado, todo serio. ¿Tienes trastorno de bipolaridad?-

-¿Que? No!-

Después de eso, siguieron hablando sobre lo que les había dicho el maestro Soo y sobre lo que le pasó a Sangming luego. Aunque su conversación era fluida a Garu aún no le daba confianza para hacer las bromas que hacía con sus amigos, pero se veía que pronto llegarían a ser muy buenos. También hablaron de su pasado, y la venganza de Sangming y en las cosas que posiblemente vendrían en el futuro, intercambiaron tácticas de pelea y cosas de ninjas, pero su forma de hablar aún era muy formal, en vez de que fuese de camaradería o amistad. No entraron a asuntos muy personales de la vida de cada uno.

Justo seguían hablando cuando apareció el maestro Soo en la casa de Garu.

-Sabes, deberíamos advertirle a tu aldea, aquel demonio no salió de la nada, hay mas de donde vino ese y me imagino, estarán atacando constantemente, porque yo dejaré de hacerlo... Y sospechó que uno de sus objetivos es que Sooga se encuentre bajo constante riesgo, por eso les convenía mi venganza...-

-Si, claro, como a ti y a mi la aldea nos adora, nos harán caso- le interrumpió Garu

Sangming le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos, y antes de una pelea afortunadamente intervino el maestro Soo que los estuvo observando.

-La idea de Sangming me parece correcta. Debemos alertar al pueblo, y como yo daré el anuncio, escucharan- dijo con alarde

* * *

**Chieff Pov´s ... (La ninja que siempre está con un brujo y un payaso y que estaba enamorada de Tobe)**

Desde que se descubrió que aquel chico era nada mas que Garu, la aldea ha ido de mal en peor, el ambiente siempre esta muy tenso, ya nadie sonríe como habitualmente, Pucca ya casi no lo hace, de nuevo... O bueno, eso me ha dicho Payaso, aveces el se pasa de chismoso...

Es extraño, hoy tenemos un día muy soleado, cuando debería estar lloviendo, me pregunto si tendrá que ver con Pucca.

De cualquier manera, debería apresurarme, Shamang y yo tenemos que presentarnos en el trabajo, dejamos de robar desde los 13, aunque es mas díficil ganar dinero.

Desde que mis padres me abandonaron en esta aldea a los seis años, la vida no me sonríe mucho, pero agradeszco haber conocido a otros dos huérfanos: Shamang y Payaso. Ellos son mi familia y no la cambiaría por nada. Al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, el mundo no esta lleno de basura y gente que no vale la pena, si te fijas bien, hayas personas invaluables, que te hacen volver a sonreír, como ellos dos lo fueron para mi, después me di cuenta que aparte de ellos, aún hay gente buena, la mayoria de los habitantes de Sooga son personas honestas y amables, como Pucca, muchas veces me ayudó, por eso me pone mal que se le vea triste por Garu, aunque a diferencia de el resto de la aldea, nosotros no lo odiamos, la gente comete errores, demasiados, pero siempre quedan en la memoria, las buenas acciones que hicieron, eso lo aprendí desde chiquita, pues, aunque ahora no pienso que ame a mis padres como yo lo hacia, aún amo los recuerdos que compartimos antes de aquel día.

De camino al trabajo, Shamang me viene hablando de algunas cosas, pero sigo perdida en mis pensamientos, y como estaba distraída, no me di cuenta que me acercaba a alguien, así que chocamos, cuando oí su voz pidiéndome disculpas, me di cuenta en seguida de quién era, para mirarlo tuve que alzar la cabeza, Tobe era bastante mas alto que yo.

-No pasa nada, yo también iba distraída- Le dije, entonces me miro fijamente y pareció dudar en decirme algo, pero al final se despidió rápidamente y se perdió entre el bullicio.

Se me vino a la mente que algo pasaba, se le veía preocupado, apurado y concentrado en su mente. Normalmente Tobe no era así, además, cuando nos encontrábamos, teníamos una conversación, por pequeña que fuera.

-¿Vez? Te digo, hay mucho ajetreo, esta pasando algo- Me interrumpió Shamang

-¿Que?-

-Agh! No estabas escuchando ¿verdad?... Mira, hay patrullas de policía cada tanto.. allá hay una, Abyo esta con su papá, y ya sabes que no le gusta ayudarlo en su trabajo, ademas, hace rato, igual me encontré a Dada y estaba igual que ahora Tobe, me pareció ver a Ching con Pucca, lo que es raro, porque ahora debería andar en el restaurante con Dada, ayudando a sus tíos-

-Y luego es payaso el que se mete en la vida de los demás-

-Yo solo digo lo que veo-

Aunque el tenía razon, todo eso era bastante extraño.

-Ya sabremos, es una aldea pequeña, las noticias corren rápido.- contesté, luego de eso seguimos andando.

Me intrigaba que podía ser, muchos sabiamos que los amigos de Pucca aveces eran muy misteriosos. Al menos para la alde, allá ellos si entienden sus cosas. Muy pocas veces hable con... Saito, aunque me gustaría decir que le noté algo raro, lamentablemente no. De ahí, desde pequeña, nunca me ha caído bien Ring Ring, solía burlarse de nosotros, aunque si se le ve que ha cambiado, pero no he hablado lo suficiente con ella como para comprobarlo. Abyo es muy chistoso, también Dada, y aunque no entiendo como empezó a salir con Ring Ring, si entiendo como es que Abyo y Ching también, son tal para cual... mas o menos. Pucca es una persona muy agradable, y Garu... es un buen ninja (cx) ellos dos eran tan amigos, parecía que el destino los había unido, pero después de los votos de silencio, su hilo rojo se fue tensando y extendiendo mas, hasta que quedaron alejados.

...Y Tobe... recuerdo que durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de él. Lo admiraba, porque a pesar de ser el también un huérfano, nunca se veía afectado realmente por eso, le hacía a las personas mayores lo que yo hubiera deseado hacer, también a los niños, los que si tenían padres... En ese tiempo, aún creía que los demás debían sufrir al igual que yo.

Luego me gustó porque era muy gracioso, y sincero, aunque fuera brusco, siempre decía lo que pensaba. Pero con el paso del tiempo, al ver que a pesar de lo mucho que me gustará, Tobe no me haría caso, decidí ceder, a la idea de que mi primer amor no sería correspondido, y eso hice. Para mi a los 17 ya lo había superado... aunque, cuando comenzó a llevarse con Pucca, después de que Garu se marchó, y empezaron a correr rumores sobre que ellos salían, me dí cuenta de que me puse algo celosa. Así que me puse a analizar mis sentimientos una ves mas, de pequeña, recordé que me ponía muy nerviosa en su presencia, pero ahora si nos cruzábamos permanecía normal, como hablar con cualquier otra persona, sin embargo, me inquietaba el hecho de estar celosa.

Puede que Tobe aún me guste, no lo se, pero ya no sufro por él, si un día se presentara a declarárseme, no dudaría, pero si no lo hace, aún me encuentro bien, y feliz, creo que es un tipo de amor plátonico sano. Viviré una vida alegre y divertida con el o sin el. Me gusta la manera en que mis sentimientos quieren, aceptan que nada es de nadie, y por eso vivo en paz.

Nuevamente, Shamang, y ahora Payaso interrumpen mis pensamientos.

-Oye, oye, ¡Chieff!- Me dijo Payaso mientras me daba golpecitos en la frente.

-¡Vuelve a hacer eso y... ¿Qué está pasando?- Mientras le gritaba, desvíe ligeramente mi vista y vi que todos se reunían en la plaza principal, el maestro Soo estaba en un escenario improvisado.

Nos acercamos con la multitud y alcance a escuchar que el viejito decía:

-A partir de ahora, la aldea correrá peligro, se dará un toque de queda, y al escucharlo, todos los habitantes deberán dirigirse a sus casas, los atacantes serán peores que cualquiera que haya venido...- Comenzó a levantarse el terror, los habitantes estaban frenéticos.

-Pff, gran comienzo- se oyó una voz que me pareció conocida, me parece que venía de atras de el escenario.

-Pero que no cunda el pánico, para proteger Sooga, he traído a cuatro de mis estudiantes, sus nombres son Isko Lindberg..- Entonces apareció una chica, era bonita, tenía facciones muy finas, luego voltee a ver, y al igual que nosotros, Pucca, Ching, Abyo, Dada, Ring Ring y Tobe, eran de los que estaban mas cercanos al escenario. Mientras el maestro Soo presentaba a sus estudiantes, ellos iban apareciendo.

-...Long Wu...- Era un chico alto, y algo fornido, pero no exageradamente, habrá tenido la misma edad que yo, 20 años, de cualquier manera, al parecer lo mire demasiado, porque el también se fijo en mí, aunque después de eso, varias veces noté que me volvía a ver.

-...MeiLing Han..- Cuando apareció esta chica, oí una exclamación ahogada , voltee a ver y Ring Ring miraba a MeiLing, me imagino que se conocen, ella y Pucca van también a esa escuela. La chica también las miro, apropósito, que igual era bonita, como una muñequita de porcelana china, aunque se veía que su actitud distaba de ser de esa manera.

-...Park Mangjol...- Era guapo. A diferencia de el primer chico, este se veía mas joven, y mas... indefenso, por decir de alguna manera, era delgado y bajo, seguramente mas bajo que yo, aunque bueno, no creo que mas bajo que Pucca. Este también la miro a ella y a Ring Ring y les dirigió una sonrisa, fue divertido, porque se le achinaron los ojos. Mientras miraba al chico, noté que aquel otro, el enemigo de Garu y Garu hacían lo mismo.

Entonces quede confundida, ellos estaban al lado de el maestro Soo, y... ¿Sangming? Si, el estaba tranquilo.

Payaso me dijo que Soo anuncio que Sangming dejaría de atacar a la aldea y que Garu ayudaría a cuidar de ella, también, que entre ambos, se había hecho una tregua.

Luego de eso, Sangming se disculpo con toda la aldea y se ofreció amablemente a colaborar con el equipo de la academia, no se, el chico se ganó nuestra confianza, algunos otros aldeanos aún le tenían dudas, pero le dieron una cálida bienvenida.

Después siguió el turno de Garu... se disculpo, de lo que sea que le moleste a la aldea, pues a fin de cuentas el no fue quién nos atacó digo yo, aunque esta vez, la gente lo miraba friamente, personalmente, siento que le guardan rencor por haber hecho sentir mal a Pucca, la niña mas querida.

Vi que estaba incómodo, luego miro a Pucca, esta le mantuvo la mirada, aunque no se veía enojada ni triste, solo seria.

El maestro Soo les dijo después a sus estudiantes, que podían contar también con la ayuda de Garu, Sangming, Pucca, Ring Ring, Tobe, Ching, y Abyo, claro, si estos aceptaban, cosa que hicieron. Dada no porque el no prácticaba artes marciales.

La gente comenzó a marcharse, cuando el maestro dio por terminado el anuncio, solo se quedaron aquellos que protegerían Sooga. Tome eso como el momento de irnos, Payaso y shamang me acompañaron... al final ya no fuimos al trabajo, aunque nuestro jefe igual estaba aqui. Bueno... demonios... quién lo diría. Aunque era lógico, aquí de vez en cuando se dejan caer fantasmas, cúpido... no creo que los demonios sobren. Al menos nos protegerían ellos, los estudiantes de la academia de artes marciales, con eso bastaba, pero igual estaban Pucca, Ring Ring, T-o-b-e, Garu! y Sangming que estaba a la par o por sobre Garu... Pobre Garu, aunque en parte se lo merece, toda la aldea lo odia. Pero después de esto, tal vez le sigan guardando rencor, pero lo trataran mejor, eso digo.

Como sea, esto no me deba importar, a menos que los demonios se metan conmigo, lo cual dudo, soy un personaje secundario de mi propia vida. Pyaso sigue diciendo chistes sin sentido, mientras que Shamang se desespera por su culpa.. Esta es mi familia.

* * *

*1 Este el el cuadro del episodio:** Beso Fantasma**


	19. El comienzo Parte I

**Hola, el capitulo, saldra un poco (demasiado) corto, pero es que quiero actualizar. Se aceptan críticas negativas, mientras sean constructivas, quiero tener todas las opiniones sobre esta historia.**

* * *

Ese mismo día, pero antes de la media, Pucca había tenido una conversación seria con sus amigos.

No era nada tonta, sabia bien que pasaba algo, y aunque el día anterior no había tenido ganas de indagar ya que se sentía mal por no haber encontrado a sus tíos en el local, hoy no se haría de la vista gorda. Le dijeron: -No te preocupes, seguramente salieron y se les olvido avisar-

Puede que si, puede que no, sin embargo, si fuera el caso ¿porque se les veía tan preocupados?

¿Por qué Ching y Ring Ring se quedaron a dormir con ella? ¿En donde estuvo Dada? ¿Que hicieron Tobe y Abyo?

Noto que comenzaron a actuar raro después de entrar a la cocina del restaurante. Había buscado una oportunidad para zafarse de Ching que la seguía de aquí para allá... -_¡Lo sabia!_\- se dijo cuando entró. Toda la cocina estaba destruida, halló notables signos de lucha. Eso era lo que le ocultaban. Se quedó un rato estática analizando sus pensamientos. Sorpresivamente, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que hablaría con todos ellos. Luego se dio cuenta de lo otro... Si había signos de lucha... Significaba que sus tíos habían sido atacados, y posiblemente secuestrados, eso la iquieto aún mas.

Para cuando Ching apareció tras ella con cara preocupada, en la mente de Pucca, solo había pensamientos determinados a hallar sanos y salvos a sus tíos y traerlos de vuelta costará lo que costará... Los amaba, ellos le habían criado, básicamente les debía la vida. Aunque primero, según ella, habría que poner en orden algunas cosas.

Cuando Ring Ring llegó de el entrenamiento, todos ya estaban reunidos. Ya que a Ching no le quedó mas que contarle la verdad y les dijo que Dada y Tobe, habían pasado parte de la noche buscando a sus tíos por su cuenta, mientras que Abyo lo hizó con la policía, de inmediato, ella fue por cada uno de ellos a donde sea que estuviesen.

-No tenían que ocultarme nada...- Fue como empezó.

-Escuchen, se que sus intensiones al hacerlo eran buenas y seguramente no querían causarme daño. Pero ese no es el caso, me lastima mas que piensen que no soy capaz de afrontar situaciones difíciles, al contrario, yo quería ayudar a encontrarlos, ustedes pasaron parte de la noche despiertos por algo que no era su responsabilidad y eso me hace sentir mal- Habló esta vez mirando a Dada y Tobe - No pueden tomarse atribuciones para ser los que siempre salvan el día... Chicos- Esta vez le hablaba a todos -... Yo no necesito que me protejan, necesito que sean mis amigos*-

Presentando este nuevo lado de ella misma, como una chica fuerte y segura de sí, Pucca les hizo prometer que de ahora en mas no habría secretos, pues hasta se quedó calladita aquella vez que no le dijeron que Saito era Garu (O Garu era Saito).

Sus amigos se maravillaron en oírla hablar así, porque la veían feliz a pesar de todo, ella estaba decidida a encontrar a sus tíos, y en vez de doblegarse por eso, y por el daño que le había causado Garu, se le veía mas fuerte que nunca.

Ella había decidido hacer una tregua con sus sentimientos y ser feliz, sin mas, claro que para eso, debía hallar a sus tíos.

_Volviendo al presente, _A medida que la plaza principal comenzaba a despejarse, el maestro Soo guió a los jóvenes a un recobeco que parecía una especie de jardín, con mesas, sillas y todo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me marche- les comunicó Dada a sus amigos. Pero lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el maestro Soo pudiera oírle.

-No hace falta, puedes quedarte- le dijo, cosa que hizo.

Habían cuatro bancas puestas alrededor de la mesa, y cerca, la orilla de una jardinera en la que se podían sentar muchos mas, así pues, el maestro Soo tomó una silla y la colocó de tal manera que todos pudieran verle cuando hablase. En las tres sillas restantes, se sentaron Isko, Ring Ring y Dada. En la jardinera se acomodaron Tobe, Abyo, Garu, Sangming, Ching, Pucca, Park y MeiLing. En ella, había un poco de tensión.

-Ya les dije como esta la situación de la aldea, los demonios no son oponentes fáciles, no deben subestimarlos-

Todos escuchaban atentos a todo lo que el decía. El tiempo pasó de forma tan rápida, cuando se dieron cuenta ya empezaba a anochecer. El maestro Soo dio por terminada la reunión, cuando se disponía a marcharse Pucca lo adelantó.

Plantada frente a el, ella tenía un rostro que combinaba miedo y seguridad, le miraba de forma directa, y, de forma directa le habló.

-Usted dijo que los demonios comenzarían pronto a atacar la aldea... y sus habitantes- dijo esta vez mas para sí misma -¿Podría ser que fueron ellos los que se llevaron a mis tíos?-

Como si acabara de reencontrarse con alguien que creía muerto, el maestro Soo palideció. No tenía nada que negar, debía decírselo, porque esa era la verdad, y a fin de cuentas, eso no contaba como interferir, porque Pucca lo había descubierto por sí misma, sólo se lo confirmaría, de esa manera, el no recibiría un castigo divino y todo estaría bien.

-Así es- dijo en un suspiro

-¿¡Cómo!?- Su antigua expresión de seriedad fue sustituida por una mueca de sorpresa, nunca espero que el le correspondiera a su sospecha, mas calmada, continúo hablando, era inútil preguntar como era que el lo sabía, prefirió optar por algo mas inteligente -¿En dónde los tienen? ¿Ellos estarán bien?-

-Lo siento Pucca, es lo único que puedo decirte, debes recordar que los espíritus no deben interferir en la vida de los mortales-

Aquello le calló en el hígado, se parecía mucho a lo que le había dicho Garu: -No haré nada en contra de Sangming, dí mi palabra, no la puedo quebrar, la palabra de un ninja representa su honor - _Los hombres son todos así, mortales o inmortales, es lo mismo_ se dijo. Pero luego de un rato lo analizó mejor, el maestro Soo no tenía la culpa, tanto el como ella y todos los demás seres, estaban condenados a obedecer las reglas en las que había sido forjado nuestro universo...

Aún así, ya era una ganancia saber que sus tíos habían sido secuestrados por los demonios... ahora solo restaba saber el porque y mucho mas importante ¿Que querían a cambio de dejarlos ir?

Se dijo a sí misma, que a partir de ese momento, no sólo tenía la misión de proteger a su querida aldea con ayuda de sus amigos, Sangming, Garu, Park, MeiLing, y esas dos caras nuevas Isko y Long; ella también debía buscar la forma de hacer hablar a los demonios y traer de vuelta a sus tíos, así fuese con ayuda, o por su cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sonar de la alarma. Cuando quiso fijarse, la noche había cubierto todo, y todo el mundo se movía de aquí para allá, intentando localizar el lugar en donde se presentaría el (los) demonio (s)

Inmediatamente, Pucca dio un salto para posicionarse en el techo, intentando ver algo, pero no lo consiguió.

Como en aquella otra ocasión, la neblina espesa cubrió todo, pero hubo algo que Sangming notó extraño, no se sentía esa tenebrosa presencia como cuando el otro demonio se le apareció.

El maestro Soo aún no se había ido, estaba presenciando todo.

-Bien, aparte de todo, has roto una regla mas Soo-

Nadie dijo nada

-¿Sabes algo que en mi mundo adoramos?, Causar desgracias a los mortales, sus vidas, como delicados suspiros, son tan frágiles, nunca llegan a vivir lo suficiente ¿No es cierto?- Hizo una pausa y miro despectivamente a Pucca -Es verdaderamente divertido... ¿Pero sabes otra cosa? Encontramos aún mas euforia al hacer infelices a otros seres mas poderosos... como los espíritus- Dijo con una sonrisa desencajada.

Aquel anterior gesto, y el siguiente, habían puesto alerta a todos, especialmente a Pucca, el maestro Soo, y a Dada, Tobe, Ching, Ring Ring, Abyo y Garu... ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres saber algo mas? Es algo irónico de hecho, no toleramos que se rompan las reglas, a menos que lo hayamos hecho nosotros mismos, esto te costará caro, y a tu amada aldea igual- Mientras lo decía, algo pesado, o una fuerza sobre natural comenzaba a llenar el ambiente -Nosotros no soportaremos esta afrenta, cuídate las espaldas, no todo es lo que piensas- Se deleitaba al decir cada palabra -Y... haremos hasta lo imposible porque ella jamás sea liberada, todos comenzarán a pagar desde ahora- Dicho esto, dio una última mirada lacónica a el, a Pucca, y los demás presentes.

Después de eso, se transformó en una brisa que pasó a lado de el maestro Soo, causándole una cortada en la mejilla.

Se desvaneció. Dejando a todos sorprendidos, nadie esperaba que el demonio pudiera hacerle daño al maestro Soo, puesto que no podían aparecer en presencia de espiritús.

-Se han vuelto mas fuertes- dijo

No pudieron seguir con esa conversación porque a lo lejos se oyeron gritos y voces, los jóvenes corrieron hacia el sonido, y el maestro Soo volvio al palacio para analizar lo sucedido.

Eran capaces de hacerle daño a el, se preguntaba hasta que punto su fuerza había aumentado ¿Podrían ser capaces de irrumpir en el palacio?

Curiosamente, ese día estuvo soleado hasta que anocheció, lo cuál, en circunstancias normales no habría sido posible, estaban en plana temporada de lluvia. Sol, sin rayos de sol, no hay demonios, eso les dió tiempo de analizar las cosas. Sonrió, al menos los del alto mando estaban de su lado, pero no podrían contar con eso siempre.

* * *

-Pasan los días y nada, no podemos ir al tanteo siempre- dijo ella

* * *

**Yo no necesito que me protejan, necesito que sean mis amigos*** Esta frase que dice Pucca esta inspirada en otra, de la nueva serie de Disney _Star vs the forces of evil_ creada por Daron Nefcy, que dice así: I DON´T NEED A HERO, I NEED A FRIEND. Yo no necesito un héroe, necesito un amigo, Star se la dice a Marco en la primera parte del episodio ocho: _Blood moon ball _Es una serie muy buena, últimamente Disney ha sacado buenas historias, como Gravity Falls. La razon de que la ocupe, es que me gusto mucho, a pesar de que algunos fans se quejen de que con esta Star manda a Marco a la friendzone xD


	20. El comienzo Parte II

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste, y también los nuevos personajes. Como en mis momentos de bloqueo miraba muchas frases de we heart it, termine haciendo una colección. Por eso les puse un bonus. ;)**

* * *

_"-Tu tienes ese brillo en los ojos._

_-¿Que brillo?_

_-El brillo que solo poseen las personas que han sufrido demasiado."_

**_"-Ya me olvidó, dije_**

**_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_**

**_-¿Has visto como me mira?_**

**_-No_**

**_-Exacto, ya no me mira."_**

-Pasan los días y nada, no podemos seguir adivinando solamente- dijo ella consternada.

-Tienes razón, debemos buscar otro método- Le contestó Park

Conforme el tiempo había pasado, nuevas amistades y enemistades se habían formado entre todos ellos. Cada uno ya tenía una noción de la forma de pensar y ser de los demás, porque al menos una vez, habían tenido que unirse para pelear contra algún demonio. Fuera de el campo de batalla, los jóvenes debían lidiar con sus compañeros, y era difícil porque al poco tiempo de llegar, Isko intentó seducir a Dada, cosa que no logro y fácilmente se dio por vencida, pero eso basto para que ella y Ring Ring no se soportarán, y había veces en que a sus disputas se unía Dada, aveces hasta Long, aunque constantemente se intercambiaban el bando que defendían, Ring Ring podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía y con todo y que Dada la amara, eso no evitaba que su sentido de justicia despertará... claro que Isko tampoco era un angelito. Long por su parte, sólo se ponía del lado contrario a Dada para seguir incitando a una discusión, la verdad, no le importaba los asuntos que esos tres tuvieran, solo encontraba divertido ver la reacción de los otros dos al decir cualquier tontería que alteraba sus nervios. También existían momentos en que los ideales chocaban, por ejemplo una vez en que Tobe propuso algo pero Sangming lo contradijo, no de forma "diplomática" por decir de alguna manera; o cómo cuando Ching y MeiLing no se ponían de acuerdo y terminaban haciendo algún desastre, aunque arreglaban sus diferencias rápido.

Pero quienes enserio no podían ni verse eran Garu y Pucca, desde el primer momento, en aquel primer ataque de los demonios, tuvieron una riña, ella estaba luchando con uno, pero llegó el y se interpuso entre los dos y al final, el fue quién lo venció, eso a ella le molestó mucho, a partir de entonces entre ellos sólo hubo pelea tras pelea, nunca hablaban de lo que había pasado antes de toda esa locura, no lo habían mencionado, en vez de eso, parecía que ambos se acabaran de conocer y simplemente se llevaran mal.

Constantemente sus ideales chocaban, pero ambos eran lo suficiente maduros como para esperar a que el momento fuera adecuado para discutir..Si es que enserio era importante, porque si no, preferían no hablarse.

Aún así, no todo era malo, también hicieron nuevos amigos. Garu volvió a hablar con los demás, así que se podría decir, recuperó a sus amigos... A todos excepto a Pucca, pero simulaba no importarle. También se hizo amigo de Sangming, no se llevaba tan mal con Long, y de vez en cuando hablaba con Isko, a veces hasta con MeiLing.

Pucca también hablaba con sus viejos amigos, su amistad se había fortalecido, pero recientemente, también comenzaba a hablarles a Park y MeiLing, ellos al poco tiempo se hicieron muy cercanos, conversaba seguido con Sangming, el era muy sociable al parecer y era agradable conocerlo sin que intentase estúpidos delirios sobre atacar la aldea. A veces se ponía a hacer bromas con Long, comenzaron a llevarse una vez que discutía con Garu y el se puso de su lado, después descubrió el porque de eso y le pareció divertido.

En fin, a pesar de esos altercados, todos, menos -Garu y Pucca- y -Ring Ring e Isko-, podían tener una conversación divertida y civilizada.

Ahora, en el salón principal, donde antes estaba el restaurante mas célebre en la aldea y alrededores, Pucca, y otros tres chicos esperaban por los demás, el maestro Soo les había pedido quedarse y monitorear lo que sucedía, pues, como el ChinDooda se convirtió en su base, se instalaron algunos aparatos que rastreaban la actividad anormal y median la cantidad de plasma en el ambiente, en otras palabras, la fuerza del demonio, no era un trabajo difícil ciertamente, pero tampoco lo era el que tenían los demás... apenas y había plasma.

Mas bien era una de las tácticas del maestro Soo para que no todos se "gastaran" y conservaran energías, esta vez les había tocado estar en la banca a Park, Pucca, Isko y Garu.

Pero como era de esperarse ambos pelinegros no se habían querido ni mirar, ella y Park estaban de un lado de la habitación, simulando monitorear las cosas.

"Alguien me dijo una vez que en el momento

en que te detienes a pensar si quieres a alguien,

ya has dejado de quererle para siempre"

_Carlos Ruiz Zafán- La sombra del viento_

Garu tenía una expresión aburrida, el estaba sentado de frente al respaldo de una silla, ambos brazos los tenía cruzados sobre este, y llevaba una conversación ocasional con Isko que estaba igual o mas aburrida que él.

-tienes razón, debemos buscar otro método- La respuesta hizo eco en la silenciosa sala

Como Pucca sabia que sus tíos estaban en posesión de los demonios, los buscaba incansablemente, sus amigos la ayudaban, todos la ayudaban, así que ademas de pelear con demonios, buscaban cualquier pista que los condujera al paradero de sus casi padres.

Justo en ese momento, ella y Park hablaban de una mejor estrategia para dar con ellos.

-¿De verdad crees que ellos los tengan? Digo, el maestro Soo puede a veces ser muy paranoico- le dijo Isko a Pucca sin darle mucha importancia, Garu había estado muy callado, o al menos Pucca no había escuchado su voz.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que él simulara, no podía dejar de observar la creciente amistad.

-Dudo que mienta en cosas como estas- Fue la única respuesta por parte de ella

Lejos de donde Isko y el estaban, Pucca y Park intercambiaban distintas estrategias para hallar a los tíos de esta. Se habían entendido desde el principio, o al menos, eso le parecía a Garu, ambos tenían 18, era fácil predecirlo. Además Park era el primer chico de su misma edad con quien ella convivía y eso Garu no se permitía olvidarlo.

Ciertamente, no escuchaba la conversación de aquellos dos, sólo veía sus gestos, Garu observaba a Park y Pucca a lo lejos, ambos conviviendo divertidos aún con la difícil situación. Según el, era increíble que ella se la pasara tan bien cuando sus tíos estaban en manos del enemigo, por eso también habían discutido... discutían por muchas cosas.

*Hace un año que se ha ido

ya soy parte de su olvido  
y la quiero a la distancia  
y alimento la esperanza  
de volver al lado suyo  
y no volver a separarnos  
pero a veces el orgullo  
ciega a los enamorados.

Y yo ... ... ... *

La canción llegó como un susurro a sus oídos. Pero era lo suficientemente alto como para que entendiera la letra. Se volteó hacia Isko y la miro de mala manera. Esta soltó una risa burlona, a diferencia de su canto, su risa sonó hasta donde Pucca y Park estaban, este volteó a verles, cómo para ese momento Garu ya estaba irritado, igual lo miro mal, el otro regreso a lo suyo. Y ya que estaba ocupado intimidando a Park, no vio que Pucca también les echo un vistazo.

Isko acerco su silla a la de Garu y le dijo:

-Si te molesta tanto, ve a ayudarla tú-

De hecho, ella desconocía todo lo que había pasado antes de su llegada, por lo mismo que no se hablaba de ello. Y tampoco era lo suficiente cercana a Garu como para que éste le contase sobre sus "antiguos" sentimientos, Garu ni siquiera se sinceraba con Abyo y Tobe.

Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora lo disimulaba muy bien, tanto que estaba comenzando a creérselo el mismo, por eso ninguno de sus amigos sospechaba la verdad.

-Ni de broma, con lo antipática que es, seguramente me echaría diciendo que puede hacer las cosas por sí misma. Nunca conocí a alguien mas obstinado- Y era verdad.

Garu había termino por rendirse con la escandinava, negara cuantas veces negara, ella no paraba de hacer sus comentarios.

La razón por la que las burlas de Isko habían iniciado era por sus constantes peleas con Pucca, según Isko, del odio al amor había solo un paso, por eso no dejaba de molestarlo.

Lo que Isko no sabía es que había descrito la historia de esos dos bastante bien.

Del otro lado de la habitación, los chicos de la P seguían intentando hallar una respuesta inteligente, era bastante tonto irrumpir en cualquier sitio abandonado esperando que sus tíos estuviesen allí, ademas, considerando que se enfrentaban a demonios, que tenían acceso a todos los lugares del mundo, tendrían que pasar varios años antes de que examinaran todas las casas y sitios inhabitados

Finalmente como no llegaron a nada, decidieron hablar sobre otra cosa.

-¿Por qué Garu y tu se llevan tan mal?- Soltó de repente

Pucca quitó su atención de sus manos con las que había empezado a jugar.

De haber el conocido a la dulce Pucca que hasta hace poco aún existía, hubiese tenido que ver después de esa pregunta una escena de negación y nerviosismo y todas las ganas de contar detalle por detalle como Garu había destruido su corazón, pero como aquella niña ya se había marchado, tuvo que enfrentarse a algo mas.

Al preguntarlo, Park desviaba la mirada, posiblemente le incomodaba hacer esa pregunta, por eso simulaba estar entretenido mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Pucca, los de esta tenían de nuevo ese brillo que simulaba inexpresividad, gesto que se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Por qué sus ideas y las mías no congenian, el ha hecho cosas de las que yo no estoy de acuerdo, y nuestro pasado ya no se puede olvidar-

Aquella seriedad y esos brillantes ojos ponían nervioso a Park

-¿U-Ustedes ya se conocían antes de todo esto?-

-Si, fuimos amigos en la infancia, pero pasaron cosas que nos alejaron-

-Valla- dijo el en un suspiro. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que iniciar una conversación con aquel tema no fue su mejor decisión.

-Si, pero ahora tenemos el presente, y aunque es difícil, trato de no malgastarlo discutiendo con el, quiero cuidar de la aldea y salvar a mis tíos- Dijo con una sonrisa, luego desvió sus ojos en dirección a Garu y fingiendo susurrar añadió -Pero es enserio muy difícil-

Como Garu no se daba por enterado ante todo aquello, seguía recargado en su silla con la mirada perdida hacia arriba, parecía hablar con el mismo, porque movía ligeramente sus labios, y no podía estar hablando con Isko, porque ella había salido a comprar unas galletas.

Además, si se analizaba bien, al estar el "solo" y aburrido ¿Que mejor cosa que pasar el rato con uno mismo? Era algo muy común.

Pero como también era algo muy gracioso, Pucca y Park rieron.

_Que infantiles _Pensó Garu cuando los escuchó.

Los tres dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe.

Por ella entró el resto del equipo e Isko incluida. Hacían mucho ruido porque todos hablaban al mismo tiempo entre ellos.

-¿Donde estaban? Vencer a esos demonios no debió tomarles mas de quince minutos- Les dijo Pucca

-Es cierto. Sin embargo, luego de hacerlo, mi equipo -el, Ching y MeiLing- quizo reunirse con el equipo de Ring Ring y Tobe y una vez que se paso, se les hizo fácil buscar a Abyo y Long, así, que terminamos dando una vuelta por toda Sooga- Dijo Sangming mientras miraba a los que nombraba, al parecer estaba molesto, pero hacia gestos muy divertidos que la mayoría de los presentes no pudo evitar hallarlos graciosos.

Pucca soltó una risita, junto a ella también Park

Sangming los volteó a ver.

-Mira el lado bueno, ahora conoces mejor la aldea, nada comparado con tu anterior visita- Le dijo la pelinegra

-Tratas de burlarte de mi ¿Pucca?-

-Casi, pero requiere algo de esfuerzo, que en este momento, tengo ganas de emplear en algo mas- Le contestó dejándole la palabra en la boca.

Sangming dio un suspiro de resignación. Ya había visto sus peleas con Garu, peleas que ella la mayoría de veces ganaba, aunque no tuviese razón. Prefirió acercarsele y ver que la tenía así.

Garu siguió con los ojos todo el trayecto que hizo Sangming, pero el resto de su cuerpo ni se movía, parecía un niño en aquella posición. Verdaderamente, el no sospechaba que algo pudiera pasar entre ellos, simplemente hizo aquello por hacer algo.

Mientras tanto, los demás aún seguían en la entrada

Isko y Ring Ring intercambiaban miradas de odio. Ching, MeiLIng y Long, llevaban una elocuente conversación sobre como la lluvia influía en sus vidas. Y Tobe se encargaba de hacer bromas a Abyo.

\- Y bien ¿Que tal la cacería?- Preguntó estirándose, juntó los dedos y expandió sus brazos frente a el.

Estos dos últimos le respondieron

-Nos mojamos hasta los huesos Garu- Dijo Tobe

-Sí, aparte, mientras rescataba a una señora, no paraba de gritar "Oh! Sálvame, joven y valeroso Abyo, sálvame"- Luego soltó un bufido -Como si me respetaran antes de esto- dijo serio

Garu y Tobe le quedaron viendo casi sin poderlo creer.

-Seguramente te lo decía de broma, nadie pronunciaría esas palabras para tí, a menos que no estuviera cuerdo en su totalidad- Bromeo Tobe

Garu rió, Abyo también.

-Hubiesen visto como me _pedía ayuda- _Dijo haciendo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras en tono coqueto.

Se gano una mirada fulminante de Ching. Abyo asustado desvió la mirada.

-Que asco, ¿Por qué nos presumes de tus conquistas a la tercera edad?- Le dijo Garu.

-Sólo estas celoso, porque tu no tienes señoras que se te insinúen-

-Que cosa mas enferma- Le respondió esta vez ya con algo de desagrado.

_Ya tuve a alguién mas joven que yo haciendo lo mismo, no creo que una persona mayor cambie lo desagradable _Rememoró en su mente.

Aquel pensamiento, inevitablemente lo hizo recordar a Pucca, volteó a ver, ella estaba hablando con Sangming y Park, principalmente con Sangming, el otro se limitaba a reir. Pareciera que la presencia del otro le desagradaba.

-Sangming y Pucca se han vuelto amigos- Le dijo Tobe. Ya habían hablado antes de Park, porque era mas notorio.

-Si, pero dudo que sea lo que estas pensando. Tu amiga se ha vuelto al exceso feminista- Le contesto Garu

-Sin embargo, tiene sus razones- Agregó Abyo

-¿Comenzarán a regañarme de nuevo?-

-No necesariamente. Solo quiero aclarar una duda que ha rondado en mi cabeza- Se unió Tobe

Garu lo miro algo cansado indicándole que hablara

-Me dijiste que la querías, pero mentiste, porque ahora ya lo has superado, y uno no supera tan fácil lo que considera importante-

-Era verdad lo que dije, pero con todo lo que pasó, y lo que esta pasando, mis sentimientos cambiaron. Cuando sus tíos acababan de desaparecer, me dí cuenta que, a pesar de todo, yo le hice daño, y no podría cambiarlo. Y que le seguiría haciendo daño si luchaba por ella, por eso me hice la idea y me resigné. Ademas, cuando recién se formo el equipo, tuvimos varios altercados que no han hecho si no aumentar, y sinceramente, eso es muy poco agradable. Para cuando me di cuenta, aquel sentimiento quedo en el olvido... También, tiene sus ventajas, tanto para mí, como para ella. Y era eso lo que quería lograr en primer lugar- Termino de decir complacido por el desenlance de los eventos

_Y si ella es capaz de olvidar todo tan rápidamente, y reemplazarme con Park, es porque sus sentimientos no eran verdaderos después de todo. ¿Porque los míos, en cambio, tendrían que permanecer? Es verdaderamente insultante, porque yo a ella si la quise y tarde mas en superarla... Que niña... Después de todo, era eso. Confundió sus sentimientos, acto que yo tuve que pagar enamorándome de ella después. _Fue lo que pensó, pero dedujo que eso era mejor callárselo.

Cuando Sangming llegó con Pucca y Park, se acomodó junto al segundo y comenzó a hablar sueltamente. Pero después de un rato de bromas, el castaño optó por irse.

Así que la plática siguió entre Sangming y Pucca, una vez incluido en el tema de hace rato, dio su punto de vista.

-Es cierto... Aún no entiendo que propósito tendrían para raptar a tus tíos... La verdad, los demonios son seres completamente desequilibrados..- Al decirlo, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, y fue bastante notorio, porque Pucca le pregunto que le pasaba.

_Queríamos ver que tan útil eras mientras tanto, si que lo has sido. Solo que, desenmascarar a Garu, provocó algunos acontecimientos que no estaban planeados. Ahora "su hija" quiere centrarse en otras cosas para no sentir tanto dolor, ¡Justamente tenía que ser en sus sueños! Esto pone en peligro todo._

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el maestro Soo? Que todos los seres místicos, sabían de la existencia del destino y lo que se tenía planeado para los humanos... Bueno, me parece que esto tiene conexión con esto- Hizo una pausa para ver si ella no lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. -Cuando me atacó ese demonio aquella vez, primero me dijo algunas cosas, que la verdad, al principio me parecieron incongruentes... y lo siguen haciendo. A lo que me refiero, es que ellos tenían algo planeado, o necesitaban que algo se cumpliera, porque me dijo que lo que había hecho, desencadenó acontecimientos que no debían ser. Además, hablo de una hija, de la hija de alguien, pero no pude entenderle bien-

-Es muy extraño...- Dijo Pucca pensativa -Pero tristemente, eso no me ayuda a saber para que querían a mis tíos. No creo que en su retorcido plan los tengan contemplados a ellos, son sólo unos cocineros y ya ¿Que relevancia podrían tener?-

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a ellos?- Dijo una voz que llego de atrás de Sangming. Park había vuelto y escucho parte de esa plática. -Es decir, si tu...- refiriéndose a Sangming -..Pudiste hablar con uno de ellos y te dijo todas esas cosas -¿Porque no preguntarles -ya que abundan tantos- por eso?-

-Lamento decirte, friki, que no se lo dirán así de fácil- Como ella se movía al hablar, el volumen de su voz variaba. A afán de restarle importancia, -como hacia siempre- se acomodó en el sillón donde estaba Pucca para unirse a la conversación mientras abría una lata de refresco que había comprado cuando salió.

-Isko, este no es el momento- Dijo Park exasperado -Miren, cuando aparezca uno nuevo, buscamos la manera de hacerlo hablar y listo-

-¿Y como hacemos eso?- Le cuestionó Pucca

-Ya te di la primera solución, lo demás te corresponde a ti- Dijo fingiendo burlarse de ella

Esta le devolvió una sonrisa lacónica.

-Wow, esto se puso intenso. Ya me voy, por cierto Sheridan* MeiLing, Ching y la azulada oxigenada te buscaban-

Pucca y Sangming rieron ante el nuevo apodo de Ring Ring. Park termino por irse para ver para que lo buscaban gracias a los consejos de esos dos. Cuando esas tres chicas se juntaban, podían ser un torbellino.

-Asi que, la hija de alguien ¿Eh?-

-"Solo que, desenmascarar a Garu, también provoco acontecimientos que no estaban planeados. Ahora su hija trata de centrar su atención en otra cosa"-

-¿¡Que!?- dijo Pucca confundida

-Asi mismo estaba Garu cuando se lo conte, trato de hallar la identidad de esa hija, después dijo algo que me perturbo y luego termino diciendo que aunque no se le encontrara sentido ahora, tendría relevancia en el futuro- Dijo imitando el tono serio en que siempre hablaba Garu. La otra hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar esa manía que el tenía de sonar importante.

Sangming rió ante eso. Le parecía muy divertida toda aquella situación

-Nunca dejaras de burlarte de nosotros ¿Cierto?-

-Am.. no, es que sinceramente no los entiendo- Dijo entre risas.

* * *

***La canción que le canta Isko a Garu se llama: Sueño su boca, al parecer de un cantante llamado Raúl. La escuche una vez que la pusieron mis padres, y me pareció la indicada. Hoy que buscaba la letra, encontré que tiene otra canción, llamada 50 sombras... que dice así **

**Yo no soy Christian Grey **  
**ni tengo 50 sombras, **  
**si tú me quieres amar, no hay contrato que firmar,**

**Y.. bueno, es muy gracioso xD, a propósito, ¿alguno de ustedes vio a película? Yo ni siquiera leí el libro. ¡Bah! como cuatrocientas páginas sin sentido aparente, sólo sexo No gracias.**

***Sheridan: Cómo Isko se burla de que Park es friki, también le tiene un apodo. Park Sheridan es el personaje principal (junto con Eleanor) De la novela de Raibown Rowell "Eleanor and Park" -Por cierto que es muy buena, se las recomiendo- Curiosamente, ese personaje si es friki.**

**Bien, eso ha sido todo. Nos "leeremos" de nuevo cuando a la señorita se le ocurra actualizar. RECUERDEN, MANTENGANSE FRIKIS, FANGIRLS O LO QUE SEAN, EL CASO ES SER DIFERENTES. OLVIDENSE DE LOS "NORMIES", "MUGGLES", "MUNDANOS" O COMO LOS QUIERAN LLAMAR. HASTA LUEGO! :D**


	21. Perdidos

**Hola! Nuevo cap. Recomiendo leer el final escuchando _Kirari _de Ikimono Gakari. Se hizo para la versión live action de Ao Haru Ride... o bueno, alguna otra triste, algo que estruje su alma... (Tampoco se hagan ilusiones, aún no se que tan buena escritora soy, por lo tanto no se si el final del cap. sea precisamente triste. Comienza a acercarse el fin... mas o menos**

* * *

_"Quería ser el último al que había amado. Y sabía que no lo era. _

_Lo sabía y la odiaba por ello. La odiaba por no quererme._

_ La odiaba por irse aquella noche y me odiaba a mi también,_

_ no sólo porque la deje ir si no porque, si hubiera sido lo suficiente para ella,_

_ no habría querido ni irse. Se habría quedado conmigo, _

_hubiera hablado y llorado, y yo la habría escuchado_

_ y le hubiera besado las lágrimas mientras se arremolinaban en sus ojos"_

**Garu Pov´s**

Desperté temprano como de costumbre.

Me encontraba en mi casa, no serían mas de las seis, aunque claro, no se podía notar porque hace semanas que llovía sin cesar. Hoy tendríamos aparte, otra responsabilidad. "-Cualquiera que halle a un demonio... lo torturará hasta que grite por piedad- En ese momento, Ching le dio un zape. -¡Bien! hagámoslo de la forma aburrida... Hay que hacer que nos den información ¿De acuerdo?- Repuso Abyo. Todos aceptamos."

Gracias a la idea que Park le dio a Pucca, ella se hizo mas esperanzas, después de eso, todos nos enteramos, y aunque me parezca algo tonto, porque ni siquiera hay pensado una táctica para que nos lo digan... digo, son demonios ¿acaso van por la vida revelando todos sus secretos? No lo creo, pero bueno. Al menos me sentiré mejor, porque ayudaré, la verdad, desde aquella noche en que desaparecieron los tíos de Pucca, no volví a inmiscuirme en el asunto. ¡Pero no es por mi culpa! Es ella la que no me deja.

"Puedo hacerlo sola" "No tienes que meterte en mis asuntos" "Es mi vida, no la tuya" "Te juro que si haces esto por lástima yo.." ¡Y no! No es por lástima. No me gusta tenerle lástima a nadie, porque es algo que odio que me hagan a mi. Y mucho menos le tendría a ella, es mas, ni siquiera se ve afectada. Son sus tíos, pero parece que se le olvida.

Aunque en cierta manera, reconozco que ella esta tomando la actitud correcta, es inútil deprimirse, es mejor buscar una manera de solucionar tus problemas y afrontarlos.

En fin. No es que yo quiera ayudar por lástima. Como ya he mencionado, los tíos de Pucca, básicamente también me criaron a mi, junto con todos en esta aldea... -Aunque no haría lo mismo necesariamente por todos sus habitantes- Y quiero que estén a salvo, independientemente de todos mis asuntos con su sobrina, yo los quiero a ellos bien.

Justo ahora, que he terminado de meditar, me voy yendo hacia el ChinDooda. Enserio que es molesto solo salir y estar completamente empapado. Al parecer hoy esta lloviendo mas fuerte, tendré que buscar un paraguas.

Entre al restaurante y casi todos estaban allí. El maestro Soo dijo que esta vez, el haría los equipos y nos mandaría a un lugar en específico.

En eso estaba cuando note que el me miraba, con esa cara que tenía que no podía presagiar cosas buenas.

-Pucca, tu formaras equipo con Garu-

Si, exactamente en ese instante vi que tramaba, ese viejo, nunca dejara de intentar destruir vidas, aún en situaciones como esta.

Mire de reojo a Pucca, al parecer ella estaba tan feliz como yo, esperaba que objetara algo, ella nunca se quedaba callada -Excepto el tiempo que duro su voto de silencio, pero aún entonces buscaba como protestar- Pero no, no lo dijo, supongo que en estos días ha estado cambiando mucho. Se límito a observar como ese torpe espíritu se deleitaba con sus acciones.

-¡Bueno, no se queden allí, vallan!-

Me adelanté. Adentro, segundos después se escucho un ruido, como de un choque. Pucca apareció al instante tras de mi. No me voltee, intenté pensar en algo ingenioso que decirle... algo que no comenzara otra pelea, pero genial, sin que creyera que trataba de enmendar las cosas, por que esa no era mi intención.

**Garu Pov´s off**

**Pucca Pov´s **

Aún no ha llegado ni la mitad de nosotros. Sólo están Long, Ring Ring, MeiLing, el maestro Soo, Garu y Yo.

Mientras el maestro Soo decía los equipos, miro a Garu de manera maliciosa. Una idea se me vino a la mente. ¡Por favor Dios, ya me has hecho sufrir bastante!

-Pucca, tu formaras equipo con Garu-

Bien, supongo que me lo merecía. Increíble, ese hombre lo esta haciendo todo apropósito. Seguro que si Dada estuviera aqui, lo mandaría con Isko solo para hacer rabiar a Ring Ring.

Luego, volvió a hablar para apresurarnos.

Garu salió del restaurante. Suspire. Definitivamente, este día sería díficil. Debo tratar de no discutir con el, porque entonces, el trabajo de interrogar demonios sería mucho mas díficil con un compañero que ni te escucha. Fuerza de voluntad Pucca, fuerza de voluntad. Comenzé a caminar, pero antes de salir no me resistí la oportunidad de cobrarmela del maestro Soo. Lansé un soplido, empuje la nube donde el estaba montado contra la pared, me reí, el también, luego me miro con ganas de revancha. Consideró que es mejor ir con Garu. Que no salga con nada tonto, porque sería el colmo. Aparte, algo que nunca entenderé, es porque mi fuerza es sobrehumana, pero bueno

**Pucca Pov´s off**

Aquel día llovía mas que de costumbre, después de todo no se puede controlar el clima. Tampoco se puede controlar tu suerte, al menos no por tí.

Cuando Pucca salió del restaurante con una sonrisa encima, Garu la aguardaba pensativo.

-¿Te dio a ti la dirección de a dónde iríamos?- Pregunto este aún de espaldas. Al final no pudo pensar en nada mas

-Si, es el viejo parque- Respondió Pucca al tiempo que se posicionaba a su lado.

-Bien- Fue su única respuesta

Comenzaron a caminar y no muy lejos se encontraron con alguien mas.

-¡Hola Pucca!- saludo contento, para luego percartarse de quién iba a su lado -Hola Garu- dijo sin la misma emoción. Este soltó un suspiro de risa. (eso también es posible)

-Hola Park, el maestro Soo esta allá adentro, repartiendo los equipos- Le dijo Pucca, con el ánimo reinventado.

-¡Ah!- Dijo como si acabara de entender algo, dio una última sonrisa a la pelinegra ignorando al otro que la acompañaba y se fue.

Garu reía en su interior, esa escena no tenía nada que ver con su primer encuentro.

**Flasback:**

Justo cuando acababa de terminar la primera batalla con los demonios, los chicos por fin había tenido tiempo de conocerse. Park, junto con MeiLing, se habían acercado a Pucca, Ring Ring y sus amigos, en ese momento Garu hablaba con Tobe y Abyo.

Entonces, Pucca lo tuvo que presentar también a el.

-...El es Dada, mi primo y su novio- Refiriéndose a Ring Ring -Ching, mi mejor amiga, Abyo, la mascota...-recibió una mirada cansina por parte de este, el resto rió, incluido Garu -Tobe, uno de mis mejores amigos... Y... el es, Garu..- Dijo sin ganas, acababan de tener esa primera pelea.

-¡Garu!¡¿Garu Sanada?!- Dijo con los ojos iluminados -¿Enserio eres tú? Eh escuchado maravillas sobre ti ¿Por qué dejaste de ir a la academia? Cuando yo llegue, se decía que la habías abandonado... ¿Todo ese tiempo estuviste aquí en Sooga? ¿Porque...?- De repente paro de hacer preguntas, comenzó a notar que estaba hablando de mas y muy rápido, y había puesto incómodos a los presentes, pero bueno, no lo pudo evitar, se hablaba del gran Garu, aquel ninja casi legendario, entrenado por el mismo maestro Soo, quién ahora, tenía el rango mas alto, el era casi una estrella.

-Así que... Aún ibas a la academia aunque ya te habías marchado... ¿Cómo es que nunca nos encontramos?- Le dijo Pucca a Garu con voz gélida y mirada sombría

Este aclaro la garganta incómodo y desviando su mirada respondió: -Yo.. Le pregunte al maestro Soo, exactamente cada cuanto venían, y ese día faltaba, además no oyeron hablar de mi, porque el me entrenaba por separado... sólo a mi-

-Que fácil se te hace montar circos- Dijo Pucca con rencor

Park comenzaba a no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Ammm, lamento si ofendí a...- comenzo a decir Park

-N-No, no te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo, es sólo que tienen viejos asuntos- Agrego Ching

-Oh... Bueno, sera un placer trabajar con ustedes chicos, adiós- Dijo MeiLing, quien rápidamente se fue.

-Iré a conocer a la linda chica rubia ¿Vienen?- Dijo Tobe

-Paso- Contesto Dada

-Yo igual- se agrego Abyo

-Que aburridos son-

-Bueno, eso es porque tu aún no te animas a formalizarte con Chief, Toby, si no...- Dijo Pucca reponiéndose por lo que se acababa de enterar

-¡que no me digas así!- Contestó el fingiendo rebelarse

-Oh! Toby es tierno cuando se enoja- El otro la miro con desgana y se fue, después Ring Ring y Dada, quién la acompaño a casa y Ching y Abyo, que fueron a hablar con los demás.

Sólo se quedaron juntos Park, Pucca y Garu, ninguno de los tres hablaba.

-Creo que debería irme, los dejo- Dijo Park con una sonrisa apenada

-Adiós- dijo Garu tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, para luego seguir si camino y no quedarse con Pucca

-¡Que no te mientan Park!- Grito Pucca

-¡Que infantil eres!- Volvio a gritar Garu, y de lejos intercambiaron miradas asesinas.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Creo que ya no le caigo tan bien a tu amigo-

-¿Qué?- dijo fingiendo no haber escuchado

-¿Has terminado de llenar su cabeza con malas referencias sobre mi?-

-Escucha Garu, intento no discutir contigo, hazlo fácil ¿si? Además, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero como quiero que te quede claro, te diré que yo no miento a mi antojo ni utilizo a los demás como prefiero. No tengo necesidad de poner a Park en tu contra, el problema es entre tu y yo. Fin-

Garu solto un gruñido (De esos que hace en la serie) -Lo único, Pucca, que no puedo dejar pasar, es tu forma tan peculiar de "evitar pelear"-

-No es que se diga que tu también eres un experto en eso-

-Vale, me atrapaste ¿Paramos?- _Por ahora. Intenta ofenderme de nuevo Pucca, intenta ofenderme de nuevo_

-Por favor- _Pero ni creas que me quedare callada si haces o dices alguna otra tontería. -_Igual, no entiendo porque su actitud cambio tanto- dijo intentando otro tema de conversación

-¿Quién?-

-¡Park!- contesto algo exasperada

-Tengo mis sospechas-

_-Otra vez su tono de hablar superior-_

El resto de su camino transcurrió en completo silencio. Silencio y mas silencio, al menos no duro mucho, puesto que iban muy rápido, subiéndose a los techos, saltando y corriendo, acortando el camino lo mas posible, así hasta que llegaron al viejo parque.

Ambos suspiraron al verlo, les traía varios recuerdos de su niñez, siempre jugaban allí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos en ese.. como se llame, y tu lo giraste tan rápido que viajamos al pasado?-*

Pucca no pudo reprimir una risa nostálgica

-Si, fue genial-

-Si- dijo Garu, y al igual que ella se hundió en sus pensamientos.

-Habrá que buscar al demonio, recuerda, hay que hacerlo hablar, tengo que encontrar a mis tíos-

-De acuerdo-

-Justo a quienes buscaba: Garu Sanada y Pucca Dooda, asi te conocen ahora ¿cierto? Aunque bueno, de haber tenido a un padre que te brindase un apellido o siquiera una madre, no habrías tenido que usar el de tus tíos adoptivos- El demonio hablaba burlándose de ella

Garu y Pucca pusieron una mirada de piedra, además, esta se tenso, Garu lo notó. -No le escuches, si hay algo que he aprendido es que un apellido no vale nada, lo vales tu-

La otra seguía sin responder

-Tranquilo querido aliado, no es necesario que procures levantarle el ánimo, a donde van ustedes dos no lo necesitaran- Para cuando se dieron cuenta, este los tenía rodeados con sus brazos y con la cabeza metida entre ellos

Cuando Pucca y Garu escucharon eso ambos se alejaron de un salto y se posicionaron en modo de ataque.

-Yo voy por el frente, tu por detras- dijo Pucca

-Esta bien-

Así siguieron por un rato, pero no lograban nada, Pucca se encargaba de hacer las tácticas. El demonio que los atacaba era diferente, normalmente no producían daños tan graves, menos a ella, quién tenía el cuerpo muy resistente, pero este parecía que iba con una sóla intención y no se rendiría hasta lograr aniquilarlos. Ambos ya estaban estresados y cansados.

-¿¡Por qué no lo haces bien!?-

-¡Basta! no dejare que tu me des ordenes, lo haré a mi manera, yo soy el ninja experto aquí-

-Agh, ¿Es enserio? Garu, deja de jugar, haz lo que te digo-

-Hacíamos mejor equipo antes, cuando peleábamos con Tobe y no hablabas...-

-¿Cuál equipo? Yo fui quién te salvo siempre, s-o-l-a-

Se oyó una risa que hacia temblar hasta los huesos

-Así nunca lograran nada. Rindanse de una vez y hagamos esto mas fácil-

El demonio los había arrastrado hasta el bosque, incendiaba y tiraba árboles por doquier cada cuanto, aún con la lluvia, que justo en ese momento había disminuido, el fuego no se podía apagar, y el humo nublaba su visión y su respiración, cada poco era mas difícil moverse.

En cierto momento, Garu volvió a escuchar un tronco caer, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, seguido se escucho un grito delicado que fue silenciado. Miro temeroso en dirección al sonido. Pucca se encontraba aplastada por el árbol que se incendiaba

-¡P-Pucca!- Grito gravemente alterado.

Comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero de un sólo manotazo, el demonio lo tendió en el suelo

-¿A dónde?... Acabaré contigo primero, lástima, ya no habrá descendencia Sanada, igual podrías irte y dejarnos, sólo he venido por ella-

Desde el suelo donde estaba, Garu lo miro con odio y no contestó.

-¿No? Como quieras- Avanzo hacia el

Este era un triste final para ambos, finalmente, la batalla había sido ganada por el reino de los demonios, y por el otro enemigo a quién no se ha mencionado. Finalmente, mientras el cielo parecía llorar y la tierra arder, el secreto que el maestro Soo no podía decir jamas sería revelado, y la hija de aquel bello espíritu casi comparable a un ángel, moriría sin haberla conocido.

* * *

Una hoja de espada brillo cual ojos de felino al atrapar a su presa. El cuerpo quedo partido a a mitad, un corte completamente limpio que significaba el final para aquel ser.

Una sonrisa, una mueca de sorpresa, y un último aliento, cada uno perteneciente a uno de los tres presentes.

* * *

La cara de Garu estaba desencajada, sorprendida.

El demonio aún conservaba su expresión. Pucca se había conseguido zafar de tronco y con la espada de Garu, lo partió a la mitad, Se desintegro poco a poco y se transformó en un cadaver humano. Los demonios solían tomar el cuerpo de alguien recientemente muerto para materializarse en el mundo humano, al hacerlo, su escencia se convinaba con la del cuerpo y se hacían un solo ser. Pucca tomo su sangre y la introdujo en una botella de aspecto extraño. Luego clavo la espada en el suelo y se echo en el piso.

Garu hubiese querido seguir allí también, pero el fuego avanzaba mas.

-Gracias...¿Estas bien?-

-Si-

-... Perdóname por esto- Dijo dudando por lo que iba a hacer, Pucca ya no se podía mantener en pie, estaba notablemente mas cansada que Garu, y herida. Así que el, con lo que le restaba de fuerzas, la tomo en brazos y se la llevo entre saltos por el bosque

Como el humo seguía estando allí, no podía ver hacia donde iban, pero era eso o quedarse en ese lugar. Garu bajo a Pucca cuando decidió que estaban lo bastante lejos del fuego. La ayudo a sentarse junto a una roca, y como esta aún no decía nada ni se quejaba, se tomo la libertad de ir a buscar algo para curar sus heridas.

-Oye... ¿Para que guardaste la sangre del demonio?- Pregunto el a lo lejos.

-El maestro Soo me dijo desde un inicio que serviría para un bloqueador... Para que los demonios no nos espiaran y no supieran todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que planeábamos. Pero no la había podido conseguir hasta ahora, porque siempre se desvanecían antes de vencerlos. Mientras la tengamos, estaremos a salvo de eso- Pucca, era increíblemente fuerte como de forma sobrehumana, y a pesar de haber recibido fuertes quemaduras, no lo parecía.

Garu le ofreció a Pucca una pasta verdosa. Ella puso cara de asco

-Normalmente pocas cosas te desagradan-

-Si, he cambiado algo- Dijo en un suspiro

-Es cierto. Úntalo en tu piel, es para quemaduras-

Pucca lo miro de nuevo

-Lo aprendí en HongKong, también nos enseñaron supervivencia-

-Valla- Dijo mientras hacía lo que Garu le dijo

-...Mataste al demonio... ¿Que hay de buscar información?- Dijo fingiendo prestarle atención a la pasta que el también se echaba

-Era eso o tu vida- Respondió rápidamente -tal vez, alguien haya tenido mas suerte que nosotros, de todas formas, aunque hubiésemos conseguido algo, no íbamos a ir hoy-

-Gracias Pucca-

-Ambos habríamos hecho lo mismo-

-No lo se...- Dijo este recordando todo lo que Pucca le decía

-Mira, se que he dicho varias cosas... y algunas son ciertas...- Garu la miro fingiendo estar molesto -Pero también se que en mas de la mitad de las cosas que pasaron, nunca conocí tu versión, y lamento tacharte de patán-

Garu rió.

-No deberías disculparte,tienes razón, definitivamente lo he sido...-

-Garu, no lo arruines ¿quieres?- Este rió de nuevo -¿Por qué cada tanto hablas con ese tono tan frívolo?- Dijo ella esta vez entre risas

-No lo se, creo que esa es mi forma de hablar-

-Ya... claro ¿Pues que tan estirados eran en esa academia tuya de China?-

-Si supieras... Nada como en la aldea, por eso siempre espere el momento de volver...-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?-

-Yo.. porque, sentía que no juntaría el valor hasta haber restaurado mi honor... Poco después de decidir marcharme me arrepentía al instante, pero aún así, me obligue a mi mismo a cumplir con mi objetivo... Paso el tiempo y conforme me hacia mas fuerte los extrañaba mas y luego me di cuenta de que yo...- Vacilo entre si seguir hablando o no. Pucca lo escuchaba atentamente -...Cuando termine mi entrenamiento me dije que ya podría volver... aún estaba asustado, por eso me disfrace de otra persona, aunque mi plan nunca fue ese-

-¿Y porque te fuiste en primer lugar?-

Garu miro fijamente a Pucca, quién se veía tan inocente, justo aquel rostro angelical que por mas que pasaban los años no cambiaba, sólo maduraba, pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma.

-P-Porque... Ese día, en la noche, tuve un sueño, una pesadilla, todos me echaban de la aldea. Después de marcharme del ChinDooda, había pensado que todo se olvidaría al día siguiente, pero el día siguiente en la mañana no estaba tan seguro, por eso.. no junte el valor de aparecer allí, así que... me acerque a tu ventana..-

-¿¡Tu qué!?-

-Pucca, déjame terminar. Escuche lo que decías a Ching, que me odiabas y todo eso- La sonrisa de Pucca se transformo en una línea recta. -Me dolió, y supe que había cometido un error, como siempre. Pense que lo mejor sería irme, para no causar mas daño, a mi también-

-Garu... Eran palabras de una niña dolida de quince años ¿Por qué dejaste que te afectara? Simplemente tenías que rechazarme como la primera vez y todo habría quedado olvidado-

-Bueno, también era la delicada y complicada mente de un chico de diecisiete-

-Al parecer tu y yo jamás tomaremos las decisiones correctas-

-Eso es cierto-

-Garu ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Pucca mirando alrededor distraída

El hizo lo mismo, pero serio

-No tengo idea-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Corrí lo mas lejos que pude, no vi hacia adonde-

-Valla, esto complicara las cosas-

-Solo treparé en un árbol alto y veré que tan adentro del bosque estamos-

-De acuerdo, te ayudare-

-No, estas lastimada-

-Tu también-

Garu soltó sus habituales gruñidos y la dejo hacer lo que quisiera.

Vieron que no muy lejos había una especie de cueva, pero no mas, la lluvia impedía la visibilidad

Acordaron quedarse allí, estaban bastante cansados como para emprender una misión suicida por el bosque. Mientras tuvieran la sangre de demonio ellos no los encontrarían. El tiempo que pasaron juntos, les sirvió para ponerse al día y liberar sus tensiones, también comenzaron a hablar de los viejos recuerdos, cuando Garu cuidaba de Pucca, cuando se hicieron amigos y también cuando se alejaron. Cualquiera habría creído que con eso, repararían todo el daño que se habían hecho y habrían decidido estar juntos, pero no, aunque no hablaron de sus viejos sentimientos, implícitamente llegaron a la conclusión de que sería mejor no forzar las cosas, intentar tener algo mas que amistad cuando simplemente no se puede, cada vez que se unían de manera romántica, uno de ellos terminaba roto, o los dos. La amistad que tenían antes era muy linda, fue el momento mas precioso de su relación, que después se arruino, pero hoy había otra oportunidad de repararla. Ahora, que ni uno de los dos sentía nada por el otro, podrían ocuparse de su amistad, sólo eso, reparar el tiempo perdido, aquellas cosas que no pudieron vivir juntos por las circunstancias.

Pucca recuperaría a su hermano mayor, y Garu a su intrépida hermanita, justo como las cosas debieron siempre haber sido. Y como ya nunca cambiarían.

A partir de ese momento, pasarían nuevas divertidas experiencias, como en los viejos tiempos. Aveces, a lo largo de nuestra vida, los seres humanos volteamos a ver el ayer, nuestro pasado y nuestras raíces, cosas que debimos haber hecho, cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, personas con las que debimos haber estado...Momentos que extrañamos. A veces incluso nos da ganas de revivir el pasado, de volver a vivirlo, e intentamos mirarlo con nuestros ojos del presente, con los de ahora, en el tiempo en que sufrimos, miramos el ayer, que nos parece tan feliz y libre de culpas y responsabilidades. Pucca y Garu aún eran jóvenes, tenían varias cosas por vivir y un destino que trazar o seguir. Y a pesar de todo, mostraban una madurez tan poco concebible en la mayoría de las personas, no intentaban revivir el pasado, eso sería volver a cometer sus mismos errores, intentaban remediar el presente, comenzar de nuevo. Era triste, en cierta manera rebuscada, porque ambos se habían querido tanto en su momento, pero el de Garu fue un amor egoísta, que nunca dio pero esperaba recibir, no se dió cuenta de estar enamorado de Pucca hasta que la perdió, el de Pucca fue un amor obsesivo, a tal grado que no se dió cuenta cuando dejo de quererlo así, pero lo siguió persiguiendo, incalsablemente, por eso... las cosas fracasaron entre ellos así, sin embargo, estaban tan entrelazádos que aún así no podían quedarse separados, por eso ahora se ofrecían otra clase de amor, una mas puro y verdadero, el de la amistad.

El ambiente gris de pronto comenzaba a verse acogedor y las aves parecían cantar una triste canción, la lluvia aún caía, pero esta vez traía paz para ambos

* * *

***1: Episodio Ninjasaurus.**

**Snif TT-TT Ambos sedejaron en la friendzone, ¿me permiten? (Ahora ire a secarme las lágrimas)**

**No se si plasme bien mis sentimientos en el capítulo, hoy ando depre xD y quería que el capítulo también lo fuese, pero bueno. **

**Ahora saben algo sobre los orígenes de Pucca ¿Que mas secretos habra? **

**\- Jaja, seguramente te preguntas que secreto (si eres como yo, y tienes una muy mala atención) Vuelve a leer arriba, mas arriba, no se en que parte, ahí buscalo.**


	22. Sueños

**Hoy por hoy... Puedo decirles que quien se ausenta, lo pierde todo.**

**Vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo... Mas cerca del final, me gustaría que comentaran... Digo.**

**¿Alguno tiene idea de cuantas veces he perdido la cabeza para pensar en un nuevo episodio que ofrecerles a ustedes preciosuras? *Modo yandere on***

**Naaa, no es cierto. Igual, ultimamente me encuentro muy feliz, hay varias cosas que están volviedo a su lugar (Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo de mi vida personal) U-_- Recorde varias cosas de antes y me deprimo... TT-TT ¿Por qué? ¿Que tenían ellas que no tuviera yo? ¿QUÉ TENÍAN USTEDES COMO PARA QUE LA LOCA DE MI SE FUERA A FIJAR EN USTEDES? Odio la secundaria xD Es de juego, solo quiero burlarme un poco**

* * *

-Eh! Pucca, ¿Has visto mi sudadera?-

Después de aquel incidente, por fin habían podido encontrarlos, se quedaron casi un día atrapados en la cueva en medio del bosque. Park y Sangming los hallaron, y fueron ellos quienes los guiaron de regreso a la aldea.

Luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad… más o menos.

Fue muy extraño para todos, sobre todo para quienes los acaban de conocer (Long, Isko, Park, MeiLing) todos excepto Sangming, quién ya imaginaba algún giro dramático como ese.

-No tengo idea, ¿Crees que la hayas dejado anoche cuando viniste?- Respondió ella desde la otra punta de la estancia.

-Sí, eso creo... ¿Puedo subir a buscarla?-

-Esta casa también fue tuya ¿no?- Dijo con una sonrisa, que el correspondió.

-..¡Y así de bien se siente cuando tu ship se cumple!- Dijo Isko complacida

-¿Ship?... Y luego el friki soy yo- Respondió Park

**Park Pov´s**

-No me contagies tu mal humor- Me contestó con desdén.

Tristemente era cierto, estaba de mal humor, y desde hace días, pero aún no entendía el porqué.

Observé como Garu subía las escaleras. En la segunda planta estaban sólo las habitaciones de la casa. Por alguna razón, toda esa situación me incomodaba, supongo que es porque es raro que ahora Pucca y él sean de nuevo tan buenos amigos, cuando antes ella me dijo que no podría olvidar los errores de este… Sin embargo, debería ser su problema y no el mío, pero igual me molesta.

Ella seguía ahí sentada hablando con Ching, de repente comenzaron a reír. Pucca tenía una forma muy especial de sonreír, cuando lo hacía, sus ojos se le achinaban y parecía que de ellos brotaba un destello, por eso, cuando lo hacía no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella me agrada.

Abyo apareció por detrás de Ching y se apoyó sobre ella, Ching instintivamente movió la cabeza y Abyo por poco y cae, luego comenzaron a "discutir"… Para mí, su relación continúa siendo un misterio.

Pucca reía ante ellos… de la misma manera que antes.

Sorprendentemente, mi humor comenzaba a arreglarse, creo que sólo necesitaba que Isko se fuera; eso debe ser, sólo se aprovecha porque es mayor y más alta que yo ¿Tengo la culpa de que las mujeres de su país crezcan tanto?

Ring Ring y Dada entraron al ChinDooda conversando animadamente. Luego de un tiempo, aunque él no practicara ningún arte marcial, fue llamado por el maestro para una "misión especial" monitorear a los demonios y a nosotros, para cuidar que nadie vuelva a perderse en el bosque o en algún otro lugar.

-¿Qué tienes? Estas muy serio- La voz de MeiLing me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Nada, sólo estaba recordando algunas cosas que se me olvidaron-

-¿Quieres?- Ella tenía en las manos dos bebidas, tome una.

-Gracias-

-No es nada, compré un bocadillo y la bebida afuera y me dieron otra-

Me reí.

-Bien, si no tienes nada, supongo que no es necesario animarte- Dijo ella mientras se paraba del asiento a mi lado

-Hoy vienes muy buena-

-Supongo que me roció una lluvia de estrellas. No te acostumbres- Me dijo seria, juro que esa expresión da miedo.

En ese instante Garu bajó las escaleras con su sudadera.

-¡Valla! Entonces si estaba allí- Observó Pucca al verlo

Este rio, estaba a punto de contestar cuando le interrumpieron.

-¿Qué hacia tu sudadera arriba en las alcobas, Garu?-

Esto se pondrá bueno, pensé maliciosamente. Dada era muy celoso con su prima, quizá más que con Ring Ring. Y como que el estar Garu y Pucca cerca tampoco le agradaba.

Pucca le ofreció una mirada cansina, no era la primera escena que montaba.

Garu, quién aún seguía en las escaleras, le miro y respondió:

-¿Recuerdas, Dada, que ayer por la noche, luego de la misión terminé empapado y tú y Pucca me dijeron que podría cambiarme arriba? Debí olvidar mi sudadera allí al tomar prestada tu playera-

Para cuando terminó de decirlo ya estaba en el suelo y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, fingiendo restarle importancia; sé muy bien que lo fingía, lo sé.

-Dada, cielos, aceptó que Garu se merece la desconfianza pero esto ya es paranoia- Dijo Abyo

-¿Qué me la merezco?!- Contestó Garu ofendido

-No te hagas la víctima, todo lo que has hecho puede verse con doble sentido- Agregó Tobe quién acababa de legar

Pucca solo los miraba impactada, hasta así se veía adorabl… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué me pasa?... Aunque es cierto, no voy a morir por admitirlo.

-¿A si? Mencionen algo-

-A ver, te quedaste sólo con Pucca en una cueva, casi por un día entero- Comenzó a enlistar Abyo

-Nos quedamos atrapados ¿Tengo que recordártelo?-

-Después de eso ahora son taaaaan amigos de nuevo. Y siempre buscas hacer equipo con ella….- Agregó Tobe

-No puedo creerlo, los tres son tan malpensados- Dijo Garu poniendo la mejor cara de falso desprecio.

-Hechos son hechos mi amigo. Salieron el domingo pasado, a saber qué cosa hicieron, y por último, pero no menos importante, tú Garu, y tú Pucca… ahora siempre están juntos, a veces muy cariñosos, (…) a lo que me refiero es que cualquiera podría malinterpretarlo.- Respondió tratando de llegar a una conclusión razonable.

-Sangming! ¿Tú también? Son salidas de a-m-i-g-o-s, ya, sin más-

Si Pucca, pero nadie piensa lo mismo, lo que proyectan es diferente a lo que es. No entiendo cómo pueden dos personas que se odiaban pasar de eso a ser amigos, mejores amigos, no es normal.

-Ustedes están locos. No les gustaba el yo de antes porque intentaba conquistarte- Dijo mirando a Pucca –Y ahora que sólo queremos ser amigos, buscan incansablemente maneras de comprometernos-

-Supongo que el mundo es así, nunca estará satisfecho, Garu- Le contestó Pucca.

-Perfecto, ahora pónganse en nuestra contra, no importa- Se apresuró a añadir Ching

Pucca sonrió y le dio un codazo amistoso.

Ambas rieron y los ocho comenzaron a hablar de manera más calmada.

**Park Pov´s off**

Esa mañana lluviosa se respiraba un nuevo ambiente, pues el día anterior habían podido lograr su más grande objetivo. Sólo esperaban el regreso del maestro Soo, quién les ayudaría a cruzar la barrera de las dimensiones.

Jamás podrán lograrlo. No con tantas inseguridades entre ustedes

Resulta que los demonios tenían la boca muy floja. Al cabo de un mes, ya habían reunido suficiente información, según ellos era una forma de burlarse de nuestro equipo, pues tarde o temprano los acabarían destruyendo.

Así, pudieron enterarse de que los tíos de Pucca estaban escondidos en la dimensión de los demonios. Ni más, ni menos. Por supuesto, el maestro Soo ya lo sabía, pero cómo estaba atado a las reglas, no podía revelárselos. Ahora… ¿Cómo llegar allí? Ahí estaba la incógnita.

También fue gracias a los demonios que se enteraron... Se necesitaba de la esencia que sólo un ser místico poseía. Una dirección para abrir un portal y… (Sé que suena muy trivial) pero también se requería el mayor sueño de un alma pura. Sueños… Los sueños o deseos, son lo contrario de la oscuridad, miedo y pesimismo. Un alma pura, es contraria a la de los demonios… Y aquel que se ofreciera a pagar ese precio, tendría que renunciar a la idea de que alguna vez ese deseo se pudiese cumplir.

_"Aún no sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida, pero al menos sé lo que no quiero,_

_Y no quiero tener que despertar apresurado en las mañanas por llegar a un lugar_

_en donde no quiero estar fingiendo que disfruto por encajar en una absurda sociedad"_

Ahora… que el maestro Soo los mantenía esperando, todos… Principalmente Pucca, Dada y Garu, contenían las ganas por que el tiempo corriera a mayor velocidad.

La esencia del ser místico seria brindada por el maestro Soo, la dirección fue dada por los demonios… Pero el caso del deseo aún no era resuelto.

_"No sé lo que he soñado_

_en la noche pasada._

_Triste, muy triste debió ser el sueño,_

_pues despierto la angustia me duraba._

_Noté al incorporarme_

_húmeda la almohada,_

_y por primera vez sentí al notarlo,_

_de un amargo placer henchirse el alma._

_Triste cosa es el sueño_

_que llanto nos arranca,_

_mas tengo en mi tristeza una alegría..._

_¡Sé que aún me quedan lágrimas!"_

-Es el momento. Sólo nos falta una cosa… Me parece que quien deba pagar el precio lo deben decidir entre ustedes- Dijo el Maestro Soo con solemnidad.

En ese instante el ambiente se llenó de dudas e _inseguridad._

Ciertamente en ese lapso de tiempo que los 12 habían estado juntos se había logrado formar fuertes lazos de compañerismo… y hasta de amistad… Sin embargo, esa unión no era tan fuerte como para que alguno de ellos diera las motivaciones que tenía para vivir… Una huella de lo que es, y así poder rescatar a los tíos de Pucca y Dada. Por eso, inconscientemente llegaron a una conclusión… Aquel al que de verdad le preocupase la vida de Ho, Dumpling y Lingüini, y estuviese dispuesto a sacrificarse, podría ofrecer su sueño… Y si no… No era forzado a nada, ya había ayudado mucho a la causa, y eso siempre se agradecería. Todos sabían que era mucho pedir. Nadie exigiría nada.

Pucca comenzó a avanzar (El maestro Soo así lo había dicho, a continuación, el sueño sería ofrecido y sólo sería aceptado si el alma era buena)

Dada la detuvo, se ofreció a sí mismo.

-Sería la única forma en que podría hacer algo relevante… Todos los demás han ayudado tanto, y yo sólo me he quedado sentado-

Al continuar avanzando un gran destello lo cubrió, el maestro lo estaba probando.

La luz blanca se alzaba más y más, y conforme el tiempo pasaba todos se dieron cuenta que para Dada ya no habría sueños y esperanzas.

Cuando el resplandor cesó nadie dijo nada. Dada tenía la mirada perdida.

El espíritu rompió el silencio:

-No ha funcionado- Dijo con voz gélida.

Dada se paralizó, no podía creer lo que oía, se quedó un rato sin poder pensar claramente y se mantuvo estático.

Como todos tenían la atención en él, el nuevo destello los atrapó desprevenidos.

Garu miro en todas direcciones, sintió un hueco en el estómago. Era Pucca la causante.

Así como en la primera vez, la luz cesó.

-Tu sueño era egoísta… Así como el de Dada- Respondió el maestro Soo

Ni Dada ni ella habían nunca analizado cuales eran sus sueños. Ni aún en ese momento lo sabían, sólo que ahora tenían una pequeña pista.

Nadie se había puesto a pensar que aquella prueba era muy difícil. El ser humano siempre puede ser corrompido.

Hasta la persona más dulce y "buena" tiene secretos escondidos y ambiciones que ni ella misma conoce.

El espíritu comenzaba a preocuparse. A ese paso solo quedaría un posible candidato a la prueba, pero ya estaba muerto. La persona por la que todo empezó, la persona de la que ella se enamoró. Esa persona, con el alma más pura en esa era.

-Pucca… Dada ¿Están bien?- Pregunto Ring Ring

¿Qué si estaban bien? Por favor. No eran capaces de salvar a tres de las personas más importantes en su vida. Habrían dado con gusto todos sus sueños para poder salvarlos, pero no podían.

Si él hubiera existiera…

¿Quién más podría hacerlo? Más bien… ¿Quién más querría hacerlo?

En eso estaban pensando cuando notaron un silencio sepulcral… Alguien más se había ofrecido, pero por supuesto, el resultado fuel el mismo.

¿En qué loca realidad Garu podría pensar que su alma era pura?

**Chief Pov´s**

Hoy vi a Tobe con aquella chica escandinava, me parece que su nombre es Isko.

Ahora me enteré que ya están más cerca de hallar a los dueños del ChinDooda. Me alegro por Pucca y Dada, la falta de sus tíos les ha afectado últimamente.

No quise ir al trabajo… No tenía ganas. Sé que había dicho que vivía feliz en mi amor platónico, pero aquello me dolió. Es extraño, porque lo he visto ya antes acompañado de otras chicas… y chicos… (Sí, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que él era gay)

_"El amor platónico es el más verdadero y bello sentimiento,_

_Porque amamos sin pedir nada a cambio._

_Amamos aun sabiendo que el otro nunca nos amará;_

_Simplemente amamos"_

Quisiera que Tobe hallara la felicidad, con o sin mí. Pero una felicidad de verdad, y aunque fuera con otra persona, eso también me serviría para dejarlo ir, ya no insistiría y me haría a la idea. Pero si siempre se queda a medias no puedo, simplemente no puedo, porque él revive siempre mis heridas. Siempre vuelve a mí cuando creo olvidarlo, siempre aparece en el momento menos pensado. No me permite hacer las pases con migo misma. Es por eso que deseo que él sea feliz… para que yo pueda serlo… Para que ambos podamos serlo, que era en primer lugar mi deseo.

**Chief Pov´s off.**

Por suerte, aunque no lo sabían, había aún una persona que podría pagar el precio. Sólo faltaba que esa persona quisiera hacerlo.

Ching y Abyo también lo habían intentado, pero no lo consiguieron

Ring Ring estaba avanzando ¿Quién sabe? Al parecer Pucca no tenía un alma pura ¿Qué tal si ella sí? Todo podía ser posible….

Pero eso no, no lo logro. Los únicos que no habían probado suerte eran Sangming, Isko, Long, MeiLing, Park y Tobe. Este último avanzaba por quinta o cuarta vez cuando de nuevo le interrumpieron.

-¡Tobe!- Un grito desesperado inundó el ambiente, era Chief

De alguna manera el boca floja de Payaso se había enterado de lo que ellos estaban haciendo allí, por curiosidad pasó… No imaginaba que Tobe se fuera a ofrecer.

-¿Qué pasa Chief?- Preguntó sereno gritando a lo lejos

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-

Tobe la miró, el comprendió que ella sí sabía lo que hacía.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en un azul cristalino.

Si Tobe perdía sus sueños… Si Tobe dejaba de ser feliz, los sueños de ella no se cumplirían.

_"El último día que la ví, sentí que hasta el aire me rompió el corazón"_

Como todos estaban tan ocupados observando aquella escena, nadie notó la expresión de Tobe, excepto Garu. Los ojos de él también se cristalizaron, pero era menos evidente. Guardaban una expresión de tristeza inmedible… Respiró hondo… Pensó en las cantidades de cosas que repararía si hacía lo que se proponía… Le hecho un último vistazo a ella, a Chief. El viento movía sus maltratados cabellos y los repartía por sus mejillas heridas… A pesar de eso, lucía hermosa. Pudo ver en las lágrimas de sus ojos todos los años que paso junto a él, todas las cosas que le aguantó, todas las veces que discutieron, y los buenos momentos que pasaron… Se aferró a ellos y se despidió.

Al momento en que comenzó a brillar, apareció a la par un remolino oscuro, lo que él maestro Soo llamó portal.

Nadie reaccionó al instante, parecía como que todos habían perdido la capacidad de discernir la realidad de la fantasía.

-Es tan injusto que tuvieras que ser tú el que pago- Pensó Garu al ver a su amigo sufrir

Chief aún no lloraba, pero parecía que su capacidad de retención pronto llegaría a su límite, no paraba de observarlo.

-Supongo que ha sido mi culpa- Dijo Tobe con una sonrisa nostálgica al cruzarse sus miradas.

* * *

**Hola! Mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí. Descubrí una forma mas cómoda de escribir los capitulos... Tanto que ni me dí cuenta que resulto mas largo de lo que planeaba. Espero que les guste, porque a mí sí.**

**Incluí un poema de Gustavo Adolfo Becker, porque me encanta. Lo conocí por la Oreja de Vang Gogh xD Si... Ya saben... Por la canción Jueves**

**_"Como las golondrinas,_**

**del poema de Becker..."**

**Yep! Me despido **


	23. Ausencias

**Buenas noches! (O lo que sea en su país)**

**¿Emocionados por la llegada de Octubre? Yo si.**

**Queria tanto volver a escribir... ¡Pero antes tenía que hacer otras cosas! Por fin me halle tiempo y eso me hace muy feliz.**

**Tristemente, esta vez no encontre ni una cita que agregar... Nada convino con este capitulo (de lo que encontré) **

**Pero si encuentran una, adelante, me harían feliz si lo comentaran.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! ** Oooo ¡Glob! O-O

* * *

:)

* * *

Nadie, salvo el maestro Soo, notó que al instante en que apareció el portal, el tiempo se detuvo, y el precio se cobró.

-¿No hay una forma de arreglar esto?- Preguntó al ser que había llegado

-¿Insinúas que el precio no se pague?- Contestó el ángel

-No. Es sólo que… El chico se sacrificó a sí mismo por el bien de sus amigos... Y cuando descubra que ella le ha olvidado, sufrirá mucho ¿Por qué habría de vivir infeliz por haber hecho una buena acción?-

-Él sabía lo que pasaría, y aun así lo hizo. Es su responsabilidad-

-¿Por qué se tiene que ser tan cruel?-

-El cielo nunca es cruel. Todo se imparte con justicia-

-Entiendo… Te propongo un trato. Mi inmortalidad, por su tranquilidad-

-¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu inmortalidad por un simple humano?-

-Sólo me he mantenido esperando por que este día llegue. Mi deuda con ella esta saldada- Dijo mirándola

Pucca estaba quieta, pues el tiempo seguía congelado. Se había quedado mirando a Chief con una expresión de comprensión.

-¿Por qué ella también está paralizada? Nosotros los espíritus no sufrimos estas consecuencias como los humanos-

-Exacto, por eso tuve que hacer esto especial y detener el tiempo para todos excepto tú y yo-

Ambos se miraron. El nuevo precio se había cobrado.

Cuando el ángel desapareció el tiempo volvió a su continuidad.

Así que después de reaccionar, los que irían comenzaron a caminar.

**Flashback:**

Sooga, ese mismo día por la mañana.

-Chicos, debo decirles que me he puesto a pensar…-

-Valla- Respondió Long

Recibió por parte del espíritu un golpe

-Cuando se abra el portal no todos podrán ir- Empezó a decir de manera serena –Los demonios ya no nos espían gracias a la barrera que se consiguió, esa será una gran ventaja para que al momento de pasar a su dimensión no los reciba una emboscada. Sin embargo, si todos van ¿Quién protegerá la aldea de los demonios que lleguen hoy y mañana... Y el tiempo que duren en su dimensión?-

-Es un buen punto- Dijo Sangming

-Definitivamente pienso ir- Advirtió Pucca

El maestro Soo dio un suspiro al pensar en lo que ocurriría.

-Respeto eso- Le contestó dándole ánimos

-No pienso dejarte sola en esto- Respondió Dada que estaba con ellos

-En realidad, Dada, yo esperaba que te quedases a ayudar aquí. Lo que haces es fundamental para el éxito de la misión- Dijo el maestro Soo –Mi intención era enviar a Pucca y otras tres personas más, quienes han dedicado mucho tiempo y energía a su entrenamiento-

_Valla, que crudo_. Pensó Dada

-¿Podría ir yo? Estoy seguro de que haremos un buen equipo, y en nombre de Dada, procuraré rescatar a sus tíos a como dé lugar-

-Lo siento Park, pero ya tenía fijado exactamente quienes irían-

_Toma eso pequeño entrometido _Pensó Garu burlándose de él, tanto, que una carcajada se escapó de sus pensamientos y le quedaron viendo.

Fue una reacción algo diferente por cada persona:

Pucca le miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura, no esperaba que se riera, y menos de alguien, en plena conversación como esa.

Abyo lo miro con comprensión _Te entiendo cretino, ha sido chistoso_

Tobe y Sangming le miraron así como ¿Es enserio? ¿Tanto lo odias como para bajar así la guardia?

Y claro… Park lo miro diciendo, esto no ha acabado.

Pero después todos volvieron a lo suyo y Garu, indiferente, volvió a sus pensamientos.

_La intención del maestro es mandar a la mitad de los más ágiles y fuertes allá, y la otra dejarla aquí. Así que seguramente yo acompañare a Pucca, lo cual sería bueno, porque yo quiero rescatar a los tíos y quiero darle mi apoyo a ella… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el maestro Soo me lo pida. _

-Bien. Abyo ¿Estás dispuesto a ir? Pucca querrá contar con el apoyo de sus amigos- Bueno… Tal vez Abyo pueda ser todo lo que es y eso… Pero era un genio en el Kung Fu y ciertamente era casi el mejor amigo de Pucca. Después de la partida de Garu, entrenó duro, creyó que era su oportunidad para ganarse el lugar del nuevo "héroe de la aldea" y… como ya se dijo antes, él, Ching y Pucca se hicieron más unidos que nunca.

-Por supuesto que sí… No podía olvidarse de esto –Hizo una pose dramática en la que según él se veía atractivo- ¿cierto?-

-Claro- Respondió el maestro Soo sin hacerle mucho caso –Sangming- Lo miró.

-Cuenten con ello, iré- Luego le sonrió a Pucca y Abyo.

_¡Rayos! Supongo que me confíe demasiado._

-MeiLing ¿Querrás tomar esa responsabilidad?-

-¡Por favor! ¿Enserio lo estas preguntando?- Dijo con una risa socarrona.

De esa manera se decidió quienes irían, pero claro hubo un descontento por parte de dos "caballeros" llamados Park y Garu, principalmente este último, pero no dijo nada, por eso sólo se veía afectado el pequeño castaño.

**Flashback off.**

_Tobe… Muchas gracias. Siento tanto que hayas tenido que hacer esto… Juro que los demonios me lo pagaran, se han metido con mis seres cercanos y los han hecho sufrir, no lo perdonare. _Y Pucca no sabía cuan acertada estaba.

Abyo estaba a su lado cuando cruzaron el portal.

Atrás de ellos estaban Sangming y MeiLing, todos mantenían una expresión seria.

Desaparecieron en cuanto el último cruzó el portal y se cerró. Garu mantuvo la vista en ese punto donde ahora no había más que una calle cubierta por la lluvia. Cuando recordó lo que acababa de pasar miro instintivamente hacia donde estaba Chief, pero ya no estaba. Luego busco a Tobe, quién había caído al suelo inconsciente por todo lo que había pasado. Corrió junto a él.

Cuando los demás lo vieron, le siguieron.

Garu lo cargó y Dada los condujo adentro del restaurante, a su habitación.

Ching y Ring Ring fueron con ellos… Tristemente, ninguno sabía qué hacer para mejorar la condición de su amigo.

Long apareció en el umbral de la puerta, junto con los otros dos estudiantes de la academia.

-Sólo denle tiempo… es como si acabara de donar unos tres litros de sangre, pero menos dañino, con que descanse y duerma será suficiente- Aconsejo Park, quien se le adelantó a Long. Como aún los otros parecían no reaccionar, alguien agregó:

-Sus maestros les hablaron de este tipo de cosas, el Padre tiempo y Muji están medio obsesionados con eso de los deseos y precios- Dijo Isko. Era la primera vez que hablaba sin tonos de sarcasmo en su voz, o de soberbia, o por encima de ellos o sin mucho interés. Esta vez, ella lo decía sinceramente y estaba siendo comprensiva

Ring Ring la miro de mala manera, pero luego suavizó su expresión asintiendo. –Gracias-. Consiguió decir.

Park lucía muy pequeño junto a ellos. Long era como 10 cm más alto que Isko, y ésta a él le llevaba casi el doble a él, así que si, era notoria la diferencia.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la habitación.

-Pueden quedarse si desean, yo tengo que cumplir con las dichosas tareas que me dejo el maestro Soo… Apropósito ¿Dónde está?- Les dijo Dada a sus dos amigos

-Cierto ¿En dónde se habrá metido?- Contestó (o preguntó) Ching

Garu se mantenía callado observando a Tobe.

Cuando Dada y Ring Ring salieron, ella se quedó un rato más… Pero después, decidió bajar para ver en que podía ayudar.

-¿Bajas Garu?-

-N-No, Ching, quisiera quedarme un poco más- Dijo sin mirarla

-Sé que te sientes mal, pero no debes culparte por no haber evitado lo que le sucedió, en todo caso, cargamos con la responsabilidad todos, por ser unos egoístas… Garu, quisiste ayudar y eso es lo que cuenta, no lo olvides- Le dijo y comenzó andar.

_Aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que él no tenía por qué pagar, él no tenía una deuda con nadie, no le debía nada a los tíos de Pucca… Sin embargó yo sí, y también Pucca y Dada… y no pudimos hacer nada para que no sucediera esto._

-Me pregunto cuál habrá sido el sueño de Tobe… Rechazaron el de todos nosotros… menos el de él- Le dijo Ching antes de marcharse de una vez.

Garu suspiro… Podía hacerse una idea.

-Así que… Chief ¿Eh?-

Dijo mirando a su amigo que dormía tranquilamente en la cama de Dada, como si no hubiera mañana.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la chica trenzada.

-Espera, Ching, creo que mejor si bajo.-

Abajo, estaba Dada y Ring Ring que no se le despegaba, Isko simplemente la miraba con indiferencia, y cada cuanto que la peli azul le echaba una mirada era tan gélida como el hielo.

Park comenzaba a incomodarse ante toda aquella situación. Así era el, el tipo de chico que de vez en cuando podía ser tan seguro y atrevido y otras veces tan callado e inseguro. Solía a simple vista parecer muy sociable y aquel que se daba el tiempo de conocerlo descubría que era mejor que eso. Existía gente con la que de alguna manera, debido a las circunstancias se desenvolvía fácilmente y con quién guardaba siempre prudencia al actuar y hablar.

Park era muy observador, a veces notaba cosas que los otros no, pero se lo quedaba guardado… Amenos que fuera realmente necesario, porque no soportaba las injusticias. Tenía un humor difícil de comprender y había madurado demasiado rápido, pero sólo muy pocos se daban cuenta, pues actuaba como si fuera un niño… Sus pensamientos solían ser más profundos de lo que la gente podía ver. Todo se resumía en las experiencias que él había vivido.

-Dada ¿Quieres que te ayude? Pareces estar teniendo problemas con eso- Isko había dejado el asunto del rubio hace tiempo, sin embargo, el asunto de la peli azul no lo dejaría tan fácil, nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto. Y Dada lo sabía, ya se lo había hecho entender a Ring Ring, pero sus reacciones seguían siendo las mismas…

Así que mejor él también se divertía.

-¿No sería mucha molestia?- Dijo sonriente

-No, para nada- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Mientras ambos compartían asiento junto a la máquina rastrea demonios, Ring Ring se mantenía a pocos centímetros con la cara cada vez más roja.

_Mala idea _Pensó Park a punto de reírse.

Por suerte para el par de rubios, justo en ese momento bajaron Ching y Garu.

-¿Y cómo esta Tobe?- Pregunto Dada olvidando sus malvadas intensiones

Garu levantó la cara y le miro.

-Bastante bien; cómo dijeron ellos, sólo necesita descansar-

Los cuatro asintieron aliviados.

-¿Y Long?- Preguntó Ching al darse cuenta de que no estaba.

-Había un demonio de menor nivel por aquí cerca y dijo que se encargaría sólo- Le contestó Park

-Oh, ya veo-

En ese instante, la mirada de él y de Garu se cruzaron, le sirvió para recordar el incidente de la mañana.

Ambos realizaron gestos hostiles hacia el otro. Si bien la relación con Pucca había mejorado para el mayor, aún seguía teniendo problemas con su pequeño amigo, y lo trataba de niño, aunque tuviese la misma edad que sus mejores amigas.

La lucha entre sus ojos consiguió una pausa cuando Ching se atravesó para posicionarse junto a Park. Así que dieron por concluida su batalla… por ahora.

-¿Qué hay Park? ¿Triste porque MeiLing no está?- Le pregunto con su habitual tono dulce

-¿MeiLing? ¿Hablas enserio? Creo que principalmente le tengo miedo-

Ambos rieron.

Garu se vio traicionado por los restos de sus antiguos sentimientos.

_Por favor, si fuera ella por quién sintiera algo, él y yo tendríamos ningún problema._

Su cara palideció ante tal pensamiento. ¿Es que acaso su mente hablaba enserio?

Decididamente era la persona menos cuerda del mundo.

-Vamos, tanto tú como yo la consideramos una buena amiga, aún a pesar de su carácter-

-Bueno… Tienes razón, es sólo que, yo no pienso en ella de ese modo y te aseguro que ella tampoco-

Garu los observaba de lejos, a aquel chico no podía soportarlo; habían tenido varios deslices, pero a él le daba igual aclararlos.

Pocas semanas después de conocerse y de que Park se hiciera amigo de Pucca, comenzó a notar un cambio en la forma en que él lo trataba, al principio pensó que había sido obra de ella, pero luego observó bien… Tristemente y para su desgracia, Park le recordó a sí mismo…En diferentes momentos de su vida.

Como cuando fingía ser Saito. Creo una atmosfera irreconocible y engaño a los que estaban a su alrededor… Porque para Garu, eso hacía.

También fue el momento en el que pudo relajarse por fin, después de haber vivido toda su vida con una misión por cumplir… sólo que exageró, porque así no era él. Lo mismo con Park… Garu sabía que ocultaba algo, y que no era justo como actuaba, ya antes había podido notarlo, Garu… al igual que él, es muy observador.

Cuando era pequeño y no sabía leer sus más profundos sentimientos… Aceptémoslo, vivir 17 años sin saber que se esta enamorado o algo así es mucho ¿No lo creen?

Aunque Garu quisiera que así no fuera… A Park le gustaba Pucca… Aunque él no lo supiera. Donde saliera gual que él en su capacidad para dañar a Pucca, la pagaría muy caro, por eso mejor ni arriesgarse.

_A ver ¿Es enserio? Te o preguntare de nuevo amigo mío. ¿Aún te gusta?... –Por supuesto- _Se respondió a sí mismo. –_Pero no de la forma en que tú piensas. Recuerda que es como nuestra hermana, y siempre la hemos querido de ese modo… Seguramente tu eres el culpable de que creyera que estaba enamorado de ella, ¡Mira cuánto daño le hicimos!- _Se reclamó. A su vez, su inner respondió apenado _¡Se recuperó! ¿No?... ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? –Mmm, déjame ver… tal vez tú-._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Long, quién entro al ChinDooda acompañado por nada más y nada menos que Chief. Venían riendo y conversando animadamente… Muy juntos.

_¿¡Pero qué rayos!? A eso es a lo que me refiero, el mundo siempre está de cabeza _Para Garu aquello era como ver una aparición fantasmal, si no mal recordaba hace una hora ella estaba a punto de romperse en lágrimas y ahora parecía que lo hubiese olvidado.

-¿Chief? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

-¡Hola Ching!- Respondió alegremente

El asunto cada vez se ponía más raro

-¿Vienes a ver a Tobe?- Pregunto Isko recordando que era ella la que estaba allí cuando todo sucedió.

-¿Tobe?- Preguntó esta con evidente confusión.

Si… muy raro

-S-Si, Tobe… Ya sabes, por lo que paso- Agregó Ching dudando en cómo estas palabras le afectarían.

Pareció como que algo le atravesó por la mente y por un instante su cara cambio, pero no duró mucho.

-Oh, ya recuerdo. Dime ¿Él está bien?- Preguntó de un tono más comprometido que preocupado.

-Sí, sólo necesita descansar- Intervino Garu

Ching parecía muy confundida, y Park lo notó.

Garu ya no dijo nada más, pero en su mente una gran discusión se llevaba a cabo, junto con un repaso de eventos y análisis de ellos.


	24. Ingreso

**Hola! Termine este capitulo, mañana ESCRIBIRÉ el próximo, aunque seguramente no lo suba... tal vez.**

**Espero se la estén pasando bien. cx**

* * *

**_Nunca esperes,_**

**_nunca asumas,_**

**_nuca preguntes, _**

**_y nunca demandes._**

**_Sólo déjalo ser_**

¿A caso Chief no estaba enamorada de Tobe?

**Chief Pov´s**

-¿Vienes a ver a Tobe?-

Isko, aquella chica de la academia del maestro Soo que vi una vez coqueteando con Dada y con Tobe, me pregunto si yo venía a verlo.

Entonces lo recordé –O algo así, todo ésta muy borroso- , esta mañana presencie cuando él ofreció sus sueños para salvar a los tíos de Pucca… Es una verdadera lástima, pobre de él.

-Oh, y recuerdo ¿Dime, él ésta bien?-

Intente sonar preocupada, pero supongo que eso ésta más allá del alcance humano. No se puede sentir miedo a perder a alguien con quien casi no conviviste. Es como cuando te enteras de que un familiar murió, uno que vivía a la otra punta del país y a quién jamás pudiste ver ¿De verdad sentirías tristeza?

Sin embargo sé que Tobe es un buen amigo de Ching, Garu y Dada, y que él es importante para ellos.

-Sí, sólo necesita descansar- Me respondió Garu

-Bueno, eso ya es una ganancia. Me alegro- Les dije.

Como soy muy mala para dar aliento, decidí no seguirme por allí. Mejor me quedé callada, porque el ambiente ya se había vuelto incómodo. Aunque, que bueno que esto a Tobe no le haya afectado tanto, si es que sólo necesita descansar. Cuando éramos más pequeños, siempre buscaba hallar venganza contra Garu por alguna razón, Payaso y Shamang lo ayudaban a veces, pero siempre los trataba mal, no entendía como seguían yendo con él. Más, para que su sueño haya sido aceptado, no debía ser uno egoísta, así que supongo que ha cambiado mucho desde entonces…

Giró mi cabeza rápidamente, pues soy consciente de que alguien me observa, me encuentro con los característicos penetrantes ojos de Garu, mirándome con una expresión difícil de identificar ¿Qué es lo que querrá?

Si Long no me dice nada en los próximos 5 segundos, me voy.

**Chief pov´s off.**

Lo que Garu intentaba averiguar, jamás podría hacerlo sin ayuda divina… o demoniaca (espiritual también)

Al encontrarse su mirada con la de Chief, se dio cuenta de que no debía delatar a sus pensamientos, y dejo de mirarla para repasar el pasado.

Long, quién fue el que invitó a Chief, se dio cuenta de eso. El momento se había puesto incómodo desde hace tiempo.

-¡Cierto! Tú estabas ahí cuando se abrió el portal, y le hablabas a Tobe ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?- Le pregunto a ella.

-¿Y-yo? Todos crecimos juntos en esta aldea… Ching, Dada, Garu, Pucca, Ring Ring, Abyo y Tobe-

-Si pero, me pareció como que tú y él, eran muy cercanos, hace rato; no sólo como dos personas que crecieron en la misma aldea-

A partir de eso, Garu comenzó a afinar su oído, para no perderse la conversación e intentar entender.

-Bueno, yo tengo dos amigos, Shamang y Payaso, y ellos convivían mucho con Tobe cuando éramos chicos, así que de vez en cuando yo también tenía que hacerlo, nada más… Pero… ¿Por qué te pareció que él y yo éramos muy cercanos?-

Ching y Garu se miraron y Dada y Ring Ring hicieron lo mismo ¿Acaso se habían perdido de algo?

-Porque… Bueno, olvídalo-

La otra le miro, pero desistió.

-Esto resulta muy extraño- Susurro Park a Ching

_¿Acaso ha decidido borrar todos los recuerdos que la conectan con Tobe?_

_Es cierto que cuando algo duele, las personas deciden sepultar aquello que les hace daño… Huir del pasado… Pero eso me parece de lo más cobarde._

_Y de hecho… ¿Qué eso lo que tanto le molesta? Tobe no ha muerto, sin embargo, cuando más necesita su ayuda ella pretende ignorarlo._

_Que ingratitud… Cuando el sueño de él tenía que ver con ella… Cuando su razón no egoísta era ella… ¿Así le paga? ¿Yéndose a hablar con quien acaba de conocer? Fingiendo que lo que vivió con Tobe nunca paso…_

_Y qué nadie diga que desde siempre no se preocupó por él, porque hasta yo, que estuve ausente tres años, pude darme cuenta de que no era así._

_¿Este era el precio que debía pagar? ¿De ésta manera renunciaría a sus sueños? ¿Siendo olvidado por quién él quería? _

_Decididamente, el mundo es cruel con quien no lo merece._

_En cambio… yo… _Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, olvido el desagrado que le provocaba Park.

_¿En dónde está el maestro Soo? _

Y Garu no iba por mal camino, pues la explicación a lo que pasaba tenía que ver con lo que él maestro Soo hablo con el ángel.

* * *

Ajenos a cualquiera de esos pensamientos, desde hace tiempo, Pucca y compañía se encontraban perdidos en un laberinto sub realista, al frente, siempre había un camino sin fin que terminaba oculto entre las sombras.

Las oscuras sombras del subsuelo se colaban hasta la mente de aquellos viajeros, parecía irreal que de repente cuatro personajes tan diferentes aparecieren en esa atmósfera tan sádica.

-Comienzo a pensar que ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí, este camino no termina- Dijo MeiLing

-Si es así, a dónde sea que este camino guíe estarán esperándonos- Dijo Sangming

-Oh, eso es justo lo que quieren que pensemos para que tomemos otro camino y entonces nos ataquen- Dijo Abyo

-Eso ya es bastante rebuscado; dime Pucca ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Sangming

-De cualquier manera, parece que hagamos lo que hagamos, estarán ahí, y no pienso seguir caminando en círculos, así que habrá que hallar otra salida- Contestó calmada.

Los cuatro miraron en busca de otra alternativa. Desde que cruzaron el portal se hallaron ahí y ni uno cuestiono que caminar hacia adelante era el paso que debían seguir.

Golpearon suavemente las paredes para ver si estaban huecas, pero no era así, se fijaron arriba, pero el techo estaba compuesto del mismo material. No había salida.

Hasta que a uno se le ocurrió una idea. Levantó un tablón del suelo y vio que era muy fácil hacerlo, siguió así hasta que el hueco era lo suficiente grande como para entrar por allí. Conducía a un espacio mucho más grande, pero iluminado pobremente, tenía la apariencia de aquellos castillos medievales construido solo con bloques tallados de piedra, desde fuera –donde quiera que eso quedase- se podía notar el aroma a azufre y fuego, y muchas otras cosas irreconocibles, sin embargo, en aquel lugar hacía frío, un tipo de frío que podía congelar hasta los huesos.

-¿A dónde debemos ir?- Suspiro Pucca para sí misma.

-De un modo u otro los encontraremos Pucca-Le animó Abyo.

Ella sonrió. Aunque no lo admitiera, por su mente pasaban un millón de interrogantes e _inseguridades, _tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hallar… o no pudiera. Es decir, desde el comienzo, su única meta era encontrar a sus tíos, nunca imaginó que serían capturados por demonios… y hasta ahora, no se preguntaba el por qué, es más, ni siquiera recordaba que fue lo último de lo que hablo con ellos como para darse una idea.

¿Qué pensó que haría al llegar tan lejos?

El mundo humano es enorme… Así mismo deben ser los otros reinos. ¿Cómo los encontraría?

Tal vez sólo se había guiado a sí misma, y peor aún, a sus amigos, a un callejón sin salida, donde, a cualquier decisión acabarían ardiendo, después de todo era el mundo de ellos.

Pucca, cuya única debilidad que presentó en su corta vida fue un cerrado y bipolar chico pelinegro, comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco por la situación en que se encontraba, nunca antes se había sentido así… Que cualquiera de las cosas que eligiera no era gran cosa, porque ya la vida no tenía importancia. Que el miedo le consumía a tal grado de no poder pensar con lucidez, la cobardía y las inseguridades le atacaban por la espalda. Estando así, no sería capaz de salvarse ni a sí misma.

Todos caminaban monótonamente por unas amplias escaleras… como zombies.

Hasta que uno de los escalones literalmente desapareció y todos se fueron abajo.

Cayeron y cayeron por segundos que les parecieron eternos, pero algo pasó.

Justo en el momento que su vida parecía terminar –abajo había un mar de fuego- Pucca recobró el sentido, tomó a todos por donde pudo y se apoyó en una pared para dar un salto que los llevó apartados de ahí.

Cuando los demás estuvieron a salvo… en cualquier lugar que fuera… Sangming notó lo obvio.

-T-tú, Pucca ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Ese no es un salto normal-

Abyo intervino

-Ella tiene una especie de súper fuerza, desde pequeña- Respondió con la respiración entrecortada, pues su caída no había sido precisamente la más buena.

-¿Es por eso que te da clases el maestro Soo?- Preguntó MeiLing

Pucca asintió

-Tus habilidades son sobrehumanas-

-No tienes idea- Respondió Abyo

Con toda esa charla en la que parecían ignorar que estaba presente, decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Están bien ustedes?-

-Gracias por salvarnos- le respondieron

Resolviendo esa preocupación, recordó la otra

Se sentó derrotada en el suelo de roca suspirando.

-Podríamos dividirnos, tal vez así tengamos más suerte- Sugirió MeiLing

-Sería una mala decisión, ¿Cómo nos avisaríamos si estamos en peligro o si hayamos a los chefs?- Observó Sangming

Se oyó un bufido –Esto es el infierno, desde el momento en que estamos aquí corremos peligro- Dijo crudamente Abyo

Ambos chicos se miraron desafiantes. De haber Pucca estado de buen humor, no hubiera permitido que llegaran tan lejos.

En su lugar MeiLing los tomó de la oreja hasta que estuvieran a su altura, entonces amenazante les dijo:

-Si vuelven a hacer algo para que este lugar sea más acogedor de lo que ya es, yo misma los echare al lago de fuego ¿Entienden?-

-S-si- Respondieron con temor

Fue entonces cuando los dejó ir

-Creo que este lugar aflora nuestros defectos- Dijo Pucca con una risa que sonaba triste. Pero ya tomaba otra actitud. -¿Caminamos de aquí hasta ese gran castillo? No creo que sea en el que estábamos… parece ser el corazón de aquí… ¿Aún quieren seguirme?-

-Aunque quisiera irme, no puedo hasta que pasen 12 horas… Estamos contigo Pucca- Le dijo sonriente MeiLing

-Eso me recuerda. Se acaba el tiempo, hay que apresurarnos, te ayudaremos- Respondió Sangming

Pucca miro a Abyo

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio me lo preguntas a mí? Hicimos una promesa ¿Recuerdas? Mejores amigos hasta el final. He de ayudarte en todo Pucca, eres la segunda chica a la que he querido más… te debo tanto…- Se posicionó a su lado y la abrazó, sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba, porque Pucca intentaba ser fuerte para que nadie más sufriera… pero ya era tiempo de que empezara a compartir las cargas, para eso el maestro Soo los había en equipo, no para que ella tomara todas las responsabilidades, como hacia siempre.

Pucca se abrazó a él hasta que las diminutas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas se secaron.

Sangming llamó su atención.

-Me parece buena idea, sigamos por allí, pero habrá que encontrar una forma menos notoria de entrar-

* * *

Tengo sueño T-T Me iré a dormir.


	25. Salvados

Pucca, y Sangming avanzaban por el frente, y Abyo y MeiLing iban por detrás.

Habían logrado rodear parte del castillo y se habían alejado lo suficiente de la puerta.

Pucca dio un salto hasta la barda, uno que no impresionó a Sangming, porque era el tipo de saltos que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver de ella. De cuclillas, observó que dentro, no había nadie, y de hecho una ventana estaba abierta a no mucha distancia, de esa manera entrarían fácil… eso hicieron.

El corredor del castillo era menos extraño a todo lo que habían visto, parecía más realista.

MeiLing y Pucca caminaban juntas… Los chicos les cubrían las espaldas.

-Toda esta situación me incómoda-

-Tienes razón, Pucca se ve muy rara-

-Es una testaruda, finge que esto no le afecta, aunque puedo asegurarte que es quién tiene más miedo, pero no lo admitirá. Teme que por buscar a sus tíos, nosotros terminemos heridos-

-¿De eso hablaste con ella hace rato?-

-Sí- hizo una pausa –Sangming ¿Te arrepentirías de algo si aquí terminara nuestra vida?-

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Dio un suspiro.

-De no haber estado más tiempo con mi padre. Cuando el buscaba a Garu, yo no entendía el porqué de ello, y siempre discutíamos, deje de hablarle y lo evitaba. No me di cuenta de cuanto lo quería hasta que enfermó, pero ya era tarde-

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo con compresión –Te lo preguntaba porque…-

-Sólo querías conseguir algo de qué hablar ¿Cierto?-

Abyo comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-Chicos, allá parece ser el salón principal, pero no logramos ver a alguien-

-Debemos tener cuidado, agregó MeiLing- Pucca asintió.

Los otros dos se pusieron serios y comenzaron a avanzar.

Tristemente, sólo uno de ellos podría ver venir lo que pasaría, pero gracias a su negación por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no escuchaba esa pequeña vos en su mente.

Entraron, era una habitación con un gran lago no muy profundo en el centro, por supuesto, artificial, tras él, un trono, decorado tanto que se veía grotesco. Pero no había nadie en él.

Abyo se acercó y se sentó.

-¿Podrías quitarte de ahí? No quisiera encontrarme con el dueño de esto, y mucho menos estando el furioso al estilo de los tres osos del cuento de Ricitos de Oro- Se quejó Sangming

Abyo se levantó mientras decía: -Ya, ya, tranquilo-

Mientras lo hacía, fijó la vista hacia el frente, una puerta, que más bien parecía un espacio sin terminar de crear por el universo, algo así como un agujero negro, se cernía imponente.

Como todos notaron la cara embelesada de Abyo, voltearon en la dirección que guiaban sus ojos.

-¿Qué podría ser eso?- Preguntó MeiLing

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Sangming y Abyo ya estaban a no menos de un metro de esa puerta, ella los siguió.

Sólo Pucca permaneció en su lugar.

Pero luego suspiró y los siguió, no lo pensó mucho cuando simplemente se dejó avanzar hasta ver lo que había del otro lado.

Se le fue el aire (si es que aún estaba respirando)

Habían dos estructuras, una de forma geoide del mismo material que la puerta de estrada, el cual no permitía ver su interior, y otra menos ostentosa, como una jaula, con barrotes gruesos y muy unidos, donde estaban atrapados Ho, Dumpling y Lingüini colgados de las manos en grandes estacas clavadas en el suelo.

Se quedó estática, sus compañeros les seguían por detrás, y posiblemente tuvieron las mismas sensaciones que ella, porque pararon en seco. En ese instante, se giró para verles.

Sangming y ella cruzaron miradas, y por un instante, le pareció ver que en su lugar estaba Garu.

Se acercaba a ella, y con su mirada tranquilizadora, que tanto le costaba hacer, le abrazaba para hacerle ver que todo iría bien. Igual que cuando se conocieron… Sin hacer uso de palabras, lograba reconfortarla después de salvarla de aquellos temores que sentía.

Y de la misma forma, le veía soltarla, dirigirle una última sonrisa y desvanecerse.

Ella también sonrió.

Cuando volvió a la "realidad" descubrió que no sólo Sangming la miraba, ahora Abyo y MeiLing también. Soltó una risilla con ánimo para tranquilizarlos. Pero luego, al voltear hacia donde estaban sus tíos recordó todo.

-Veo que por fin han llegado- Resonó una vos profunda en toda la habitación

Que sólo significaba una cosa, descubrieron su presencia y les tendieron una trampa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres ya estaban en el mismo calabozo que los tíos de Pucca, inconscientes y esposados.

La puerta se cerró dejando todo como estaba antes.

* * *

Frente a todo ese ambiente extraño, Garu, Ching, Dada y Ring Ring trataban de entender lo que pasaba.

Pero fingían seguir haciendo lo que hacían, y al poco rato, Chief se machó y Long la acompaño.

-Ching, perdona que me meta, pero… ¿No esa chica era amiga de Tobe?- Preguntó Park.

-Sí, se supone. Algo raro está pasando… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es por lo que viste hace rato cuando se abrió el portal?-

-Bueno, sí, también… Pero lo digo más porque en misiones y otras ocasiones, la he visto con él, hasta podría decir que coqueteando, de hecho, llegue a pensar que mantenían una relación-

Ching rio

-Bueno, no creo que eso pase, sin embargo sí que eran amigos- Dijo recordando, como Chief, al igual que Pucca sufría incesantes rechazos, no necesariamente expresados hablando.

Luego ambos se hundieron en un silencio sin saber que más decir.

Dada conversaba animadamente con Ring Ring y Garu e Isko estaban sentados hasta la esquina del interior del ChinDooda en silencio, ya era de noche, este acababa de bajar de ver como estaba Tobe, que aún no despertaba.

A veces se sorprendía imaginando como estarían sus amigos en el inframundo, y se preocupaba, porque sólo imaginaba cosas malas. Así que prefería fijar su atención en otra cosa. En esta caso, Park. Lo miraba cual acosador acecha a su presa, pero en vez de mirarle con deseo, lo miraba con desagrado.

Isko apareció a su espalda susurrándole al oído.

-Si no intentara seguir juntándote con Pucca, diría que preferiría que estuvieras con Park-

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par y palideció

Isko se rio de Garu

-Sí, mira, porque ambos no se agradan, es más se odian, ¿Sabes cuánto compromete esto en el mundo del yaoi?

-Cada día que paso contigo te consideró más enferma.- Contestó el negando –Además de TODO, es menor que yo-

Ella fingió como que pensara en varias cosas

-Sí, la misma edad que Pucca y eso no te molesta tanto-

-Bueno, al menos ella me cae bien- Dijo el

-¿Ves? Eso quiere decir que Park no, es perfecto-

Garu hizo como si analizara a Park

-No es mi tipo- Contestó con desdén

Isko rio

-Bien, ya hablando enserio ¿Qué tienes con Park? Es decir, sí, es desesperante, esta algo jodido del cerebro y lo habitual, pero eso, son cosas que sólo me molestan a mí, dudo que a ti también.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Porque yo odio todo, soy algo así como la peluca azul de allá. Y no me digas que ella no lo es porque te mato- Le dijo amenazante mientras se acercaba más a él para recalcar su idea –En cambio- Suavizó sus facciones -Tu eres del estilo, nada me importa, me mantendré sólo… o al menos, eso pareces la mayor parte del tiempo-

De alguna manera Garu estaba feliz por lograr desviar el tema, que ni él sabía cómo responder. Es decir, le parecía muy poco e infantil decir que era porque Park le miraba mal, porque había algo más, pero no eran celos.

-¿Qué creen que estará pasando con Pucca, Abyo, Sangming y MeiLing?- Preguntó Ching

-No lo sé, estoy preocupado, y encima que el maestro Soo no se ha dignado a aparecer y Tobe aún no despierta. Pero temo más a lo que les pueda pasar en ese mundo- Le contestó Dada

-Podríamos intentar abrir otro portal, ni Isko, ni Long ni yo lo intentamos, podría funcionar- Dijo Park

-Es una tontería, para ello necesitamos del maestro Soo. Además, sólo pondríamos a más personas en peligro, no sólo los que vallan, sino también la aldea al estar desprotegida y tendríamos a otra persona más además de Tobe en mal estado, y dudo que alguno de ustedes piense sacrificarse, no deberían sentirse obligados a hacerlo, ya es demasiado con la ayuda que nos están dando, porque los tíos de Pucca y su desaparición son un asunto de familia- Replico Garu

Park estaba a punto de objetar cuando llego Long

-¿De qué me perdí?-

-De que ellos comenzaran a atacarse por Pucca- Le dijo Isko.

Garu le miro mal, y ella lo ignoró.

-¿Nueva conquista, eh?- Le dijo Isko

-Es linda-

-Sí, creo que desentona contigo-

-….-

-Es broma, sabes que te queremos-

-Iré a ver como esta Tobe- Dijo Ching, y caminó a lado de Garu y le dio un tirón de oreja –Por favor no inicies una pelea más con él- susurró

-¿Por qué me tienes tan mala voluntad Ching?- Le grito en risas mientras ella subía

-Se me ocurren tantas razones- Le respondió.

Después de eso, Garu se dijo a sí mismo que estaba actuando como un cretino.

Se encaminó hacia Park y se sentó donde antes estaba Ching

-Lo siento. Supongo que todos estamos mal por lo que pasa alrededor-

-Tal vez unos más que otros, es entendible, porque la mayoría de los afectados son tus amigos-

Garu se obligó a sonreír

-Escucha, creo que la razón por la que no congeniamos es porque desconfiamos el uno del otro-

-Buena observación Park, y tu ¿Por qué desconfías de mi?-

-Morirás con esa duda, porque yo no te lo diré a menos que tu me digas tus razones-

-¿Park, te gusta alguna chica?- Preguntó de manera directa

-¿Entonces es eso?-

-¿Tu sientes algo por ella?

-Has de saber que crecí con ella, la quiero mucho y la protegeré para que no sufra más-

-¿Algo así cómo lo que ya le hiciste pasar?-

-Y me arrepiento en grande. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta- Tuvo miedo de lo que le fuera a responder -Pa-park ¿a/ti/te/gusta/Pucca?-

-Aún tengo que averiguarlo, pero si aún no he hecho nada al respecto, no es por ti, es por ella, no quiero engañarme, tampoco a Pucca, por las mismas razones que tú ya dijiste, pero si en algún momento me convenzo de lo que siento, ten por seguro que pelearé por ella – Le dijo mientras lo dejaba sólo y salía del ChinDooda

Garu se quedó un rato pensando, era bueno que fuera maduro y tomara las cosas con seriedad, si Pucca le quería, sería perfecto que fuera con el con quién se quedará, sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba de el.

Dada apareció a su lado, dejando el material necesario para una potencial pelea entre Ring Ring e Isko.

* * *

-¿Cree que con eso la amenaza este neutralizada? Es decir, al fin y al cabo la chica tiene las mismas habilidades que su madre-

-No le servirá de nada si no conoce el alcance de estas, la condición de ser un espíritu también requiere de aceptación y actitud, que ella no tiene, así que no hace diferencia con cualquier otro humano. De hecho, la razón por la que ella requiere de tanta seguridad es porque adquiere poder al luchar por alguien aparte de ella, y porque siente un gran amor, no sólo por su hija, también por el, en cambio, Pucca dejo de sentirlo por el descendiente de los Sanada después de provocar sus habituales desgracias.-

-Ya veo-

Pero ellos no sabían que la madre de Pucca les había guardado una sorpresa durante dieciocho años. Con lo último que quedaba de su poder, se filtró en la mente de Pucca como una aparición que ella sabía que ya había visto antes.

Le hizo entender algunas cosas y con ello, ella logró salvarse del sueño que la mantenía prisionera.

Así de rápido como los habían aprisionado, ella despertó a sus compañeros y a sus tíos y con sus poderes rompió los barrotes luego les hizo salir, no sin detenerse ante la cúpula que aprisionaba a su madre. Los demonios, desprevenidos, no vieron venir nada, y todos ellos escaparon del infierno.

* * *

¿Crees en las vidas pasadas?

* * *

**Hola! Tiempo sin publicar. Es que ahora lo único que me importa es Miraculous Ladybug (enserio, tengo una obsesión :v ) Pero por fin, en el siguiente capitulo un pasado revelador, algo que cambiará todo, y nuevas cosas para el futuro. Quiero terminar ya este fic, para hacer el otro que me parece mas sencillo, sobre los episodios de Pucca.**

**Vean Miraculous Ladybug! (La mayoría lo ve por Cat Noir, y no niego que asi me pase, pero también adoro todo lo demás, enserio) El primer capitulo ya está subtitulado, gracias, lo agradesco tanto, y por cierto, yo amo e opening en francés, porque lo que dice una vez traducido me hace morir de dulzura.**


	26. ¿Crees en las vidas pasadas?

**¡Día libre!= Capítulo nuevo: v**

**July! Ya te extrañaba. Sabes, una de las razones por las que ya no me animo a escribir, es porque siento que ya a todos les da igual. Pero tu comentario me hizo ver que no. O bueno, quién sabe, igual y yo lo malinterprete. Sin embargo me incitó a volver a escribir. **

**Recomiendo escuchar Right here waiting de Richard Marx en la escena de Pucca y Garu cx o algo que les recuerde a la lluvia y a la paz. **

**El capítulo es corto, pero soy feliz así.**

¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? Alguna vez, si quiera has imaginado, por el simple placer de perder el tiempo…. ¿Quién habrás sido, en caso de que existan?

¿O si te has topado con personas de tu presente muchas vidas antes?

Lo único de lo que Pucca estaba segura al momento de salvar a sus amigos era que debía hacerlo, que debía ponerlos a salvo y que tenía el poder para eso, no sólo por su fuerza de voluntad, sino porque ¡Era hija de un espíritu! Con poderes sobrenaturales míticos y todo, es decir… ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? La chica podía romper una piedra colosal con el sólo choque a su cabeza.

"_Pucca, el final no será este, aún te queda mucho camino, mucho por descubrir a lado de mis hermanos… El pasado de tu padre y el mío… Y el tuyo principalmente. Cree en lo que te digo, confía en lo que sabes que es cierto y los salvaras" _Fue lo que le dijo su madre.

Habían logrado cruzar el portal con apenas tiempo de sobra. Un poco más y se hubieran quedado atrapados allí para el resto de la eternidad… Al igual que ella.

El instante en el que Pucca salió de su prisión con sus tíos y amigos, vaciló en salvar a aquella mujer de la cúpula, pero el tiempo le pisaba los talones y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que la dejo ahí.

Mientras tanto en el ChinDooda, los chicos dormían, todos se habían quedado a esperar noticias de Tobe, Pucca y los demás.

Había quién permanecía en vela, repasando una y otra vez en su mente la conversación que tuvo con Park y luego con Dada, hasta que como a mitad de la noche, sus pensamientos lo orillaron más a Pucca, y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: Ella, sus tíos, Abyo, Sangming y MeiLing también seguían sin llegar… Todas esas desgracias le hicieron recordar a Tobe y el notable olvido que parecía sufrir Chief. Así que no concilió el sueño.

Oyó un ruido, seguido de varios más; voces.

_Demonios, literalmente demonios_.

Hasta que algo no sólo tranquilizo esa preocupación, sino una mucho más fuerte que lo había mantenido despierto.

-¿Están todos bien?-

Aquella noche era húmeda por la lluvia, sin luna ni estrellas. Tenía un cierto toque de noches veraniegas, pero definitivamente no era nada de eso.

Su voz, característica de ella. Suave, dulce, pero fuerte y decidida, una combinación que Garu siempre hallaría perfecta.

-Si- Escucho seguidamente como respuesta, provenía de varias voces.

No pudo evitar la emoción que lo embargaba, así como no pudo evitar salir desenfrenado por la ventana que siempre quedaba abierta y resultaba más rápida para encontrarse junto a ellos. La ventana era alta, con la agilidad de un gato salto hacia ella y luego de ella, cayendo elegantemente frente al tío Ho, a espaldas de Pucca.

-Ho, Dumpling, Lingüini, chefs ¡Que alegría que estén bien!- Garu no era precisamente bueno con las palabras, y eso lo habremos de saber todos, así que eso sonaba fingido, cómo cuando en un funeral todos dan el pésame a los familiares pero se siente monótono y lineal, porque no lo sienten en realidad, no sienten el dolor de los familiares. Pero con Garu no era el caso, estaba más que contento por lo que pasaba, sólo que tenía una voz bastante inexpresiva.

Los abrazó, rodeo a los tres con sus largos brazos, sonriendo.

De frente, Abyo lo observaba con complacencia, si, él era consciente de que su amigo tenía sentimientos. Sangming y MeiLing lo observaban también incrédulos por la misma razón.

Pucca giro la cabeza como por reflejo cuando oyó su voz. Y como todos, ella también observaba el abrazo de sus tíos y Garu, que estaban algo conmocionados, de hecho, todavía no superaban haber estado presos en otra dimensión y el último recuerdo que tenían de él era estar en una disputa con Sangming, y otra con Pucca, así que fue más su desconcierto cuando Garu se giró y la vio a ella y también se abrazaron.

-Me alegra tanto que estén bien- se le oyó decir.

Lo que restaba de esa noche, todos la ocuparon para descansar, o algo así, era demasiada emoción como para dormir.

_Te he perdido una vez, te he perdido más de dos veces, sin embargo, por alguna razón otra vez estamos juntos._

La delicada lluvia que golpeteaba en las ventanas despertó primero a Dada. Este se paró y sonrió tragándose una carcajada ante la imagen que veía. Ring Ring se había quedado dormida junto a Isko, casi podían tomarse como dos amigas que habían crecido juntas, como Ching y Pucca, se veían tan tiernas que Dada sintió el impulso de tomarles una fotografía, así que busco su celular, lo encontró y lo hizo. Acabando, cayó en la cuenta de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Su prima, sus tíos, sus amigos, todos.

Creyó que era un sueño, ya resultaba poco creíble su novia y la chica que ella odiaba juntas, pero eso ya era exageración.

Se paseó por el salón aun dudando de su realidad.

Después despertó Ching, quién miro al estúpido de Abyo recargado en la pared babeando mientras dormía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Uno a uno los chicos despertaron, pero notaron que faltaban dos personas.

Cuando el sol salió a primera hora, o tal vez desde antes, Pucca subió sigilosamente al tejado con cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

Pero no sirvió del todo porque Garu le siguió los pasos. Ambos estaban sobre el techo, observando lo curioso que era ver en las nubes rayos de sol que luchaban por hacerse notar, y que sin embargo no impedían que se desarrollara una pequeña llovizna.

Perdieron su vista en el horizonte, reconfortados por la compañía del otro. El rostro de Pucca, por más, era expresivo, la mayoría de las veces. Pero, en otras, como en esa ocasión, parecía ausente.

Garu intento encontrar la forma sutil de preguntarle que le sucedía, pero no pudo.

-Ya, responde. Salvaste a tus tíos, escaparon y ahora todos estamos reunidos. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

Pucca pareció despertar, se volteó hacia él y se quedó en silencio manteniéndole fija la mirada.

Garu no lo admitiría, pero cuando ella hacia eso, dudaba de verdaderamente terminar con lo que sentía antes por ella.

-No lo entiendo- Consiguió decir antes de absortarse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

El la miro preocupado, porque ella se veía de ese modo.

-Allá, pasaron varias cosas… Es decir… conocí a mi madre-

Por la confusión en el rostro de Garu, ella se tuvo que obligar a calmarse y hablar con racionalidad y tranquilidad.

Terminando el relato se quedaron un rato más en silencio observando el horizonte, hasta que Park los encontró.

Lo demás fue algo monótono que seguía la continuidad.

**Garu Pov´s**

-Pucca, que bueno que estás bien; y tus tíos, les has dado un gran susto al no estar abajo-

Park también la abrazo. Ella correspondió.

Demasiado tiempo, diría yo, para alguien que no pretende dar el primer paso porque no está seguro.

_-No son sus intenciones lo que te preocupa, si no el simple hecho de sentir algo por Pucca-_

Valla charla que me dio Dada, demasiado exagerado, diría yo.

-Hola Garu- Me dijo sin mucho afán una vez que decidió dejar de ignorarme, a pesar de todo, es tan infantil como ella lo es cuando sabes notarlo.

Los tres bajamos para encontrarnos con los demás. Animé a Pucca a preguntarles más detalles sobre su madre a sus tíos. Ella no ha hablado con nadie más sobre esto o eso creo, porque ni los que la acompañaron en la misión parecen saberlo. Por ahora es un secreto que compartimos, como cuando éramos niños, tramando bromas y sorpresas para todos. Extraño esos tiempos, pero sé que debo avanzar.

Pucca confrontó a sus tíos y decidí dejarla sola.

Me quedé a hablar con Abyo y Ching, hasta que me di cuenta que hacia mal trio. Extrañe a Tobe, y sus continuas bromas hacia mi persona, por increíble que parezca. Dada, Isko y Ring Ring pasaron el rato discutiendo. Long se fue de paseo con Chief. Estuve sólo, aunque me importo poco, estaba mal, pero por estar preocupado por Tobe.

Luego de visitarlo, caí en la cuenta de algo:

¿Dónde diablos estaba el maestro Soo? No cabe duda, ese espíritu desertor. Así que me propuse dedicar mi tiempo libre en buscarlo.

**Garu Pov´s off.**

_La realidad no es como a mí me convendría que fuera, no es como debería de ser. No es como me dijeron que iba a ser. No es como fue. No es como será mañana. La realidad de mi exterior es como es._

Ho, Dumpling y Lingüini al principio se rehusaron a hablar, pero Pucca insistió, y debido a la felicidad en el aire, y el alivio sobre todo, no tardaron en ceder

La historia detrás de la historia.

_Cuentan que al principio de los tiempos el universo se dividió en tres reinos principales. En el primero habitaban las criaturas celestiales, los seres divinos; que se encargaban de mantener en orden a los demás. El tercer mundo, era propiedad de los demonios, en él se llevaban a acabo toda clase de barbaries, crueldades, e injusticias, pero, tanto ellos como los santos tenían poder sobre el segundo reino. _

_El reino posiblemente más retorcido. Creado por los dos anteriores sólo para poder influenciar en él. Para ejercer su dominio de una manera u otra por sobre los mortales. Jugar con sus destinos._

_Los espíritus, sin embargo, no pertenecían en realidad a ningún lugar. Eran las terceras criaturas que surgieron en el universo originalmente, antes de ser creados los humanos. _

_Podían ir y venir traspasando las dimensiones, siempre ha sido así, debido a esto, entre ellos mismos se han formado disputas, porque algunos siguieron al reino de los cielos, otros al infierno, otros más aún esquivan tomar una decisión. Y hay aparte, quiénes sólo desean permanecer en unidad con los de su clase._

_Entre ellos estaba ella._

_Desde el inicio de los tiempos había estado allí. El espíritu que inicio toda esta historia._

_Nunca tuvo un nombre. No era algo que aquellos seres necesitaran._

_Vivía cansada de la eterna guerra entre reinos._

_Prefería pasar su eternidad en aquel nuevo mundo, con aquellos seres cuya existencia significaba sólo un segundo._

_Siempre se sintió atraída hacia ellos. _

_Solía encarnarlos, mezclarse entre los humanos. Descendía, vivía, y "moría". Aunque en realidad, sólo desaparecía del plano físico. Verán, debido a tantas reglas (esta vez cortesía del cielo) Los espíritus podían estar sólo un lapso determinado de tiempo, muy corto para ellos, pero una vida entera para nosotros los mortales._

_Corría el siglo I de nuestra era, la época de la erupción del volcán Vesubio que arraso con Pompeya y del emperador romano Claudio. _

_Ella vivía como habitante de Roma, era un periodo de guerras; y no lo abandonaba, sólo porque era su oportunidad para conocer como actuaban los humanos ante esto._

_Huía de los soldados. Era triste, sucedía como con los suyos. Hijos de un mismo origen, matándose entre sí._

_No le preocupaba morir, es decir, no de la forma en que nos preocupa a nosotros. Si ella moría en el mundo humano, significaba que tendría que esperar por volver a materializarse. Vivir su nacimiento de nuevo, su crecimiento, y en esa vida ya había llegado tan lejos, su cuerpo aparentaba los 25 años._

_El caso._

_A su rescate llego un joven soldado, de no más de 14 años. Los romanos eran algo salvajes. Se posicionó entre ella y sus atacantes y pago con su vida la suya._

_Sin duda luchó. Sacrificó su vida por alguien a quien no conocía. Desarmó e inmovilizó a los demás soldados, pero estos también le atacaron, eran mayores, por mucho._

_El niño murió en sus manos._

_Como espíritu no podía hacer nada para interferir en la vida de un humano, no podía traerlo de vuelta, tampoco podía vengarse._

_Se sintió tan mal. Porque su vida no importaba, y no lo decía por desmoralizarse ni autocastigarse, si no porque literalmente, esa vida no valía nada. Ella era inmortal_

_¿Pero qué hay de la vida de ese niño?_

_Ciertamente los humanos también podían rencarnar, pero no a conciencia, no cuando quisieran. Podían pasar miles de años hasta que naciera de nuevo._

_Así que ella decidió que esperaría a que eso pasara, y entonces, le devolvería el favor al niño._

_El tiempo que duró viviendo en la antigua roma, se maravilló al conocer más detalles sobre él: Ciudadano de Esparta, sometido a entrenamientos desde su más tierna infancia, como todos los demás. Su padre había muerto a la par de este evento, así que él se sobre esforzó para graduarse antes y apoyar a su madre en los gastos. _

_Mientras los demás niños jugaban, el entrenaba, pero siempre encontraba el tiempo para ayudar a su madre en su negocio, ella vendía figuras de cerámica, hacia el trabajo pesado, cargaba costales de cosas, nunca tuvo descanso. Sin duda, toda aquella información hizo que se deprimiera más._

_Pero aumento aún más su fascinación por los humanos._

_Regreso antes de tiempo al cielo, donde prefería pasar su tiempo cuando no estaba en la Tierra, y allí decidió aguardar hasta la próxima reencarnación del niño misterioso._

_Para cuando lo hizo, en el mundo se vivía una gran emoción por el descubrimiento del nuevo mundo, el continente americano, pero su vida estaba un poco apartada de eso, en Asia._

_Esta vez, ella descendió casi al mismo tiempo que él, por lo tanto compartían la misma edad._

_Fue realmente épico su encuentro._

_El espíritu le había seguido (? Durante toda la vida del muchacho, que en esa vida se llamaba Leng, pero nunca antes habían hablado. Hasta un día de primavera, bajo un árbol de cerezo (sakura)._

_Leng tenía 14, ella también._

_-¿Por qué permite que le insulten de esa manera?_

_Ella pronunció esas palabras llamando de inmediato la atención del joven._

_Acababa de ser golpeado y ofendido por sus colegas del trabajo, además, le habían quitado dinero, ella normalmente no hubiese dicho nada, debido a ese amor que sentía por todos los humanos, pero, en otra vida, ellos habían sido asesinos de un soldado de 14 años._

_-Buenos días señorita._

_-No me ha respondido_

_-Ellos necesitan el dinero más que yo, tienen una familia a la cuál mantener, yo sólo me tengo a mi. Me siento bien en ayudar a otros, aunque estos sean desagradecidos y bruscos_

_-Si sigue así, anteponiendo el bienestar de otros al suyo, un día puede acabar muerto._

_-Puede hablarme de manera informal si lo desea, ambos somos jóvenes. _

_Ahora que podía hablar con él se dio cuenta de que era demasiado evasivo, podía ignorarla completamente, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento._

_Ella sonrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado dura con él._

_Pasaron el resto del día juntos y se volvieron amigos a las pocas semanas._

_-¿Vives con tu padre y tu madre?_

_-Vivo sola, ellos fallecieron hace unos años._

_-Perdona, no tenía idea._

_-Yo sé que no. No te preocupes, he sido muy feliz a pesar de no haber podido compartir mi tiempo con ellos._

_-Me gusta esa manera de pensar._

_Miro a Leng en silencio, porque estaba segura de que no debía preguntarle por sus padres._

_Este suspiro recordando algo y se levantó del césped donde estaban ambos, luego le tendió la mano a Aiko para que ella hiciese lo mismo._

_-Se hace tarde, te llevare a tu casa._

_Ambos caminaban por el sendero que los árboles a cada lado de este formaban._

_-Esos hombres, los del día en que te conocí. ¿Te han vuelto a molestar?_

_-¿No soy yo quién debería cuidarte?- Contestó divertido_

_-No te burles- Ella rio –Es tu culpa por ser tan bueno, yo soy quién actúa como la cabeza de esta relación._

_-¿Tienes idea de a qué grado puedes ofender a un hombre en este país por esa declaración?_

_-Leng, aquí yo sólo te veo a ti, no sé de qué hablas._

_-De acuerdo, eso me dolió- Dijo fingiendo tristeza –Tu eres tan inusual, es por eso que siempre pienso que no eres de este mundo Aiko-_

_-Qué ironía, yo pienso lo mismo. Cuando veo sujetos como esos hombres, o como todos a nuestro alrededor, pienso que eres demasiado amable, demasiado bueno. Eso o eres verdaderamente tonto._

_Entre risas, siguieron andando hasta que escucharon un ruido._

_De la nada aparecieron dos hombres a su encuentro, y comenzaron a quitarles todos los bienes que llevaban. _

_Ambos entregaron todo lo que tenían y por un instante creyeron librarse del peligro._

_-¡Pero que niña tan linda! Pagaran unas buenas monedas por ella. Llévatela- Le dijo uno de los hombres a su compañero_

_Aiko se quedó estática._

_-No se te ocurra tocarla- Leng se interpuso entre sus atacantes y ella._

_Le pareció una escena muy familiar. Esta vez tendría que salvarlo, no sólo porque lo había jurado en otra vida. Si no porque, le había guardado un cariño especial y admiración. No permitiría que muriese._

_-Leng, apártate, no intentes quedar como un héroe- Le susurro por la espalda._

_Pero cómo era obvio, él no le hizo caso_

_-¡Leng!- Gritó cuando comenzó a luchar con ambos sujetos._

_Al diablo con el riesgo de romper las reglas, ella cumpliría su promesa._

_Lanzó un puñetazo a uno de ellos, tan fuerte que se oyeron sus huesos quebrarse y lo empujo lejos._

_-Tu, maldita asquerosa- Bramo el otro, pero antes de que pudiese hacerle algo, Leng le golpeo dejándolo inconsciente_

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-S-si, ¿Tu estas bien?_

_-Si. Deberíamos irnos lo antes posible_

_-De acuerdo._

_Ambos vivieron una vida feliz el tiempo que duró, hasta que el destino decidió separarlos de nuevo._

_Un momento basta tan sólo para perder a alguien, y así fue, no se volvieron a ver. Pero jamás pararon de buscarse, el tiempo que la vida les alcanzó._

_Así sucedió por varias épocas, encontrándose en diferentes lugares, usando distintos nombres, distintos rostros, conociéndose de diferentes maneras._

_Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, sus caminos bifurcaban, si él no moría, entonces desaparecía. Y ella no tenía más que hacer que aguardar hasta su siguiente vida._

_Porque había desarrollado una obsesión amorosa por aquel alma, que después, por noticias del infierno, se enteró que era el alma más pura que existía cada era. Entonces entendió porque nunca le permitían ser feliz. Los demonios no toleraban cualquier cosa que fuera pura, y debido a su extensa relación con el cielo, el también sería considerado un enemigo para ellos._

_Por eso, en su siguiente reencarnación, se encargaría de hacer las cosas bien._

_**"Los encuentros más importantes**_

_**fueron planeados por las almas,**_

_**antes incluso de que los cuerpos**_

_**se hubiesen visto"**_

_**-Paulo Coelho**_

* * *

**Por fin he terminado de actualizar, ahora si, lo siguiente será un nuevo capítulo.**


	27. Atardecer

**Por fin. Espero con ansias que la escuela me dé un respiro y mi familia también estas vacaciones. No pretendo quejarme (? Pero ¡No tengo tiempo ni para respirar! Es demasiada la tarea, y las personas TT-TT **

**También no sé si ya se los comuniqué, pero me emociona poder concluir este fanfic, y empezar otro xD pero en ese no habrá problemas en que no suba capítulos en varios días puesto que cada uno se concluye a sí mismo.**

* * *

_Un verano de aquellos donde se sentaban a las afueras de la aldea en el claro tan bello que había con flores por todos lados, Leng le preguntó a Kim por el libro que leía desde hace días tan ensimismada_

_-¿De qué se trata el libro que lees tan concentrada?- preguntó el mientras miraba atentamente la portada, se podía leer algo como "Las 100 noches en el manicomio o algo parecido._

_-No te interesa, no es acorde a tus gustos- respondió ella en voz baja, de más estaba decir que Leng prefería relatos de amor o cosas más dulces, puesto que la literatura de horror le molestaba._

_-Puede que no me interese, pero me encanta ese brillo n tus ojos cuando hablas de algo que te gusta- Le dijo con la mítica sonrisa que había amado desde hace siglos. _

_-Idea tomada de una imagen en We Heart It, no tengo los créditos, lo siento._

En la tarde que siguió a que Pucca hablara con sus tíos, esta decidió salir y dar una vuelta por la aldea, pensar un poco en todo lo que ahora ya sabía.

Aunque hubiera querido hablar con alguien, de todas formas no podía, sus amigos habían salido por la mañana y aún no volvían.

_You can do what you want just seize the day_

_What you're doing tomorrow's gonna come your way_

_Don't you ever consider giving up_

_You will find, oooh_

Hacía tanto tiempo que habían dejado de ofrecer el miércoles de karaoke en el ChinDooda, o siquiera comida, que ella había dejado de cantar.

Esta vez lo hacía, pero estaba como ida. Su voz apenas era clara, pero era serena.

Caminaba por un sendero que daba hacia el atardecer, literalmente, porque de frente, podía ver la hermosa puesta de sol que desde hace tiempo no veía por las lluvias. Con matices anaranjados, rojos y rosados que pintaban el cielo, mientras los árboles, mas verdes que nunca por el agua con el que habían sido rociados los últimos días, enmarcaban el cuadro.

_It's a beautiful Life, oooh, It's a beautiful Life, oooh_

_It's a beautiful Life, oooh_

_(…)_

_Take a walk in the park when you feel down_

_There're so many things there that's gonna lift you up_

_See the nature in bloom, a laughing child_

_Such a dream, oooh_

Ya no pensaba mucho en las cosas, simplemente disfrutaba de su marcha y se concentraba en pronunciar bien la letra, aunque tal vez solo ella podía escucharla.

Se veía tan bella ese día, despreocupada; eso era justamente lo que en ese momento recalcaba su belleza.

El viento le soplaba el cabello a veces con tal fuerza que tenía que quitárselo de la cara y arreglarlo.

Al menos, su paseo había servido, su mente estaba en paz. A pesar de tantos reveladores secretos que daban respuesta a cosas como su gran fuerza, psíquica y física.

_You're looking for somewhere to belong_

_You're standing all alone_

_For someone to guide you on your way_

_Now and forever_

"Estás buscando pertenecer a alguna parte. Estás de pie solo, buscando a alguien que te guíe en tu camino." Ahora que le habían contado la historia de sus padres… Los orígenes de ella misma… ¿A qué lugar pertenecía? ¿A qué lugar pertenecía su madre? ¿A la tierra? ¿A qué lugar pertenecía su padre? ¿Al cielo, a la tierra?

¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo saberlo si no estaban con ella para guiarla?

¿Por qué su madre le dejo marcharse? ¿Acaso ella definitivamente no podía salir de allí?

Pucca se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento al despertar no hubiese dudado y con seguridad ella salvara a su madre. Estaría ahí con ella para explicarle todo sin el extraño nerviosismo de sus tíos.

Mientras pensaba esto, había dejado de cantar y de andar, ahora, mantenía sus manos en el bolsillo de su overol de mezclilla desgastado. Tenía puesto además una camiseta verde que hacía resaltar su pálida tez. Sacudió la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente y retomo la marcha y su melodía.

_It's a beautiful Life, oooh_

_It's a beautiful Life, oooh_

_It's a beautiful Life, oooh_

_I just wanna be anybody_

_We're living in different ways_

_It's a beautiful life, oooh..._

En ese momento, Garu buscaba como loco al maestro Soo, porque ni siquiera las geishas sabían dónde estaba. Resultó que coincidió en el mismo lugar que Pucca, y él lo supo porque oyó su voz, entonando una canción que ambos conocían.

Como todo buen ninja, se coló por entre los árboles al sendero que transitaba ella, observándola desde las alturas (?

_It's a beautiful Life, oooh_

_It's a beautiful Life, oooh_

_It's a beautiful Life, oooh_

_I just wanna be here beside you _

_And stay until the break of dawn_

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su árbol, Garu descendió, apareciendo colgado, boca abajo frente a ella: -Creo que te has saltado el orden de la canción.

Haciendo que, por lo distraída que estaba, casi le diera un paro al corazón.

Del sobresalto se alejó, pero Garu permaneció en la posición que le había copiado a spiderman, riéndose de su reacción.

-¡Pedazo de…! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¡Eh! No desquites conmigo tu equivocación

-De que equivocación estas hablan… ¡Ah! La cante así porque quiero- dijo con resentimiento.

Garu soltó una risilla tonta, que fingió que no sucedió al instante.

-Eres un torpe, ninja

Y luego lo empujo como si fuera un péndulo, haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-¡Auch! Me dolió- dijo sobándose la cabeza, con la que había caído.

-Esa era la idea- Contestó ella para sí, y si Garu la escucho, fingió no hacerlo -¿Qué hacías espiándome?

-Ja ¿Espíandote?- Dijo con altanería -Yo… De acuerdo, si te espiaba, pero no te emociones; pasaba por aquí y te vi, así que planee mi genial entrada, que acabas de ver-

-¿Te refieres a la genial entrada donde te golpeas en la cabeza?

-Sí, justamente a esa.

Pucca rio de la seriedad con que contestó

-¿Y qué hacías aquí, Garu?

-Buscaba al maestro Soo, Pucca. ¿Y tú que hacías aquí? ¿De qué te enteraste con tus tíos?

-Justamente por eso estaba aquí, planeaba refrescar mis ideas después de la plática que tuve con ellos. Planeaba, porque resulta que no puedes estar distraída sin que aparezca un amigo y te intente quitar el corazón en un segundo-

-¿Te asuste mucho? Lo siento- Dijo fingiendo perseguirla para un abrazo

-¡Aléjate de mí, sucio pervertido!

-¿Yo? ¿Pervertido? ¿¡Acaso no has escuchado a Abyo, Tobe, Sangming o a tu primo!?

-No y prefiero no hacerlo. No arruines la imagen que tengo de ellos. Así que mientras tanto, tú eres el único pervertido

-Eso, me ofende Pucca

-Da lo mismo. ¿Por qué pasabas por aquí?- Pucca ignoro completamente a Garu

-Buscaba al maestro Soo. Desde que cruzaron el portal nadie lo ha visto

En el instante, ambos se pusieron serios, puesto que su conversación inicial había sido basada en bromas.

-Tienes razón, no lo he visto desde que llegue.

-A eso me refiero, he estado vagando en la aldea todo el día tratando de encontrarlo. Incluso fui a su palacio, pero ni siquiera sus damas de compañía supieron decirme donde estaba. De hecho, creo que no debí ir a preguntarles, porque al hacerlo rompieron en llanto.

-Esas chicas dependen mucho de ese viejo

-¿Y el pervertido soy yo?

-Sabes que no lo dije en ese sentido Garu

-Ciertamente hoy estas susceptible. No sirvió de mucho tu caminata

-Deberíamos volver, se hace tarde.

-De acuerdo, como digas

Caminando sobre sus pasos para volver al ChinDooda, ambos se mantenían callados, hasta que Garu no pudo con su curiosidad y le pregunto a Pucca sobre lo que había hablado con sus tíos

-Tiene derecho a llamarse historia. Y valla que es complicada- Empezó –Mis tíos fueron criados en un orfanato en otra ciudad, junto con mi madre y el padre de Dada. Aunque sólo ellos tres eran hermanos de sangre, los cinco crecieron como si hubieran venido de los mismos padres. Mi madre se llamaba Kim. Ella, me parece era la menor y siempre le protegían, aunque no necesitara de ello. También tenía un amigo, llamado Shouta, que había conocido en un parque de juegos como a los cinco años, bueno, esto no es tan importante-

-jaja

-El caso, unos años después, también conoció a mi padre, Leng. De hecho, su relación empezó muy rápido, y mis tíos no confiaban mucho en eso, sin embargo, nunca le impidieron que saliera con él. "Se conocían tan bien, pareciera que hubieran estado saliendo desde hace siglos" Me dijo mi tío Ho. Como la relación prosperaba tanto, a los 17 decidieron casarse, una decisión que muchos tomaron demasiado apresurada… pero, mi madre lo hizo porque sabía de la maldición que ya te dije, tenía mi padre. Tuvo que contarle su verdadero origen a mis tíos para que apoyaran su compromiso. Fue lindo mientras duró- Dijo con voz soñadora. Al fin y al cabo, había algo de la antigua Pucca en ella

Garu la miro inquisitivo

-¿Desearías encontrar un amor cómo ese?- Le miró fijamente

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la pregunta. Al instante, un sonrojo comenzó a notarse en las mejillas de Garu

-L-lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso

-Está bien Garu, sólo me sorprendió, no es que hayas dicho algo malo. Y sí. A veces desearía haber encontrado el amor. De hecho, antes era lo que más deseaba, por eso me obsesione contigo después de conocerte-

Ya más calmado, Garu preguntó:

-Espera ¿Yo te gustaba desde que tenías cuatro años?

-Ja ja, no- Le respondió mirándolo con cara de: ¿Es enserio? –Con después me refiero a después. Cuando me di cuenta de eso no tardé mucho en declararme a ti. Tampoco es como si fuera algo de que avergonzarse, así que no lo guarde en secreto.

Garu suspiro recordando como el actúo. Ni siquiera pudo reconocer ante sí mismo que le gustaba Pucca, y aun cuando lo hizo, tardó demasiado en decírselo.

Ahora que lo analizaba bien… ¡Jamás le dijo a Pucca lo que sentía como tal! Es decir, ella en el momento en que hablaban estaba consciente de que a Garu también le gustó ella. Pero no fue nada formal la forma en que se enteró, nada como su propia declaración, plantándose en frente y diciendo:

-Me gustas-

No, él nunca tuvo oportunidad de decírselo porque cuando tenía aquellos sentimientos por ella, fingía ser Saito, Saito no se le confesó a Pucca, porque antes de hacerlo, Sangming llego a la aldea desenmascarándolo. No, Pucca sabía que le había gustado a Garu porque era de esas cosas que se asumían por lo bastante obvias que resultaban.

Avergonzado por su notoria cobardía y estupidez en aquellos días solo pudo contestar:

-Pensando en eso, acabo de notar que es más extraño que haya una pareja con niños d años, porque la diferencia resulta muy notoria, a una pareja de niños de 7 y 9- dijo seguida de una risa, la cual el único papel que desempeñaba era cubrir el nerviosismo en su voz.

Pucca pareció pensárselo por un momento, como si verdaderamente aquel comentario mereciese más atención que el tema que trataban antes. Pero al final sólo contestó con un sí.

-Si- repitió Garu

-Como sea, respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, creo que me da igual, es decir, puedo vivir feliz con o sin un gran romance memorable de película. No me pasaría una vida buscándolo, buscando hallar el amor. No quisiera forzar nada, aprendí que eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, si es que me entiendes.- Le dirigió una sonrisa en su última frase, porque lo decía por el

Él sonrió también, mientras en su mente aceptaba que esa era la mejor manera de vivir, disfrutando sin esperar nada. No depender de algo, tampoco forzar las cosas, si no puedes hacer algo, lucha por conseguirlo, sí, pero tienes que saber cuándo esa lucha se vuelve insana y tienes que dejarla.

-"Se conocían tan bien, pareciera como si hubieran salido por siglos"- Dijo citando al tío de Pucca –Valla ironía- Rio ante lo cierto que resultaba.

-Garu, a menudo resultas muy extraño

-Es irónico, admítelo. De cualquier manera, quiero oír el final de la historia.

Para ese entonces ya llegaban al ChinDooda, pero se detuvieron en unas bancas que estaban un poco antes, en donde había un puesto ambulante donde vendían café.

-Bien, creo que aquí es donde el cuento de hadas comienza a desmoronarse…

-¡Ho ho! ¿Quisieran comprar una bebida?- Santa era el que vendía, y, no perdería la oportunidad de intentar ganar algo, así que les ofreció café.

-¡Ay, es el de nuevo!- Dijo Pucca con cansancio, estaba a punto de contestar molesta que no (Recordemos que a ella no le cae del todo bien Santa Claus, además, ya es su forma de llevarse, así que era inevitable que actuara así) Cuando Garu le cubrió la boca con su mano (La boca… toda la cara. Debido sus estaturas, la mano de Garu era significativamente enorme en comparación a Pucca) y respondió:

-Sí, gracias, quisiera do… ¡Auch!- gritó -¿Qué te pasa? Es la segunda vez en el día de hoy que provocas daños físicos en mí- Dijo fingiendo estar severamente ofendido –Dos cafés- Corroboró al hombre del traje rojo, para luego girarse y ver que respondía Pucca

-No me dejaste hablar, eso me ofende a mi también-

-Conociéndote ibas a insultar a este buen hombre- Dijo rodeando a Santa con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho hacía ademanes para apoyar su punto.

-Ho ho, es cierto- Contesto el mientras se rompía en llanto y Garu la miraba en reproche por lo que había logrado, de broma, claro, ni siquiera el se creía estar defendiendo a linterna roja.

Pucca los miro mal a ambos.

-Aquí tienes- En tanto, le entregaba las bebidas a Garu y después le tendió la mano para recibir su pago, mientras miraba a Pucca y le mostraba la lengua como niño chiquito, hasta que esta hizó señas de golpearlo y desvío la mirada.

-Toma- Le dijo Garu a Pucca al tiempo en que le daba el vaso –Ya que me estas contando esto, yo invitó

-Gracias- Dijo ya mas tranquila

-De nada- Contestó juguetón

-Mi madre temía por el momento en que los demonios interferirían y alejaran a mi padre de ella, le había pedido ayuda a los demás espíritus para que la ayudaran a detenerlos cuando viniesen, sin embargo, muchos de ellos se opusieron diciendo que infringía las reglas al enamorarse de un humano, pues obviamente, a quiénes les pidió ayuda, eran quiénes o apoyaban al cielo, o la unidad de los espíritus, no a los que estaban del lado de los demonios, pero los primeros, se enojaron con ella, porque el cielo había establecido esa regla. Así que contó con poca ayuda. No se a que edad me tuvieron, aunque seguían siendo jóvenes. Mis tíos me dicen que eran muy felices, y que mis padres me amaban mucho, casi tanto como se amaban entre ellos. Pero un día, ella de la nada enloqueció, mi padre se enteró de la peor manera de lo que ella era, y lo que el era. El tío Ho dice que fue traumático para todos ellos, porque adoraban a mi madre, era su hermanita, y verla así, convertida en una asesina a sangra fría quien tomó la vida del hombre a quién decía solía amar fue muy horrible. Fuera de eso, no me lo dijeron, pero estoy segura de que así fue, cuando Kim enloqueció y asesinó a Leng, mis cuatro tíos estaban presentes, Ho, Dumpling, Lingüini, y el papá de Dada, después, mi madre intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero el papá de Dada es quién me salvo. No me lo dijeron, pero estoy segura de que en ese momento falleció, porque Dada es unos años mayor que yo, y esos años, corresponden a la edad que tenía cuando su padre murió.

Garu estaba perplejo, por la historia, y por la frialdad con que la contaba Pucca. Pero era entendible, porque no convivió con ninguno de ellos, así que no podría sentir que los quiere, y por lo tanto, no podría sentir tristeza por su muerte. Sin embargo, tenía la loca sensación de que ella se forzaba a mantenerse así, de manera neutral, como si verdaderamente no le afectara en lo más mínimo. "Haz sido fuerte demasiado tiempo"

Garu la tomo en brazos y la abrazo sin decir mas

-¿A qué se debe esto?

-No soy bueno con las palabras, así que pensé que esto serviría más- le dijo sobre el cabello

-P-Pero no necesito un abrazo

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, Garu, lo estoy

-De acuerdo, admito que tal vez el que necesitaba el abrazo era yo

-Eres un sentimental

-Cuento contigo para que no se lo digas a nadie.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Ahora entiendo porque no los he visto en todo el día- Interrumpió Long con su voz estruendosa, haciendo que se soltaran por el sobresalto.

-Long ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy todo el mundo se propone que me dé un infarto.

-Hola Pucca, que alegría que hayas vuelto, ya vi a tus tíos, es bueno tenerlos aquí nuevamente- Le dijo Chief, quién estaba acompañándolo

-Gracias, a mi también me alegra volver- En ese instante se paró en seco al recordar algo, seguramente a Tobe, pensó Garu, pero los demás no lo notaron

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Long?- pregunto el

-Oh ¿Interrumpo? Por mi continúen con lo que sea que estén haciendo

-Aunque estuviéramos haciendo algo de lo que tu crees, no podríamos continuar, estas aquí

Long le miró mal y confundido al mismo tiempo, de hecho, en su mente se preguntaba si de veras había interrumpido algo.

Pucca igual le miro confundida, espero a que Chief y Long se fueran para preguntarle

-¿Y eso a qué vino?

-Quería que se marchasen, tu reacción al recordar a Tobe me recordó algo a mí de lo que quería hablar contigo cuando llegaras

-¿Cómo sabes que recordé a Tobe?

-Pucca, soy Garu, yo lo veo todo

Se ganó una mirada molesta por parte de ella

-Como sea ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Es sobre Chief, dime si estoy mal, pero ¿no ella estaba _enamorada _de Tobe?

-Sí, lo está, no es como para que deje de estarlo de un día para otro, yo eso ya lo catalogo como amor

-Exacto, eso es lo que yo dije, pero ha estado actuando extraña, después de ese momento cuando se abrió el portal no la vimos en todo el día, luego, cuando apareció, literalmente, todo lo que vivió con Tobe se le borró.

-¿Dices que lo olvidó?

-Eso parece, según ella, no es muy cercana de él, quiénes si lo son, son Payaso y Shamang

-¿Qué?

-Eso dije yo, es extraño, le iba a preguntar al maestro Soo sobre esto y me dí cuenta de que no estaba, entonces, ahora lo estoy buscando, porque también es raro que haya desaparecido.

-Si, bueno, sabes, tal vez, ella…- Desde el ChinDooda a una cuadra se escuchó un grito que recordaba a un animal salvaje, y luego otro, del mismo tipo

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-Hay que averiguarlo- Contestó Pucca

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Ring Ring e Isko acorralaban a Dada en una esquina, en una escena que no se veía nada bien.

Ambos no entendían o que pasaba, sobretodo porque ellas parecían trabajar en equipo, cosa improbable.

-Isko veía algunas fotos en el celular de Dada y encontró la que tomo esta mañana, y se la mostró a Ring Ring donde ambas dormían abrazadas como buenas amigas que se adoran- Apenas acabando de decir Abyo eso, un tenedor quedo clavado a un lado de él en la pared, causando que Ching protestara y recibiera una mirada asesina de la peliazul.

-¿Y por qué no has hecho nada para detenerlas?- Inquirió frenética Pucca

-¿Has visto lo que acaban de hacerme?- Respondió quejándose Abyo haciéndose la víctima. Pucca se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano

-Abyo, eres un gallina- Le dijo Garu

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, se dieron cuenta de que Park acababa de llegar y se había colocado a lado de Dada apoyándose en él con un brazo, como "cuates"

-Señoritas ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Quítate friki, este no es tu asunto

-Isko, yo sólo quiero saber

-Les tome una inocente foto y ahora me odian

-Cállate Dada- Dijeron ambas a coro

-Interesante, si lo odian tanto, me lo llevaré, así no tendrán que ver su odiada cara

El rubio estaba a punto de protestar pero Park le susurro: _Sígueme a menos que quieras quedarte aquí_

Así que ambos se acercaron a los demás

-Gracias por intervenir Park- Le dijo Pucca

-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada

-Eres genial- Le dijo al tiempo que le revolviá el cabello, tarea fácil, ya que estaban casi de la misma altura

* * *

**Final del capítulo. Ojalá y lo disfruten, la canción del inicio se llama beautiful life. Aquí la letra en español**

**Puedes hacer lo que quieras solo toma el día**

**Lo que vas a hacer mañana va a ser a tu manera**

**Nunca consideres rendirte**

**Encontrarás, oooh**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Solo quiero estar aquí a tu lado**

**Y quedarme hasta que el amanecer se acabe**

**Camina por el parque cuando te sientas mal**

**Hay tantas cosas ahí que te pueden animar **

**Mira la naturaleza florecer, un niño que ríe**

**Un sueño, oooh**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Solo quiero estar aquí a tu lado**

**Y quedarme hasta que el amanecer se acabe**

**Estás buscando pertenecer a alguna parte**

**Estás de pie solo **

**A alguien que te guíe en tu camino**

**Ahora y por siempre**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh**

**Solo quiero ser cualquier persona**

**Estamos viviendo en maneras diferentes**

**Es una vida hermosa, oooh…**


	28. Canciones

**Hola CChicos, nuevo cap. :v**

* * *

"_**Quién quiere de verdad quiere en silencio, con hechos y no con palabras"**_

_Día de primavera, hace al menos veinte años._

_-Hola Kim, deja de llorar, no pierdas la calma, estoy seguro de que tus hermanos volverán pronto._

_Shouta, un amigo de ella la animaba, eran niños pequeños, y ella estaba preocupada porque no había viso a sus hermanos mayores desde hacia rato._

_Shouta buscaba constantemente pasar tiempo con Kim, porque era la única persona que no lo ignoraba en el orfanato y le había tomado cariño, un cariño que mas tarde se convertiría en algo mas._

_-Shouta, tendrás que correr mas rápido si quieres alcanzarme- Cuando fueron mayores, aun jugaban a las atrapadas, mientras los demás chicos de 14 se ocupaban en otras cosas. En una de esas persecusiones estaban cuando su mundo se vino abajo._

_Fue igual de inesperado que en las otras vidas. Kim corría sin fijarse al frente hablándole a Shouta, hasta que choco con algo, y por la fuerza lo tiro al suelo._

_-Leng, ¿Estas bien?- Llamo la que parecía su madre_

_-Kim ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Shouta_

_Pero ni Leng ni Kim oían nada, porque ambos estaban ocupados conociéndose, se miraban aun sin poderlo creer, Kim estaba feliz de volver a verlo, por fin, tantos años de espera y ya lo había encontrado. Y como siempre, el alma de él se maravillaba al encontrarla una vez más, aunque conscientemente no lo sabía. En verdad, sus almas estaban destinadas a pertenecer al otro._

_Shouta molesto por la atención que ella le mostraba a ese chico desconocido, la ayudo a pararse._

_-No creo que a estas personas les agrade que tires a su hijo y te quedes ahí encima de él como si nada- Le susurró_

_Y era cierto, la madre del muchacho se miraba molesta_

_-Lo siento, iba corriendo y no vi lo que tenía de frente, fue mi culpa- Se disculpó intercambiando la mirada de Leng a la señora, que era la única que necesitaba oir la disculpa, ya que él no parecía tener ningún problema._

_-Ha sido un accidente, yo tampoco vi que corrias hacia mi, así que mejor olvidemos el asunto, ¿verdad madre?- Dijo apaciguando a su acompañante, que acertó, pero como seguía molesta, se alejo un poco y dejo a su hijo hablando con los dos muchachos. –Soy Leng-_

_-Kim- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pues no cabía en su felicidad. Luego recordó al chico que llevaba conociendo 14 años y lo presentó –El es Shouta-_

_-Hola_

_-Enserio, perdona lo de hace rato. Cambiando de tema, nunca te había visto ¿Vives aquí?_

_-No, si viviera aquí esta no sería la primera vez que hablamos. Pero me acabo de mudar, así que de ahora en adelante, me quedare aquí._

_-¡Bienvenido al pueblo!- dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_Y fue así como Shouta vio a su mejor amiga enamorarse cada día de un entrometido y el se quedo sólo. Jamás le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella y un día sólo decidio alejarse y no estorbar en su camino._

-Oh Dada, un día de estos conseguirás que ambas te arranquen los ojos- Suspiró Pucca, al tiempo que dejaba de jugar con el sedoso pelo de Park y se ponía seria.

-Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos- Agregó Ching

-Cierto, cierto- Afirmó Abyo mientras asentía seriamente con la cabeza

Mientras tanto dos caballeros (? Que habían estado callados todo el rato, se mantenían fija la mirada el uno al otro, cual hermano celoso y nuevo pretendiente. Ring Ring e Isko simplemente se habían aburrido de atacarse entre sí y a Dada, por lo tanto intercambiaron un: -Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar esto- Y cada una se fue por un lado de la habitación.

El rubio se quedó callado, porque no había más que hablar, lo que sus amigos le decían era cierto.

-Como sea Dada, ¿Y nuestros tíos?

El abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por Rin Ring, que en ese momento se limaba las uñas.

-Dijeron que reabrirían el restaurante, así que fueron a comprar ingredientes para hace fideos- Le contestó distraídamente mientras le echaba una rápida mirada a su novio con desaprobación.

Pucca mantuvo la mirada tranquila, pero Ching notó que estaba preocupada.

-No le tomes más importancia de la que deberías, parece que le dieron una buena lección a los demonios, no se aparecerán por aquí en un rato

-Exacto Pucca, luego de la sorpresa que les diste al escapar de su trampa, dudo que tengan ánimos de volver con su actitud arrogante- Añadió Abyo

-Supongo que no tiene caso que los vuelvan a tomar, después de todo, ya se lo que ellos no querían que supiera.

-Si… claro- Dijeron ambos sin entender a qué se refería ella.

Park separó con molestia sus ojos de Garu y siguió a Dada a afuera.

Pucca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, creo rápidamente una distracción puesto que no tenía aún intensiones de decirle a alguien más sobre su origen.

Con su clásica sonrisa les dijo que iría a ver a Tobe; ciertamente le preocupaba mucho como estaba.

Garu observó como el pequeño chico castaño salía del ChinDooda con sus típicos aires de grandeza, similares a los propios de él mismo. Suspiró rendido, porque por más que intentaba no hacerlo, PODÍA VERSE A SÍ MISMO DE JOVEN EN PARK.

Salió de su letargo cuando oyó la voz de Ching no muy lejos:

-Te acompaño, he estado todo el día junto a Abyo y necesito una plática civilizada.

Pucca rio.

Antes de que el chico pudiera objetar algo, Ching le aclaro: -Sabes que aun así te adoro- Logrando que él se callara y desviara la mirada apenado.

A pesar de la mirada angelical de Ching al decirle eso, y de la sonrisa en sus labios al seguir a Pucca, Garu, quién ya conocía bastante los hábitos y la personalidad de sus amigos, sabía que ella se proponía algo, seguramente nada usualmente aceptado como bueno, y en ese asunto se vería inmiscuida Pucca. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué quería hacerle Ching a su amiga?

Las vio subir las escaleras a la planta en donde estaba la habitación de Tobe, y luego de eso, sólo se quedó acompañado de Abyo. Si es que no contaba a la enrabietada peli azul o a la chica de cabellos dorados.

-Bien Abyo, las chicas nos dejaron por Tobe…

-Y a menos que queramos ser el nuevo blanco de Ring Ring e Isko, deberíamos huir Garu.

Dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacaba del ChinDooda. El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni objetar nada. Tampoco de decirle a su amigo que era un verdadero miedoso y nunca cambiaria, porque ya estaban fuera del edificio.

Al salir, encontraron a Sangming, quién había salido de viaje luego de regresar del mundo de los demonios, porque tenía que ver a sus empleados, y que las cosas siguieran tal y como las había dejado en el lugar donde vivía.

Garu y Abyo estaban uno al lado de otro, por eso fue fácil para Isko aparecer por detrás de ellos y recargar sus manos en los hombros contrarios de ambos, mientras asomaba su cabeza entre la de ellos y saludaba a Sangming.

Al hacerlo, Abyo dio un pequeño gritito, por lo repentino de su aparición, y porque de por sí, le temía a ella.

-¡Hola Sangming! ¿Qué tal la ciudad?

-¡Isko! Acabas de asustarme a muerte- le dijo Abyo

Los demás rieron.

-Interesante, les di vacaciones a todas las personas a las que empleo, pero seguían ahí cuando llegue. En cierta forma, me recuerdan a los ninjas de Tobe; por cierto ¿Ha mejorado?

-No lo sé, también estuve fuera todo el día, buscaba al maestro Soo, Pucca y Ching subieron para verlo- Dijo Garu

-Entonces no tiene caso que valla yo también

-Los dejo caballeros, iré a ver que encuentro para hacer- Anunció Isko mientras se iba.

Los demás la despidieron. Como Abyo y Garu estaban de espaldas a las puertas del ChinDooda, pero Sangming, que estaba de frente les bloqueaba el resto de la vista, ninguno de los tres vio lo mismo que ella vio.

En una de las bancas de frente al restaurante, estaban recargados Park y Dada, llevando un diálogo desde que el primero salió del restaurante.

Isko sonrió para sí, y es que seguramente, de lo que aquel niño entrometido le hablaba a Dada, era lo mismo que ella había notado meses atrás, y por lo que ella misma necesitaba salir y aclarar su mente.

-Perdona que me entrometa, pero he querido hablarte de esto desde hace tiempo. Creo que no deberías jugar así con ellas, alimentando sus peleas.

El comentario al rubio le tomó por sorpresa cuando vio a Park aparecerse tras de sí.

-¿Te refieres a Ring Ring e Isko?

-De un momento a otro, Ring Ring se cansará de que no la tomes en serio, tú la conoces mejor que yo, dime que haría. Y será como esa frase: "_Algún día te darás cuenta de que perdiste la luna, mientras contabas estrellas". _Isko es inteligente, aunque bromista, pero supo cuándo comenzó a excederse. ¿No has notado que ya no te coquetea más? ¿No has visto que ella y Ring Ring ya no discuten? A quién tú quieres es a Rin Ring ¿cierto? Pero pareciera que no, que ninguna te importa más que para bromear, y por Isko imagino que está bien, pero ¿y ella? ¡Dada, Isko a menudo habla con Ring Ring! Las he visto, no sé de que, ni debería saberlo. Mira nada más lo que acaba de pasar, se unieron contra ti… Sólo piénsalo, piensa en lo que te dije- Decía mientras se marchaba, dejando a Dada aún más perplejo.

**Park pov´s**

No sé si lo correcto es entrometerme, pero a fin de cuentas, pocas cosas son correctas en el mundo.

Ya que todo el mundo se está yendo, yo me iré también. Me pregunto cómo estará Ring Ring, se quedó sola. Salvo por Ching, Tobe y Pucca que están arriba. De cualquier manera, si hubiera algo de qué preocuparse, Pucca habría sido la primera en estar allí con ella. Se daría cuenta de que algo va mal con su amiga y ni siquiera la hubiera dejado sola. Igual y sólo son suposiciones mías y Ring Ring está bien.

Céntrate, Park.

Iré a el palacio del maestro Soo, tengo que hablar con el padre tiempo, aún no se cuándo debo seguir con mi entrenamiento. Me pregunto qué le dijo la elemental de fuego a MeiLing, las amazonas tienen la tarea difícil con ella. Ni siquiera ha vuelto, eso ya debería darme un indicio.

Es increíble lo mucho que Garu me repele, como si yo fuera a ser como el e hiriera a Pucca. Es por eso que ya lo he pensado, no quiero decirle a ella sobre mis sentimientos. Pucca es fuerte, admiro eso de ella, pero ser fuerte, no es no sentir dolor, es sentirlo y continuar aun así con esperanza de mejorarse a sí mismo el presente. Pucca siente dolor, todavía lo siente. Aunque esté riendo con Garu sobre una tonta broma, o hable del pasado que compartieron juntos y critique con cariño a su yo pasado, se puede ver en ella tristeza, ría de lo que ría, siempre tiene ese brillo en los ojos que muchas veces intenté descifrar que era. Y Garu es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta, porque esta perdido preocupándose de que yo pueda herirla, o es tan egoísta que no ve la tristeza de su mejor amiga porque está perdido en la suya. Aun así, sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con que ella o él estén enamorados el uno del otro, porque dudo que sea así (Y eso espero).

Entonces, aunque yo sienta algo por Pucca, no le diré nada, no por cobardía, si no por inteligencia. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante, y no pienso que alguien que quiera a otra persona, busque su propia felicidad a pesar de que pueda herir a esa persona.

De cualquier forma, cuando todo esto acabe, yo me tendré que ir, y ella se quedará aquí.

Y aun así, cuando estoy con Pucca, se me olvida lo que digo.

**Park pov´s off**

_Amar es una canción._

Con notas altas y bajas. Cuando se estudia música, te das cuenta de que tiene tres elementos principales, la armonía, la melodía y el ritmo. Bueno, cuando amas, la armonía son tus sentimientos, al igual que ella, puedes tener muchos diferentes sonidos al mismo tiempo. Felicidad y tristeza, alegría y enojo. La melodía es lo que muestras en el exterior. Sólo puedes hacer una nota a la vez, solo puedes decir una cosa, no puedes hablar dos veces al mismo tiempo. Aun así, es lo que más notas de la canción. Ahí es cuando vez si te puede agradar, o te disgusta.

Cuando amas, provocaras sentimientos en la persona que amas, de la misma manera en que lo provoca la música. Pero así como hay canciones que le gustan a todo el mundo, y hay las que sólo le gustan a una persona, así es cuando amas. Puede que tu canción sólo provoque disgustos en alguien, porque es demasiado estruendosa y repetitiva, como la obsesión de Pucca por Garu. O que cuando hayas terminado de componerla sea muy tarde, ya que la persona para quién la hiciste ya no la espera, y de todas formas insistas en que la oiga y lo único que pase es que se moleste; como sucedió con Garu. O bien, que la canción sea tan hermosa y perfecta, pero es poco audible y al final nadie la escucha; como con Park.

**Pronto todo esto acabará, el fic llega a su fin. Adore esta experiencia.**


	29. ¿Celos? Por favor

**Sé que me he mantenido fuera de esto, durante un (MUCHO) tiempo, también sé que dije que la historia sería pausada, y durante ese lapso, no planeaba publicar nada, hasta el día en que quitara el anuncio y el fanfic estuviera completo. Pero la tentación me ganó. Tengo hermanos, aunque a veces, no sean las mejores personas, igual los elegiría antes que al resto del mundo, y es porque, a fin de cuentas, ellos han estado conmigo toda mi vida y hemos pasado momentos inolvidables. Les estoy contando esto, porque, hace unos días, por fin comíamos juntos otra vez. (Nuestros horarios en la escuela no coinciden) y comenzamos a reírnos como locos por muchas bromas, tanto, que todos los demás se apresuraron a terminar y nos dejaron sólos. El caso es que estábamos haciendo tanto ruido que los hice callar, un tanto más porque cuando intento encontrar tranquilidad, soy la primera a la que le irritan sus risas y gritos; pero tampoco quería que la diversión terminara, así que les propuse hacer un voto de silencio como el de Garu y Pucca, por supuesto no funcionó, mi hermana término elaborando un meticuloso plan para que a fuerzas, tanto mi hermano como yo habláramos. Pero eso me recordó a esto. Había olvidado lo que antes para mi representaba Pucca y fanfictions sobre ella: diversión, entusiasmo y nuevas ideas. Cuando inicie a escribir el fanfic, esos sentimientos aún persistían, pero después ya no, y de convirtió en una obligación más que en un gusto, y eso no esta bien. Pero ahora, con la tranquilidad para mi persona, puedo decir que disfrute escribir este capítulo, y el siguiente y así será de ahora en adelante, porque es mucho más gratificante que a ti te guste lo que haces, y, esto suena demasiado dramático y cursi, pero, en base a lo que aprendí por esta experiencia, quiero que lo tomen como un consejo, y un principio fundamental en su vida. No tienen que ponerse más responsabilidades de las que deberían, es cierto, si prometiste algo, debes cumplirlo, pero también debes ponerte a pensar, hasta que punto eso que prometiste te beneficiará a ti, y no es egoísmo, es consideración a uno mismo. Perdonen por dejarles tanto que leer (si es que lo hicieron) Pero, aquí, con todo mi "amor" esfuerzo y alma c: les dejó un nuevo capítulo. **

* * *

_I´ll always miss her._

_But our love is like the wind._

_I can´t see it… but i can feel it._

_(Yo siempre la extrañaré. Pero nuestro amor es como el viento. No puedo verlo, pero puedo sentirlo)_

"_Cuando él quiso tomarle una foto no le dijo "sonríe"_

_pero le dijo "te amo" y su sonrisa era más hermosa"_

La habitación en donde estaba Tobe tenía un ligero aroma a jazmín. Ching había puesto sus flores favoritas una noche antes.

El llevaba tres días sin despertar, pronto se harían cuatro.

Pucca suspiró al verlo.

Tobe siempre se vio fuerte e impotente, tal vez él y Dada eran los mayores del grupo, pero definitivamente Toby se hacía notar años más grande, con facciones duras, gestos serios y maduros, fruto de una vida difícil desde pequeño, que lo había forjado como lo que fue hasta entonces. Pero al estar ahí encamado, tan débil e indefenso, hasta se veía más joven, como un niño casi. Era tal la ternura, que conmovió a Pucca; quién no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tal cual.

Ahí estaba ella perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de cómo Ching la miraba.

Rememorando lo que había sucedido antes de subir las escaleras, podría conseguirse una pista del por qué. Pucca no le había contado todo lo que le paso en el mundo de los demonios, y ella lo descubriría.

-Long y Park dijeron que sólo le diéramos tiempo, y pronto despertaría- Dijo para llamar su atención

Pucca la miro sin saber bien que decir, porque apenas y la había escuchado.

En su mente aún estaba fresca la culpa, y la confusión por todo el asunto de sus padres.

-Al menos algo bueno salió de esto, y te enteraste de una verdad que los demonios no querían que supieras, ¿no es así?

-Si… pero eso también me tortura de cierta maner… ¡Ching!-

Ella rio, porque Pucca cayó en su trampa por estar tan distraída

-No puede ser. De acuerdo, te lo diré, no quiero que después no me quieras hablar-

Ching escuchó atentamente su relato, hasta cierta parte.

-… No lo sé, no me puedo quedar tranquila; yo sé dónde está mi madre, quisimos tanto una mamá de pequeñas, y yo la encontré, y la abandone en ese horrible lugar. Su pasado no lo puedo cambiar, pero sí que puedo cambiar su presente, sólo que tengo miedo. Garu me dijo que me apoyaría si intentaba algo, pero mis tíos me pidieron que dejara el asunto en el olvido…

-¡Espera!- Le espetó

A lo que Pucca paro su relato mirándola inquisitivamente

-Se lo habías dicho a Garu ¿Y no a mí?

La pelinegra suspiró:

-Ching, pensé que era algo importante

-Claro que es importante, se lo contaste a él y a mí ni siquiera me lo planeabas decir- Dijo fingiendo estar a punto de llorar -¿Qué tiene Garu que no tenga yo? Y no me digas lo que sé que estás pensando: Oh, eso no sólo lo tiene el, si no todos. Pervertida.

Pucca se rio, porque lo que decía era cierto.

-No te lo tomes tan enserio, cuando se lo conté a Garu, fue una casualidad, yo subí al tejado por la mañana, el me siguió, vio que me pasaba algo y me pregunto que era; acababa de esterarme, o algo así, estaba confundida y él estaba ahí. Después de contárselo, me sentí mucho mejor, así que ya no tuve la necesidad de decírselo a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Garu le tenía planeado contárselo.

"No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado" Repetía incansablemente Ching, haciendo que Pucca perdiera la paciencia, hasta que decidió ponerse seria.

-Acepto que están recuperando el tiempo perdido y volviendo a ser tan inseparables como de pequeños ¡Pero yo soy tu amiga desde antes! No quiero perderte otra vez por Garu, Pucca, por GARU, ¿qué le viste ambas veces?

-¿Crees que no tengo presente eso? No pienso caer una tercera vez por él, es mi amigo, y lo he dejado entrar mucho en mi vida, pero jamás bajo la guardia, siempre que me siento feliz al estar con él, tengo que recordarme mi pasado para que no me pase lo mismo.

-Perdón, me puse histérica aún no supero lo de hace rato. Pucca, yo confío en ti, las decisiones que tomes son las correctas, si ellas te hacen feliz; aunque sea sólo por un rato, luego se transforman en experiencias y puedes tomar nuevas decisiones. Hablando de ellas ¿Qué pasará con tu madre?-

Pucca comenzó a balbucear una respuesta pero no pudo terminar porque en ese momento Tobe despertó.

Pucca fue la primera en verlo, lo vio sacudir la cabeza y entonces ambas se fijaron en que estaba completamente espabilado y tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Ambas gritaron cuál adolescentes en su felicidad.

O eso hacían, hasta que Tobe las hizo callar.

-¿Podrían guardar silencio un minuto, por favor?- Respondió irritado (Ni tres días de sueño podrían mejorar su humor)

Pucca al oírlo se abalanzó sobre él, diciendo: -¡Oh tobi, sí que eres tú!

Dijo con tanta emoción que contagió a Ching, quién se unió al inesperado abrazo. En medio de todo aquel malestar, Tobe sintió una calidez al saber que sus amigas se preocuparan tanto por él. Se sintió seguro de dar una sonrisa sincera que ni Ching ni Pucca vieron.

Al momento de esta acción la puerta se oyó abrirse estruendosamente. Una figura apareció bajo el marco y respiraba profundamente, para retomar el aliento.

Cuando Ring Ring levantó la mirada se tranquilizó y se alegró. Casi parecía un sueño, justo en el día en que menos se lo esperaba (de hecho, su mente había estado toda la noche en cualquier lugar menos con ella), una de las pocas personas que podía considerar amiga, -sólo a veces, claro- había despertado.

Se hubiera quedado ahí, mirando aquel abrazo tan lindo y suspirando, pero no pudo, todo pasó muy rápido, tan pronto como los volteó a ver, Tobe oculto su sonrisa y se hizo el chico fuerte como siempre.

-Bien, tranquilícense chicas, o volveré a dormir otro tanto más.

-Tres días Tobe, tres días- Corrigió Ring Ring. Quién se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Tanto tiempo y no puedes admitir que estás contento de vernos?- Le dijo Ching, que, al contrario de Pucca que estaba en el lado izquierdo, ella estaba en el lado derecho de la cabecera, ayudando a apretujar a Tobe.

-¡Me despertaron con gritos y justo ahora me están aplastando!- Dijo como un niño.

-No fue así, te recuerdo que gritamos al verte despertar, no al revés. Y no te aplastamos, te ABRAZAMOS porque te queremos Tobe- Le dijo Pucca sin ánimo de que discutieran más.

El la miro a ella, luego a las otras dos, y luego, por fin dejo escapar una sonrisa. Tristemente no podía solo disfrutar de su despertar tranquilamente, porque lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo, y había escuchado todo de lo que Pucca y Ching hablaban.

Aquella noche de verano, la lluvia había cesado, desde fuera, las cigarras cantaban, los techos crujían, pero eso no tenía importancia, las estrellas resplandecían y desde la ventana en forma de hexágono de los pisos de arriba del ChinDooda, se podía ver tanta armonía y renovación de esperanzas, tan ajenas a lo que había pasado.

Tan ajenas al precio que se tuvo que pagar para que mañana por la mañana, esa alegría siguiera, imperturbable, o al menos no por aquella razón.

Seguramente lo averiguarían pronto, Tobe ya estaba despierto, entonces todos se centrarían en la preocupación que habían dejado en segundo plano.

Muy lejos de ellos, y seguramente imposibles de enterarse de la buena nueva, Abyo, Garu y Sangming caminaban en la oscuridad de la noche haciendo un recuento del día hasta que al primero le dio las de buen niño y quiso irse a dormir, se encaminó hacia la comisaría, donde, todos sabemos estaba su casa, no sin antes preguntarle a Sangming si lo acompañaría, porque normalmente él se queda ahí. Pero esta vez no.

-No Abyo, porque me mandas a dormir a las celdas, y los presos se la viven quejando, la última vez no pude dormir para nada.

A lo que Garu interrumpió su andar, puso una cara de confundido, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y en lugar de eso se echó a reír, (a su modo inexpresivo, claro)

-¿Te mando a dormir a una celda? ¿Lo mandaste a dormir a una celda Abyo?- Dijo riéndose. -¿Cómo a un criminal?

Sangming lo vio de mala gana y Abyo solo contesto como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo –No hay espacio en mi casa- dijo

-Sí, y no sé porque, a quién consideran más un criminal en la aldea es a ti.

A lo que Garu transformó su mueca burlona en un ceño fruncido, y es que, durante un tiempo, eso fue cierto.

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero sólo para que sepas, ya no es así, lo que dijiste es parte del pasado

-Como tú digas Garu

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, mientras no desordenes nada, sabes que me gusta tener las cosas limpias.

-Lo qué digas, tú sabes que somos iguales.

Abyo se quedó mirando la escena tan extraña.

No puede ser, ustedes necesitan que este ahí, no confió en su orientación sexual.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Soy completamente heterosexual- Dijo Sangming

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Y Garu?

-Bromeas, ¿cierto? Sabes que me he fijado sólo en chicas

-Si con chicas te refieres a una sola… Claro, hasta donde yo sé, a saber qué hiciste en los tres años que te fuiste

-Entrenar duro para restaurar el honor de mi familia e intentar sentirme mejor conmigo mismo por lo que le hice a Pucca.

Aquella seriedad mato el momento y ninguno de los dos continuo haciendo bromas.

Dada lejos de ahí, seguía meditabundo sobre sus acciones, camino en dirección opuesta al ChinDooda esperando no encontrarse con alguien. Hacia un recuento del pasado, al menos para él, las cosas habían salido como quería. Él y su prima en aquellos días, si bien eran muy diferentes, y aún lo son, compartían una semejanza: Un amor no correspondido, cada uno era humillado de una manera por aquel al que le profesaban su admiración, a Dada le tocó sufrir la peor parte.

Casi podría haber estado en un sueño desde hace tres años. Como bien recordaba a la perfección, luego de ver la escena que monto frente a Pucca con Garu, se había dicho a sí mismo que era la última vez que permitía que Ring Ring se burlara de él y de quiénes quería. Le hirvió la sangre al ver como se reía de su adorada prima, quién había pasado las semanas anteriores como una loca, animándolo a tomar confianza, lo cual valla que le resultó difícil. Pucca lo ayudo a sentirse mejor consigo mismo, a valorarse, y aunque no lo animo para conquistar a Ring Ring, tampoco lo desanimo; pero él no iba a malgastar sus lecciones: RESPETO POR UNO MISMO, sí, exacto. Esa noche se obligó a superarla, y todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía la rosa de Ring Ring en el suelo y la miraba con mala cara.

Hubiera ido con Pucca, pero Ching haría un mejor trabajo animándola.

Al día siguiente no volvió a ver a Garu, lo que por una parte lo tranquilizo, aunque hubiera querido que también se marchara _ella, _porque era ella quién le torturaba a cada instante con su presencia, no porque siguiera molestando, de hecho, desde _esa _noche, no había vuelto a intentar ofender a Pucca ni a nadie, se había limitado a seguir con su vida y su rutina. Le hería su presencia porque Ring Ring era Ring Ring, y eso no cambiaría. La chica de cabello azul y piel pálida que jamás había recibido un bronceado. La niña que lo había cautivado desde hacía tantos años y que en el fondo era igual, o más infeliz que él.

Pero había que sobreponerse, por Pucca. Poco a poco, Ring Ring dejó ver su lado amable con el resto de los aldeanos, pero con ellos apenas y cruzaba la mirada, para ese entonces, Tobe ya se había unido al grupo, le había sorprendido tanto que Garu dejara la aldea, y sintió una auténtica empatía por Pucca, ambos habían sido abandonados por Garu, de algún modo. Ring Ring apareció un día en el ChinDooda, tan repentinamente como una lluvia en Febrero, y es que la comparación de la llovizna podría usarse muy bien con ella, pronto, al igual que el agua se derritió en el umbral de la habitación de Pucca en miles de disculpas:

-Lo siento

-Me he sentido tan mal por lo que hice

-Mi intención no era hacer que Garu se marchará

-Ni siquiera quería lastimarte así

-Sólo continuaba con mi rutina de bromas

Y hubiera seguido, de no ser porque Pucca la hizo callar con dulzura, sin embargo, Dada y Ching que estaban ahí no confiaron al instante en lo que decía, ni la misma Pucca podría apostar por ello. Abyo y Tobe aparecieron, Abyo por la ventana y Tobe por la puerta detrás de Ring Ring, a lo que fácilmente pudo entender todo el alboroto. Miro a los que estaban, en especial a Dada, porque él sabía lo que pasaba. Hacía algunos días que Ring Ring había ido a buscarlo, quería pedirle un consejo para arreglar las cosas con Pucca, a lo que Tobe se negó enseguida –No soy ningún consejero de chicas- Contestó exactamente. Pero ella insistió, le dijo que en algo le podría ayudar, ya que a él lo aceptaron y no hace mucho tiempo era enemigo de la mayoría. No le prometió nada, pero le dijo que si se decidía por algo, trataría de ayudarle, porque se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones eran verdaderas.

Así que ahí estaba, reafirmando con la mirada todo lo que ella decía, para al final agregar: -Yo confío en ella, además, no les está pidiendo que sean amigos, sólo que poco a poco intenten perdonarla.

Pucca estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo, su enojo no era con ella precisamente, era con Garu, a Ring Ring le debía darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad.

Así que Dada rememoraba toda esa historia con una mueca de sonrisa en sus labios, que hacía meses no habían besado a Ring Ring y apenas se daba cuenta.

Recordaba que pensó, ¿Si Pucca le dará una oportunidad, por qué yo no? De cualquier manera, en sus planes no estaba volver a cortejarla, ni a intentar acercarse a ella más de lo que las situaciones permitían.

Pero… era cuestión de tiempo, al igual que hubiera sucedido con Garu si un día Pucca de la nada no le hacía caso, para Ring Ring, el que Dada no la tratase como a una reina y le adornara la vida con su cariño no correspondido, le sirvió para que pudiera conocerlo de una manera diferente, y no como el admirador molesto que te sigue a todas partes, y eso él lo sabía porque más tarde su novia le dijo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos días.

De la nada, aquella chica que tanto lo rechazaba comenzaba a tener consideraciones por él, y a medida que pasaron las semanas, se dio cuenta de que Ring Ring estaba interesada en él. Un sueño, podría decir aún ahora. O una pesadilla, porque todo lo que esos momentos le habían dado, lo estaba desechando tan fácilmente que lo asustaba. Era cierto lo que le dijo Park, ya no era lo mismo con ella, a duras penas y hablaban, y eran palabras secas sin importancia, nada como en antaño. Y apenas se daba cuenta porque era estúpido; irónico, se repetía, porque criticaba a Garu y él había hecho lo mismo.

Para esa hora, cada quién ya estaba distribuido, Pucca, los tíos, Ching y Tobe en el ChinDooda, pero, sin duda xD aún no tenían intenciones de irse a dormir, de hecho, perecía que ahí el día apenas y había empezado.

Garu, Abyo, y Sangming en casa del primero, pasando el rato en vez de dormir cuál pijamada de chicas.

MeiLing y Park se habían encontrado en la academia y se dirigían de vuelta a la aldea juntos, pero hallaron a Long y siguieron los tres el camino a la casa de Ring Ring, quién aprovechando que su casa era lo suficientemente espaciosa los había invitado a quedarse.

Isko, sin embargo, después de ver a Park hablando con Dada se escabullo hasta la academia, cuidando que nadie la viera y se metió en la habitación en la que se quedaba antes a dormir, allí se encerró el resto de la noche, porque al igual, ella quería pensar un poco.

Ring Ring estaba en el ChinDooda, y se hubiera quedado, pero tenía que alimentar a Yuni y abrirles la puerta a Long, Park y MeiLing.

Con todos los demás emocionados por el recién despertar de Tobe, los tíos regresaron de las compras, a tiempo también para despedirse de Ring Ring y agradecerle el tiempo que se había quedado. Viéndola marcharse de la habitación y escuchando sus pasos bajar por las escaleras, Tobe supo que también era su hora de irse.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a decir:

-Bien, les debo mucho por permitirme sanar aquí, les agradezco, pero ya debo volver. Me dicen que he estado tres días sin supervisar a mis secuaces, y sinceramente necesitan de una supervisión constante, así que…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Le interrumpió Ho

-Sí, el día ya va a acabar ¿Qué diferencia hace que te quedes un poco más?- Siguió Lingüini

-Sólo quédate esta noche, puede que no haya alguien en tu casa Tobe, y aquí no nos molesta tenerte- Concluyó Dumpling

-Exacto. Ya te lo he dicho, estamos en deuda contigo…- Comenzó a decir Pucca

-… Y no te dejaríamos a merced de cualquiera en una noche como esta, los demonios aún están cerca- Concluyo Ching

A lo que Tobe suspiró. Cinco contra uno, eso no era muy justo, y con lo que le gustaba que las personas se preocuparan por él.

Una voz resonó en toda la habitación. Era Dada.

-Sólo hazles caso. Tienen razón a fin de cuentas. Y ni te molestes en decir que ya estás completamente bien, porque te veo mareado- Le dijo desde el marco de la ventana, en dónde había estado desde hacía un rato y Pucca lo había notado, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decirlo porque hablaba con Tobe. El soltó un bufido, porque se había dada cuenta y ahora si no lo dejarían marchar. No le quedo de otra que volverse a sentar en la cama.

-Tobi, si te ofrecemos quedarte, no es por lastima, quítate esa idea de la cabeza por favor, la detesto. Lo hacemos porque nos importas-

Con lo último que había dicho Pucca, relajó sus facciones y simplemente susurró _gracias _

Mientras tanto, con Dada y los demás fue algo cómo ¿Y cuándo apareciste Dada? Pero él sólo rio. Había vuelto al restaurante, pero no quiso entrar por la puerta principal, por miedo a encontrarse con Ring Ring, así que busco una ventana, y la única que estaba abierta era esa.

Al cabo de un rato, Ching, Pucca y Dada, que se quedaron en la habitación hablando y reponiendo el tiempo, se terminaron durmiendo, menos Tobe, que ya lo había hecho lo suficiente.

Abyo tocó el tema de Pucca.

-Es genial que ya hayan parado de discutir. Nunca te lo dije cuando paso, pero de una manera u otra tenía que decírtelo.

Garu sonrió, porque le reconfortaba que, todo, a pesar de que cambio, tuviera algo igual, que todo se mantuviera. Tenía a sus mejores amigos a su lado, y a nuevos también, como Sangming y Tobe, ellos estaban ahí, y aunque no quisiera caer en la debilidad que resulta confiar en las personas, lo hacía. Confiaba en ellos y en Pucca. Y en que su amistad se mantendría.

-Sí, ya decía yo que se llevaban bastante mal como para conocerse en tan corto tiempo. Pero toda esa historia de trasfondo te la tenías bien guardada, dudo que alguien más de la academia se la imagine- Añadió Sangming

-Seguramente Pucca ya se lo contó a Park, sabes, se volvieron muy cercanos en ese tiempo.- Dijo Garu, restándole toda la importancia que pudo, porque no quería que ellos comenzaran a hablar, como si fueran niñas de 13 sobre celos y amoríos. Pero de cualquier manera eso hicieron.

Abyo y Sangming intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Sabes? Podrás decir o no decir todo lo que quieras, pero la forma en que hablas de Park invita a pensar que tú quisieras a Pucca para algo más que sólo tu amiga- Le soltó sin rechistar Sangming

–Sé muy bien que piensas que Park siente algo por Pucca- Añadió Abyo

-No lo pienso, lo sé, el me lo dijo. No estoy para seguir suposiciones-

-Bueno, te has dejado guiar por tu instinto muchas veces ¿Qué tal si esta es una de esas? Sinceramente Garu, sean cuales sean tus sentimientos, te sugiero que los olvides, ya lo has intentado y ella lo ha intentado en total dos veces, y ya vieron que por ahí las cosas simplemente no van. Han estado muy bien así, lo estuvieron cuando pequeños, no intentes cambiar eso; te lo advierto, si Pucca decidirá darle una oportunidad a alguien para que entre en su vida de forma romántica, será su decisión, no la tuya, y no debes interponerte en ella- Dijo serio

Sangming era lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que aquella plática solo le correspondía a ellos dos, porque eran amigos desde hacía tiempo y si tenían que darse algún consejo, tenían que ser ellos, porque eran los que tenían todas las piezas para hacerlo.

Se levantó, se despidió y se fue a la habitación en donde iba a dormir, de todas formas ya tenía sueño. Y ambos retomaron su conversación.

-Por última vez te lo diré Abyo: No pienso intentar lo que tú estás pensando de nuevo. Pucca es una persona muy especial para mí, peno no me inspira a querer una relación romántica con ella, porque quiero que las cosas se mantengan. Quiero contar con que este a mi lado y yo al suyo, así como contigo, así como con Tobe. Que Pucca y yo sigamos confiando el uno con el otro, hablando con naturalidad, sin la obligación a la que equivaldría ser novios. Un noviazgo puede terminar, pero una amistad no, y estoy seguro que, por ejemplo, en un matrimonio el cariño no se mantiene tan vivaz como lo es una amistad que ha durado por muchos años, lo sé, en Hong Kong conocí gente así. Básicamente, es por eso, porque cuando pienso en Pucca, me la imagino haciendo bromas conmigo, pasando el rato no a solas, con todos ustedes, siempre manteniendo la vivaz energía todos los días al encontrarnos; y no confinados en una casa discutiendo sobre las deudas que hay que pagar, las cuentas, la rutina, discusiones por pequeñas cosas, todos esos por menores son la razón, como ya te dije, de que no tenga intenciones de salir con ella, ni de decirle que la quiero porque eso la confundiría, me confundiría, y a final de cuentas, no sé si sería cierto.

A lo que Abyo contraataco:

-¡Esto no se trata de ti! Amigo, ya te lo he dicho, que tú y Pucca ahora estén juntos de esa manera me alegra, es estupendo Garu, enserio, y no quiero que pienses que desconfío de ti, porque no es así, quiero darte un consejo, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Permíteme ayudarte como tú lo hiciste una vez para que me confesara a Ching. Pucca es linda, de acuerdo, es muy bella, sabes que atraería a cualquiera, cualquiera, no sólo a Park, y no puedes pasar, como dices, el resto de tu vida junto a ella sin convivir con quiénes la pretendan, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello. Si las vas a hacer de hermano mayor, si vas a celarla un poco, bien; pero hay un límite, de cualquier manera Pucca es una adulta, si sabe o no lo que le conviene, es su problema, es parte de aprender. Somos sus amigos, y vamos a ayudarla, pero es ella quién tomara sus decisiones. Si intentas influir en ellas, vete olvidándolo de una buena vez.

-No importa que desconfíes o no de mí, es natural. Y lo que dices no sucederá, entiendo perfectamente que Pucca es dueña de su vida, pero yo también de la mía, no es que intente impedir las cosas, es sólo que… Es Park, no Pucca, ni nada con ella. Park no me inspira confianza ¡Y sería lo mismo si fueras tú su amigo o algún otro! Además, aunque esto suene como una mediocre excusa, yo, no interfiero con nada que Pucca quiera hacer con Park. Si ha dejado de pasar tiempo con él, no ha sido porque yo haya hecho algo, quizá, simplemente ella prefiere pasar el tiempo conmigo…-

Iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por la amarga risa de Abyo. Cómo su mejor amigo, él sabía encontrar las fallas en Garu, por ejemplo, aquel narcisismo suyo.

-Sólo estas disfrazando las cosas- Continuó –Mi pregunta es ¿Dirás lo mismo de los demás? ¿Todos los que se acerquen a Pucca tendrán algún defecto? ¿Acaso ellos no te inspiraran "confianza"? O es porque ellos no son tú. Tienes que pensarlo Garu. Ya no quiero decirte nada más, porque me siento el maestro Soo con sus sermones. ¿Ahora dirás que estás _enamorado_ de Pucca?- Y luego, por la simple idea no supo cómo continuar, tartamudeo antes de poder concluir lo que decía –Te digo, esta es una historia de nunca acabar, ¿por qué las cosas tienen que estar siempre en cambio? Sólo terminare diciéndote que, cada cosa que hagas, tendrá una consecuencia en el futuro, a largo o a corto paso, para bien o para mal; tenlo en mente.

-Lo sé- Esta vez ya hablaba con seriedad. En parte porque estaba cansado de que no sólo él, también Ching, Dada, los tíos, todos le decían lo mismo. Pero también porque, la forma en que Abyo le había hablado esta vez, lo había hecho otra vez pensar verdaderamente en todo eso, y no sólo rozándolo como un pensamiento ocasional. Inhaló aire profundamente antes de continuar, tanto que su respiración se vio medio cortada en lo que pareció un sollozo, cosa que pasa cuando haces lo que Garu hizo. –Y, puedo ser narcisista, pero no llego a tanto. Mi estupidez tampoco. No es, que ellos no sean yo, Abyo, si quisiera que Pucca estuviera conmigo, iría y se lo diría, ya no quiero darle nunca más vueltas a las cosas, pero ese no es el caso. ¿Recuerdas el periodo en el que sólo discutíamos? De acuerdo, antes de eso, aún yo sentía algo por ella, pero después ya no más. Es decir, al principio sólo simulaba que ya no me atraía, pero luego se convirtió en una verdad. Y, aunque ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor y podría decirse que todo el pasado se reparó, ya no me siento de esa manera por Pucca, o tal vez sea miedo, a que si lo intento una vez más, las cosas acaben igual o peor. De cualquier forma, prometo que ni Pucca ni yo, seremos los causantes del sufrimiento del otro.

Terminando eso, ambos se quedaron callados, Abyo por su parte, notó varias inconsistencias en lo que decía Garu, pero sabía que era mejor no agobiarlo con más duelo, si no quería que no le hablara en un par de días por estar molesto. Según lo que había entendido, su amigo no sabía ni lo que sentía, pero hacía las veces de que sí. Le gustaba Pucca; si quería que entablaran una relación era sencillamente otro tema, pero de lo primero no había duda, solo había que leer entre líneas.

Garu, sabía que Abyo no le había terminado de decir todo lo que quería, pero agradeció que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, o ignoraba que era, o simplemente lo evadía. Cualquiera de las dos no era muy alentadora para la causa.

Sin embargo, por fin a esa hora, ya todos nuestros personajes de la aldea de Sooga ya estaban dormidos, todos en su respectivo lugar.

* * *

**Bien, has llegado hasta aaquí, ¿Esto ha saciado tu curiosidad? ¿O deseas más? Si es así, subiré el próximo capítulo, aunque es algo corto, en unos minutos.**


	30. Caprichos

**¡Y como lo prometí! Un pequeño capítulo para explicar la perspectiva de Isko sobre lo que pasaba con los otros dos. No se, pero, ella me cae bien, es del tipo víbora venenosa que puede ser un ángel o un demonio, dependiendo de como le caigas. Y no habló de que sea doble cara, simplemente qquese reserva a quien guardarle respeto. Ella es... Cool, me gusta ese personaje, sí.**

* * *

_Odio como me hablas _

_y tu forma de conducir._

_Odio tu corte de cabello_

_y lo que llegue a sentir._

_Odio tus espantosas botas_

_y que me conozcas tan bien._

_Te odio hasta vomitar._

_Que bien que va a rimar._

_Odio que sepas pensar_

_y que me hagas reír._

_Odio que me hagas sufrir._

_Y odio que me hagas llorar._

_Odio tanto estar sola,_

_que no hayas llamado aún._

_Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar._

_Aunque estés tan loco,_

_nisiquiera un poco lo he de intentar._

-10 cosas que odio de ti.

Isko pretendía dormir hasta el día siguiente. No le preocupaba que los demonios regresaran por más. ¡Para eso estaban los demás! Se hubiera dormido hasta que su cuerpo de hubiera asqueado de hacerlo. Pero no pudo completar su cometido. Ciertamente la cama de su habitación en la academia era cómoda, nada comparado con las que había usado en las últimas semanas, en especial en la casa de Ring Ring que le dejaba lo más antiguo y rebuscado para dormir; y tenía todo el cuarto para ella sola, pero eso no basto para que pudiera descansar como se debe. Al estar el palacio en el aire, los rayos de sol al amanecer penetraban con mayor intensidad en el cuarto, y… lamentablemente ella había olvidado eso.

De cualquier forma no pensaba volver (aún). Quería darle la oportunidad a Ring Ring y a ella misma para seguir con sus cosas sin la rivalidad que se provocaban. Y sabía, por lo orgullosa que era la peliazul, que no querría que ella estuviera presente en el momento en que terminara su relación con Dada, y –si esto le afectaba- Tampoco querría que la viera lamentarse.

Al llegar al palacio, burlo a MeiLing, que ya estaba ahí, burlo a Long y a Park, y no porque no quería que supieran que estaba ahí (de todas formas, llegarían a esa conclusión tarde o temprano) si no porque no quería hablar con ellos. Y después de hablar con su maestro y que su jornada terminara se metió a su habitación y desde ahí, no ha salido.

Paso parte de la tarde y parte de la noche pensando en Dada, y no porque lo quisiera, claro que no. Dada no tenía lo suficiente para prendarla. Cuando Isko llego por la misión y el maestro Soo daba esa charla sobre los demonios y que ahora todos ellos formarían equipo, la escuchaba, no tan atenta, sentada en una mesa de jardín junto a Ring Ring y Dada, no cruzo palabras con ellos la primera vez, pero valla que se divirtió con sólo mirarlos. Se notaba claramente un alfa en la relación, y no necesariamente tenía que ser el chico rubio.

Reconoció en Ring Ring el mismo carácter que ella: soberbia, egoísta, caprichosa y manipuladora. De inmediato supo que jamás podrían congeniar. Luego vio a Dada, sentado en la misma banca aquel primer día. Si veías sin fijarte, estaban a la par, Ring Ring y el con la misma autonomía que el otro, pero no era así.

Fácil de manejar, bastaba con que le dirigiera una sonrisa para que hiciera cosas simples como cederle el asiento. Muy fácil. Ella lo manipulaba muy fácil, eso delataba su carácter, porque lo hacía ser algo sutil, como si el hiciera las cosas por voluntad propia. En ese momento ella entendió saber porque estaba con él. Definitivamente que Dada también encajaba con el tipo de chico que ella elegiría. _(No buscaba una linda relación de ensueño. Ella quería sirvientes, alguien a quien manejar_)

Así que, sintió celos de Ring Ring, porque ella ya había conseguido a alguien así. Quería a Dada para ella. Intentó quitárselo, seducirlo, pero _el perro le era fiel a su dueño_. Tampoco es como si fuera único, porque no lo era, entonces ¿Por qué insistirle? Y hubiese dejado de coquetear con él, de no ser por encontrar con ello aún más satisfacción que antes, haciendo rabiar a RR. Nunca quiso a Dada, pero lo había encontrado como aliado en su propósito. Cuando estaban los tres, ella ocasionaba peleas al medir el alcance de la paciencia de ella. Si RR comenzaba a ponerse pesada, ella dejaba de responderle, para que Dada tuviera que defenderla. Si eso pasaba, Long, que disfrutaba igual o más sembrar cizaña respaldaba a RR y así, las discusiones nunca acababan pronto.

Pero, Dada pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacían, y se lo intento, INTENTO, explicar a RR, pero, o no le creía, o simplemente no le hacía caso, así que él opto por divertirse como hacia Isko.

Ella, actuaba de esa manera tan inescrupulosa y frívola, porque estaba segura de que, al igual que ella, Ring Ring no sentía por Dada más de lo que un jefe siente por sus empleados. Y que él, a su vez, fácilmente podría superarla, porque su relación no era tan íntima. Pero, hasta hace algunos días se dio cuenta de su completa equivocación. Ellos no estaban juntos de manera superficial, en verdad se querían y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, y que RR, a pesar de su carácter, y de que ciertamente, a veces manipulaba a su novio, nunca lo hacía con la intención de causarle daño, y que Dada, no era tonto como parecía, era una persona, una persona por sí sola, detallista y algo cursi, un poco tímido, y a veces muy inocente, pero tenían algo que los unía a pesar de sus diferencias, y era ese gran cariño que se tenían, y que esperaba, así siguiera, pero sabía, no sería posible, por lo que RR tenía planeado.

Ella (Isko) se dio cuenta de que era más humana de lo que creía. En cambio, Dada se perdió en las bromas, disfrutando, (inconscientemente) ser él el que esta vez le tomara el pelo a Ring Ring.

Comenzó a tratarla mejor, es decir, a disminuir las veces en que la provocaba, aunque, a veces, a causa del instinto, lo olvidaba, aunque no intercambiaban palabra alguna, el ambiente entre ellas se había vuelto menos tenso, para dar pasó a algo parecido a la camaradería. Ring Ring llegó sola a la decisión de terminar con Dada, pero ella ya sospechaba que eso haría, era del tipo orgullosa, al menos en eso no se había equivocado.

En el tiempo en que ella se tomó para pensar en la academia. A pesar de que la relación de Ring Ring y Dada contaba los Días para que terminará, en su momento había sido linda. Hasta el momento ella sólo buscaba a alguien sumiso (Chrsitian Gray ¿Dónde?) que hiciera todo lo que le pidiese, pero ¿Eso haria toda su vida? ¿Podría enamorarse alguna vez? Le entro curiosidad, querer era parte de vivir. Al final de su vida, se preguntaría ¿Viví la vida al máximo? Y no podría responder que sí, a menos que no hubiese probado todo lo que le interesaba. Y, así como Pucca, no buscaría el amor, pero tampoco le cerraría las puertas.

* * *

**Es todo lo que llevó hasta ahora. Les recomiendo, que no lean estos capítulos (aunque seguramente ya lo hicieron) hasta que no vean que ya tiene el letrero de completa, para que no se queden con la espera de un nuevo capítulo porque no se cuando pueda publicar uno. **


	31. Chief

"_Tú aprendes más sobre alguien al final de la relación que en el inicio."_

Soleada mañana. Amigos que se curan y otros que se hieren. Todos han sufrido o sufrirán. Y a veces, olvidamos que después de la felicidad, viene la tristeza, y antes de ella, está la alegría. La vida siempre está en constante cambio. Por eso, siempre es el comienzo de algo.

Ese miércoles comenzaba con una hermosa mañana, ni muy cálida como en los días anteriores, ni muy fresca, como en la estación pasada. Sólo un día, especial por ser perfecto, al menos por lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía a Sooga.

Ciertamente, desde que regresaron Ho, Lingüini y Dumpling no habían perdido mucho tiempo en poner en marcha su restaurante, pasión que les consumía siempre. Pero, en sí, no lo habían reabierto como se debe (o como ellos creían que debían) y tampoco asistía mucha gente, lo cual, podría ser extraño, aunque no lo hubieran anunciado, era una aldea después de todo, las noticias corren rápido. Pero la gente tenía miedo. Sooga ya no era como antes, con sus bulliciosas calles repletas de alegría y algún chisme nuevo cada cinco minutos. Los habitantes aún no se reponían de los demonios y la noticia de la desaparición del maestro Soo ya era sabida (si, preferían enterarse de las cosas malas) con su principal protector en quien sabe dónde, se sentían indefensos. Pucca, Abyo y los demás no les habían dado palabras de aliento, nada que corroborará que ya estaban a salvo y eso los mantenía alerta (obviamente), por eso ya no salían de sus casas.

Los chefs buscaban una forma de atraer gente de nuevo a su restaurante y levantar los ánimos en la aldea, sus sobrinos les habían prometido ayuda, pero sin duda, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no habían encontrado el tiempo y ellos tampoco se lo exigían, de manera que ya habían dejado correr varios días.

Como siempre, ellos ya estaban cocinando para cuando Pucca se levantó, tan de buen humor por saber que Tobe ya estaba bien, que se ofreció a ayudar en la cocina, fue así como recordó su promesa inicial.

-Cierto. Tíos, hoy es miércoles, ¿recuerdan lo que eso significaba? Yo podría hacer varios volantes e ir a repartirlos, estoy segura que la gente vendrá.

-Eso es buena idea. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado- Le dijo Dumpling

-De hecho, pensé en esto hace tiempo, sólo que, bueno, no he encontrado ocasión para decirles y… -una sonrisa tímida surgió en sus labios- se me ha olvidado- concluyó.

-No le tomes tanta importancia a esto. Has estado ocupada, pero gracias por la ayuda. Será un miércoles de karaoke inolvidable, porque será también una reinauguración, y

.. Pronto será el festival de la aldea, así que hay mucho por hacer. Es una lástima que estás vacaciones se estén acabando- Dijo Lingüini al final con nostalgia

-¡Oye! Es cierto ¿qué me dices de la escuela Pucca? ¿Cuándo piensas regresar? Llevas mucho tiempo ausente- Término por decir Ho.

Pucca había dejado la escuela, más bien, se tomaba un descanso, que justamente coincidió con ser sucedido por las vacaciones. Llevaba meses sin ir. Estudiaba manejo de empresas, porque quería ayudar a sus tíos a dirigir el restaurante y ampliarlo a nuevas fronteras. Sólo que para ella, la escuela significaba estar atada, nada como la academia, que era abierta. Y eso la hartaba. Pero igual tenía ganas de graduarse, era difícil para ella, cuando tienes 18 nunca este seguro de tomar las decisiones correctas y eso la atormentaba, por eso prefería no pensar en ello, así que desvío el tema.

-Todo llegará a su momento. ¿Qué me dices de las fotos que prometieron enseñarme de mi mamá?

-Todo llegará a su momento- Contestaron los tres al unísono sabiendo a donde ella quería llevar. Le daban su espacio, después de todo ya era adulta y confiaban en su criterio, incluso más que en el de Dada, que era mayor.

Pucca se fue de la cocina, hacia el comedor, el restaurante aún no habría, así que podía ocupar las mesas para escribir los volantes. Al poco rato despertó Ching.

Se veía tan cómica cuando acababa de le levantarse, y normalmente no permitiría que alguien la viera, pero ellos eran su familia. No tenía las trenzas hechas, así que todo su ondulado cabello giraba en su cabeza y se hacía una total enmarañada.

Soltó un bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se estiró para desperezarse, luego miró a su amiga que escribía cosas en unos papeles.

-Hago volantes para repartir y pegar en la aldea. Abriremos nuevamente el restaurante ^-^

Le dijo Pucca para despejarla de sus dudas.

-¡Suena bien! Yo quiero ayudarte.

Espetó al tiempo en que se arreglaba a sí misma un poco y tomaba lugar junto a ella y veía el diseño que Pucca ocupaba para dibujarlo en otros papeles.

Las dos amigas rieron cómplices.

Sin duda, ese día la mayoría se activó temprano, al grado en que ya llevaban varios folletos y volantes hechos y aún no llegaba nadie.

-Pronto serán las diez, y la gente va a llegar a desayunar, ya no podremos ocupar el comedor Pucca

-Sí, creo que deberíamos despertar a Sid el perezoso.

Ching le dirigió una mirada de afirmación y ambas subieron corriendo las escaleras con intensiones maliciosas.

Dada dormía en su habitación, plácidamente en su cama. Y se podrán preguntar ¿por qué?

Bueno, sabemos que Tobe no se durmió cuando los demás lo hicieron, y luego de un tiempo, cargo a todos a sus respectivos cuartos. Tomó a Pucca y la cargo al estilo nupcial (era muy fácil sostenerla… al menos cuando estaba dormida). La llevó a su recámara, ahí también dejó a Ching, a quien llevó con la misma delicadeza.

Pero en el turno de Dada no vivió la misma suerte de sus amigas. Tobe lo tomo como a un costal de papas, llevándolo en su hombro hasta su cuarto. En parte porque Dada era menos probable que se despertara ya que dormía como un tronco, y porqué, se llevaba más pesado con él. En esa mañana, al despertar Pucca, ella había deducido eso, porque fue extraño despertar en su cuarto puesto que durmió en el suelo de la habitación de Tobe.

El caso es que Dada aún no se daba por enterado, él habría dormido igual en el suelo o en la cama. Ambas sabían que sería difícil despertarlo, por eso Pucca tomó su brazo derecho y Ching el izquierdo y la zarandearon hasta fuera de la cama. Con el pobre chico en el piso, comenzaron a reír mucho mientras el veinteañero se despertaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!

-Buenos días primo- le dijo cuándo besó su mejilla.

-¡Dada!- dijo Ching que se abalanzó a abrazarlo, y luego le susurro: -Vamos a ayudar a tus tíos en el restaurante así que levántate y no protestes-

A lo que el tragó saliva y bajó las escaleras con ellas.

Entre los tres se pusieron en marcha para terminar todo.

Cuando entró el primer cliente, Dada le tomó la orden y los chefs le sirvieron un plato de fideos, luego llegó otro y otro más. Tanto bullicio despertó a Tobe, que al bajar, quiso ayudar también, pues se sentía en deuda con ellos.

Como los volantes ya estaban hechos para ese momento, Pucca alistaba su motoneta para dar una vuelta por la aldea y repartirlos.

-Ayudaré en lo que sea, excepto tomar las órdenes, eso es más para sujetos como Dada.

-Escucha Tobe, como vuelvas a dirigir una ofensa hacia mi persona te costará caro.

-¿Traerás a tu novia a que me golpeé con listones? OuO

Pero Dada ya no continúo hablando y bajo por un instante la cabeza, para luego hacer como que no pasaba nada. Tobe se le quedó viendo raro, también Ching y Pucca.

-Olvídalo hombre. Pucca, repartirás esas cosas ¿verdad? Yo te acompaño, dame unas y las pegó en la plaza.

-Sí, luego nos reunimos en el centro de la aldea y caminando le damos una a los aldeanos que pasen.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces, los dejamos chicos- Se despidió Pucca

-Adiós- respondieron ambos. Y sólo un poco antes de irse, Pucca cruzó miradas con su amiga. Ellas descubrirían que le pasaba a Dada.

Diez y media de la mañana y la gente recién salía del sus casas. Tobe tomó las hojas más grandes para pegar en las paredes, y ella las pequeñas que al arrancar su motoneta volaban y caían en manos de los transeúntes.

Tobe pegaba sus carteles ensimismado. Tenía una muy extraña sensación, como si le faltara algo, o peor aún, como si olvidara algo o lo perdiera pero no supiera lo que es. Desde temprano había intentado averiguar qué era, sin éxito alguno, por supuesto; gracias al maestro Soo.

Se le acabaron los carteles y se dirigió al centro, donde Pucca ya lo esperaba.

-Para ser un ninja te has tardado, Tobi.

Él tuvo que salirse de sus pensamientos para poder contestarle como se debe.

-Mira quien habla de impuntualidad Pucca.

-Bien, has ganado esta vez. Que molesto. Sabes que odio que eso pase.

Dijo, algo sentida, porque era cierto, Pucca era muy impuntual, como aquella vez que no fue al viaje con ellos y se quedó con Garu, alias Saito a hablar. Luego su puchero se desvaneció para dejar ver una mueca de sorpresa. Todo lo que había hablado con ese personaje, ahora su amigo lo sabía. Maldigo Garu -se dijo- pronto lo haré pagar por eso.

-¿Puedo saber que te tiene en ese estado, pequeña? En quien quiera que pienses, siento pena por él. Me da la impresión de que es señor "ya no me peino de dos colitas" A propósito ¿dónde está el, Abyo y los demás?

-Ellos en casa de Garu, invitaron a Sangming a dormir, o eso me dijo "dos colitas" como tú le llamas-

-Admite que es buen nombre

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario- Ella río -En cuanto a los demás, Ring Ring esta en su casa y los demás se fueron a la academia, no sé si pasaron la noche allá o en otro lugar.

El rostro de Tobe cambio y se volvió serio.

-Pucca ¿qué pasó con los demonios?

-Vencidos. O algo así- dijo más para ella en tono usurero. -Después de que abriste el portal, nos perdimos un rato por las profundidades, hasta que nos tendieron una emboscada y nos encarcelaron, pero, nos subestimaron, y joder, estoy repitiendo mucho "nos". El caso, escapamos y corrimos hasta el portal, que apareció a nuestro lado. Su seguridad era… muy MALA. Ya no se han aparecido desde entonces, Abyo dice que su orgullo esta herido

Ahora, nosotros tenemos que vivir con lo que los demonios nos dejaron. Gente asustada, enfermos y heridos, tanto física como emocionalmente. Me gustaría cambiar eso. Esta aldea me ha dado mucho, así que yo le daré lo mismo-

Tomó una pausa para ver a Tobe. El al sentir su mirada escondió la cara. Sabía que ya no solo hablaba de la aldea.

Recordaba perfectamente haberse sacrificado por ellos. Perder su mayor deseo. He aquí por qué sentía olvidar algo. Sabía que lo perdió, pero no recordaba cual era el sueño.

-De cualquier manera Tobe, camina, tenemos que hacer que valla gente al restaurante.-Lo tomó de las manos cual niño pequeño y lo condujo por las calles del mercado.

Llevaban un rato caminando y comenzaron a divisar viejos amigos.

-¿Retomaran el karaoke? Fantástico. Eso me encantaba. Qué bueno que tus tíos ya están aquí. Y Tobe está despierto.- Dijo un aldeano. Aunque estaba algo temeroso, porque aún había gente que se atemorizaba de él. Aunque era una minoría.

-Sí, bueno, te esperamos esta tarde- Pucca quería eliminar la tensión.

Un chico apareció colgándose del hombro del aldeano, galante y seductor.

-Ahí estaremos, Pucca.

-Bien, asegúrate de cantar un poco- le dijo ella mientras se alejaba sin hacer gran caso a sus coqueteos.

A lo lejos, el aldeano le decía al muchacho: -Ella jamás te hará caso hombre, ya desiste.

Mientras tanto, la casa de Ring Ring, como siempre se había tornado un refugio de discusiones y bromas. Ella y MeiLing reñían y competían entre ellas desde temprano, y Long encontraba un perverso deleite en molestar a Park, a tal grado que el pobre pelirrojo decidió marcharse lo antes posible y desayunar en otro lado, el ChinDooda por ejemplo, ya que confiaba en que no flaquearía si viera a Pucca.

El bazar poco a poco se llenaba otra vez, ya eran las 9:00 am, de hecho, así que el miedo se disolvía un poco.

-... Te aseguro que no-

-Bien, ahora repítelo como si lo creyeras-

-¡Tobe!-

A lo que este se disolvió en risas, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro.

-Ya comenzaba a extrañarte.

-¿Comenzabas? ¡Excuse me! *tono de Esteban el del meme* Eso me ofende-

-Sí, comenzaba, tampoco te enaltezcas tanto-

-Alguien se volvió más ruda y cruel-

-Sí, y alguien despertó más delicado que de costumbre, princesa.

-Pucca, aquí el único que pone apodos soy yo, pequeña- Pronunció la última palabra haciendo un énfasis en ella y revolviéndole el cabello para reafirmar lo que decía.

-Escucha Tobe, como vuelvas a enredar mi cabello, te las verás conmigo. Ching me hizo el peinado antes de salir y sinceramente no tengo ganas de discutir con ella, no otra vez-

Tobe se rio, porque ella se prestaba para la broma, no lo decía en verdad molesta, pero sí que lo decía enserio, por eso durante esa mañana no volvió a juguetear con su cabello.

-¿Te he dicho que siempre te tuve más miedo a ti que a Garu?

-Sí, varias veces

-Parte de mi molestia hacia su aparición fue porque te tenía a ti, una curiosa niña capaz de mandar al infierno a todo aquel que se opusiera a él.

A Pucca lo que dijo la dejó perpleja, si bien, ya se lo había dicho antes, nunca había notado tal seriedad y el brillo en los ojos de su amigo al decírselo, algunos ocuparían la expresión: como si hablará desde el fondo del corazón. Iba a responderle algo, cuando a lo lejos vio a Chief, que caminaba junto con payaso en dirección hasta donde estaban, ella entró en pánico, Tobe gustaba de ella, y ella lo había olvidado a causa del sacrificio de él para abrir el portal.

Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a andar, un poco más lejos le tendió los folletos que quedaban y lo mandó a repartir en dirección opuesta a donde estaban.

Pero Payaso tenía otros planes, durante años vio cómo su amiga hacía de todo para que él le hiciera caso, y según el pelirrojo, sus esfuerzos nunca sirvieron porque Tobe sólo tenía ojos para vencer a Garu, comenzó a guiar a Chief hacia Tobe a escondidas de Pucca, que sabía que lo impediría. No esperaba que, como en series, él se diera cuenta de lo que perdió y fuera por ella, eso era falso, una estupidez para pensar, pero, como amigo de Chief, al menos quería salvar la dignidad de su amiga.

Tobe repartía volantes cuando de reojo lo vio.

-Hola

-Hola Tobe, veo que ya estás bien, me alegra. No sé qué se siente perder un sueño así, pero oye, ahora tienes un motivo de orgullo, ya no solo un sueño.

-Supongo que se puede ver así. A decir verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo que esperanza perdí, estoy como vacío.

-Hola Tobe- Dijo Chief que apareció detrás de Payaso.

-Hola- Dijo y prestó la mejor de sus sonrisas por compromiso de reserva.

En su mente, él y ella nunca hablaron mucho, así que su relación no era muy íntima, la conocía por ser amigo de Payaso y Shamang.

Tobe carraspeo porque nadie decía algo y las cosas se ponían incómodas.

-El ChinDooda reabrirá hoy, tendrán karaoke y todo eso, por si quieren ir.

Payaso estaba complacido, ni Chief, ni Tobe parecían dolidos en absoluto (y no lo estaban, porque técnicamente nunca se gustaron) así que lo que se propuso hacer había resultado bien, nadie perdía.

-Ahí estaré, o estaremos, no lo sé- Miró expectante a Chief

-¡Claro! Será divertido, hasta luego To…

Se interrumpió cuando sintió un abrazo rodeando su cintura, Long apareció detrás de ella de manera repentina.

-¿Cómo está la chica más bonita de esta aldea?

-¿Que hay? Gran tonto- Dijo ella por fin sonriendo.

Long sonreía igual, hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio a Tobe ahí, con semblante inexpresivo, y como por inercia retiro la mano de la cintura de Chief y se alejó un poco de ella. Llegó saltando, así que no le dio tiempo de ver con quién hablaba su novia.

Según el, Tobe y Chief habían tenido algo, pero como que no parecía en ese momento y eso lo dejaba confundido, así que quiso cambiar de tema un poco, y "explorar el terreno".

-Tobe, ¿has visto a Park? Le estuve jugando unas bromas y ¿creerás que se fue?-

Él se rio

-Si un día tú y Garu se juntan, comenzaría a tener un poco de lástima por Park

-¿Garu?

-O, nada, olvídalo.

-Gracias igual- sonrió -los veo más tarde, adiós Chief-

-Adiós, dijeron los tres.

Justo cuando Long se marchaba, apareció Pucca, con la cara alterada y una fulminante mirada para el ninja, Long tragó saliva y se fue.

-Tobe…

-Mira, que bien que estás aquí, por un momento pensé que me dejarías el repartir folletos sólo a mí.

-Jaja, si- río nerviosa- Para eso vine… Adiós Payaso, adiós Chief, nos iremos, ya saben, a repartir folletos y eso-

Tobe la miró molestó, pero no le dijo nada al instante.

Luego estuvieron lo suficiente lejos del otro par y le dijo:

-Me has dado órdenes desde hace rato, sabes que me molesta- dijo serio

Pucca recordó que decía la verdad, era muy sensible en ese aspecto, y no deseaba agregar otra cosa más, así que sólo se disculpó, lo que dejó sorprendido a él.

Justo estaba diciéndoselo, cuando ella preguntó:

-¿La invitaste al ChinDooda?

-¿A quién?

-¡A Chief!

-Sí, ¿no se supone que invite a todos?- dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Y de que hablaron tú y ella?

-¿Por qué? ¿Celosa? Basta pequeña, harás que me ruborice.

-¡Tobe! No estoy jugando, estoy preocupada por ti.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre… So… ¡Sobre tu y Chief!-

Tobe cambio su mirada divertida a una confundida.

-No te entiendo ¿Qué hay sobre mí y Chief?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, mira, no sé porque vienes a decirme esto hasta ahora, sé que casi no hablo con ella, pero no significa que sólo les hable a ustedes en la aldea. Tengo una vida, que no se va a alterar por completo por unas cuantas palabras que intercambie con la amiga de mis amigos.

-¿Estas tratando de burlarte de mí?

-Por supuesto que no, y yo soy quién debería hacer esa pregunta.

Pucca tomo un suspiro, porque por poco y se molestaba con Tobe, sin ningún sentido.

-¿Estás diciéndome que no sientes nada por Chief?

-Compañerismo solamente.

-¿Ya no te gusta?

-Nunca me ha gustado- rio -¿De dónde sacas eso?

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos

-Pero… y…

-Pucca, me estas confundiendo enserio en este momento. ¿Cómo podría yo sentir algo por Chief, si nunca conviví mucho con ella? Yo en la infancia era amigo de Shamang y Payaso, que me ayudaban en mis planes de venganza contra Garu. Ella no estaba con nosotros, siempre se iba por ahí a hacer que se yo. Tú vives aquí, deberías saberlo.

Pucca ya no dijo más, sólo decidió concluir por el momento, tenía mucho en que pensar aún.

Justo por ahí pasaba Park, que aún no los veía, porque miraba en los puestos de verdura.

-¡Hey Park!- gritó enérgicamente Pucca cuando lo vio

El, por estar tan ensimismado en lo que hacía, su nombre en voz alta lo tomó por sorpresa y giro en dirección a la voz, para toparse inesperadamente con Pucca, su cara podía corroborarlo.

Aún recordaba su promesa, no haría más por confesarle sus crecientes sentimientos, y por supuesto, no iba a quebrar su palabra. Tomó un suspiro, preparándose para lo que venía, al ver que ella se acercaba a él.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-N-no, ¿por qué me preguntas?

-Mis tíos reabrirán el restaurante… a su manera… estás invitado, y cómo amigo de la casa no puedes faltar.

-Ah, eso. Claro, iré…- Vio a Tobe tras ella -¡No puede ser! ¡Es verdad que estás despierto! Ring Ring nos lo dijo anoche. Me alegra Tobe, que bien por ti.

-Sí, gracias Park. Long te estaba buscando…-

-Agh, ese tonto otra vez, es una pesadilla, él e Isko, y MeiLing en ocasiones.

Pucca rio. –Son demasiado burlones, pero dudo que no te vean como un gran amigo, y en cuanto a MeiLing, sabes que la quieres, yo lo sé, ella lo sabe, todos lo sabemos.

-No puedes estar más alejada de la realidad- respondió el

-Sí, bueno, Park, nos vemos, te esperamos allá- interrumpió Tobe.

Él se separó de ellos y ellos siguieron andando.

Garu y Sangming se habían despertado desde temprano y meditaban, Abyo aún dormía, hasta que el hambre hizo que corriera a la cocina de Garu por un bocadillo, como él era medio camaleónico, era de esperarse que no tuviera nada. Así que hizo a todos salir a él ChinDooda.

La cabaña de Garu estaba perdida en el bosque, así que si querían llegar al ChinDooda, tenían que pasar por la plaza.

Es ahí donde encontraron a Tobe, que se separó de Pucca por comprar una soda. Garu estaba sorprendido (NO lo estaría si hubiera atendido su celular la noche anterior, pero seguramente lo había perdido de nuevo¬¬). Los tres lo saludaron alegremente, principalmente Abyo, qué, como ya se le hacía costumbre le dio un golpe por ausentarse y Garu, que aunque intentara hacerse el duro con sus amigos, estaba por llorar de felicidad.

Sangming se adelantó al restaurante, y Abyo, Garu y Tobe fueron a dónde estaba Pucca.

Garu procuró que no lo viera, y con varios movimientos rápidos se puso atrás de ella y le tapo los ojos.

-Quién quiera que seas, ya deberías saber que odio este juego.

Él se rio porque justo por eso lo hizo

-¡Garu!

Le descubrió los ojos y pudo ver frente a ella a Tobe y Abyo y luego a Garu, que saltó del otro lado.

-Buena jugada chicos, parece que no pierdes tiempo Tobe.

-Estas en lo cierto pequeña- dijo mientras le sonreía

Garu dejo de reír porque se sintió raro.

Abyo vio la reacción de su amigo, y este rodo los ojos porque sabía que le diría algo después. Camino hacia los otros tres y los tomó por los hombros

-¡Oh miren ahí esta Ring Ring!- Saludó Pucca

Ring Ring le respondió con una sonrisa pero se fue al instante.

-Eso fue raro- se dijo

-Queridos amigos, anuncio que el gran Abyo tiene hambre, vayamos al ChinDooda

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que puedas sentarte a comer tranquilo, habrá mucha gente y nos ayudaras con las entregas

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué me haces esto Pucca?

Garu y Tobe se rieron de él

-Tu tampoco deberías reírte Garu, porque harás lo mismo

El eliminó su sonrisa

-¿Y Tobe que hará?- dijo cual niño pequeño

-El me ayudó a repartir folletos… y pegarlos-

El volteó a ver, apenas se daba cuenta que todas las paredes de la plaza tenían un anuncio del ChinDooda.

Pucca hizo lo que Abyo y los tomo a los tres por los hombros. Soltó una carcajada con esa voz de ángel que tenía: Vamos, caminen tontos.

Ring Ring se iba al ChinDooda, aún un poco dudosa por lo que haría. Isko apareció a su lado, y le puso la mano en el hombro para darle aliento, ya imaginaba que se proponía hacer yendo al restaurante, y luego, así tan fugaz como apareció se fue.

Mientras tanto en el ChinDooda, Ching y Dada comenzaban a servir platos, la tarea se hacía cada vez más difícil, considerando que sólo eran 5 y la gente no paraba de llegar. Ching había preguntado disimuladamente a Dada en varias ocasiones sobre Ring Ring, pero el no daba muchos detalles, así que lo dejo.


	32. Terminar

**Grecia, alias Avril Valdez Atilano, o Támara Aragón. Una chica bastante distraída, que se le cae el mundo a la menor complicación y siempre se queja de falta de tiempo a pesar de que tres octavos del día sólo gasta su tiempo en su celular y que por eso, y varias cosas más prometió escribir los capítulos mientras pasaba la historia en fanfiction y no lo ha hecho. Aún así la quiero ¿y ustedes? Ella está muy arrepentida, de verdad, o eso me dijo. Ahora que ya casi acabo los capítulos, promete publicarles uno cada dos días, las 10 am a más tardar.**

* * *

En la cocina había un gran revoloteo y Dada iba de un lado a otro intentando seguir las instrucciones de sus tíos. ¡Llamas en la esquina! y vegetales saltando sobre sus cabezas. Él no habría tenido problema en que lo iniciaran como chef alguno de los días anteriores, pero no en ese momento, no cuando había más trabajo de lo usual.

RR llegó, vio a Ching, la saludó y de inmediato se colocó un delantal para ayudar.

-Orden de la mesa 17 Ching- tomó una pausa al ver al frente a su novia, todo a su alrededor se volvió tenso -Hola Ring Ring-

-Hola- contestó y tomó el plato para irse lo antes posible.

La música aún sonaba y la gente con la que habían crecido aún cantaba animada aunque no supieran las letras, de todas formas Dada se sentía el peor del mundo.

A:¿Crees que sea mucha gente?

P: A juzgar por lo vacías que se ven las calles, sí. No se preocupen, saben que era broma lo de ayudarnos… aunque no me vendría mal, claro.

T: ¿Estás bromeando de nuevo, pequeña?

A:Sabes que nos encanta ayudar… igual nos van a pagar ¿no?- Recibió un golpe de Garu y otro de Tobe.

G: Sólo entremos Pucca.

Simplemente los tres se quedaron sin palabras. El ChinDooda habría tenido seis o siete clientes por día. Garu dio un silbido largo, básicamente todos estaban ahí.

El día transcurrio pesado, apenas y tuvieron tiempo de reírse de como Santa cantaba _Hall of fame _o la bruja _Doll house._

P:Hola chicos- dijo llegando a la mesa de Sangming, MeiLing, Isko y Park. -¿Alguien irá a cantar o dejaran que gente como Santa siga haciéndolo?

ML:Justo esta vez no, me duele la garganta, de otra forma superaría a cualquiera- término de decir y ya estaba usando su característica risa psicópata.

S: No creo que a Pucca. Escuche que cantas muy bien, adivina quién me lo dijo.- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Park estaba incómodo.

Park: ¿Ching?

S: Garu, tonto.

P:Sólo está exagerando

I: Ahí vas otra vez, con tu modestia.

Pucca rio nerviosa -¿Y Long? Pensé que estaba con ustedes

ML: Sí, pero ya vez, cerca de nosotros estaba la mesa de esos chicos raros y vio a Chief ahí, así que simplemente se fueron.

P: ¿Se fueron?

S: Si, así. Pero no muy lejos porque dejaron sus cosas y pidieron comida.

P: Ok, eso suena bastante sospechoso. Los dejo, los demás deben estar molestos por dejarles todo el trabajo.

De repente comenzaron a sonar los acordes de una canción, ella volteo por inercia y en un suspiro dijo -o no del todo-

Abyo y Tobe empujaban a garu hacia el centro.

A: Dijiste que te gustaba esa canción.

G: Si, ¡pero nunca dije que quería cantar aquí!

T: Tampoco es como que detestes la idea, si no ya te hubieras ido. Para eso fuiste a una academia ninja ¿no?

A: Buen punto

Pucca Se movió por el restaurante por si a alguien se le ofrecía algo, junto con Ching y Ring Ring. Pero igual se mantenían al pendiente de las tonterías que sus amigos hacían. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que todos prestaban atención a Garu, porque esta sería la segunda vez que cantaba frente a todos y que nadie pediría algo durante un rato.

"_Ella tiene una sonrisa que_

_me hace recordar momentos de mi niñez (...) oh, dulce niña mía (...) odio ver en esos ojos al menos una onza de dolor (...) oh, dulce amor mío."_

La mayor parte del tiempo en Hong Kong sus compañeros se encargaron de presentarle a grupos como Guns n' Roses y Nirvana (Lo único bueno que vino de ellos) y desde entonces tenía una grave obsesión con ellos.

Todos aplaudieron (en especial porque era la primera presentación decente en horas) Ching le dio una palmada en la espalda.

C: Nada mal, Garu, nada mal.

P: Esta vez te luciste

A: Sólo te hacías el difícil, al final todos caen

RR: ¿Quieres caer?

A: No gracias

Todos perdieron el tiempo hasta que echaron una mirada a su alrededor y tuvieron que volver al trabajo.

-Linda, basta, no quiero ponerme sentimental.

-Solo dime, ¿que pasará con nosotros cuando los peligros se vallan? ¿Lo nuestro también terminara Long?... Es decir, se que llevamos sólo una semana de salir pero…

-Me has gustado desde mucho antes

-Eso lo sé. A lo que me refiero es que después de esto no habrá más oportunidades de conocernos porque nos separarenos.

El triste semblante de Long se iluminó de repente.

L: O puede que si la haya Chief… Ven conmigo.

C: ¿Estas jugando conmigo? Pero… ¿y mis hermanos?

L: No nos iremos por siempre, podremos regresar cada que nos dejen… cierto, tendrás que volverte alumna de la academia, pero tu acabarías con cualquiera de las amazonas… ¿que dices?

Ella se lo pensó, no tenía muchas cosas que perder en realidad, salvo a Payaso y Shamang, pero podría visitarlos, estaría en contacto con ellos y si se cansaba de Long simplemente podría dejar la Academia y volver a su vida en Sooga. Además sintió un terrible impulso de aceptar esa locura y fugarse con el. Si Pucca apostaba todo por amor ¿porque ella no?

Ambos se abrazaron cerrando el trato contentos, volvieron a entrar y celebraron con Shamang y Payaso.

A las 8:30 a la gente comenzada irse. Aún había toque de queda en la aldea.

Como casi no había más clientes y Park, Isko y los otros ayudaron a limpiar, los siete pudieron darse un descanso.

-Siempre dije que el trabajo no es para mí- se quejó RR harta cuando tomó asiento cerca de Isko.

-Solo fueron unas 70 personas Ring Ring, no es para tanto- Dijo ella son el tono sarcástico extra reservado a RR, sólo el que por defecto ya llevaba en las venas.

Dada volteo al oír a Isko llamarla por su nombre y para su mala suerte tuvo que enfrentarse a la dura mirada de Ring Ring.

-Ya ayude lo suficiente, los dejo- Isko se levantó de la silla y le dio un golpe amistoso a la peliazul, paso a lado de Dada y sólo pudo sonreír. Antes de pasar por la puerta le dijo adiós a todos y se marchó.

RR se paró después de eso y fue hasta donde su _por ahora _novio.

-Dad, vamos afuera- El simplemente la obedeció.

Tomaron una larga caminata por los alrededores, pasando por tantos lugares conocidos que a la luz de las estrellas son los hacía sentirse peor. Ambos sabían qué era el fin, y es que aún estaban tan conectados y sincronizados en uno con el otro que ni siquiera tenían que decirlo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando encontraste al genio en el limpia platos?

Él rió por lo bajo.

-Enserio fue genial que por una vez te fijarás casi en mi.

-Ya de he dicho que me gustabas de las dos formad, sólo que era más fácil admitirlo con tu alterego.

-Si, claro, siguete mintiendo- dijo entre risas haciéndola reír también, hasta que después pudieron escuchar hasta a las cigarras mientras guardaban silencio incómodos.

-Dada, tampoco es el fin de todo, aún hoy estamos juntos, mañana será así también, sólo que no de la misma forma. Es mejor así, a que terminemos odiandonos después.

-Ambos lo hechamos a perder Ring Ring -suspiro-

"_Mantendremos este amor en una fotografía(...) donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierren, nuestros corazones nunca se rompan, y el tiempo esté eternamente congelado"_

Dada la vio alejarse hacia su casa, su pelo azul siempre brillaría en las noches más estrelladas, y el brillo de su ropa nunca lo opacaría, con ella esa noche se marchó todo. El volvió al ChinDooda.

C: Te veo mañana Pucca.

A: Ya nos vamos, acompañaré a Ching

P: Adiós chico.. ¡Tobe, mi cabello!- él se rió de ella.

T: Adiós Chefs, ¿Garu vienés?- Se abrió la puerta antes de que el saliera: -Adiós rubio.

Pucca y Garu estaban sumidos en una conversación que ella le obligaba a no abandonar.

P: Sólo recuerda que es el festival y este año tiene que ser genial porque ahora estamos todos ¿si me ayudarás a planearlo?

G: Pero Pucca, ahí está Ching- Dijo con un puchero.

P: Ella ya aceptó. Mi mejor amigo volvió y sabe qué me apasiona el festival…

G:Está bien- se rindió.

Y por fin se pudo ir, cuando alcanzó a Tobe le dijo: -Cediste ¿no?

-Cállate.

Lingüini: ¿Cenaras Dada?

D: No gracias tío, comí cuando salí con RR- mintió -Si no les importa me iré a dormir.

Ho: Descansa.

Dumpling: Descansa- dijo al mismo tiempo.

En eso sacó un cofre y lo colocó en una mesa, tomó una llave y lo abrió.

L: Pucca dijiste que querías saber más de Kim.

Ella sacó una fotografía del cofre, se veía una mujer con el color de cabello como el suyo al igual que el tono de sus labios, tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Todo le resultó familiar y ya sabía qué se trataba de su madre, de fondo había un lugar que aún trataba de recordar, uno de sus tíos la interrumpió.

-Esa la tomo Leng, tu padre.

Ella lo volteó a ver y tomo otra foto, en esa estaba una pareja, la misma mujer (su madre) y un hombre ambos eran jóvenes y por consiguiente se veía increíblemente guapo, aunque comparado con Tobe era muy poco varonil. Ella y Leng compartían el mismo color de ojos. Su pelo castaño aún en la fotografía se veía tan suave que sintió deseos de tocarlo, y luego vio a su madre, un escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda al ver que estaba embarazada.

-Pensamos que Kim había muerto luego aquel día, pero ella te liberó, así que no puede ser. Supongo que ya teníamos pistas de eso.

P: ¿pistas?

-Si, los padres de varios de tus amigos la conocían, eran señales.

P: ¿Qué amigos?

-Primero RR. Su mamá conoció a la tuya. Kim constantemente iba al santuario del maestro Soo, ahí conoció a una amazona, claro que en ese tiempo no nos dijo el verdadero lugar. Fueron amigas por varios años.

-Y luego Sangming, o es lo que sospechamos. No creo que él sepa algo.

P: ¿Sangming? ¡Pero ni siquiera es de aquí!

-Pero su padre sí. Shouta Khan sí. Y te sorprenderá saber de donde procede uno de los ninjas más recordados de la región.

-La vida era dura en el orfanato de Sooga, Pucca.

Pero era más fácil sobrellevarla con amigos, por eso los cuatro nos hicimos hermanos y adoptamos a Kim, aunque también no podíamos estar todo el tiempo con ella, más aún cuando tomamos el entrenamiento de cocina por suerte ella tenía Shouta.

\- Siempre estaba con ella la seguía a dónde iba, el pobre siempre se metía en problemas por culpa de ese inquieta. De verdad la quería, pero era de esperarse, Kim eligió a Len cuando lo volvió a encontrar y Shouta se fue después de eso, fundó un clan ninja en otra ciudad.

P: Eligió a quien quería desde antes y ya conocía.

-Si, a pesar de eso, todo fue perfecto y luego tú ya venías en camino. Para este tiempo Sun Bae ya se había mudado y ya había nacido Dada, tú naciste después y el vino a verte. Ese día todo se volvió una locura, Kim nos había dicho que Leng no podía llegar a los 27 sin que algo pasara y casi los cumplía. Ella perdió la cabeza y nos atacó a todos en el claro, aún te tenía en brazos.

_Por supuesto, el claro de la primera fotografía y el de mis sueños de pequeña. Es al que fui después de descubrir que Garu era Saito y siempre intento recordar. Ahora entiendo porque siempre evadían mis preguntas._ Pensó Pucca.

-... Ni siquiera parecía ser ella o tener conciencia. Todo lo que alguna vez amo lo destruía… y luego…

Ninguno de los tres quiso continuar.

Pucca quería escuchar lo demás.

-Leng intentaba razonar con ella, estaba tan sorprendido cuando le confesó lo que era, pero él intentó decirle que nada cambiaría, aunque temblaba de miedo. Sólo quería ponerte a salvo para poder luego estar a solas con Kim. Ninguno de los cuatro sabíamos qué hacer. Un humo negro se convirtió en una daga y atravesó a tu padre. (_Te recuerdo. Escucha Aiko, amaré cualquier versión de ti que se presente, sólo no lastimes a Pucca.) _

-Lo que tu padre le dijo la desconcertó, por un momento sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos, Sun Bae aprovecho y te alejo de ella. Cuando Kim se dio cuenta intentó asesinarte. Sun Bae lo impidió, pero a costa de su vida.

P: ¿Dada lo sabe?

-A él su madre le contó otra historia, nadie quería que entre los dos hubiera odio, odio que él podría tomarte al pensar que por ser su hija serias igual a ella.

P: Pero el tiene que saberlo, yo tengo que decírselo, él decidirá al final, yo…

-Pucca, Dada lo sabría al mismo tiempo que tu si no se hubiera ido a dormir. Hablaremos con él mañana, puedes estar presente si lo deseas.

-Aun no entendemos qué fue lo que pasó, todo iba tan bien, ella te amaba, nos amaba a todos, fuera lo que ella fuera. Aún siendo un espíritu, no creo que los sentimientos entiendan de mundos.

P:Yo lo descubriré.

-No te involucres tanto, por favor no tientes al destino.

P: Nos mantendré a salvo, nadie se volverá a llevar a nadie, de eso no se preocupen. ¿Puedo quedarme con estas fotografías?

-Por supuesto

P: Ha sido un día largo, para todos, prometanme que dormirán.

-Descansa hija.

-Igual ustedes.

Todo el camino oscuras por las escaleras la hizo deprimirse, la historia era más fuerte de lo que pensó que sería. Suspiró, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Dada, lo vio dormir y supo que no quisiera despertar, así que sólo fue a su cuarto encendió la luz y se cambió de ropa, soltó su largo cabello negro.

-Mamá ¿qué te pasó?

* * *

Apagó las luces y se acomodó entre sus sábanas, aún no podía dormir, de pronto ya no estaba cansada. Apoyaba su espalda a la pared mientras tu pálida piel se veía iluminada por la luz de la luna a través de la ventana que nunca cerraba. Aún no sabía qué es lo que haría. ¿Para que liberar a una asesina con súper poderes? ¿Como abandonar a la madre que siempre soñó con conocer y que la quiso tanto?.

* * *

_Come along with me  
To a town beside the sea  
We can wander through the forest  
And do so as we please_

_Come along with me  
To a cliff under a tree  
Where we'll gaze upon the water  
As an everlasting dream_

_All of my affections  
I give them all to you  
Maybe by next summer  
We won't have changed our tunes_

_I still want to be  
In this town beside the sea  
Making up new numbers  
And living so merrily_

_All of my affections  
I give them all to you  
I'll be here for you always  
And always be for you_

_Come along with me  
To a town beside the sea  
We can wander through the forest  
And do so as we please  
Living so merrily_

De pronto la luz se fue, sólo existía un oscuro vacío. Ella estaba soñando.

Se sintió como Alicia cayendo por la madriguera, sólo que en vez de caer en ese extraño cuarto, cayó en una enorme rosa roja en la que, en su mente, pareció estar sentada por días.

-Pucca- su nombre hizo eco. -Pucca- volvió a oír.

-¿Eres tu mamá?- Se sintió insignificante al preguntar.

-Hija, ya han pasado días desde que nos vimos. Si mis hermanos ya te han contado lo que pasó debes tenerme.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- la interrumpió- ¿De verdad eres tú o sólo mi imaginación?- Esta vez se sintió estúpida.

-Llevas mi sangre, ambas somos espíritus.

-Eso es un sí, supongo.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, pero.

-¿Molesta? Es decir poco. ¿Sabes por cuántos años imaginé el momento en que me hablaran de ti? ¿Ver tu rostro? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto necesite una madre a lo largo que crecía? Yo quería conocerte, y tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre. Y ahora me entero de que puedes hablar conmigo cada que te plazca, pudiste hacerlo antes, mucho antes, y además… eres inestable y tienes conductas psicópatas, ¡eres una asesina! Tal vez tu no lo puedas entender porque naciste siendo inmortal, pero la vida es tan corta para nosotros que todo resulta importante.

Oyó un sollozo de su madre. En eso el lugar donde estaba pareció difuminarse, cuando todo volvio a la normalidad pudo oír la voz de Kim otra vez.

-Pucca, no tengo mucho tiempo… hija, claro que lo entiendo, ¿acaso olvidas que viví siendo humana?

-No vengas ahora con eso. No eres humana. Ni siquiera creo poder llamarte madre. Si dices que amabas a todos y viviste todas esas vidas por mi padre ¿porque hiciste lo que hiciste? Además, si puedes comunicarte conmigo ¿porque no lo hiciste antes? ¿que ha cambiado ahora? ¿Es que por estar en el infierno te acuerdas de la hija que intentaste asesinar y quieres redención?

-Hija- dijo entre sollozos- Pienso en ti cada día desde hace 18 años. Y jamás podré borrar los recuerdos de ese día, los llevaré marcados por la eternidad . No hay momento en el que no me torture por ello.

Otra vez el lugar se hizo borroso, esta vez se desmoronó.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Grito Pucca al borde de las lágrimas mientras caía otra vez.

-No puedo quedarme más. Habla con el maestro Soo, él… _se ha desvanecido… _Busca a los demás espíritus, ellos te ayudarán a entender- Su voz se oía tan distante que apenas pudo entender. Luego la oscuridad volvió.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando ella despertó, sintiendo que no podría volver a dormirse. Incluso la luna le daba la espalda. El aire que entraba se volvió frío, pero aún así no cerró la ventana, en su lugar salió de la cama y decidió pasearse por su casa, que es lo que hacía cuando no podía dormir.

Siendo pequeña, cuando aún vivía Garu en casa iba a su cuarto y lo hacía despertar para acompañarla, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Paso por el cuarto de su tío Ho, dormía tranquilo, los demás tíos igual.

Bajó rápido las escaleras a la cocina para servirse leche achocolatada.

Acababa de sacar el cartón del refrigerador cuando oyó a Dada.

-No puedes dormir- Y la hizo sobresaltarse- Pero veo que lo necesitas, de otra manera yo no te habría sorprendido.

-Entonces ninguno puede dormir… ¿quieres hacer una pijamada primo?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, creo que mejor vuelvo a mi cuarto, tus pijamadas con Ching aún están en mis pesadillas.

Ambos se rieron.

-Toma- le dijo dándole un vaso de leche.

-Gracias.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en porqué se tarda tanto en volver a atacar?- Dijo Pucca pensativa.

-¿Los demonios? SI, tengo la sensación de que aparecerán mientras hablamos.

-Dada, tengo miedo, no se ni siquiera donde está el maestro Soo, y que hayamos ganado allá fue sólo un golpe de suerte, no estamos preparados para enfrentarlos.

-Puede que simplemente se hayan aburrido de nosotros- dijo sin creérselo realmente, ¿es por eso que no puedes dormir?

-Sí- mintió

-Hay que preocuparnos cuando vuelvan, antes no podemos hacer nada. Tienes que descansar Pucca. Aunque ya no vayamos a la escuela aún tienes que mantener tu mente sana, somos chicos después de todo, no podemos preocuparnos siempre por todo lo que pasa, y no es egoísmo, sólo, por una vez deja que alguien más lo haga, mientras tu repones fuerzas para hacerlo después.

No le agradeció en realidad, pero lo que le dijo en verdad le había servido

-Entonces… ¿ya sabes la receta de los fideos de ya-yang?

-No

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos Dada, estuviste todo el día en la cocina, ¿como es que no la sabes aún?

-Sabes lo celosos que son con ella.

Se rieron.

-¿Qué planes tienes para el festival? Los preparativos inician- Miró el reloj -Hoy, ¿iras con nosotros? O tú y RR estarán por su cuenta?

La sonrisa de Dada desapareció por un segundo.

-Este año hay que diferir un poco, ¿qué opinas? Todos juntos esta vez.

-Me parece buena idea- _Busca a los espíritus, ellos te ayudarán a entender, _la interrumpió su mente. Fingió bostezar para contagiar a Dada.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a dormir, descansa.

Bajo esa excusa se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, se metió al baño y se cambió. Bajo las cortinas de su ventana, por la que después saltó.

Si quería entender, tenía que intentarlo, y Dada le haría muchas preguntas si se fugaba a las 3 am de la casa.

Por los techos ella salió de la aldea, llegando a donde siempre invocaba una nube para subir.

El Palacio parecía un poco menos colorido de lo habitual, pero seguía siendo imponente.

Tocó, nadie atendió. Lo hizo una segunda vez, luego una tercera. Nada. Golpeó entonces sin parar, hasta que una voz femenina contestó.

-Garu, dulzura ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para esto?

Al oírla, una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. ¿Por que una concubina la confundiría con Garu a las 3 de la mañana? ¿Que era aquello para lo que aún era temprano? Tuvo que esquivar sus preguntas y contestar.

-No soy Garu, soy Pucca.

-¿Pucca?- preguntó nerviosa- ¿que haces aquí? Nisiquiera ha salido el sol.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hablar con alguno de ustedes, es realmente importante.

Hubo una pausa y luego las puertas del palacio se abrieron.

-Escucha, te lo diré también a ti, no se donde esta el maestro. Ha desaparecido desde hace días, y encima nuestra líder no parece preocuparse por encontrarlo, creo que se ha resignado a perderlo, ¡pero yo no!

_Si, debes estar tan dolida._

-Tranquila, respira. Se que no ayude de mucho, pero puede que sólo se haya ido de vacaciones por un tiempo, ya sabes como es él.

-Despertare a nuestra líder, tal vez quieras hablar con ella, espera aquí.

Cuando se fue, Pucca volvió a quedarse sola en compañía de su mente

_*¿Qué hay en tu cabeza? (...) en tu mente ellos aún pelean.*_

Tenía tantas emociones encontradas. No sabía que pasaría al hablar con el ser correcto, podría decirle tantas cosas que la harían perdonar u odiar a su madre. ¿Miedo? Sí, ¿Expectativas? Sí. ¿Latidos acelerados? También… Pero había algo más, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la adrenalina de escaparse de su casa y buscar respuestas.

Lo que menos esperaba descubrir cuando salió por la ventana era la posible activa vida sexual de Garu y con quien la realizaba. Y le dolía, no lo ocultaría. Recordaba cuando tuvieron "la charla" con ella y de cómo imaginaba que sería su primera vez cuando ella y Garu se casaran. Una memoria bastante amarga en realidad. En cambio, tenía que enterarse de que Garu ya era un adulto y ella seguía siendo una niña virgen.

_Maldito Garu, ¿porque ahora pareciera como si te quisiera de esa manera? Maldito, maldito, maldito._

-Pucca.

-Señorita- dijo de sobresalto.

-Esperaba a que por fin vinieras.

-¿Como? ¿Me esperaba? ¿Porque debería haber venido?

-El maestro era un espíritu muy extraño Pucca, jamás compartió nada con ninguna de nosotras. Hasta hace unas semanas cuando tu estabas por partir al mundo de los demonios…- hizo una pausa dramática.

-Y… ¿Que le dijo?- preguntó expectante.

-Me contó una historia. Imagino que ya la sabes ¿si no, porque habrías venido?

-Se que mi madre era un espíritu como el maestro Soo y que está encerrada en el infierno.

-Conoces como vivió en la tierra, pero no lo que hacía cuando no estaba aquí.

-Esta noche tuvo un sueño, ¿sabe como volvimos de ahí? Ella nos liberó de una prisión, y se comunicó conmigo, me dijo quien era. Luego de eso no había vuelto a oírla; hasta en el sueño quetuve. Me dijo que hablara con el maestro Soo, luego, todo se volvió casi inaudible, me pareció haber escuchado que el se desvaneció.

* * *

**Gracias chicos. Los días han sido difíciles últimamente y he vuelto aquí y encuentro fanfics nuevos, eso me animó de nuevo a mi. No se si ya leyeron el de una usuaria, realmente no recuerdo quien, lo siento. Pero se llama Human, es un one shot, y hay otros dos. Me encantaron. Además de un cómic es de PuccaxTobe, lo pueden encontrar en deviantart en inglés, pero estoy al tanto de que alguien lo tradujo o lo está traduciendo. La chica se llama Claudia, mejor conocida en deviantart como Littlekidsin y el cómic What's yours is mine. Lo leo desde el 2014 y sinceramente tengo una obsesión con el, aparte de que los dibujos son hermosos, ella hizo que me gustara la pareja, antes me cerraba sólo a Garu y Pucca. Pero vaya, yo amo a esa chica y su cómic. Leanlo, también los one shot, definitivamente valen la pena.**

**En el capítulo incluí referencias a la canción de GUNS N' ROSES 3 (Soy abierta a varios tipos de música, un día puedo escuchar piezas románticas como todo el álbum de A las cinco en el Astoria de La oreja de Van Gogh u oír a My chemical Romance.**

**Como sea, Guns n' Roses: Sweet child o' mine.**

**Y aparte Photograph de Ed Sheeran 3 junto con Island song de Ashley Erikson que es el tema de los créditos en AdventureTime, desde el capítulo Elemental y un análisis de FinnHDA esa canción me hace sentir tan triste. **

**Zombie de The Cranberries, (me parece una obra maestra por cierto).**

**Aquí se tratan varios temas que había dejado al aire en capítulos anteriores. Espero que encuentren los guiños.**


	33. Otra historia detrás de la historia

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esto es ficción. No es lo que yo creo, y no quiero que nadie se lo tome como una ofensa a sus creencias. Es un capítulo de un fanfic. **

* * *

"_Sabes el nombre pero no la historia. Lo que hizo, pero no por lo que ha pasado. Sabes donde está, pero no de donde viene. Le ves riendo, pero no sabes lo que ha sufrido. Deja de juzgar, saber el nombre no significa conocer realmente."_

* * *

Este, es un resumen ambientado de lo que la señorita Shi, concubina principal del maestro Soo le contó a Pucca.

¿Has oído aquel relato? Seguramente sí. Un hermoso Ángel expulsado del cielo porque fue demasiado soberbio para seguir allí, y al igual que Ícaro voló demasiado alto.

Bien, esta historia es algo similar.

Cuando la expulsión ocurrió un nuevo mundo se fundó: el infierno. Este y el cielo eran gobernados por entes muy poderosos. Más, aún quedaban los espíritus, inferiores a ellos, vagando sin rumbo por la eternidad.

El cielo dijo haberse apiadado de ellos, creando así nuestro mundo.

Los espíritus podían ir y venir libremente, convivir con los mortales siempre y cuando siguieran las reglas que el cielo y el infierno fijaron.

No interferir con el destino de los seres humanos.

No interferir con los asuntos del cielo o el infierno tengan en la tierra

Si se materializan como humanos deben vivir y "morir" como tal.

Lectores, dejenme contarles cosas sobre los espíritus.

Desde que se crearon hasta nuestros días, solo seis han muerto, porque pueden hacerlo; pero es demasiado difícil que eso pase, sobre todo porque ninguno quiere renunciar a su inmortalidad.

Ellos, juntos con los angeles y demonios, debido a su naturaleza no aman ni sienten deseo. Son emociones propias de nosotros, necesarias ya que nuestra existencia es limitada y debemos reproducirnos. Ellos, en cambio al ser básicamente inmortales no lo necesitan.

Cuando los reinos se dividieron y el tercero se creó, "Kim" ya estaba ahí. Hasta ahora todo lo que había conocido eran guerras, órdenes y sistemas; pero los humanos la maravillaron a ella y a una minoría de espíritus.

Era un grupo de inicialmente diez personas, una verdadera ironía ya que no representaban ni el 8% de todos los espíritus.

A pesar de sus continuas encarnaciones, Kim y Soo se conocían, pues ambos eran parte de esa minoría.

Entonces sucedió. Conoció al soldado griego, se sintió agradecida con él, pero había muerto y ella debía hacerlo también si quería esperar y buscarlo, así que se suicidó en la tierra marchándose al cielo a esperarlo.

Pasaron los siglos, ella siguió buscándolo por cada vida que pasaba, se enamoró de él, rompiendo así las leyes de su naturaleza. Esperaba por Leng otra vez, esta vez aparecería en Korea a finales del siglo XX, Soo quiso ayudarla, y varios años antes descendió a la tierra sin perder su forma de espíritu, consagrándose como fundador de la aldea Sooga y alrededores. Kim logro burlar la situación y pronto Pucca nació.

Los demonios se molestaron por interferir con el humano y su vida. Se presentaron en una audiencia con el cielo, el jefe se molestó, pies no permitiría que _la falla de la creación _se juntará con su representante en la tierra (el alma pura de Leng) Se inicio una cacería, todos le dieron la espalda a Kim, salvo un pequeño grupo de espíritus que detestaban la guerra, ellos se volvieron sus protectores. Molestos, ambos reinos enemigos hacen una alianza, la _falla _debía ser detenida. Mientras Kim celebraba con Leng y sus hermanos el nacimiento de Pucca, los ocho espíritus, ya que Soo estaba en la tierra también, son acorralados por el cielo, y obligados, bajo la amenaza de perder su inmortalidad, a colaborar en la alianza del cielo y el infierno. Funcionaria, ya que Kim confiaba en ellos, y no dudaría en aceptar cualquier obsequio disfrazado que le dieran. Pese a su voluntad, se dirigieron una noche a la casa de ella, fingiendo hacer una visita a ella celebrando el nacimiento de su hija y la falsa victoria. cada uno llevo un regalo.

-Las cosas no podrían estar mejor que ahora- dijeron.

El acuerdo era sencillo, le entregaban el veneno y se largaban. Al usarla, pensando que era otra cosa, ella se debilitaría tanto que su alma ocuparía menos lugar en su cuerpo, y un demonio podría entrar. Ellos eran destructivos por naturaleza y esa parte del plan fue diseñada por ellos, que al fin y al cabo, lo único que buscaban inicialmente era impartir un poco de dolor a los seres de la tierra.

Kim asesinó a Leng, a quien amaba, y por un momento perdieron el control de su cuerpo; a Sun Bae, su hermano; y por poco a Pucca, su hija.

Al ver tantas brutalidades los espíritus arrepentidos se reunieron con el maestro Soo y le contaron lo sucedido, estaban dispuestos a pagar con lo que sea con tal de reparar su error.

Soo quedó horrorizado y de ofreció a ayudar en la emboscada que harían cuando los angeles escoltaran al débil alma de Kim a la prisión del infierno.

-No, quedate- dijeron -Ellos aún creen que estás de su lado. Puede que no sobrevivamos y si es así alguien debe salvar a Kim de otra forma, eres el más inteligente de los diez, y no mereces morir, tu no hiciste nada de cualquier manera.

La batalla duro sólo unas horas, ninguno pudo resistir al temible ejército de ángeles. Sin embargo, lograron hacer un acuerdo, tuvieron que rendirse y entregarse para firmarlo. Ni demonios, ni ángeles intentarían hacer daño a la bebé, al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Mientras tanto, la vida de Pucca fue bendecida, ya que nunca tuvo que soportar lo que los demás humanos tenían, que eran las jugarretas del demonio.

_18 años transcurren desde ese pacto. _

18 años de silencio en los que Soo no pudo decir nada, aunque la culpa y la impotencia lo carcomían. A medida que Pucca crecía su angustia se iba haciendo cada vez mayor, y cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, su miedo y desesperación aumentaban.

Llegó el momento, un chico apareció en Sooga, su apellido era Khan, y él, junto con los demás espíritus que manejaban la academia se dio cuenta de que fue enviado por los demonios. La mayoría de ellos eran fieles al cielo, así que nunca a nadie le contó lo que planeaba hacer o habló de lo sucedido. Esa impresión y todo lo que se vio forzado a callar se cobraron de su mente y perdió la cordura, a menudo imaginaba que sus fallecidos amigos estaban con él, era una forma en que su arrepentido subconsciente los mantenía vivos. Con las voces planeaba las cosas, con ellos hablaba mientras buscaba voluntarios para cuidar de Sooga.

Soo sabía que Pucca aún no corría peligro, porque el cielo estaba demasiado obsesionado con respetar los precios y acuerdos, Pucca aún no era mayor. Así que si se aparecían ellos, en vez de usar a Sangming como intermediario, dañarían a cualquiera que fuera parte de la vida de Pucca.

RR ese día le dijo que los tíos de ella habían desaparecido, fue entonces cuando supo que todo había empezado desde hace tiempo.

Quería que ayudar, tenía que ayudar, se lo debía a las voces, a Kim, a Pucca; por eso fundó el equipo, buscando contar aún con el apoyo del cielo, fingiendo que estaba de su lado y que hacía su papel como protector de la aldea.

Se sentía un cobarde, pero ya no más. A medida que los acontecimientos se fueron dando, y él veía que el destino de los habitantes de Sooga iba volviendo al cauce que fijó el cielo, se inquietaba más. El destino de Pucca que el cielo fijo después de la batalla era que se quedara atrapada en la dimensión de los demonios, pero se adelantó, justo ahora, por el pacto ella no debía sufrir, y el cielo permitió que la ayudaran. Mientras tanto Tobe había abierto el portal, Soo ya tenía todo planeado, no pensaba ser condenado a siglos de inmortalidad y arrepentimiento, ya no más. Antes de marcharse, dejó una carta para Shi, su concubina; sabía que al contarle toda esa historia iba a ser penado por el cielo, y necesitaba que aún estuviera de su lado si quería salvar a Tobe, tampoco podía hacerlo al revés, porque luego de que el ángel cobrara el precio el moriría, he ahí el motivo de la carta.

* * *

_Dale este mensaje a Pucca, Shi:_

_Ese espíritu, Aiko, Kim, como te apetezca llamarle, tu madre Pucca. Seguramente, después de hablar con tus tíos debiste odiarla, pero ahora ya sabes la verdad, si de verdad aún necesitas un blanco en donde descargarte, hazlo en mí, odia mi memoria, porque no fui lo suficiente valiente para defender lo que se que es justo, y no hablo de hace 18 años, pude hacer algo incluso ahora en vez de escribir esta patética carta. Pero temo a los demonios, temo al cielo y a ser condenado por el. Pero no temo por ti, porque eres demasiado poderosa, más de lo que cualquier humano puede imaginar, hija de un espíritu y el alma más pura que ha existido y aún tienes inmunidad, el cielo te cuidará hasta que cumplas veinte. ¡Vence a los demonios! No te quedes como yo. ¡Salva a tu madre! Ha estado privada de verte crecer martirizándose tal vez más que yo con cada recuerdo de ese día. No la odies. _

_¿Cómo vencerlos? Te preguntarás. Cambia tu destino, ya diste el primer paso, no moriste en el infierno, ahora el cielo tiene que buscar otra alternativa, fijala tu, bajo tus términos, toma tu la desicion, paga un precio y haz un trato, están locos por eso. Define bien que es lo que pagarás. Puede que ellos regresen pronto, debes ser inteligente, estar preparada, haz memoria de los entrenamientos que lleve contigo, te enseñé todo lo que pude para este momento: acultar tu alma, hacer posiones fugaces, todo, dependiendo de la situacion en que te encuentres algo te servirá. Recuerda, no debes perder más de lo que ganas. Y no te preocupes por tu padre, que él volverá a reencarnar, está a salvo. _

-Fragmento de la carta del maestro Soo.

* * *

**...**

* * *

El chico quería a la chica. La chica lo quería a él.

Su amistad de verdad era hermosa,

todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Pero él

aún se sentía arrepentido.

Sentía que jamás podría compensarla a ella por lo que hizo.

Ella era demasiado buena, aunque lo ocultase mucho y se hiciera la dura.

Él en cambio era un sentimental sin cura

pero sólo con ella, sólo con su amiga.

¿Como podría pedirle disculpas?

¿Acaso de verdad existiría con que hacerlo?

Ella le había regalado tardes enteras de felicidad a su arrepentida mente.

Pero él y sus demonios aún no estaban en paz.

Sin embargo, cada tarde que él pasaba a su lado

no podía evitar sentir la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Él era feliz con ella.

Su conciencia tenía miedo.

NO DEBÍA ENAMORARSE DE ELLA.

No debía sentir cariño de esa forma.

Por confundirse la ultima vez

él había logrado quebrarla de nuevo.

La amaba como amiga, la amaba como hermana,

no había duda.

Pero se rehusaba a lastimarla más.

El jamás permitiría eso otra vez.

¡El se alteraba por no pedirle perdón aún!

¿Cómo?

Las horas de la semana pasaban,

él dedicaba al menos una de ellas para pensar en lo que le daría.

¡Tenia que ser algo especial, era para ella!

* * *

Él era bueno en muchas cosas,

al menos una le serviría.

Silencioso, reservado hasta el final

¿Como ella al pasar de los días iba a poder descubrirlo

pensando en ella?

* * *

Él fundió su espada. De nuevo era su favorita.

* * *

Querida, si tan solo te hubieras dado cuenta, no estaríamos en este embrollo por vez consecutiva.


	34. Donde el destino cambia

**El último capítulo estuvo corto, pero espero que les haya servido para entender lo que pasó, de ahora en más Pucca y el grupo sólo se dedicarán a concluir la historia (si, por fin)saben, yo esperaba escribir un fanfic de 20 capítulos cuando mucho, pero se me está haciendo eterno xD **

**Para este, ocupé la letra de you are my sunshine, si no les gusta la versión de Johnny Cash, hay muchas más, pero esa es la que tiene más letra. Y una cita del capítulo 4: ¡Te odio! **

**De acuerdo, Pucca ahora que sabe la verdad, ustedes que ahora saben la verdad, están al final del camino. ¿Que es lo que ella decidirá hacer? ¿Salvara a su madre? ¿Habra un jodido final desgarrador y triste que nadie quiere o vivirán **_**felices para siempre**_**? ¿Pucca decidirá salir con alguien? ¿Quien será? ¿Garu? ¿Tobe? ¿Sera una bitch y le quitara el novio a su amiga xD? ¿incesto?... saben, DadaxPucca estaría bien, total, en realidad no son primos y el ya está soltero cx **

**O decidirá ser una feliz soltera que viaja por el mundo y vive la vida al máximo… lo sabrán pronto, de eso no hay duda… de hecho, no es por asustarlos pero hasta puede pasar algo completamente imprevisto, que a nadie le guste.**

* * *

_Y una vez que la tormenta termine, no recordarás como lo lograste, como sobreviviste._

_Ni siquiera estarás segura de si la tormenta ha terminado realmente._

_Pero una cosa es casi segura, cuando salgas de esa tormenta, no serás la misma persona que entró en ella._

Pucca y Ching se citaron a las seis para comenzar con los preparativos. Bueno en realidad 5:45, querían tener algo de tiempo de tiempo de amigas sin Garu. Cuando el llegara se irían juntos a la plaza, sólo faltaba una semana para el festival.

Sabía que no despertaría a nadie porque aunque el ChinDooda abriera las 7, los tíos de Pucca y Dada despertaban antes.

-Buenos días ^^

-Hola Ching, sube y toca, ella aún no ha bajado pero imagino que ya está despierta.

-Gracias

Tocó, nadie atendió.

-Pucca, más te vale que no estés dormida, me hiciste levantarme a las cinco.

No respondió, así que se dispuso a entrar, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

-Pucca, no es gracioso, abre ya. Tú eras la que estaba más emocionada por esto.

Dada salio de la ducha justo en ese momento (sin camisa, claro, esto es un FANfic cx) Ching se le quedó mirando; el guapo chico que veía definitivamente no se parecía al cohibido de hace cuatro años

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- Sí, definitivamente no se parecía.

-No juegues conmigo, mejor ven y ayudame, Pucca no quiere abrir.

-¿Como que no quiere abrir?- Dijo comenzando a forzar la puerta, aunque Ching seguía en medio de él y esta.

-Ya la llamé, creo que está dormida; de cualquier forma la puerta está bloqueada- Por ser él más alto que ella, el brazo con que se apoyaba en la puerta pasaba sobre su hombro, y el otro con el que giraba la perilla, a un lado de su cintura. Por supuesto los dos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en la puerta del cuarto de Pucca como para notar la posición en que estaban.

-Que raro, sabes que ella nunca cierra su puerta.

Se oyeron pasos y la voz profunda y suave de Garu hizo eco en el pasillo.

-Hola chicos, ¿listos para…- verlos lo hizo detenerse, sonrió con malicia. -A Abyo no le gusta esto- dijo tratando de contener la risa, ya sabía que lo que estaba viendo era fuera de contexto.

-¿Tu también?- dijo Ching saliendo de debajo de Dada. -¿Por qué todos ustedes amanecieron tan "graciosos"? Garu, intentamos abrir la puerta.

-Pero es el cuarto de Pucca ¿por qué quieren abrirlo a la fuerza? No creo que le agrade la idea… Sólo hay que tocar- dijo haciendo lo propio, obviamente no hubo respuesta .

Ching hizo una mueca burlona -Sin ti ¿que haríamos?

D:En la madrugada hablé con ella, creo que estaba cansada, seguramente por eso no ha despertado.

G: Si, pero Pucca nunca duerme tan pesado como tu… ¿Acaso creen que tenga que ver con los demonios?

C: No creo, no seas paranoico, debe haber algo más simple para eso, espero. Si te hace sentir mejor puedes entrar por su ventana y verla- Dijo lo último en broma.

G:Buena idea, eso haré.

D: Sólo entra y al instante abre la puerta, no hagas más.

G: ¿Que crees que le puedo hacer a ella? En todo caso deberían preocuparse por mi y lo que me sucederá si me encuentra irrumpiendo en su cuarto mientras se supone que duerme.

C: Tiene un punto, Dada.

Garu salió por la ventana más cercana.

D: Supongo que siempre será un ninja.

C: Oye ¿como es que ya te bañaste y son las seis? ¿Iras a algún lugar con RR?

D: No… en realidad… hoy no podía dormir, desde que hable con Pucca he estado despierto, así que aproveché el tiempo.

C: Que novedad, deberías hacerlo mas seguido.

En ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió y apareció Garu salió con el celular de ella en la mano.

-No está y no se llevó su celular. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y justo en ese momento Pucca entraba por la ventana, estaba demasiado distraída como para notar los cambios que Garu hizo en su habitación, así que abrió la puerta y salió encontrando a todos ahí.

De hecho, ni siquiera pensaba tardarse más de una hora en el palacio, pero el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido hablando con la señorita Shi. Después apenas y llegó a tiempo para reunirse con Ching. Ya hablaría luego con sus tíos de lo que ahora sabía.

P: Hola Ching, hola Garu ¿listos?

D: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo con miedo.

C: Estoy muy confundida.

Se oyeron gritos, y llegaron por las escaleras los tíos que ya sabían que ella no estaba.

G: Todo está bien, ya regresó. ¿Qué estabas pensando Pucca? ¿Dónde estabas?

P: En un lugar en el que al parecer tu también vas seguido- dijo con resentimiento, a Garu eso lo confundió.

Ho: Pucca ¿escaparte? ¿por qué? ¿a dónde fuiste?

Eso era todo, la mañana había sido difícil, no durmió lo suficiente, se cansó intentando llegar a tiempo para evitar justamente eso, lo que descubrió le había provocado un fuerte golpe emocional, no estaba con ganas de soportar eso.

P: Si no hicieran tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo podría responderles.

D: ¿Ahora tu estás enojada? Pucca eres menor de edad, sabes que no puedes mandarte sola, además pensamos que te había pasado algo, recuerda que no acabaste con todo lo de los demonios.

Eso le cayó en el hígado, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

P: Que ternura, gracias por recordármelo, siempre se puede contar contigo primo… ¿o debo llamarte ahora tío? No eres tan mayor, no estás por encima de mi, no tienes derecho a decirme nada.

Dumpling: ¡Pucca!

P: ¿Ahora qué? Ya les dije que si me dejaran podría explicarles, y Dada no está ayudando para nada

Basta, eso debía terminar, la personalidad de Pucca era explosiva por naturaleza.

C: Odio interrumpir, pero Pucca es quien se comprometió con la aldea para preparar el festival, podrás explicarles después, ahora debemos irnos.

D: Ching ¿hablas enserio? ¿No le vas a decir nada?

C: No podría decirle nada, son tus tíos los que lo harán si quieren.

Dumpling: Adelante, vallan Ching. Hablaremos de regreso Pucca.

P: Esto debe ser una broma- dijo molesta saliendo primero con su amiga.

Le parecía demasiado gracioso a pesar de todo. Sí, no debió irse sin permiso, pero lo que hizo lo valía, demasiado.

No podía creerlo, ¿que hay de las veces en que Dada se fugaba con RR y ella estaba ahí para cubrirlo?, y ahora ¿que se creían esos dos tontos para regañarla? Ni Dada ni Garu tenían el derecho.

Ella quería hablar con sus tíos en paz sobre todo, sólo con ellos, eran los únicos que entenderían ¿y ahora como? Si ella estaba molesta y seguramente la castigarían

Lingüini: Garu, cuida que no se meta en más problemas, por favor.

Él asintió y siguió a sus amigas.

C: Olvidalo un rato, por fin podemos planear el festival nosotras.

El rostro molesto de ella se fue aligerando con una sonrisa forzada.

P: Trataré de no mezclar las cosas, hoy es un buen día. Hablaré con mis tíos al regresar, es importante.

C: ¡A! Garu, ya llegaste. Bien, a la plaza chicos, aquí tengo la lista que me dio ayer Pucca.

Ella aún seguía molesta con Garu, por todo: lo de hace un momento y la confusión de la mañana, pero ya no quería pelear, no quería más asuntos en su cabeza aparte del que ya la estaba consumiendo.

P: Bien, se debe ir a buscar al pirotécnico, hacer un consenso de los puestos y vendedores, asignarles un lugar en la explanada…

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado.

C: Yo iré a buscar al señor de las luces, así que les toca lo demás hasta que llegue ¿de acuerdo?

G: Elegiste lo más fácil.

C: No tienes idea de lo difícil que es llegar a esa parte inaccesible de la aldea, puedo morir- dijo exagerando sus ademanes.

P: Sólo ve Ching- Dijo tratando de reír.

Mientras ella pasaba por casa de Abyo para no aburrirse en el camino, Pucca y Garu tuvieron que encargarse de hacer un croquis del parque, supervisar las decoraciones que los otros aldeanos comenzaban a poner y todo lo demás que dijo Pucca.

_Garu no podía hacer más que mirarla cuando estaba distraída y no lo regañaba por no hacer algo._

_Estaba demasiado tranquila a pesar de haber discutido con Dada y sus tíos, pero claro, él no podía mirar en su conflictiva mente. Soltó una sonrisa cuando la vio alinear concentrada los puestos en la plantilla; por lo que pasó en la mañana sintió que otra vez era una niñita, la niñita que cuidaba, aunque de niña ya no tenía nada. _

_Imaginó que no querría hablar sobre en donde había estado, y menos con él, porque cuando le preguntó le respondió cortante, molesta en realidad._

_Y eso le recordó la razón por la que aceptó ayudarla ese día._

_En verdad su amistad había logrado avanzar otra vez, la quería mucho; desde que volvieron a ser amigos ella le había regalado tantos momentos de felicidad que seguramente no podría haber vivido sin ella._

_¿pero el que le había dado? ¿de verdad se había disculpado?_

_De por sí tratarla tan indiferente cuando eran niños a pesar de haber jurado antes amistad eterna ya era bastante malo. Encima aún llevaba ese arrepentimiento desgarrador cada vez que recordaba los sorprendidos ojos de esa pequeña de quince años después de las provocaciones de RR y lo que hizo al regresar no estuvo mucho mejor._

_Cuando se quedaron atrapados en la cueva se disculpó por fingir ser Saito, pero sabía que ella estaba siendo demasiado buena, eso no era suficiente._

Sacó la caja que traía en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, la abrió y vio el dije que hizo para ía una silueta caricaturizada de ella de pequeña y llevaba grabada atrás la frase:

"_Mariposa roja_"

Fue hacia Pucca sin que lo viera, y detrás de ella le colocó el collar en el cuello. Ella volteó al instante.

Lo vio a él y luego al dije, su mente estaba en cualquier parte menos en lo que acababa de pasar, estaba demasiado sorprendida. Desde la mañana, lo único que veía cuando miraba a Garu era a esa concubina que le abrió la puerta, pero esta vez no. Esta vez vio a un lindo chico que a pesar de que sonreía su mirada era dura, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Ese si era Garu, su amigo.

-¿Por que me das esto?

-Se que nunca te pedí disculpas por lo que hice Pucca.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el collar no te gustó?

-¿Es broma verdad? Claro, me encanta. Sólo que me tomo de sorpresa, y no se a que te refieres… entre tantas cosas que hiciste…- dijo riendo y contagiándolo a él.

-Tienes razón, empezaré de nuevo. Te lo hice a ti, porque…- Ladeó sus ojos para no verla mientras lo decía, aún se ponía nervioso hablando de sus sentimientos -porque te quiero, y quiero que entre nosotros todo esté bien. Te pido perdón por como te trate de niños, la forma en que me fui después de decir cosas que en verdad ni sentía y la cobardía que tuve al disfrazarme de otro sujeto al volver.

-Basta, no sigas.

-Se que es tonto un collar y no basta Pucca, lo que hice estuvo tan mal que hasta yo puedo reconocerlo…

-Basta Garu- dijo como pudo mientras trataba de mantener su parte sentimental encerrada. -Nisiquiera necesitabas decírmelo, yo ya te había perdonado- Se paró de puntillas y lo abrazó. -Eres demasiado sentimental ¿ya te lo he dicho?

-Solo contigo, no le digas a nadie más.

Ella se rió

-Garu, es de valientes…

-Perdonar incluso al que te lastimo.

-¿Aun recuerdas esa fiesta?

-Cumpliste ocho ¿como podría olvidarlo?

Se sentaron juntos en una banca, el sol de mediodía comenzaba a sofocarlos.

Ella miró el collar de nuevo.

-Que idea tan original, es muy lindo ¿juras que así me veía?

-Sí, justo con otras dos cabezas a lado de la tuya.

La hizo reirse tanto la idea de ella de boba de pequeña que se recargó en él y terminó acostada en su regazo.

Ahí, acostada sobre las piernas de Garu comenzó a jugar con las orejas y nariz de él.

-¿Qué haces?

-No lo sé... es divertido... no puede evitarlo.

El la miró como si quisiera decir algo más, y ella como si deseara que lo hiciera. El problema es que incluso Garu no sabía que era lo que quería decirle.

Se hubieran quedado así un rato de no ser por Park que apareció enfrente de ellos.

-Pucca, que bueno que te encuentro, vi a Ching y me dijo que quería hablarte.

-¿Hablarme? Pero si está en la otra punta de la aldea.

-No, cuando me vio me dijo que te esperaba en el árbol que está después de la comisaría.

-Pudo llamarla, ambas llevan su celular, no sé porque te lo pidió a ti- dijo Garu con resentimiento, ellos aún no eran amigos.

-Escucha, ella sólo me lo pidió, si tienes algún problema díselo a Ching.

-Basta muchachos, no discutan. Garu, iré a verla, avanza en lo que puedas mientras… Park ¿podrias ayudarlo? Por favor, el festival será pronto, no se en que está pensado Ching, ¿o ya tenías planes?

-No, para nada- dijo él tratando de mantener una sonrisa, aunque la idea de estar con Garu no le fascinaba en absoluto.

-Gracias Park. De todas formas el hará la mayor parte- dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro. Seguido de eso echó a correr por la aldea.

_Lo que me faltaba, _pensaron ambos chicos con pesar.

En realidad Park sólo había visto a Ching, no habló con ella. Recordaba perfectamente haber dicho que se iba a alejar de Pucca por no estar muy seguro de lo que sentía, pero eso no lo pudo controlar. Y ahora estaba metido en ese embrollo con Garu.

* * *

Pucca pasaba por el tramo de la arboleada intentando pensar en que sería tan importante como para ir hasta donde Ching estaba, cuando vio a Tobe en la copa de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Reconocimiento, pequeña, reconocimiento.

-¿Reconocimiento en un lugar baldío?

-Técnicamente tu y yo estamos aquí. Y si, nunca se sabe.

-Ja, que risa- Aunque claramente lo que dijo no le hizo gracia.

-La verdad es que desde que mis ninjas me abandonaron tengo demasiado tiempo libre, ya no se que hacer con él, así que… heme aquí.

-Cierto, después de verte proteger la aldea se cansaron.

-Resultó que eran más malos que yo.

-Pero no más inteligentes Tobe.

El dio un saltó y un segundo después ya estaba a lado de ella.

-Haces a mi corazón llorar pequeña.

-Sabes que podrías quedarte en nuestra casa. Siempre hay un cuarto de huéspedes para cualquiera. O dormirias con Dada, el y tu se llevan tan bien, podrían hablar de sus cosas haciendo reuniones nocturnas súper tiernas.

-No se que sería más incómodo, si dormir con ese histérico o dormir contigo- Paro de reír cuando analizó lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba hablando de Pucca, ¡de Pucca! Dormir con ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero incómodo distaba de ellas. Dormir con Pucca, tratando todo lo humanamente posible de verlo de forma inocente, iba a ser sorprendente (de cualquier forma en realidad).

Como era costumbre le revolvió el cabello.

-¡Tobe! Mi cabello, tendrás que peinarme de nuevo.

-Podria intentar raparte la mitad inferior, pero tienes suerte, adoro tu cabello, así que te haré una coleta como la mía.

-¿Adoras mi cabello?

-Si ¿lo dudabas?

-Podrias abrir un salón de belleza para ninjas, te funcionará.

-Ya, no te pases.

-Jaja, ya me voy, Ching debe estar esperandome.

-¿Ching? Pero si hace rato paso con Abyo y si hubieras oído todo lo que decían entre los dos pensando que estaban sólos, algo en esa inocente cabeza se rompería.

-Si, mejor no me digas nada. Iré a buscarla, se hace tarde y tengo más cosas que hacer. Cuida que los árboles no hagan una conspiración.

-Solo deja que lo intenten y ya verán.

Dijo Tobe como si estuviera hablando enserio. Pucca se rió de él y se fue.

Cuando por fin logró encontrar a Abyo y a Ching esta le preguntó que hacía ahí, dejándola muy confundida.

P:Pero, Park me dijo que me buscabas.

A:Solo lo vimos pasar del otro lado de la calle hace rato Pucca.

C: Te llamaría si fuera así ¿no lo crees?

P: Eso es lo que me dijo Garu, pero me distraje tratando de impedir que discutieran otra vez.

C: De verdad pareciera como si pelearan por ti.

A: Podría ser, eso explicaría porque Garu no lo tolera. Ya se los he dicho, cada vez que se menciona su nombre o pasa cerca su sonrisa se le borra.

P: Que tontería, sea como sea yo vine hasta aquí para nada.

C:Bueno, ahora podemos volver juntos.

P:Si no les molesta me adelantaré, pasen tiempo de novios, corazones.

Dijo y se marchó.

* * *

Poco antes de llegar a la plaza, vio una especie de grieta o borde. Pensó que era un borrón en sus ojos, de esos que dan a veces, pero a medida que se hacía más nítido y grande pudo ver que no era así.

Justo quien le faltaba, de todos los días que había en ese grandísimo calendario humano y todo el tiempo que ellos existirían, tenían que elegir justo ese.

Salieron uno, dos, tres, cuatro demonios, se veían demasiado fuertes, más que los que aparecieron antes.

La gente que estaba alrededor corría asustada por todos lados.

Y a ella ya la tenían rodeada.

Lo que sea que pensara hacer, tenía que hacerlo ya.

_Tienes que ser inteligente, debes encontrar la forma de cambiar tu destino, _las palabras del maestro Soo retumbaron en su memoria.

No parecía que ellos vinieran a jugar, si habían esperado tanto para volver a aparecer y lo hacían justo después de que ella se enterara de la verdad, debían planear algo grande. No debía quedarse atrás.

Por la visión periférica pudo ver los oscuros ojos de Garu tan serios que parecía uno de ellos, la asustó un poco. Venía a ayudarla.

Luego vio a los demás que uno a uno iban llegando.

Así sería siempre. Jamás acabarían realmente con ellos, cualquier lugar en donde ella estuviera estaba condenado a mantenerse alerta ante una continua amenaza. ¿Como acabar una lucha con un enemigo que le llevaba miles de años en estrategia y una inmortalidad de fortaleza?

* * *

El problema no era la aldea, era ella.

* * *

-¡Pucca!- Chilló Ching.

-Mantente tranquila, estaré bien- Dijo más para animar a su amiga que porque se lo creyera.

_¿Los dejarás pelear una batalla que nos les corresponde e intentar sacrificarse por ti, escoria?_

La voz estaba en su mente, provenía de un demonio. Pero ella también podía hacerlo, el maestro Soo se lo enseñó, sólo que se le hacía bastante difícil e incómodo porque leía los pensamientos de la otra persona.

_Mira quien lo dice, si estoy bien enterada, ustedes no son más que imitadores dark del cielo. _No pudo leer su mente, todo estaba en negro.

_Se te quitará la sonrisa después de esto._

Mientras sus tres amigos lo único que percibían era que los demonios y Pucca mantenían un duelo de miradas.

Tomó una pausa. Vio el rostro de los aldeanos asustados, experimentaba aún más impotencia que después de la pelea de Garu y Sangming, y se sintió mucho peor. Volteó a ver a Abyo… el bueno de Abyo, aveces tonto y presumido pero siempre con el corazón más noble. Ching, que la había acompañado desde que tenía memoria, que entre las dos fueron como madres sustitutas para la otra, su mejor amiga. Ambos estaban preocupados por ella.

Recordó el rostro de Tobe, con esa sonrisa fanfarrona que tenía cada vez que no estaba serio, y su peculiar forma de tranquilizarla y hacerla reír.

A RR y sus disculpas eternas, su lindo y estirado cabello azúl que sólo la hacia ver más guapa.

Echó otro vistazo. Esos ojos en los que cualquiera se perdería y al instante transportaban a una realidad ajena a todo lo demás, la cara de Garu alerta, en todo su rollo ninja.

El molesto rostro de Dada, que después ya no lo fue tanto; siempre preocupado por todos, siempre siendo él mismo.

Sus tíos, tres hombres con los que en realidad no tenía ningún parentesco, pero que siempre se habían preocupado por ella.

La voz de su madre, que retumbaba aún en su mente. _Cree en lo que te digo, confía en lo que sabes que es cierto y los salvarás._

Bueno, ella sabía tres cosas:

-Era hija de un espíritu y un hombre con el alma más pura que haya existido, tenía habilidades sobrenaturales desde que tenía memoria.

-Amaba a sus amigos y a su familia y no permitiría que sufrieran más.

-Los demonios iban sólo por ella.

Si confiaba en eso, podría sacar el valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Todo estaba claro. Lo importante era salvarlos.

Las lecciones del maestro Soo pasaron una a una por su mente, desde que tenía 12 años. Todo, lo que dominó rápidamente y lo que aún le daba problemas. En lo que se lucía y lo que apenas terminaba. Todo.

No tuvo oportunidad para decirle a nadie la verdad, con suerte y Shi lo haría cuando ella no estuviera. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad de disculparse con Dada y sus tíos. _Será para la próxima, _pensó con lágrimas en los ojos, porque sabía que podía no ser cierto.

* * *

Su mente protegida por la sangre de demonio que aún traía consigo. Una voz que retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. La idea que marcaría su historia. Un salto, luego otro. Un golpe, otro más, apareciendo una espada de fuego creada por ella. Su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto hasta que dejó de hacerlo. El grito ahogado de un chico. Las lágrimas de una chica. La sorpresa de otro chico. El miedo de la gente. Y esa maldita sonrisa. Esa maldita risa que te hacía vibrar hasta la médula.

* * *

-Pucca- grito él al perderla.

No era posible, era ella. La gente no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Él tampoco lo creyó aún cuando el pálido y frío cuerpo era arrastrado por los demonios hasta el infierno.

Un momento que para el sería infinito. Pero era más bien efímero.

Ninguno habría podido detenerlo. Nadie. Ni el ni sus amigos.

Totalmente increíble, incierto. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Porque te fuiste? Dejando aquí toda una vida. Dejándonos a nosotros.

Ella no se despidió, no pidió ayuda antes, ni siquiera los miró antes de atacar. No les dijo adiós, porque a fin de cuenta decir adiós significa irse lejos, e irse lejos significa olvidar.

* * *

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear, how much I miss you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all some day.


	35. Rota

"_Sonríe y vive la vida. Nunca se ha oído que alguien salga vivo de ésta"_

"_Por una vez quiero que alguien se sienta asustado de perderme. Yo siempre soy la única que se asusta de perder a las personas que tengo cerca"_

El día era bastante soleado. El viento casi no soplaba, pero cuando lo hacía era bastante refrescante.

Sin embargo nadie estaba ahí para disfrutarlo.

Su figura era envidiable. Cualquier chico recién llegado a la aldea al verla habría querido tenerla en la misma condición con que la tenían esos sujetos. A su merced.

_Guardian de la puerta de valor, dejame entrar, para decirle adiós, que ya no aguanto más lo que es la realidad._

Su frío cuerpo, tan frágil como un jarrón vacío oscilaba de un lado a otro sin la menor delicadeza entre las llamas de miles de eternidades.

Aquelarres, jugarretas, hogueras usando almas como braza.

¿Era esto lo que querían?

_Por fin ha acabado._

_El desastre ya fue hecho._

_No somos sublevados del cielo._

_Estamos aquí y somos los verdaderos malos._

_Ella estará con su madre como quería._

_Estará atrapada por siempre._

_Los mortales sufrirán el destino que les correspondía._

_Un espíritu no infringira las reglas más que nosotros._

_Aquí estamos._

_Somos los verdaderos malos._

La celebración acabó. El cuerpo de Pucca estaba encerrado en la misma prisión que tenía Kim.

-Es tiempo de una reunión madre e hija, corazón- dijeron al lanzarla.

Kim sintió una punzada al verla por primera vez. Hasta ahora sólo había conocido su mente. Aún mantenía algo de la pequeña que dio a luz hace dieciocho años.

Ese cabello tan negro, similar al aura de los demonios. La blanca piel, como el alma de su padre. Sus finos labios rosados, ahora azules.

Verla tendida inerte, sin todo ese espíritu aventurero y decidido que mostraba tan fácilmente la hizo quebrarse.

Y aunque ambas estaban _rotas en cada pieza_, seguían siendo una _obra maestra._

Kim siguió llorando, con su falta de energía debido a la última vez que habló con Pucca no podía hacer gran cosa y no es que se pudiera revivir a los muertos en realidad. Los espíritus no reencarnan.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres, un día, luego otro en Sooga; sin embargo en esa dimensión el tiempo se hacía demasiado corto y por eso era más largo.

Pucca despertó al cuarto día humano de haber llegado ahí, ante la sorpresa de su acompañante.

-Lo logré - susurró sin evitar una sonrisa.

Comenzó a reír de la euforia que sentía al estar ahí, haciendo que su madre pasará de "un ataque al corazón" a la confusión total.

-¡Lo logré mamá!

La última palabra retumbó en su estancado espíritu.

Mamá. Mamá.

/_Ni siquiera siento poder llamarte madre/ _recordaba haberla oído decir, al instante en el que lloraba de tristeza. Por otra parte también recordaba haberla visto muerta por días, y ahora estaba ahí, riendo como una loca y llamándola mamá.

-Pucca, ¿que estás haciendo aquí? No te saque la primera vez para que volvieras- dijo mientras la abrazaba y sentía como sus piezas volvían a juntarse.

Ella correspondió al abrazo.

-Gran manera de darme la bienvenida. Vine por ti.

-Nadie que no sea un demonio debería estar aquí Pucca.

-Mamá- le gustaba poder decir por fin esa palabra - El maestro Soo ha muerto, se sacrificó para salvar a uno de mis amigos, ya no hay quien proteja la aldea. Pero, dejó una carta para una concubina suya, ella me lo contó todo. Ahora yo te sacaré de aquí.Perdóname. Por todo, lo que te dije y la forma en que te trate. Otra vez me deje llevar por lo primero que saltaba a la vista, y por eso te dije cosas horribles.

-Pucca, Pucca, tranquila hija. Odio ser pesimista, de verdad, Leng también lo odiaba; pero ya he intentado todo, desde el primer día que me vi aquí. Lo más cerca que he estado de salir es cada vez que aparecía en tus sueños, pero cada vez que lo hago mi energía se agota más. Y no te mortifiques, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, hasta yo. No es tu culpa. Mirate. ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- Preguntaba mientras le acomodaba el cabello y le limpiaba el rostro.

-Hice un truco que una vez me enseñaron. Mis amigos estaban en la plaza, Garu, Ching, Abyo, y los demonios me tenían rodeada. Yo no quería más de eso, se haría algo eterno si no cambiaba de decisiones esta vez. Me lancé a atacarlos, aunque claramente no ganaría, pero contaba con eso.

-El truco del contenedor vacío, por supuesto.

-Sí, de ese modo en verdad creerían que estaba muerta, al menos el tiempo suficiente para traerme aquí. Podría venir, hablar contigo, decirte que sabía la verdad y luego, con tu ayuda armaria un plan para salir de aquí. Se que suena loco, pero…

-Pucca- Pareció pensárselo bien.- está bien, estoy de acuerdo, hoy, tu y yo nos iremos- dijo sentenciante y con alegría. -Principalmente me alegra que confíes en mí… Y volverte a ver hija, es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado desde que Leng y yo te tuvimos… Debiste nacer hace tantas décadas ¿sabes?... Te quiero hija, desde siempre, desde que te acurrucaba en las noches en tus sueños, aunque no lo recuerdes; cuando te consolaba de pequeña por lo que pasaba en la aldea; incluso cuando mis poderes se hicieron más débiles y ya no pude comunicarme contigo. Incluso en ese momento, sólo pensando en ti, te quise.

-Mamá, ya te lo dije- la abrazó otra vez -toda mi vida quise una madre; y no te voy a decir que recuerdo cada detalle de esos sueños, porque no es así, pero esos sentimientos al despertar aún siguen grabados en mí, y tal vez, inconscientemente ya te quería. No te culpo, debes saberlo. Te prometo que tan pronto salgamos de aquí, pasaremos tiempo de madre e hija, y entonces, con seguridad podré decirte que te amo.

Afortunadamente el abrazo había durado y Pucca no vio las lágrimas deslizándose por los ojos de su madre.

Pasado el momento sentimental, Kim quiso buscar algo más divertido para recuperar el tiempo con Pucca, después de todo, el cambio de tema no había sido sólo cosa suya.

-Tus amigos…

-Mis amigos…

-Garu, dijiste primero, ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de Garu?

-Entrar en tus sueños era sinónimo de entrar en tu mente. Vamos, cuentame, viví lo suficiente como para ver en las películas esta escena.

-Si, pero no alcanzaste a ver lo incómodo que era para la hija… o eso creo, soy nueva en esto. Además, me dijiste que entrabas en mi mente, ¿por qué no lo sabes?

-Hola, te dije que me debilité Pucca. Me quedé hasta que te comenzó a gustar.

-Oh, estaba pequeña… Te queda toda una historia- dijo con un sentimiento inexplicable de felicidad cuando con el brazo hacia un ademán de longevidad. Por fin hablaba sus asuntos con su madre. -Tienes suerte de que haya tiempo, antes de poner en marcha nuestro plan.

-Dime, dime, espere más de la mitad de mi vida aquí para esto.

Comenzó a hablarle de la noche en el ChinDooda, de RR, y las miradas asesinas a Garu; de los tres años de espera, y su regreso como otra persona; y vio como su madre comenzaba a odiarlo, se lo merecia el maldito.

Luego le dijo de las disculpas en la cueva bajo la lluvia, le dijo cuanto lo quiso, y se sintió tonta al sentir traición y decir que debió darle señales de que no la quería, porque lo hizo. Le contó cómo no quería odiarlo y como aún lo quería.

-No de esa forma Pucca, tu confundes amor con amistad.

-Si, me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde… pero ahora somos mejores amigos otra vez… y estamos bien, supongo… las cosas son algo extrañas a veces, sobre todo no hemos hablado nunca de si yo le gustaba o que diablos pensaba al ser Saito.

-Prefiero a Garu definitivamente como tú amigo.

-Lo se. Vi tu cara mientras te conté. Ya sabes, Garu es así, celoso con sus sentimientos, casi nunca sabes lo que está pensado, casi. A mi también me gusta así…- hizo una pausa, pensando en su mejor amigo, amigo. -Mira, el me dio esto el día en que me marché- Se quitó el collar del cuello y se lo dio a su madre.

-Es muy lindo.

-Se supone que soy yo- dijo con emoción.

Kim se rió y le devolvió el collar. Hasta ese momento no había visto el grabado de atrás.

_Mariposa roja._

Tonto Garu, justo a los veinte se le ocurría ser sentimental.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Recordaba los momentos en el piso de arriba del ChinDooda, su casa, más específicamente, el cuarto de huéspedes. Tonto Garu.

_-Por favor, ponla otra vez._

_-Ya le he repetido tres veces. Estoy seguro de que tus tíos querrán que vallas al patio y juegues un rato… podemos ir a buscar a Ching_

_-¡No! Tenemos que verla otra vez, ¡quiero verla contigo!_

_-Estoy seguro que ni siquiera entiendes por completo la película._

_-Soy pequeña, no tonta_

_-No dije eso_

_-Eres malo_

_-Te quiero_

_-¿Lo juras?_

_-Incluso después de los veinte._

_-Que viejo_

_-Ya vez_

_-¡Quiero ver la película!_

_-Solo por esta vez._

Pero el tonto Garu tenía razón, estaba pequeña y no lo entendía todo en realidad. Era una película de superación, construcción de autoestima y seguridad. _Vuela cariño. _Pero de verdad le encantaba, porque en un momento, la protagonista tenía un sueño extraño en el que se veía a sí misma como un adefesio horripilante caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria… aún para extrañeza y terror de Garu, esa era su escena favorita.

Más tarde, cuando su corazón fue abierto y su amistad disuelta, ella vería -en una de sus tardes melancólicas- esa película, ahora con más madurez para disfrutarla completamente.

_Sigue siendo mi película favorita _

Le contó a Garu cuando se arreglaron.

Había una frase que resumía la película y le encantaba:

_Las mariposas no pueden ver sus alas. Ellas no pueden ver lo increíblemente hermosas que son, pero todos los demás pueden. _

_Bueno, las personas también son así._

Y ahora, tenía en su cuello un dije con su silueta y al reverso la palabra mariposa roja, en alusión a su película y color favorito… y claro, un significado aún mucho más profundo, como Garu mismo.

Era su forma de decir, disculpame, por todo desde esa vez de pequeños, espero que al menos tú puedas ver mis alas, porque yo veo las tuyas.

-Mira, debes hacerlo de esta manera.

-No, así no Pucca

-Pucca, escuchame

Kim había sido despojada de gran parte de sus poderes cuando la encerraron ahí, pero Pucca no. Y había un gran número de habilidades que poseía de las que ella nunca había oído hablar, pero las tenía, totalmente fuertes, como diamante en bruto, por jamás ser usadas. Se valieron de eso para escapar de la jaula.

Se abrazaron, tratando de guardar el máximo silencio posible. Estaban a una puerta de irrumpir en el salón principal de los demonios y pelear con ellos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Y lo que te dijo... Soo

-Tambien lo recuerdo. Mamá, tranquilizate, estaremos bien.

-Confio en ti.

_Jamás podrán. ¿Como sigues viva?_ Asesinato a sangre fría a los demonios que trajeron a Pucca frente a sus ojos. _Jamás habrá un después, existiremos por siempre._

-Sí, pero pueden elegir ser esclavos del cielo y hacer su trabajo sucio o revelarse.

_Molestia. Golpes. Magia._

Era el fuego eterno en una lucha eterna. _Vayan a donde vayan, volverán aquí. No hay escapatoria._

El cielo era el verdadero enemigo. Fue quien le ordenó a los demonios que encarcelaran a Kim, por meterse con Leng y hacer una abominación, que es Pucca. Los demonios, de haberlo hecho por iniciativa propia habrían tirado la toalla hace tiempo, pero eran constantemente amenazados por sus superiores. Y se mentían diciendo que seguían, para mantener su naturaleza de hacer daño, aunque no era así.

-_Puedo liberarlos, y nadie tiene porque saberlo- _les hizo saber Kim a espaldas de su hija.

-_¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos tu ayuda?_

_-Lo hago por mi y ella, no se confundan._

_-Que egoísta, dulzura_

_-Ustedes, tan malos como siempre. Un clavo saca a otro clavo._

_-Te escucho._

Una luz blanca, en medio del caos.

-Marchate, deja todo

-¡Vine por ti! Vine por ti. ¡Vine por ella, maldita sea!

-Marchate.

Un empujón y el mundo era nuevo. Contrastante, más brillante, más blanco. Más "pacífico" ¿Quieres calmarte?

Comprendió que su madre había sabido todo el tiempo que no funcionaría, y la ayudo pese a todo, porque lo que había hecho, esa cosa que hizo la planeó desde aquel instante en que aceptó escapar.

Su plan todo el tiempo fue morir y mandarla ahí.

_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise  
You're spilling like an overflowing sink  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink_

Ahora estaba sola, en el endemoniado territorio enemigo, vagando en arena blanca. _Debes ser más inteligente. _Sí, claro. Alguien inteligente habría visto venir eso. ¿Y todos los planes que hizo para su madre? Pasaremos tiempo juntas, estaremos bien, te lo prometo. Ella había muerto. Igual que todos los espíritus que se ponían de su lado, su maestro, su madre. Incluso humanos habían sufrido, y tanto.

_Proponles un trato, les encanta eso._

¿Porque Kim la había enviado al cielo si no era por eso?

* * *

Tendría tiempo más tarde de ver cómo se sentía, o botarse en algún lugar y llorar amargamente, pero ahora estaba al final del camino… no, su madre la había puesto al final del camino; si se ponía a llorar ¿de qué serviría?

-Ya no quiero sufrir más- Expresó solemnemente.

-¿Qué piensas que eres como para venir a pasearte aquí?

-Soy la hija de su representante en la tierra, el alma más pura de las épocas.

-Hija de ese espíritu, dices. Por lo que se ya no existe más. Lástima que te dejaron pasar aquí .

-Soy la hija de su representante en la tierra, el alma más pura de las épocas.  
-Hija de ese espíritu, dices. Por lo que se ya no existe más. Lástima que te dejaron pasar aquí  
-Si, es una lástima, pero no me tendrán aquí mucho tiempo- dijo sabiendo que Ignoraron que era hija de Leng.  
-¿Tu crees?... de hecho tienes razón.  
-Antes de lo que sea, déjenme que les propongo un trueque.

-Suficiente tenemos con todo esto. Los patéticos demonios no pudieron mantener a raya a ese espíritu.

-Ese espíritu es mi madre.

-Por desgracia… ¿por qué aceptaríamos un trato, si el anterior está por cumplirse, cuando tengas 18, podremos destruirte y ya no habrá más recuerdo de aquella vez que se rompieron las reglas y corrompieron las razas.

-Les daré algo a cambio. Será un buen trato, ustedes…

-¿Qué podría querer el ser supremo de la creación de un híbrido?- Dijo con desdén. -Un movimiento de mano y todo tu mugriento mundo se borraría de nuestros registros. Tengo el poder- dijo haciendo un ademán con el brazo derecho.

-Pero han pasado siglos desde que crearon nuestro mundo, no creo que quieran perder todo lo que han logrado por un… una decisión. Lo que les ofrezco es más simple, y rápido a esperar dos años mortales.

-Solo habla.

-Mis poderes.

-¿Tus poderes? Pero nosotros tenemos…

-Los poderes que obtuve al ser hija de un espíritu y su representante en la tierra. Si de los devuelvo, será como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Has ocupado la herencia de tu padre?

-No creo, las habilidades que tengo se parecen a las de mi madre.

-Entonces siguen puras, entonces si sirven.

Se molestó al ver que la trataban como un simple contenedor.

-Pero a cambio quiero que dejen de forzar a los demonios a hacer cosas, ya tendrán lo que quieren, quiero una vida tranquila, sin favores o sabotaje de cualquiera de ustedes.

-No hemos aceptado

-Pero lo harán

-Deja esa actitud petulante. Podrás irte, tomo el trato. Sin trampas, porque el cielo es justicia… Pucca.

Hipócritas, pensó.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, no estás ante cualquiera.

-Sobre mi… su representante en la tierra, cuidenlo mejor, saben que los demonios lo atacaran en cada reencarnación y…

-Es lo menos que pueden hacer al fallar con su misión. Cuidaremos de… Leng, no te preocupes.

Una luz rodeó a Pucca, y sintió como si le quitaran las entrañas, y, así como la trataron antes, como un contenedor vacío.

El precio se había cobrado.

Por un momento recordó la despedida de Kim.

Te amo, lo siento hija, era la única forma. Pídele perdón a mis hermanos de mi parte, y busca la felicidad ahora que no esté. No se que sientes por tu amigo, esa sonrisa sólo la he visto en mi por décadas, ya no dudes más, lo que decidas, en toda tu vida, hazlo, ya te apoyo.

-Buena suerte regresando, ningún humano ha viajado entre dimensiones.

* * *

**Quiero decir, antes de todo, que odio la maldita vida xc ya había acabado mi precioso capítulo (de verdad, me encanto) jamás he escrito algo así… (bueno, tal vez exagero) ¡Pero se borró!**

**SE BORRÓ.**

**¿Y que sigue? Volver a escribirlo todo TT-TT**

**Ya estando mejor, les digo que fanfiction debería darnos la oportunidad de insertar datos multimedia, así les compartiría mis fanarts y el playlist que utilice para escribir… (y reescribir) el capítulo.**

**¿Quien esta conmigo?**

**Pero es este:**

**-Guardian de mi corazón.**

**-Colors**

**-Lira de orfeo**

**-Hotel California**

**-Kami no en del regno**

**-Yellow**

* * *

**Mañana estaré fuera y no podré subir el capítulo, por eso lo subo hoy, sin embargo el siguiente si lo publicaré hasta el 31.**

**Sakany, ya busqué tu canal y me gustó:3**

**Ya escuché Tú y tenías razón Andrea, además también me gustó. xD el final que dijiste también lo pensé, creeme, pero ya me decidí a uno, de hecho justo ahora estoy escribiendo el penúltimo capítulo, aunque ya tengo el resumen hasta del final.**


	36. Sin ti

"_Un día volverás, te sentarás frente a mí, y me dirás cómo fueron los días que estuviste lejos; y sabrás, con certeza, que debiste quedarte."_

"_Todos los días nuevos amores nacen y viejos amores mueren._

_Es decisión tuya ir al festejo o quedarte en el funeral para siempre."_

* * *

**Garu Pov's **

Perder a Pucca.

Perder a Pucca.

En realidad, pensé al tercer día de no verla, jamás la pude perder. Ella era libre, no era similar a otras chicas, nadie podía poseerla, ni antes, ni ahora; entonces, recapitulando, jamás la pude perder, porque, Pucca, ella jamás me perteneció.

Y luego volví a sentirme mal, ni Mío ni Abyo o cualquiera que intentara visitarme en la cabaña del bosque podría hacer que me sintiera menos mal al hablar de Pucca en pasado.

Volví mi mente a la tarde del 24, últimamente es lo único que me mantiene con vida.

Fundí mi espada, le hice un collar a Pucca, mi querida niña. Fallé al cuidarla, como siempre, no sirvo para nada.

Se lo di, y le gustó, es sólo que ya no puedo sonreír más, aunque es un recuerdo tan fantástico. Ella ya me había perdonado, y por un cuarto de hora, de verdad me sentí bien.

Debí saber, cuándo llegó Park, que el resto del día no traía consigo nada bueno.

Pero ese tiempo verbal es meramente para suposiciones del pasado, como el doliente _hubiera._

Maldita sea.

Varias veces he reprimido el impulso de subir a la montaña y gritarlo, no ha sido tan difícil, porque las ganas que tengo de hacerlo son iguales a la fuerza de voluntad que perdí.

Se fue a buscar a Ching, y a veces me gusta pensar que acaba de irse y simplemente no ha vuelto, pero no es así.

_-No se porqué Park le diría que yo la buscaba._

Así es, pura mentira de ese Idiota.

Si Pucca no _hubiera _ido a buscar a Ching, probablemente estaría conmigo cuando ellos vinieron, y habría luchado a su lado, en vez de observarla hacerlo.

En su lugar, el endemoniado Park y yo nos pasamos la tarde arreglando el parque para el festival que Pucca quería.

Yo esperaba a que volviera, de verdad jamás se cruzó en mi mente el que no la volvería a ver, jamás; nunca nadie se lo espera.

De repente oí gritos cerca de la plaza, y toda la gente desesperada que no es capaz ni de decir una oración coherente se paseaba por ahí gritando. Park ya no estaba. Yo no trabajaría por Pucca con ese imbécil a mi lado, le dije que se fuera, y lo hizo. Otro error, no debió hacerlo.

Corrí, pero me había perdido de mucho. Joder, de todo.

Los demonios, jamás los había visto así, todo el tiempo parecían sacados de una película, jamás quise creer que todo estaba pasando, pero no el 24, esa vez fue real, real de verdad.

Aún la veo rodeada por ellos, aún veo sus ojos mirándome por un segundo, pero lo demás ya no, lo demás ya no existe.

Dormía, eso quisiera asegurar, y se veía tan linda, como cuando se quedaba dormida viendo películas o jugando, pero no era yo quien la llevaba a su cuarto, tampoco sus tíos o su primo, y no la llevaban a su cuarto.

Corrí, por un momento, por un jodidamente maldito momento no supe que hacer, y ese endemoniado momento de duda me costó una oportunidad para salvarla. Fracasé.

Aún rememoro lo que pasó, cómo es que esa chica obstinada y fuerte pudo perder. Cómo es que yo pude ver morir a Pucca.

Y luego el grito que siguió, y sorprendentemente era mío. Las lágrimas de Abyo y Ching, y yo, peleando con el aire o lo que encontrara, odiando vivir.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después. Vi llegar a Dada, a Isko, Long, Chief, a RR, unas voces que me pedían que parara, que pensara en lo que hacía, llanto, gritos, y luego yo despertando el 25, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una bata de hospital… pero Pucca no estaba ahí para acosarme.

Los días han pasado desde que Abyo llamó a los paramédicos y me inyectaron un calmante bruscamente. He estado en la cabaña desde entonces. Todo es, sí, gastadamente gris.

Sangming vino hace rato. Me dijo que debía salir, pasar el duelo junto a los demás, apoyar a los tíos de Pucca. Se que tiene razón, lo sé en verdad, y de verdad lo siento, es sólo que no puedo. La única vez que he salido de mi casa desde que volví del hospital, fue una tarde a un día de hacerlo, de repente busqué a alguien a quien culpar que no fuera a mi.

Park, ese maldito, desde siempre debí de mantenerlo alejado, en lugar de reprimir mi molestia por que estuviera cerca de Pucca y tratar de actuar como un adulto; nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, se que tiene parte de culpa en esto, demasiada en realidad.

La chaqueta negra que una vez olvide en el ChinDooda aún tiene sangre seca… reconozco que no fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

_-No debiste decirle esa estupidez, y entonces, ella probablemente estaría conmigo, con nosotros._

Lo encontré saliendo de tomar un café, iba al restaurante, pero al final ya no. Lo golpee, y aunque debería perder mi puesto de honor por esto, aún siento, maliciosamente en el fondo que hice lo correcto.

_-Se que fue un error Garu. No eres el único que está mal. No se porque lo hice, te dije que no haría nada hasta estar seguro de que la quería, pero verte con ella me molestó, sólo quería que te dejara._

Todo por unos estúpidos celos de adolescente. Era el colmo. Me dijo que no quería hacerle daño, yo le dije que no debía hacerlo, y es justamente lo que provoca. Pucca puede… podía hacer lo que quería, estar con quien quisiera, si ella deseara salir conmigo debería hacerlo, aunque no era el caso.

Todo era una tontería, una broma, por algo tan sencillo la persona que más quería ha muerto.

Y si. La quería, la quiero de amiga y no se que otras tantas formas más, pero no vale nada ponerse a pensar, Pucca ya se fue. Que aún sienta celos de Park, que siempre quiera estar a lado de ella, sentir que todo se arregla cuando estoy a su lado, ya no importa, lo que dije, y no dije, lo que hice y no hice, ya no Sooga ya ha arrojado tierra a su ataúd simbólico; después de todo ya ha pasado una semana.

Pero nada sirve, que el festival se haya cancelado sólo me hace sentir melancólico, aunque no tenía ganas de él en realidad, pero Pucca sí. He sido egoísta, demasiado. No me he preocupado por ninguno de mis otros amigos en estos días. He sido un cretino, o como diría Pucca, narcisista.

Me odiaría otra vez al ver que dejé a nuestros amigos y familia en tiempos difíciles sintiendo que soy el único que sufre. No le gustaría.

No quiero su odio, aunque ya no esté para dármelo. Y lo he intentado, he intentado animarlos cuando vienen en la cabaña, pero no sirve de nada si tu también estás destruido.

Ha pasado una semana y mi humor sigue igual, pero siento que debo ir, lo que sea es mejor que quedarse atrapado en tu propia mente, no quiero tener impulsos asesinos o suicidas después, aunque sería una exageración, Pucca me enseñó a llevar control para no ahorcarla cuando se lo merecía.

Citaré a Peter Pan antes de salir Pucca.

¿Conoces ese lugar entre el sueño y el despertar… ese lugar donde aún puedes recordar los sueños?

Ahí es donde siempre te amaré, donde te estaré esperando.

* * *

Se que los demonios no volverán, supongo que ya tienen lo que querían, ya nos han hecho miserables a todos.

El ChinDooda no está vacío, hay muchas personas, pero nadie importa en realidad. Sólo son átomos convenientemente juntos que por una casualidad respiran y piensan. Pucca no es como el resto de ellos. Esta en un limbo en donde todo existe y no existe al mismo tiempo.

Ya no verla me ha hecho tanto daño.

Siento otra vez ese impulso de llorar.

¿Como alguien puede llorar tanto?

Dada me ha saludado. Se ve pálido, con ojeras; incluso su actitud petulante conmigo se ha desvanecido.

Tobe ni siquiera está aquí. No lo he visto, desde antes incluso de la pelea de Pucca, no lo he visto; aunque ayuda en algo que casi no he salido.

Dada y sus tíos discutieron con ella, deben sentirse mal. Por una parte… me alegra que mi último recuerdo sea tenerla cerca y feliz. Sonriendo con ese brillo en los ojos que he sido capaz de ver desde que volví… como de constante tristeza. Era todo un espectáculo, era hermoso verla sonreír después de haber sufrido tanto.

Estoy hablando con Isko y Sangming, intentan animarme. ¿Quién lo diría? Él solía ser un enemigo y ella sólo una bromista.

No se en realidad de que están hablando, pero parece divertido, porque casi están riendo. Pero yo no vine aquí a que siguieran animándome, yo vine esta vez a apoyar.

-¿Han estado aquí bastante tiempo? ¿Cómo están los Dooda?

-En realidad, Garu- comenzó a decir Isko -No los hemos visto, sólo a Dada, que está bastante mal. Sus tíos han estado cada uno en su habitación, y a veces es Ching, Abyo o Ring Ring quienes les llevan comida, pero no se si están comiendo. Tampoco los demás están bien, es una suerte que te hayas quedado en casa, todos aquí se ven tan tristes.

-¡Koni!...-¿Acaba de llamar a Isko, koni? -Tal vez tu si puedas ir a verlos, eres más cercano…- No digas lo que creo que dirás Sangming -Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí. Te lo dije cuando fui, la cabaña es muy solitaria, no es buen lugar para ti ahora.

Es mejor lugar que esperar aquí a que me sienta mejor, contagiando a todos de mi mal humor.

Ni hablar, iré a ver a Dada.

Me despedí de ellos dos, y me saludaron con pesar y una mirada de compasión otras personas… de pronto todos eran amigos.

Comprobé que no sirvo para dar ánimos o hacer compañía. Me siento tan frío, incapaz de brindar aliento, Dada sigue mal. Era tan fácil estando a lado de ella. Simplemente bajaba la guardia cuánto quería y decía lo que pensaba tal cual, y la mayor parte del tiempo no se escuchaba como una tontería, o al menos ella no lo hacía ver así.

Todos pasan por un momento difícil, Ching siempre está triste, Abyo ya no sabe que hacer para mejorar sus ánimos. RR sólo está un tiempo aquí y luego vuelve a encerrarse en su casa, incluso ya no habla con Dada. Quienes han sido más fuertes, y tiene sentido, son Isko, Long y todos ellos. Por suerte Park no se ha aparecido desde la pelea que tuve con él… tal vez, cuando los años pasen y la herida duela menos, le pediré perdón.

He terminado lo que tenía que hacer en el ChinDooda, ya hablé con mis amigos. Aún no quiero regresar a casa. Pero no quiero volver al restaurante, todo guarda un recuerdo de ella.

Iría al Palacio de Soo como los días anteriores, pero ya no tengo ganas.

Cada día, desde que él desapareció, iba y preguntaba que había pasado con él. La chica que abre la puerta ya comenzaba a odiarme.

Fui cerca de la comisaría, donde hay un bosque de bambú y esta el borde de un acantilado. Hay un paisaje lindo, supongo. La neblina de estos días hace ver el borde espectacular.

* * *

Tobe esta aquí.

-No me he movido desde que supe que pasó con ella.

-Elegiste la soledad.

-No es eso… llámame sentimental, pero aquí, Pucca sigue viva. Aquí hablé con ella la última vez, y siento que si me voy, ya no podré encontrarla más.

Eso se sintió mal, es decir, era 'lindo" lo que decía, pero no me gustaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio, al final, ni él ni yo éramos de muchas palabras.

Se sintió bien, el no sentirse solo, pero tener tu propio espacio. Pasando las horas sentí que Tobe no quería que estuviera ahí, como si yo profanara ese lugar.

-La extraño- soltó de pronto, con la mirada perdida en el azul triste del cielo.

-Quisiera que estuviera aquí- me sorprendi completando.

Le di una palmada en el hombro y me fui, no iba a arruinar más ese lugar. Yo tenía el propio y no quiero que lo invadan.

Ya en mi casa, volví a mi ritual nocturno.

Sentado junto a la ventana, recuerdo todo lo que he pensado de Pucca a lo largo del día, tratando de descubrir algo más. Un sentimiento oculto. Negar un sentimiento.

Será mi mejor amiga por el resto de la eternidad.

Se lo que he pensado hoy. Sólo comparo mi vida con ella y sin ella. Siempre es más increíble a su lado. Siempre lo será. Peleó otra vez con las paredes, les grito. Los reflejos y las imágenes tienen que irse.

Todas las noches pasa lo mismo al alejarse de la ventana. Ella muere una y otra vez frente a mis ojos, y lloró, me vuelve a dar rabia y golpeó lo que puedo, hasta que despierto, esperando que todo sea falso. No sé hasta qué momento me dormiré esta vez. O si las heridas en mis nudillos sanarán pronto.

Te extraño Pucca.

* * *

**Garu Pov's off.**

Pucca apareció en la plaza, justo en el lugar donde se marchó.

Con mareos, lágrimas, tristeza y vacío.

Para ayudar a avivar ese sentimiento, el parque estaba valdio. Todos los preparativos del festival estaban regados, como un trabajo a medias. Se veía la aldea desgastada. Pero ella también lo estaba.

Quería llegar lo más pronto a su casa, si es que podía mantenerse en pie, el viaje fue muy duro. No creyó tener ese problema, porque cuando ella y los demás viajaron la primera vez, no hubo mareos para sus amigos, aunque supuso que era por la magia del sueño de Tobe.

Recordarlo la hizo sentir triste, el había perdido el recuerdo de la chica que más quería y a ella misma, al mismo tiempo. Jamás se enteraría de que amo a Chief. Ya no pelearía por ella.

Le dolió pensar en Soo y su sacrificio, y ya que estaba, en su tío, papá de Dada, incluso en el papá de Sangming y su amor no correspondido.

Luego pensó en sus padres. A el que jamás conocería, y no la recordaría. Y a ella, que de verdad, ya no existía. No quería sentirse vacía por más tiempo.

Quería ir cuanto antes al ChinDooda y hacerles saber que estaba viva, tener apoyo emocional y un poco de felicidad ante toda la tormenta de tristezas.

-Hoy volveremos a Tara.

_Solo que Garu no me metió en una carroza e hice morir a un caballo._

Intentaba darse ánimos, pero claro, no funcionó. La protagonista de Lo que el viento se llevó, regresaba a Tara para ver qué su madre había muerto y su padre se había vuelto loco, y toda la ciudad estaba destruida.

Además, el hombre que la pretende en toda la película y la metió en la carroza es molesto siempre para ella y al final, cuando se da cuenta de que lo ama, el se ha cansado de sus mezquindades.

Definitivamente no tenía ganas de volver a Tara, solo a Sooga y que todo fuera como antes.

* * *

**Una disculpa a todos los que saben de que película hablo al final si tengo mal los datos de _Lo que el viento se llevó. _La ultima vez que vi la película fue hace un año, así que las memorias no están frescas.**


	37. La despedida

**Antes que nada quiero decir que lamento la tardanza de mas de dos horas , siento una molestia en el ojo, seguramente no les interesa pero ahora uso lentes ^^ y de vez en cuando siento cansancio. Pero me las arreglé y ya lo terminé. Espero que les guste c:**

* * *

-Te_ confieso que no tengo un instante sin pensar en ti, que cuando como y bebo tiene tu sabor, que la vida eres tú a toda hora y en todas partes. Que el gozo supremo de mi corazón sería morirme contigo._

_-¿Y ahora?_

_-Ahora nada, me basta con que lo sepas._

_(Las palabras que nunca dijiste)_

* * *

_La diferencia entre desear y amarla, es igual que decir esta preciosa y es preciosa._

* * *

Nueva semana comenzaba y un ambiente totalmente diferente. La aldea entera había trabajado arduamente para no quedarse sin su celebración. Era cierto que el festival había sido cancelado, pero en tres días todo puede cambiar, había muchas cosas por que sentirse felices: No más problemas con fantasmas, diablos o lo que fueran, Pucca les había conseguido esa paz, Pucca estaba de regreso, y había un festival de la luna pospuesto; definitivamente la celebración tendría lugar.

La noche por fin había llegado, canciones felices sonaban en cada esquina de la plaza, los pasteles lunares, cortesía de los tíos de Pucca, abundaban. Algunas mujeres vestían su hanbok colorido y usaban algo de maquillaje, que hacía parecer como si la aldea regresara años en el tiempo, cuando en los pueblos todo era tranquilo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no irás?

-No hay nada para mí ahí tío, me quedaré a ayudarlos con los pasteles.

-Espero que todo mejore Dada.

* * *

-¿Entonces no iras?

-Justo pensaba competir contigo en el atuendo RR

-Ahora tienes toda la noche para ti, Ching.

-RR, no deberías perderte esto, ni Dada ni tu, aún somos amigos todos…

-Pucca, estaré bien, tal vez valla, pero no ahora.

-Tonterias, romper con tu novio no significa que te pierdas la fiesta.

-Ching.

-Solo no te deprimas, ¿quieres? No me gusta verte así.

-Ching, debemos irnos. RR, aún estás a tiempo de acompañarnos, si a las 11 no te decides, vendremos por ti

Saliendo de la habitación de su amiga, Abyo y Tobe ya las estaban esperando.

Abyo tomó la mano de Ching, gesto que agradeció porque rara vez tomaba la iniciativa.

Pucca y Tobe se quedaron atrás. Y casi como si fuera obligatorio, él le revolvió el cabello.

-No te sientas triste porque Garu no vino aquí, seguramente lo encontraremos allá.

-No es sólo eso, yo quería que todos estuviéramos juntos otra vez, y parece que es como cuando Dada y RR empezaron a salir, sólo que es lo contrario… y Garu, ha actuado raro… ¡y no me digas que es el de siempre!

-No te lo iba a decir.

-Desde que volví me ha evitado

-Hablaste con él al regresar, y no me dijiste de que, debo decir, como siempre tu y Garu van aparte.

-¡Tobe! Sabes que eres mi favorito. Le conté sobre Soo porque era el mas interesado en saberlo- _Y a ti no te diría que murió para salvarte_, pensó.

Llegando al festival se encontraron con los globos, las lámparas, los candeleros y todos esos pequeños detalles que te transportaban a un sueño. Era casi como Pucca había imaginado que sería.

Comenzaron a ir a los juegos y a divertirse, Abyo ganó un panda para Ching y Pucca un tigre para Tobe, porque:

_-Esas cosas son de niñas._

_-El tigre es de niños._

Se subieron al único juego que se montó debido al poco espacio que había, y se encontraron con Long y Chief, Park, Sangming, MeiLing e Isko, cada uno disperso por ahí, pero sin duda, todos felices, y aunque a sus amigos aún les preocupaba cuando se encontraban con los dos primeros, Tobe parecía llevarlo bien, (lo llevaba bien en realidad).

* * *

_Tal vez ellas tienen razón, y de verdad me estoy aburriendo aquí… Además, no dejaré que Ching se robe mi fama esta noche. Iré al festival, después de todo, nadie ha muerto._

* * *

-Dada, Pucca te lo dijo, tus amigos te lo dijeron, nosotros te lo decimos de nuevo, ve, aquí te ves patético.

-Son los mejores ánimos que me han dado hoy.

-Probamos nuevas tácticas, no hiciste caso antes.

-Se ve que quieres divertirte, en vez de estar aquí cocinando, además, nosotros nos iremos también y te quedarás sólo en el festival de la luna.

-Que vayas no significa que de repente lo que sientes por tu ruptura se borre, simplemente vas para divertirte al menos un poco. Todos tus amigos estarán ahí ¿por qué no tu?

-No lo sé…

-¿O es por lo que hablamos con Pucca cuando regresó? Tu padre fue una buena persona y ahora sabes que nadie quiso que muriera…

-No es eso, a mi papá casi no lo conocí, y me pone un poco mal, pero si es verdad lo que dice Pucca, el reencarnara y tendrá la oportunidad de vivir otra vez.

-Lo has pensado mucho.

-He tenido tiempo

-Pero esta noche no.

-Tio

-Ve a mi habitación, hay un traje esperando por ti.

-Esto no es la escena de una película de quinceañeras.

-Si no te gusta usa algo tuyo, pero vamos.

* * *

La hermosa imagen de Ching besando a Abyo en contraste con la luna, con ese bonito traje y ese peinado alocado, siendo una pareja dispareja, como arte, le dio otro toque a la noche.

-¿Juntos?- preguntó Abyo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y pegaba su frente a la suya.

-Juntos- respondió Ching mientras jalaba uno de esos enredados cabellos de Abyo.

* * *

_Luego de esta noche tendré que volver, sin el maestro Soo no se como estarán las cosas en la academia, ni siquiera se si quiero volver…_

_Aquí, la libertad, la variedad de no estar atada a horarios y entrenamientos te hace cambiar la perspectiva de tu vida… ya no soy la chica que quería ser amazona porque buscaba grandeza, porque quería admiradores… he cambiado, y supongo, ha sido para bien, he visto de cerca la amistad, y el amor, y todo eso me hace sentir insípida… yo… ya no quiero regresar a la academia._

-¿En qué piensas, Isko?

-Tonterías, ¿ya viste las luces Sangming? De esas no se ven en mi país, tampoco en la academia.

-Cuando era pequeño, mi papá me subía al tejado en tiempos del festival, y veía estas mismas luces.

-Debió haber sido genial.

-Te harás una idea.

-Chicos ¿que pasa? Vengan aquí- llamó MeiLing.

_Tengo que decirle lo que siento, nada pierdo, pero puedo ganar algo. Me gusta ella, y siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa si dejo de tener miedo. Para miedos cuando pensé que no volvería, si esto no es verdadero no se que sea. Si Pucca siente lo mismo, me quedaré, me quedaré con ella, y haremos que funcione._

Park se alejó del grupo yendo a buscarla, para ese entonces Pucca, que ya le había quitado el aliento en la noche por el cambio del vestuario y peinado.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dijo cuando la encontró riendo con sus amigos en los juegos de fuerza.

Ella lo siguió hasta la orilla, bajo los árboles.

-Si es para disculparte por lo que sea, ahorratelo, ya te dije que está en el pasado Park.

-No, esto es diferente. Sabes que pronto me voy a ir ¿no?

-Cuando termine el festival todos se irán, lo sé

-Pero puedo quedarme, sólo que no es mi desición

-¿De quién sería si no es tuya?

-Tuya Pucca.

-Espera, ¿de que hablas?

-Seguramente no lo has notado, porque sigues reprimiendote a sentir por lo que te pasó antes con la persona equivocada, pero, desde hace meses tu me gustas. Y verte hoy… perdona, estás preciosa.

-¿Yo te gusto?

-Sí, desde hace meses, de verdad me gustas, y estoy dispuesto a quedarme en la aldea si tu sientes al menos algo parecido por mí

-Yo… jamás me he puesto a pensar…

-Lo sé, pero aún tengo que intentar… mírame, ¿de verdad no sientes nada por mí?

Pucca permaneció mirándolo dudosa, sin saber cómo reaccionar, jamás alguien se le había declarado. Park comenzó a impacientarse, sin saber que esperar, viendo como ella aún no tenía ni idea de que responder. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, hasta que Pucca lo frenó, unos labios nuevos que besar la asustaron.

-Jamás he besado a nadie que no sea a Garu- dijo en un susurro, y se sintió tonta al, por un momento, imaginar que lo estaba traicionando. De verdad esperó que Park no oyera eso.

_Pero su voz era tan buena como su habilidad para romper corazones._

-Lo siento- dijo con un hilo de voz -No debí intentar eso.

-Park, escucha; eres una gran persona, de verdad, y enserio lamento no haberte conocido antes, porque no te miento, hubiera funcionado… pero ya no. No soy la misma persona que solía ser, tu ya lo dijiste, tengo miedo…-se tardaba en hablar para elegir las palabras adecuadas, ella sabía lo que era sufrir así -Eso no quita que pasamos buenos momentos juntos, y no los olvidaré, espero que tu también los recuerdes con cariño y no con amargura, somos jóvenes… algún día, tanto tu como yo nos repondremos y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas, y espero que tu lo hagas primero, porque lo mereces, mereces ser feliz, porque haces feliz a mucha gente.

No hubo un beso de despedida, en su lugar hubo un abrazo fraternal, y así como el podía, se esfumó de su lado.

* * *

Ella iba camino a la casa de él. Los acontecimientos de la noche sólo la hicieron pensar y pensar. Podría ser la última noche que estuvieran juntos, tenían que estar todos, y Garu no se lo iba a perder por esconderse de ella, fuera por lo que fuera.

Y si Park le había confesado sus sentimientos, ella podría encarar a Garu.

Tenía que confirmar que ya no le gustaba, tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba saberlo. No podía pasar otra vez.

Tocó la puerta apenas llegó, y muy tarde recordó todas las trampas que había.

De un momento a otro estaba en el suelo de la casa con el cálido cuerpo de Garu encima. Recordó a la concubina en la puerta y molesta desvío la mirada sonrojada.

-Trampas Pucca, trampas. ¿De verdad quieres hacerme esto?

-¿Hacerte qué? Tu eres el que está encima de mí- dijo empujándolo.

-Lo siento- dijo ayudándola a que igual se sentara -lamento manchar tu vestido.

-Eso no es lo que importa Garu.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿en verdad te saliste de tu festival?

-Mi festival… cierto, a ti no te importa.

-No quise decir eso, te dije esa vez que me importa si a ti te importa.

-Pero fue antes de que decidieras evitarme.

Esperaba que él lo negara, que intentara decir alguna excusa aunque ambos supieran que no era cierta, pero Garu ya no daba excusas, al menos no delante de ella, porque había aprendido que excusarse duplicaba los errores.

-Lo siento, no soy buena compañía en estos días.

Pucca miró como él jugaba con las manos y pudo ver sus nudillos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Garu, que te hiciste?

-Nada importante, ya las has visto antes, son marcas de entrenamiento.

-Pero no has entrenado en semanas, o al menos esas marcas ya no te las hacías.

-Pero volvieron Pucca.

-No soy idiota, son de otra cosa. ¿eso es lo que has estado haciendo aquí encerrado?

-No

-No hemos hablado desde que te conté lo que sucedió con el maestro. Incluso en ese momento tuve que buscarte, cuando volví ni siquiera pareciste alegrarte, y no digo que quisiera que hubieras venido a amontonarte y llenarme de preguntas y abrazos como lo hicieron los otros, porque tú no eres así; pero al menos hubiera querido que _te preocuparas_ por mí.

-¡Te fuiste una semana, dejándome pensar que estabas muerta!

-¡Y sólo eso te bastó para olvidarme y seguir con tu vida!

-¿Seguir con mi vida? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he vivido acaso? ¡Me miraste y moriste!

-¡Ya viste que no fue así, deja de repetirlo! ¡Ahora estoy aquí y tú me evitas! ¿fueron tan buenos esos días en que no estuve? "O miren, por fin me libre de ella, sigue siendo tan asfixiante como de pequeña" ¿eso es lo que pensaste?

El rostro de él dejó de expresarse, Pucca no sabía que era lo siguiente que venía, si continuarían gritandose u otra cosa.

Hecho la espalda hacia atrás y volvió a acostarse en el suelo.

-¿Como puedes decir que no me he preocupado por ti?- dijo suavemente, casi hablando para él mismo.

Pucca se acostó a su lado, dándole su espacio; aún así no dijo nada, permaneció esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-Adoro que estés cerca, ¿no te lo he demostrado ya? Incluso me gustaría poder decirte que jamás has sido… asfixiante… pero tu no me creerías.

-...

-El día que te llevaron, el momento en que te llevaron Pucca, de verdad pense que no había vuelta atrás, y todo colapso después de eso. No quería aceptarlo, aunque involuntariamente era mas difícil negarlo. Y simplemente regresas un día, y yo no sé qué hacer.

-Garu

-Pucca

-...

-Te extrañé demasiado, creer que ya no volverías más me hizo pensar en cuanta falta me haces todos los días.

-Lamento no habertelo dicho antes, ya tenía básicamente un plan, ya sabía lo de mi madre; es sólo que esa mañana estaba molesta contigo por… tonterías, olvidalo

-¿tonterias? Yo ya te dije porque te estuve evitando, no podía enfrentarte si no me he enfrentado antes a mí. Ahora te toca.

-Es una niñería Garu…

-Quiero oírla.

-Me escape al palacio, y me abrió una concubina que me confundió contigo

-Ah, la de pelo negro

-Todas tienen el pelo negro.

-Pero su peinado es diferente. Ella me odia

-¿te odia?

-No exactamente, pero estoy seguro de que ya se cansó de mi, la última vez que le pregunté por el maestro me dijo que dejara de molestarla y recordarle que no está.

-Entonces era eso, Garu yo no quería que nadie se preocupara por mi, ni siquiera pensaba irme por mucho tiempo… pero que tonta- Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa -Vine aquí a reclamarte por no preocuparte.

-No eres tonta, sólo estás un poco loca

-Gracias, no sabes el halago que me acabas de hacer.

-Te prometo no evitarte más.

-Me encargare de que lo cumplas, empezando por hoy

-Ya casi acaba el día...

-El festival durará lo que quieras que dure. Garu ¿que me acabas de decir?

-Bien, pero sólo tengo un pans puesto, no iré así

-No es un desfile de modas

-¿Ya te viste? Seguramente todos están así. La etiqueta es parte del honor de un ninja, Pucca- dijo en tono divertido.

A ella no le pareció -No empieces. Si te busco algo rapido ¿dejaras de poner peros y me acompañaras?

-Lo harás de cualquier forma.

-Tienes razón- comenzó a caminar hacia su ropero

Garu se adelantó hasta estar a su lado y la rodeo por los hombros -pero te acompaño, recuerda las trampas.

-Ya deberías quitarlas, ya no voy a volver a intentar husmear en tu casa y acostarte.

-Tienes razón, pero no eran por ti, eran por Tobe. Aquella vez que te atacó el gato robótico pensé en quitarlas si ibas a venir siempre, en algún momento no estaría yo para… ayudarte- dijo tratando de restarle importancia mientras aún la conducía por su casa.

-Aquí es- dijo por fin

Pucca sacó lo primero que encontró, y sorpresivamente era perfecto para la ocasión.

-Quédate aquí, me iré a cambiar. No espies Pucca

-Ya no tengo diez.

-Sí, es una lástima.

-¿Querías que te espiara? No seas cerdo.

Ambos se rieron

-¿Por qué viniste tu sola? ¿No estabas con Ching, Abyo y Tobe?

-¿Como sabes?

-Tengo contactos.

-Sí, claro, y luego quien acosa a quien… Estaba con ellos, pero luego con Park, de hecho vengo de hablar con él.

El ruido que Garu hacia al meterse en los pantalones cesó.

-Hablaste con él

-Garu, no intentes decirme nada, ya se que no te cae bien.

-Es por una buena razón… pero no te iba a decir nada sobre lo que pienso- _No voy a arriesgarme a hablar de aquel día. -_¿Y de qué hablaron?

-Otra vez estás husmeando en mi vida

-Solo es un tema de conversación ¿cuál es el problema?

-Es lo que pasó, no creo que sea buena idea hablar contigo

-Estaré bien, ahora somos amigos…- contestó despreocupado mientras terminaba de vestirse

-Me dijo que le gustaba- lo miro de frente porque acababa de salir -Te ves bien, deberías dejar que escoja tu ropa más seguido- dijo intentando bromear porque la cara de él se había vuelto sombría luego de eso.

-...

-¿Nos vamos?

-... ¿y que le respondiste? Porque Pucca, él se irá, ustedes no…

-No te dije que me pidió algo, sólo me dijo lo que sentía.

-¿y tu…? ¿tambien sientes lo que él?

-No. Pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto, tu cara me pone incómoda, aunque Park no te agrade, es mi amigo y me gustaría que tratarán de llevarse bien. Vamos al festival.

Sí estaba todo pasando. Primero Tobe y su tristeza, y la de los demás chicos en la aldea y luego Park declarándose. Todo eso no le agradaba, pero no debía decírselo, porque se enojaría, fueran celos o instituto protector, de cualquier forma se molestaría con él, justo por eso la evito esos días, no quería confundirse más y terminar discutiendo con ella… sintiera lo que sintiera, había dejado pasar el tiempo, como en esa canción que a Pucca le gustaba: El primer día del resto de mi vida. Ella había dejado de ser quien era, y lo suyo no pasaría otra vez. _No arruinaré esto también. _

-Bien, vamos.

-Esta bien… las trampas.

-Oh sí, espera- se puso a su lado, pero no volvió a rodearla con los brazos, y ambos sintieron la ausencia de ese gesto.

-Espero que Dada y RR vayan…

-Cierto, Ching quería hacer una competencia con ella.

-Puede que gane, se esmeró este año…

-No es la única… o tal vez es porque ya _eres preciosa_, no sé, mi campo son las artes marciales.

Pucca sonrió, y por ver al frente no pudo descubrirlo a él sonriéndole también a escondidas

-Por cierto que cuando me fui ella y Abyo seguían besándose felices

-Todos decían que pasaría, y pasó.

* * *

-Solo tenemos que encontrar a Abyo y a Ching

-O Tobe

-Sí, también… sólo espero que no sean los de allá.

Señaló a un grupo de chicos riendo y bailando como locos (pura euforia, nadie bebía alcohol en el festival)

-Que aguafiestas Garu, ojalá y si sean los de allá.

Caminaron y pudieron reconocer a Payaso, un poco más y ahí estaba Long, luego MeiLing, y más cerca aun RR, Ching; Abyo, Tobe, Dada; Sangming y todos.

-Así que a eso fuiste, trajiste a Garu- dijo Abyo

-Teníamos que estar completos

-Sí, tenías que venir, Pucca te lo pidió- dijo Tobe y Pucca le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Pucca camino hasta Ching y RR y mientras lo hacía se cruzaba con Isko, Chief, Shamang, y los saludaba.

-Que bueno que estás aquí.

-Tengo que defender mi corona

-No hay corona

-No seas envidiosa Ching- respondió RR

-Pero yo gané esta vez

-Las dos se ven bien, dejen de pelear.

Ya casi no había personas, y los chicos podían hacer lo que quisieran. Pero al final hasta ellos estaban cansados y terminaron sentados juntos en las banquetas, el suelo y lo que hubiera.

Pucca, Ching, RR, Isko, MeiLing, Garu, Tobe, Dada, Abyo, Sangming, Park, Payaso, Shamang, todos juntos, excepto Chief y Long que en algún momento de la fiesta se fueron, era su oportunidad para ir a la academia sin que nadie lo impidiera, además todos estaban tan contentos que no notaron su ausencia.

-Deberíamos irnos, mañana todos volvemos a la academia, Sangming a su casa, hay que dormir bien.

-De hecho MeiLing, yo no volveré contigo… Estuve pensando y no quiero regresar a los entrenamientos de amazona, ya no lo disfruto igual… y Sangming y yo estuvimos hablando, mañana, lo acompañaré y comenzaré mi vida en una tranquila ciudad.

-Eso suena bien, Isko- dijo RR

-¿Volverán de vez en cuando, no?- preguntó Abyo

-Yo sí, si ella no quiere volver, yo me encargo.

-Sí,claro, Sangming.

-De cualquier forma esta es la despedida- dijo Ching

-Eso es cierto- contestó Park, que no había dejado de intercambiar miradas molestas con Garu.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo.

-Adiós Long…

-¿Y Chief?

-Oh, qué traviesos- Sonrió Abyo con malicia.

Y luego fue golpeado por Payaso, Shamang y Ching.

-Supongo que ya son mayores, que hagan lo que quieran.

-Adios a todos.

-Fue genial conocerlos

-Adiós Pucca

-Adios Park

-Adios RR

-Adios Isko

-Adios Dada

-Adios Isko

-Fue genial el tiempo compartido, y disfrute mucho conocerlos a cada uno.

Era el momento en que sabían, todo acababa, aunque hace meses ni por asomo se conocían, y hace semanas algunos no se soportaban, ahora estaban ahí, lamentando lo que perdían, la vida que ya no estaba, lo que vivieron y ya no volverá, y las cosas que hicieron que quisieran cambiar... el tiempo que aún faltaba por pasar.

Aunque era una despedida, y había mucho que lamentar, nadie quería deprimirse, cada quien eligió lo que haría después, y se sentía feliz con eso, o al menos, era lo correcto y confiaba en que lo estaría después.

Todo lo que estos muchachos sufrieron, las cosas que tuvieron que pasar, el destino que los apretaba cada vez más fuerte tratando de manipularlos, al final... tal vez no estaban donde querían. Tal vez el amor confesado fue rechazado y el callado ansiado, pero a fin de cuentas, ya todos eran humanos, no preparados, pero si conscientes de tener que pasar por muchas cosas más y cambiar para bien o para mal.

La amistad, el amor, la tristeza, decepción, odio, rencor... al fin y al cabo son ilusiones humanas que se olvidarán al pasar de los tiempos... pero nosotros no las olvidaremos.

* * *

_La diferencia entre desear y amarla, es igual que decir esta preciosa y es preciosa._

* * *

**Como dijeron ellos, pasar el tiempo con ustedes fue espectacular, creo que fueron dos años, porque alguien no actualizaba como se debe… aprendí mucho de esto, y espero que me sirva este conocimiento para mejorar en mis historias, tuve errores, conocí personas que me agradaron, y espero haberle agradado a alguien. c:**

"**El mundo te romperá el corazón de todas las formas imaginables. Eso está garantizado, y yo no puedo explicarlo, como tampoco la locura que llevo dentro, ni la locura que llevan los demás. La vida nunca es justa pero debes afrontar los golpes y seguir adelante. Y cuando tengas el corazón roto tendrás que volver a construirlo, y no solo eso, tendrás que volver a confiar, y esta es la parte más difícil. A pesar de todo esto, aunque la vida rompa todas tus ilusiones, debes seguir soñando, ¿sabes por qué? Porque si no te ilusionas, porque si no sueñas, porque si no amas, ¿qué clase de vida estas viviendo? ¿para qué quieres una vida si no la estas aprovechando? No se puede vivir con miedo toda la vida. La vida es así, te caes, te levantas, y te vuelves a caer. Pero, si ni siquiera te mueves por temor a caerte en realidad ya te has hundido.**


	38. Epílogo

**Ya se, esto ni siquiera tuvo un prólogo, pero ¿saben que? YOLO. (Viejos, necesito amor propio xD) estamos aquí reunidos queridos hermanos para dar muerte y fin a un fanfic de fanfiction :v **

**Terminando (yo de escribirlo y ustedes de leerlo) esta experiencia habrá concluido… No más esperas por el próximo capítulo pensando en cómo terminará, no más dolores de cabeza pensando en cómo escribir esto y que sea gustoso de leerlo. Es todo. Fue genial el apoyo que me dieron, siendo mi primer fanfic, y teniendo más de 100 reviews, y siendo marcado como favoritos por más de uno en serio, no lo esperaba, pero ahí están los números, gracias chicas, gracias chicos. Y felicidades por llegar al final de la historia, 38 capítulos no los lee cualquiera xD yo sí, aunque durante este tiempo no, porque escribía la mía. **

**Para el inicio deberían escuchar Gatos en el balcón, de Fey xD (¿que tiene?) Me recuerda a Chief y Tobe, y desde hace tiempo me visualice un final así… ya leanlo, no los aburro xc**

* * *

_Si la luz te impide ver cosas que en la oscuridad ves con el poder de la imaginación, pon los pies en el suelo ya._

Tobe caminaba por la aldea en uno de esos días en los que se ponía meditabundo. 23 años no venían solos, y aunque parte de él se había marchado tiempo atrás, aún era consciente de sí mismo y lo que ahora quería.

Lo que había pasado ya no sucedía más, la gente había logrado sobreponerse, el también… casi. Aún, igual que hoy, había días que despertaba recordando que había algo que simplemente no recordaría nunca.

Chief mientras tanto ya había tenido suficiente, peleas durante todo el último año en un loco sueño infantil, era obvio ver que no iba a funcionar. Long resultó no ser tan especial como ella pensaba, al final, entre los dos se lo mismo, celos, discusiones por cualquier cosa, disculpas, gritos… y pensar que el primer año fue tan grandioso que no recordó a sus hermanos.

Al principio pensó en Long como eso que le faltaba, un vacío en su subconsciente. Pero el vacío nunca desapareció.

_No sé bien cuál es la ley por la que la casualidad nos metió a los dos en la misma red aunque no seamos tal para cual._

De alguna manera estaban atrapados en la misma situación. Enamorados el uno del otro, viendo hacia afuera con ganas de encontrarse que ni ellos conocían, y aunque lo hicieran, no pasaría nada entre ellos. Estaban enredados para siempre en el vacío.

_Me haces falta estoy fatal._

_Gatos en el balcón, si nos da el amor todo puede pasar. Gatos en el balcón rechazando la realidad._

A fin de cuentas, si pudieran enamorarse otra vez, cualquier cosa podría pasar… ambos eran simples gatos callejeros rechazados por el mundo para que los héroes tuvieran sus momentos de gloria. Criados por sí mismos, viendo por ellos, desde siempre, desde el inicio… pero en su niñez juntándose de vez en cuando para divertirse y rechazar la realidad de sus vidas, como dos locos.

Pero por culpa de seres a quienes no les importaban los humanos tanto como decían, ya no estarían juntos, no había más un futuro, un quizá. Ahora lo que vivieron, su niñez, su felicidad al lado de otro, para ellos ya no existía, y no porque quisieran olvidarlo como lo hacen algunos, sino porque eso era lo que pasó, sin más. No importaba lo que hubieran sentido antes… porque ese pasado ya no existía.

Y al mismo tiempo que Tobe regresaba del acantilado en el bosque de Sooga, Chief descendía de una nube con todas sus cosas, para ver por fin, luego de dos años a sus amigos y su aldea… En cierto momento se cruzaron en la calle, pero por supuesto, solo se sonrieron como conocidos por obligación.

* * *

La academia sin el maestro Soo no era lo mismo, pero aún funcionaba, y ahora estaba a cargo el padre tiempo, y cada año sería uno nuevo.

Si bien Chief se acababa de marchar, ni ella ni Long estaban tan lastimados como cuando Dada y RR terminaron hace dos años. Y ya sólo quedaban estudiando Park, MeiLing y Long, Pucca ya no iba, ya no tenía caso, y la misma RR ya se había graduado, así que ya no había porqué volver.

-Solo ve.

-¿Y si ni me conoce?

-Será una buena oportunidad para que lo haga… sólo háblale.

-Pero…

-¡Park! Construye confianza. Te gusta, ve a hablarle. Lo de Pucca ya pasó

-Ya se que ya pasó, MeiLing, yo te lo dije

-¿Ves? No puedes ahora esperar que todas las chicas te rechacen, mírame, yo sigo aquí.

Como ven, cada quien decidía seguir con su vida como quería.

* * *

Ese día ya casi terminaba, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, o al menos en esa aldea, cerca del bosque y naturalmente templada.

Ellos desde que se mudaron ahí cuando todo acabó, construyeron una tradición, siendo lo único más cercano a una familia que tenían.

El volvió a su casa, protegida por más ninjas de un clan reconocido, y ella, se instaló en una casa sencilla, donde vivía, una vida que algunos llamarían bohemia, a pesar de que la vida de artista nunca fue lo suyo… aunque sorpresivamente trabajaba en una galería de pinturas.

Pero el café si era lo suyo, al igual que lo era de Sangming.

Por eso, a pesar de que sus vidas eran bastante ocupadas en ámbitos totalmente diferentes, siempre se daban tiempo para los amigos.

Ese día, gracias a él lugar que eligieron para sentarse y que ya habían básicamente terminado de estar allí, la luz de la puesta de sol se colaban por la gran ventana del aparador, dándole a Isko en su delicada y pálida piel y sus blancos cabellos, pero, dejándolo a él en la oscuridad.

-Me toca pagar la cuenta.

-Siempre te toca pagar la cuenta.

-De los dos yo soy el que tiene dinero

-Que gracioso Idiota, también tengo. El que tu te pudras en dinero es diferente.

-No me pudro en dinero Koni- dijo después de pararse acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la nuca para evitar una pelea allí. -Solo que me enseñaron a siempre pagar yo… aunque no eres una chica más, así que puedes hacerlo por esta vez- le dijo mientras caminaba y ya estaba casi afuera de la tienda.

Dejándola ahí sentada, aún un poco afectada por el beso, tanto que no pudo responderle.

* * *

Cinco años han pasado desde que un viejo habitante volvió a Sooga, y una querida de toda la vida había encontrado y perdido a su madre… pero todo eso ya no lastimaba tanto como antes, porque todos habían crecido y ahora vivían su vida como adultos felices.

Pucca, de 23 igual que Ching, caminaba a lado de Garu… justo como poesía... acaban justo el día anterior de ir con ella y su ahora esposo, Abyo, a los 25, todo un sobre protector con su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

-Que lindo es- dijo RR cuando lo vio

-Promete que serás un buen padre- le dijo Tobe a Abyo

-Y espero que lo traigas a casa, Ching, aquí siempre estaré yo para cuidarlo también… a menos que quieras que irrumpa en su casa.

-Si, si, lo que digas Pucca, pero cuidado, no lo vayas a dejar caer- dijo Abyo.

-Tranquilo, que sensible- le contestó Dada.

-Yo le enseñaré movimientos ninja, porque aceptalo, tu no podrás- dijo Garu

-¿Perdona? Yo lo entrenare, además soy mayor que tu, yo lo haré- arremetió Tobe

-Solo por un año, últimamente tu y Dada piensan demasiado de un año.

-26 no son cualquier cosa ¿verdad Tobe?- dijo Dada mientras chocaba los puños con Tobe

-¿Quién ha dicho para empezar que será un ninja?- les dijo la esposa de Dada.

-Lo será Hanna, lo será y punto. ¿Verdad Ching?- preguntó Dada

-Sí, pero yo le enseñaré Garu, tú puedes ayudar

-¿Nadie piensa en mí? Podría ser peligroso- dijo Abyo

-¿En ti o en el bebé? Abyo, tranquilo, no morirá ni nada de eso, para eso estamos nosotros.

Así había resultado, Ching y Abyo se habían casado, Dada había conocido a una linda y amigable chica en la escuela y se casaron… él y RR no volvieron a estar juntos, y tristemente sólo se recordaban como su primer amor, pero sólo eso. Fue duro al principio conocer a Hanna, pero luego fue una más del grupo, aparte decidió entrenar más duro y retomar sus costumbres pasadas.

De hecho, cuando Pucca y Garu volvían de ir a visitar a Ching y Abyo, él se cruzó en su camino.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Tobe, quería ir con Pucca a la nueva tienda ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-No hoy… si yo gano… ¿Pucca, iras conmigo?

-No, si esto dura más de diez minutos me voy sola.

-¿Una pelea rápida?

-Sí, por los viejos tiempos.

Garu y Tobe comenzaron a luchar mientras Pucca los observaba divertida… le asustaba pensar en qué pasaría si algún día peleaban de verdad, pero mientras tanto, sólo hacían golpes mediocres y frases tontas.

Así era casi siempre. Y si no estaba con Garu hablando y se aparecía Tobe en el medio, estaba hablando con él y Garu irrumpía de repente.

Era divertido, a pesar de ser ya adultos, aún se comportaban como pequeños niños cuando querían, y eso la hacía sentir en un sueño. A pesar de lo que ella había sufrido, y Garu había sufrido, ¡y Tobe había sufrido! Aun podían, como el Fénix renacer cada día con una sonrisa y divertirse.

-¿Terminaron? Hay que ir a la tienda chicos.

No tuvo respuesta. Sonrió ante eso.

-Me voy, disfruten su baile a la luz de la luna.

Pero retomando la caminata con la que conocieron que fue de ellos en cinco años. Pucca y Garu iban por ahí haciendo sus bromas habituales, pero había algo diferente.

-Desde que viste al bebé has estado así ¿que te pasa?- Él pudo, (asustado) confundirlo con deseos de ella por casarse y formar una familia, y así, su pacto indirecto estaría roto, y su ánimo no estaba bien.

-¿Te lo dije no? El cielo me dijo que lo cuidarían bien

-¿A quien?

-A mi papá Garu- Él era uno de los pocos que sabían todo lo que había pasado en realidad, se lo contó la mañana después de aquel festival.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Creo que el hijo de Ching y Abyo es la reencarnación de él.

-¿Estás segura?

-Al menos me gustaría creer que sí.

Volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, y él recordó de lo que hablaron en una esquina en el canto de la fogata del festival el año pasado.

**Flashback **

-(...) los buenos momentos de ayer…

-...que fueron de los dos y hoy sólo quiero creer…

-... que recordarás las tardes de invierno (...)

-Las noches enteras sin dormir. La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba morir de amor

-Al verte esperando en mi portal, sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo...

-...

-¿Por qué paraste?

-Una tontería Pucca.

-Tu me haces hablarte de mis tonterías

-Es que las tuyas al final nunca lo son

-Garu, dime

-Pensé en nosotros

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, en ti y en mí de pequeños, en cuando me fui y regresé… y en nosotros

-Nosotros

-Sí, nosotros

-Garu, ¿porque pensar en eso?

-Solo pasó, te dije que era una tontería.

-Pero estamos bien

-Creo que entendiste de que manera pensé en nosotros

-...

-Pense en lo que hubiera pasado si todas esas tonterías no hubieran pasado y hubiera seguido con tigo en tu casa… Hasta Abyo y Ching sabían que te quería incluso antes de que te declararas.

-... Pero me rechazaste

-De ese tipo de tonterías hablaba

-Aprendimos que no hay hubiera

-Pero hay podrá

-¿Que estas insinuando?

-¿Que quieres que insinúe?

-Garu, por favor, ya dejalo. Yo te quiero ¿acaso no has podido verlo? Si no ¿por qué estaría hoy contigo? ¿Que más quieres?

-No será así por siempre, así como Dada, algún día alguno de los dos se casará

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-¿Entonces te suena a amenaza?

-No metas palabras en mi boca. Tu lo has dicho, pasaron tonterías, no podemos un día simplemente olvidarlas todas, tu no lo harás. Yo no lo haré.

-Pucca, tu misma me lo has dicho: tienes ganas de vivir un gran amor. Pero tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte, y te haces daño con tanto miedo.

-¿Entonces debo de quedarme contigo? ¿Eso sugieres?

-No, sólo te digo que yo ya me quede contigo

-...

-...

-Garu, tu y yo…

-Somos mejores amigos, lo sé.

-No, tu y yo somos amores perdidos.

-¿y estas bien con eso?

-En el fondo tu también lo estás, así que yo igual.

**End Flashback.**

-Sí, sería genial que así fuera.

-Podremos cuidarlo de vez en cuando y yo podré conocerlo

-Bien, avisame cuando.

-De acuerdo- dijo deteniéndose en el acantilado del bosque, cerca de la casa de Garu.

El simplemente ya no supo contestar, y la miró otra vez, con su típica mirada perdida en los pensamientos e ideas… esa misma que siempre lo cautivaba, y la abrazó, aunque fuera repentino, ella sólo rodeo su espalda con sus brazos.

Él era más alto que ella, altura perfecta para que pudiera besarla en la frente, altura perfecta para que ella pudiera escuchar cómo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se tocaban.

...Eran amigos, pero cualquiera que viera cómo se miraban, como se sonreían; sabría que eso no era amistad, que ellos sentían algo más.

El primer amor no se olvida, es ese que te marca, que puede definirte como amante, cómo te comportarás por el resto de tu vida en el amor… puede hacerte el que ama con la mayor intensidad, y el que jura no volver a enamorarse. Cuando encuentras ese _verdadero_ primer amor, le estás entregando parte de ti, se la estas dando a cuidar y confías plenamente en que será cuidada, y a veces, incluso tardas en darte de cuenta de que no es así, y terminas lastimado. Es ahí donde entra el papel del segundo amor. Puedes estar totalmente cerrado a sentir de nuevo, decir que esa palabra es desconocida para ti, que es propio sólo para los soñadores creer en ella, porque es más falsa que la frase "los rayos hacen mucho ruido." ¡Estar herido en cada borde de tu alma! Pero a fin de cuentas, aunque intentes a toda costa evitarlo -o no- igual puedes pasar por millones de intereses. Pero al final nada es como lo que sentiste antes… Sin embargo, si encuentras al segundo amor, te pasará de nuevo, bajaras la guardia poco a poco con cada gesto, hasta que, para tu tristeza, te habrás enamorado de nuevo… no será lo mismo, ya no serás un amante inexperto, temerás algunas veces, puedes despertar pensando que te ha dejado de querer… y avanza el día y te das cuenta de que no es así, que ahí está, contigo, aún a pesar de tus miedos, y de sus propios miedos se permite estar a tu lado, y entre los dos se demuestran que se puede volver a confiar, se puede volver a amar… y que ese que pensaste que fue tu primer amor, que te marcó de por vida… en realidad sólo era una confusión más de las tantas que atravesaste para que ustedes llegaran a conocerse, porque sólo se ama una vez, y lo estás viviendo en ese momento.

Garu se quedó al lado de Pucca… aún si intentamos olvidar el pasado, y como la cuido desde pequeño, siendo algo mucho más importante que un hermano mayor, siendo un amigo; y todas las veces que la acompañó en sus aventuras por la aldea, todos los buenos ratos de dos niños… aún ignorando todo eso, que representa el primer amor… fue en el segundo que se demostraron que debían estar juntos. Comenzando como amigos que se conocían bien, que se apoyaban hasta el final, preocupándose el uno por el otro, queriéndose en silencio, una relación madura, que, de acuerdo con la descripción, aún estaba plagada de miedos y barreras, a fin de cuentas era eso, una relación, equivocadamente aún llamada amistad. Llena de risas, libertad para expresar cuando el otro pensaba que habías actuado mal, y peleas por eso también; resistiendo, intentando comprenderse, con la confianza para ser tal cual eran, sin circos, sin teatros, sólo ellos dos conociéndose cada día un poco más… así es como Garu se quedó con Pucca y como Pucca se quedó con Garu.

Algunas cosas no acaban como desearías. Puedes ver claramente que no es lo que debe pasar, pero ha llegado un punto en que ya no puedes impedirlo.

No es lo que quieres, pero vas a tomar el camino largo. Hay cosas que queremos que no pasen pero que debemos aceptar. Cosas que no queremos saber pero que debemos aprender. Y gente sin la que no podemos vivir pero que debemos dejar ir. Situaciones fuera de nuestro control, como que tu madre a la que acabas de conocer se muera, o que la única forma de salvar a tus amigos sea perdiendo algo valioso para ti. O nunca iniciar la relación que tu no puedes ver que es la justa después de tanto miedo y quedarte sólo como esos _amores_ _perdidos_ entre las ganas, las llamas y el arrepentimiento del pasado.

A fin de cuentas, ya sabiendo que ambos se amaban, pero sin habérselo dicho nunca tal cual, eran amigos. No tenían otro título ¿para que terminar en un feo cliché? Para eso tenían su pacto silencioso, aquel que nunca pronunciaron pero que ambos llevaban tatuados en la mente, sin salir con nadie más. Ninguno volvió a salir o a mínimo fijarse en alguien más, y estaba bien, porque ya se tenían el uno al otro, en algo eterno que no sería roto por ningún título.

* * *

**Este sí es el final. Ya lo dije al inicio, pero lo diré de nuevo... fue grandioso todo esto…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y ahora les contaré un secreto… saben que es mi primer fanfic, o eso creo. Y sólo iba a ser la típica historia donde para Garu aplica la frase "no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" pero estaba viendo un capítulo y recordé los poderes de Pucca, en ese momento pensé que era una buena idea y metí lo de la academia y eso… cuando publique la historia ni siquiera pasó por mi mente la madre de Pucca o el origen de sus poderes… pero le di un giro total a la historia y metí tantas cosas… que yo mordí más de lo que podía masticar. Y no se a cuantos les gustó ese concepto, pero justo ahora, puedo decir que a mi ya no, me cansé rápido y me fastidió un poco, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y siempre me faltaban ganas para continuar porque mi propia historia no me gustaba. Pero la acabe, y ha sido, para bien o para mal, una experiencia reconfortante, y un buen aprendizaje, como la frase de la despedida de JJ que metí al final: "**_**Cosas que no queremos saber, pero que debemos aprender" **_

**Los adore, fueron de mucho apoyo, y por eso, esperen más de mí en este año, no creo volver a escribir una historia tan larga, aunque bueno, falta ver que tanto mejoraré ahora que entró a la prepa… así es ¡Entro a la prepa! No me digan más sobre lo malo que es, estoy a cinco días de experimentarlo por mi misma. Y pensar que comencé a escribir esto en 2014 cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria, y era una loquita que creia que le gustaba un compañero, (historia muy loca… de hecho incluí un poema para él en un capítulo) y luego pensé que me gustaba un amigo friki 3 pero hoy, ya en uso de mis facultades, puedo decirles que nunca he sentido amor más que por mi familia y por uno o dos amigos de secundaria, que definitivamente extrañare, porque ya no las veré más… pero me gusta leer sobre él, y escribir sobre él, y ver películas sobre él. (Es ese lado romántico que le escondo a todos, si preguntan, me gustan las comedias, los cómics, películas de súper héroes, acción y misterio… y ver casos de asesinatos, y rock, si chica dura, fría, rara, **_**unika y diferemte :v **_**como Violette**_**)**_

**Es todo, es el último capítulo, espero que sientan dolor… digo, que les guste. Los adoro. Hasta la próxima, en otra historia… o en los reviews xD **


End file.
